DBZ Saiyan Vampire
by De12now
Summary: AU,GOES FROM ANDROIDS-UNKNOWN. He was 9, She was 13. He was half human and saiyan, she was half saiyan and a vampire. They were like opposites, but they attracted, and now both lives will never be the same again, maybe that's a good thing. Gohan/ Kokoa side: Mizore/Kurumu, Tsukune/ Moka . Warning: OOC You may not like it due to it not making much sense. Positive criticism please.
1. 9, to highschool

**Um.. hi wait let me start over, oh hi... MY NOSE IS MASSIVE, hello or hola or konichiwa i am De12now, i have been trying to write or in this case type okay fanfictions from my knowledge for about 3-4 years now, anyway this is a dbz/ Rosario+vampire fanfic set before the androids.**

 **WARNING: This is probably gonna upset many and i'm sorry I just had to put this out, anyway before we start a few things. 1, Kokoa, Moka, Their father will be half saiyans, that's what I pictured anyway, 2, this is well... gonna say AU cause everything in this most will not make sense i'm sorry, but i'll try and make a few things that actually make sense, and we'll be mainly focused on Gohan and Kokoa well because this is a pairing of them, it would have made more sense to pair him with Yukari but someone already did that, plus well, whatever... now last thing I have Tsukune and the others a year younger, well... they're 15, Yukari will be 12, and Kokoa will be 14 at 1st i was gonna leave the ages the same but i chose against it to decrease the age gap , again probably makes no sense so AU... i'm almost done with this A/N, alright last thing. I'M TERRIBLE, JUST A NIGHTMARE, but if somehow you enjoy it then.. yay... anyway enjoy... wait I need a theme... Nano. RIPE AZALEA, that'll do. I plan to do another with him already being 11 and the cell games coming up but I'm not sure what will happen in that one yet. Also this will be M rated due to future lemons.**

Pairings

Main: Gohan/Kokoa

Mizore/Kurumu (they're rather nice together if you ask me)

Tsukune/Moka

The following is a fanfiction and parody , db, dbz, dbs, dbgt are all owned by funimation, toei animation, Fuji tv, shuesia, akira toriyama except for Rosario+ Vampire, please support the official release.

Chapter 1: 9 and going to highschool?!

* * *

He blinked, man did he blink.

"I'm... going to high school?" Said Son Gohan. He was in a purple colored gi that was a gift from his 1st mentor Piccolo.

His mother Chi chi, who looks to be in her near late 20's in a blue and yellow Chinese dress, had her arms crossed and nodding her head,

"But i'm only 9 mom."

"9 with amazing grades mister, infact there's a school close to home that's just perfect for you." She said.

He watched as she grabbed a sheet of paper off the counter and flashed it in front of him.

"Yokai Academy?" He goes.

"That's right."

"But mom..."

"No Buts mister."

"But the androids?"

Gohan had to make her see reason.

"That's exactly why i made sure you at least got some education before hand."

Sounds like someone doesn't have faith much.

"But what about dad, and mister piccolo, the androids will be here in over a month."

There ya go.

"Well you can thank you father, after all he agreed to the idea."

Gohan blinked, no way would his father do that, especially with the androids coming.

Just then a man in a orange colored gi with a blue undershirt that had hair that looked like a palm tree came through the door. This was Son Goku.

"Dad!" Goes Gohan. He ran up to him, confused with what he had just heard.

"Hey Gohan, Piccolo said he'll be late to join us today for our training, said he'll be meditating a bit more." said Son Goku.

Goku looks and sees the look on Gohan's face.

"What's up son?"

"Is it true dad?"

"Is what, that you've been improving big time since we've started training, of course."

Gohan paused. But soon remember.

"Thanks Dad, but that's not it, is it true that you agreed with mom to send me to school?"

Goku blinked and looked at his wife and then back at his son.

"Um.. yeah."

"WHY?"

"Well... Gohan when the androids come we're gonna be very busy, and besides think about it, once high school's done you have a lot more years ahead of you son."

Gohan stared surprised and blinked.

"Also... it was the only way i could get her to let you train with us."

His mouth opened wide.

"But dad."

"Don't try and change your father's decision to get out of this gohan, you're going and that's final." Stated Chi chi with a boom in her voice.

He looked back and forth and sighed, defeated.

"You'll be leaving in 2 days, now why don't you and your father head out for a bit while i prepare lunch." She said.

And thus the 2 left the house and into the forest, they sat and meditated.

Gohan didn't like this at all, how can he become strong enough to help against the androids while at school. Well he could train himself but will that be enough.

Gohan looks at his dad then closes his eyes.

'If only there was something I could work on while over there...' Thought Gohan. He was good with the Maseko, his afterimage was decent, he had a few other moves, what... maybe...

The thought of his Dad with Master Roshi's glasses comes to his mind.

'That's it.' He thinks.

"Dad?"

"Yeah son."

Gohan looked at his dad with a face that looked nervous.

"Um... i was wondering... since i'm going to school soon... could you... teach me the instant transmission technique."

Goku blinked and placed a hand on his chin.

"You want to learn now?"

"Yeah... since i'll have to get used to waking up early, i'll probably over sleep and I can use it if i'm running late, it may even help me get out of trouble and it'll help in battle... if you don't mind."

Goku got up and walked over to Gohan and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course son, honestly i was gonna teach it to you anyway."

Gohan beamed a smile.

"Great when can we start."

"How about now?"

An hour passed.

"I think you're really getting the hang of it Gohan." Said Goku.

"You think so?"

"Yeah huh, remember it's like teleporting but towards a ki that you've locked onto, keep practicing and you'll master it in no time."

 **A/N: I always thought it was similar to the afterimage technique, i'll check this one later. I know I maybe wrong by a lot but maybe a bit right.**

Gohan smiled, the words of his father always brighten him up, even though he wasn't around like almost 2 years, 1 the saiyans, the near 2nd after frieza and it was piccolo around him, Gohan always hoped to be not just a great scholar but a good fighter like his dad, who says 2 worlds can't collide, Hanna montana? He's gonna have the best of both worlds... that is if his mom don't be him and his dad sense less, because...

"Crapbaskets, mom made lunch, it's been awhile since we've left the house dad."

Goku blinked and soon remembered... frying pan.

"Shoot, well this is a good time to give instant transmission a go Gohan, i'll take the first hits, giving you time to get there." Goku said.

Gohan nodded.

Soon Goku was gone.

Gohan took a deep breath and place his index and middle finger on his right hand on his forehead, he searched for his mom's ki, might as well be her instead of his father, don't wanna get caught in the mix of that beating.

He was focused, determine to... found it, poof.

"So YOU LEAVE OUR BOY OUT THERE IN THE WILDERNESS!" Yelled Chi Chi as she beat done with the frying pan.

Gohan blinked as Goku was taking a beating.

"Chi chi, OW, stop please, Gohan's behind you." He goes.

She raises and eyebrow and turns around.

"Oh there you are my baby." She picks him up and spins him around. Goku rubbing his head from the beating.

After they ate, the 2 saiyans went back to the forest, and soon came Piccolo, who Goku told that he will also teach about the instant transmission technique.

As they trained, Goku and Piccolo were talking. Course Gohan was getting back up off the ground, but soon had to deal with wild animals. Oh don't worry Gohan will be fine.

"So, Gohan is going to school, in exchange for his training, Goku..." Goes Piccolo.

"I know, but hey it won't be far anyway."

Piccolo closed his eyes, showing his stoic nature.

"Well what's the name of the place."

"Yokai Academy, i picked it myself."

Never had Goku seen the Namek eyes go as wide as they did.

"YOKAI ACADEMY, GOKU THAT'S IN THE MONSTER REALM!"

"Monster realm...?" Blinked Goku.

"We have man tigers and humanoid rhinos, why is this a surprise?"

"Well, the surprise is the realm part, i never thought there would be another realm, besides otherworld."

"Hmph, well listen here, Gohan is gonna be surrounded by not only annoying girls, but also guys who would love to punch his face in."

"Piccolo relax, Gohan can handle himself."

"It's not Gohan protecting himself that i'm worried about, you know what can happen when he loses control."

Goku crossed his arms and nodded.

"Well even so, i'm sure Gohan will be fine, besides he probably make some friends... maybe even get a crush or 2."

Piccolo closes his eyes to show how serious this is.

"Goku, now's not the time for games, if anything we should go with him."

"Um but piccolo."

"I'm not talking about being students or teachers." Snapped the namek." I'm saying being his watchful guardians in case he starts to lose control and go ape."

Goku blinks.

"But his tail is gone."

"You know what I mean." Piccolo says.

Goku sighs.

"Alright Piccolo, but when i tell chi chi..."

"YAAAA!" Shouts Gohan as he tries to attack his dad with a right hook. Goku blocks with his forearm at the last second.

And they begin training again.

2 days later.

Gohan was nervous, he was standing at the bus stop with his mom, his dad, Piccolo, and the others, minus Vegeta of course... well he did hear of it... Bulma, but he could give 2 shits.

Gohan(in the clothes he wore while waiting for the cell games) had his bag with his clothes and books.

"Ya know i still can't believe Gohan is going to high school already, he's only 9." Goes Krillin.

Chi chi glares at the bald monk who puts his hands up.

Master roshi was rubbing his hands in thought.

Chi chi was staring with deadly eyes. Roshi noticed and put his hands up.

"What did I do?"

"Stop thinking perverted, my baby's leaving home for awhile and you're thinking about perving on some highschool girls, have respect for your student's son."

Roshi blinked behind his sunglasses.

"What no, those girls are mostly underage, i'm no pedo now. Besides it's the teachers i'm thinking about, well I hope they're like what i'm think about, Gohan mind taking some picureeeeee!" Goes Roshi as he's hit by a frying pan on the head.

Chi chi wanted them all to see Gohan off, even the perverted hermit.

"Why can't you be more like oolong?" She says. "He's behaving himself."

The pig eyes widen as if he was caught red handed.

"Actually I was thinking of the teachers too, besides i'm a walking, talking pig, maybe i'll meet someone of my like over there, BUT I'M THINKING ROMANTICLY!" Went the scared pig, he was regretting the comment, but saved himself last minute.

Once everyone heard that it was in the monster realm, they were all surprised, at the monster realm part, Chi Chi wanted to get him out as soon as she heard and try to put him in another school, but Goku picked it, and he assured her Gohan was gonna be fine.

Gohan looked down at his feet. Then a hand was on his shoulder.

Gohan looked up to see his dad with a smile.

Gohan soon did the same.

Soon a yellow bus came into view and was soon parked and opened it's doors.

"So you're Son Gohan?" Goes the driver.

He was giving everyone, except the saiyans and the Namekian the creeps.

Gohan nodded.

"Well get on." He said.

Gohan nods and starts getting on the bus. He looks back at the others and wave.

"Have fun son, see you soon." Goes Goku.

"Be careful, don't slack on your studies." Goes Chi Chi.

The bus closed the doors and soon it was off.

"Bye Gohan." They all went. Even Piccolo waved, but he didn't say anything.

'We'll see each other soon kid.' He thought.

Gohan sighed as the bus was going.

"By the way had to pick up another guy before I got you." The bus driver said.

Gohan blinked and noticed a male with hair style that his mom may approve off in the school uniform.

"Um Hello." Goes Gohan.

The dark haired boy looked to see the wild hair saiyan.

"Whoa... um Bus driver... who's the kid?" Goes the human.

"He's Yokai's youngest and newest student, Son Gohan."

The dark haired boy eyes widen.

"No way, you're the son of Son Goku." Goes the boy.

"Um, yeah."

"He's like my idol. I've been wanting to be like him since he won the 23rd world tournament and beaten that Ma junior guy." Said the boy.

"Wait you mean piccolo."

"That's that Green guys real name?"

"Yeah, he's also our friend." He said.

"No way?"

Gohan nods.

"Oh by the way, I'm Tsukune Aono."

"Nice to meet you Tsukune." Goes Gohan.

Soon the bus was though a tunnel, loads of lights surround them.

Gohan blinked. (He didn't hear that it was a place for monsters)

"Don't worry we're on the way to the school." Goes Tsukune.

"We are...?" Goes the Young saiyan. Tsukune nods.

"I was surprised after my 1st time going through here as well." Tsukune said.

Gohan was soon met with a whole new world, the grass was barely colorful, and the most of the trees looked dead.

"Ya know Kid, Yokai's a tough place, but i'm sure the son of Goku can handle it." Goes The bus driver. "Anyway here we are."

The doors open and the 2 lads step out.

"Good luck... saiyan." Goes the driver, the last bit was low, but Gohan kind of hear it. But before he could call out the bus was leaving.

"Come on Gohan we should get to the school, I can't wait to tell Moka and the others about you." Tsukune said.

Gohan blinked at the area around them, if he was 4 he'd be scared but after the thing with the saiyans, no fear, hell the androids were more worrying.

"Um Tsukune, how long have you been here?"

"Well, a full year really i'm in the 2nd year." He said.

Gohan nods.

'I wonder what year i'll be placed in... maybe 1st?' He thought.

Then the soon of a bike going nuts was coming their way.

Gohan sensed and pushed Tsukune out of the way, but he was unlucky as he took the hit full on. He was fine however, that was like a little flick to his face.

But for safety he went down, but grabbed the person who came off the bike.

And 1st he thought he would be on the ground as the person's cushion, however he was top.

Tsukune looked over and saw the 2. He was red on his face.

Gohan blinked as he soon realized how little he took the crash seriously, no it didn't hurt, but man was his control bad.

"Hey are you alright?" Asked Gohan.

He soon saw the person open their eyes, they had a lovely green, their red hair, their outfit was the schools but it wasn't green, infact it was a darkish color mix with white however the wearer... it was a girl, a pretty one at that.

She saw that Gohan was above her, protective like.

He was... kind of cute.

She was... kind of cute.

Soon their eyes were locked. And soon their eyes widen.

"GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT." She kicks him hard and he actually hits a tree.

Though he was caught off guard.

He rubs the back of his head and looks at the girl.

"Well you're welcome... um.." Goes Gohan, the girl was inches away from him, she looks at his arm, there's a little blood somehow.

"Uh..." Goes a concerned Gohsn, she was invading his space.

"You smell nice." Goes the girl. She licks the blood off the wound.

She goes wide eyed and starts running away.

"Weird... Wait... Did she just lick me?" Goes Gohan.

"She must be another vampire." Goes Tsukune as he after a hand to pull Gohan up, he kindly accepted it.

"Thanks Tsukune... wait...Another vampire?"

Tsukune looks at Gohan with a few blinks.

"Wait you don't know that this is a place for monsters?"

"WHAT MONSTERS... no I didn't."

Tsukune was surprised.

"Well i'm sure you'll be fine Gohan." Goes Tsukune with a smile.

Gohan spotted the smile, and soon did the same.

They continued walking, course one thing was on Gohan's mind.

'If she's a vampire, why did she have a tail...' He thought. He shakes his head. 'Maybe that blow did more than I thought.'

Soon they were at the entrance.

"Well best be going see ya soon Gohan." Goes Tsukune as he ran off and waved.

Gohan waves back.

'Well best get to the headmasters office.' Gohan thinks.

Soon he arrives, and is given his schedule and is told his uniform will be ready in a week. His size is different from pretty much everyone.

Gohan soon arrives at homeroom.

He hears the teacher talking about a new student, someone very young.

He opens the door.

"Ah there he is now." Goes the teacher. The 1st thing Gohan notices wasn't the spaghetti straps no... it was the ears. Cat ears.

Gohan blinks, but then remembers this is a school for monsters. He steps into the classroom and stands in front of everyone.

"Go on introduce yourself." Goes the teacher.

Gohan nods.

"Hi, my name is Son Gohan, it's a pleasure to meet you all." He says, he then bows.

...Silence. Gohan begins to flush red in embarrassment. Then...

"KAWAIIII." Goes most of the girls in the class.

The boys cross their arms, how does a kid like him get in high school already.

"If you want, you can have that seat right there." Goes the teacher.

"Thanks...uh.."

"Ms. Nekonome." She says.

Gohan bows and walks to his seat, and boy is he unaware of who's next to him.

The class period is soon over. Gohan takes a breath. Why was he so nervous.

"Hey Gohan." Goes a voice.

Gohan looks to his left and sees a familiar face.

"Tsukune." Goes a happy Gohan.

"So you have Nekonome for homeroom." Goes Tsukune.

"You do too?" Asked Gohan. The lad nodded.

"But I didn't see you."

"You must have been in a zone of your own after that introduction." He said.

Gohan rubs the back of his head.

"Anyway I've got some great friends who'd like to meet you." Goes Tsukune.

He points to 4 girls, one with pink hair, another with light blue, another with dark purple, and another with purple. Gohan raises an eyebrow at the purple one, she seems familiar.

Gohan just blinked.

'Am I friends with a chick magnet. He thought.

"Hello i'm Gohan." He stands up and bows.

"Hi Gohan, I'm Moka Akashyia." Goes the pink haired one.

"I'm Kurumu Kurono." Said the light blue haired one.

"Hey I'm Yukari Sendo." said the girl in dark purple.

The other one flashes a light smile.

"I never thought i'd see you here Gohan." Goes the purple haired one.

The others look at her in surprise.

"Wait... is that you Mizore?" Goes Gohan.

The girl nods.

"It's been a few years hasn't it." Mizore goes.

Gohan nods.

"Wait you 2 know one another?" Goes Tsukune.

Gohan looks at the lad with a smile.

"It was a few years ago, me, my dad, and Mister Piccolo were training near the arctic, I got myself messed up a bit during training, and we happened to have ran into each other."

"If by run you mean more like flew into my face."

The 3 girls of the group blink.

"What kind of training is that for?" Goes Yukari.

Gohan rubbed his head, they shouldn't get involved.

"That's kind of private." Goes Gohan.

"Aw Come on." Goes Yukari.

"Yukari, if Gohan doesn't wanna tell us then he doesn't have too." Goes Moka.

Gohan looks at Moka with a smile, but notices her skin looks a bit pale,

"Hey Moka, Is that your normal skin color?" He asks.

She blinks.

"Actually..."

"Well there's been someone trying to kill Moka." Goes Kurumu.

"WHAT?!" Goes Gohan.

"Kurumu." Goes Moka.

Kurumu crossed her arms. "What, don't want to get killed do you?"

Moka blinks. "Well no, but we've just met Gohan, if anything this is something he shouldn't worry about, besides he's 9 right?"

Gohan nods.

"Well anyway it looks like this person hasn't shown up yet, so maybe we shouldn't worry too much." Goes Tsukune.

Soon they exit the class and are onward to their next classes, sadly Gohan doesn't see any of them... at least for a few hours. However they're the last thing on his mind let alone school. The androids take up his mind space.

Soon it was lunch time, however Gohan took the chance to instead train himself.

He walked out to the forest and crossed his arms.

"Alright... guess I could meditate for a bit."

He crosses his legs and begins to float.

'Man, even though Yokai isn't that bad for a school of monsters, I would rather be training with Dad and Mister Piccolo.' He thinks.

He meditates for minutes but it feels like hours.

Then, his eyes widen.

"That's a lot of energy." He goes.

He gets up and takes off running.

It only took a near minute to find Tsukune, Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore, in front of them were 2 girls, one looked familiar and the other... looked like Moka. Wait...

'Is that Moka... she looks different, she looks more mature.' He thinks.

Moka spreads out her arms to her sides, she forms a smirk.

"Ready little sister, cause i'm ready to spar as long as you want, just know, i'm a different person now and this PROVES IT, HAAAAAA!" Goes Moka as a golden aura surrounds her. Gohan isn't spotted yet.

'Wow is that Moka's power, she could tangle with frieza in his 2nd form at this point... wait... no way...'

BOOM!

Her white hair become straight up and pointy and golden, red eyes are now teal.

Gohan couldn't believe his eyes... Moka's a super Saiyan...

Gohan looks at the other girl, soon it clicks with him.

'That's the girl from earlier, didn't Moka say that was her sister... that means... she's a vampire.. and a saiyan,'

Gohan looked back and forth between the 2 girls. Meanwhile, the bus returned to the drop off for a 2nd time today.

"You know I only come to the bus stop once a day, but for today i'll make an exception." Goes the driver.

The bus leaves.

"Hmm... ya know, if Gohan was 4 this place would scare him, but now.. wait do you sense that?"

"Yeah that power level is high, reminds me of Frieza's in his 2nd... no 3rd form."

"Yeah... and I sense Gohan there too."

They face each other and nod.

Gohan sees the girl from earlier begin to struggle with standing.

'She looks like she's about to pass out.' He thinks.

"Here I come Kokoa!"

'Not good.' Thought Gohan, he placed his fingers on his head and locked on to the girl's ki.

.

.

.

BOOM!

The girl blinked, she was awaiting a kick from Moka, but it never came, she soon sees why.

"Gohan?" Goes Moka.

Her kick was blocked by his forearm.

The others blinked, he popped out of nowhere.

The girl behind Gohan begins to feel more and more weak, soon she faints, unknown to the others.

"Moka... what happened to your hair, and your voice?" He asks.

She blinks in surprised, then realizes.

"This is me Gohan, the true me, you see i'm a vampire, when I was little my mother made a rosary that sealed me away, the me you saw earlier is because of that."

"I see, so you're vampire and a saiyan."

Moka smirks.

"Indeed I am, what gave it away, I take it my hair?"

Gohan nods.

"Wait Gohan, how did you know she was a saiyan?" Goes Tsukune. The others look at him.

"Well... the thing is... i'm also a saiyan." Goes Gohan.

Moka removes her leg from his forearm and stares at the boy.

"What? But where's your tail?" Goes Moka.

The others stare at the boy. Indeed Gohan doesn't have a tail.

"Oh well the thing is, it was removed awhile ago." He says.

Moka crosses her arms.

"Why in the name of Kami would you let that happened?" She goes. Gohan blinks.

"Well it was a risk to everyone around me, so we usually get rid of it whenever it grows back."

Moka forms a smirk. "Seems like a waste if you ask me, I however have no need for mine, ever since I became a super saiyan my power has only grown, and I'm a vampire no less."

Gohan shows a light smile.

"Overconfidence can lead to downfall Moka."

"Yeah, well not much I can say about you Gohan, I can sense your energy level... it's quite weak, weaker than Tsukune's actually though he is human." She says.

Tsukune rubs the back of his head.

"Well even so, you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover." He says.

"Is that so, well even so I think it's time you learn your place!" Moka states as she charges towards Gohan ready to kick his head in,

Then.

BOOM!

Moka goes flying into a group of trees.

Everyone blinks, including Gohan. Who knocked Moka on her ass.

They look to Gohan's left and sees a man in an orange gi and blue undershirt. Gohan smiled.

"DAD!" He goes. Indeed it's Son Goku, he was floating after kicking Moka but soon lands and is embraced by Gohan.

"Hey Son, sorry if you had that one covered." Goes Goku.

Gohan's day just got better his dad was here, his dad was here... wait his dad was here.

"Wait... dad..." Gohan steps back and looks up and down on the man, it's his dad alright.

"Dad what are you doing here?"

"Well me and piccolo decided that the androids were too big of a risk to play with so, we chose to come here and still train you, course you mother had a fit but I told her, it will be after you finished all your studies, before hand." Goku states with a nod.

Then Moka reemerges from the trees, shocked and angry.

"WHO DARES TO SNEAK ATTACK ME!?" She goes. Goku blinks.

"No way, you're a saiyan too?" He goes.

Moka blinks.

"Wait a second who are you?"

"I'm Son Goku."

Moka stares for a minute.

"Wait, you're Gohan's father?"

Goku nods.

"I can't believe it, it's really Son Goku." Goes Tsukune.

Goku blinks at the boy, then notices the others, and the uniforms.

"Do you guys... have to wear those...?" He goes.

"Um, yes." Goes Yukari.

Goku looks at Gohan with a weak smile, he then laughs.

"Dad!" He goes.

"Well don't mind me, i'll just stand here annoyed." Goes Moka.

Goku soon hears her and stops laughing.

"Anyway Gohan I see you've made some friends.. I hope." Goes Goku.

"Well... I guess, but Dad you really didn't need to come over here, you and Mister Piccolo could have trained with the others." Gohan goes.

Goku shakes his head.

"It wouldn't be effective without you son, we're gonna need all the help we can get with those androids." Goku goes.

"Now then... I see your a super saiyan... uh..."

"Moka Akayshia." She goes.

"Ah, well I can feel your power, your strong... but I think you might wanna keep training."

"WHAT?!" She says in shock, what does he mean train, there's no way he's stronger than her.

"Well if you ever think of trying to beat my son, you got a long way to go, he's incredibly powerful." He says.

"Oh really."

"Well, yeah, he may not be a super saiyan yet but in time he will be, I believe in my son." Goku goes.

"Hmph you sound like your already one."

Goku rubs his head.

"Well I am, I could show you."

Moka laughed.

"Go ahead, but I doubt your words."

Goku looks at Gohan. Then Moka. He forms his fists and begins charging up.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yells Goku. The area around them begins to shake.

Moka blinks. 'No way.'

Gohan stands in awe, his dad is awesome.

Soon his black palm tree hair becomes a golden spike and his eyes become a teal green. Moka stands in shock.

"HA! Well what do you think?" He goes.

Moka drops to her knees, this power... it's unreal.

"How...how..."

"Training, and a few other things that I don't wanna say."

She grits her teeth, after what happened with Ruby and Kuyo, she should be one of the strongest around...but then these 2 come and just shove her out the way.

She stands and sighs.

"You're impressive Mr. Goku." She goes.

"Actually just Call me Goku." He says. He looks around at the others.

"Alright Goku, you said something about Androids?" Goes Moka.

"Ah yeah, see on may 10th at 10 a.m 2 androids are supposed to appear on an island around south city, and Gohan here was to be training with me and Piccolo." He goes.

"Piccolo...?" Goes Moka.

Then a green skin man in a purple gi and cape with turban arrives out of the blue.

"Wow perfect timing Piccolo." Goes Goku.

"I sensed your energy spike and just used instant transmission." Goes Piccolo.

"Mister Piccolo." Goes Gohan.

Piccolo looks to his right and sees Gohan.

"Hmm, can't stay out of trouble Gohan." Goes Piccolo.

"Actually Moka was fighting someone, and they looked weak, so I intervened." Goes the boy. He looks over to the person and they've fainted.

Gohan quickly ran and picked her up.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Goes Moka.

"I'll take her to the infirmary." He says. He places his fingers on his head and poof.

The others except Goku and Piccolo blink.

Gohan arrives and sees the startled nurse.

"Hello um, my friend fainted, I was hoping to lay her down here."

The nurse notices the girl in his arms, it was the new girl.

"Sure, just pick a bed." Goes the nurse.

Gohan smiles and thanks the nurse.

He places the girl on a bed.

He soon gives a quick look at her before going.

'Moka said this was her sister. Now it makes sense now, a vampire and a saiyan.'

He looks at her a little longer.

'She actually looks nice sleeping, this is the 1st time I've been around girls besides my mom and Bulma, there were those kids from when I was training for nappa and Vegeta... I hope they're okay.'

Gohan soon leaves his thoughts as the girl begins to stir.

Her eyes slowly open up and soon hers meet his.

"Where...am...I..." She goes.

"You're in the infirmary." Goes Gohan.

The girl sits up and shakes her head. The last thing she remembered was... him protecting her.

"You... you blocked my sister's kick."

"Yeah well... I've been training so..."

"But she's a super saiyan..."

"Yeah, but her power wasn't that high... anyway... i'm Son Gohan nice to meet you... properly." He goes.

"Son...Gohan... wait.. YOU'RE THE PERVERT FROM EARLY!"

"What?"

The girl blinks.

"You don't know what a pervert is?"

Gohan shakes his head.

'This kid is.. really this pure...'

Gohan forms a light smile.

'And he's a little cute.'

"So, Son Gohan?" She goes.

"Yeah, you can call me Gohan if you want."

She couldn't believe this... what the hell is going on.

"Kokoa Shuzen." Goes the girl.

She looks out one of the windows.

"You're a saiyan too?" Goes Kokoa.

"Well i'm half saiyan." He goes.

Kokoa looks back at him.

"Whatever."

The 2 eyes lock for a bit before each talk again.

'He looks so young, how old is he?'

"How old are you kid?" She goes.

"Oh...9." He says.

Her eyes widen, did he just say 9.

"How does a 9 year old get into high school?!" She goes.

"Well my mom made me study a lot so..."

Kokoa just shook her head.

"What parent just drills knowledge into their kid."

"Mine."

Gohan laughs lightly.

Kokoa just stared.. this kid was odd, but powerful, maybe he could be useful.

"You know what... you kind of amuse me Gohan."

He stops. "I do?"

"Yep, in fact I think we're gonna be around each other more often in the near future." She says.

"Um sure Kokoa." He goes.

Kokoa stares at him, looking up and down, she then got closer.

"Uh Kokoa, are you feeling alright, maybe you need to rest."

She gets closer to his face.

"Uh you're a little close." He goes.

"Well too bad, I want some." She goes.

He widens his eyes.

"Some of what?"

"Your blood."

"WHAT!?"

Kokoa places her hands on his shoulders then.

CHUU!

Gohan eyes bulge, his hands shake, his heart racing. He couldn't believe it... Kokoa bit him, she bit his neck.

After a few seconds she releases him.

He stands, too shocked for words.

"Thanks for the meal Gohan." She says. She then did the unthinkable, she kissed his cheek.

Gohan blushed, only his mom kissed his cheek.

"What...what.. just..."

Then a bat flies in out of the blue.

"WEE, MISTRESS KOKOA, YOU ALRIGHT, THANK KAMI I FOUND YOU." Goes the bat. Gohan soon thought he was hallucinating. A talking bat.

"Relax Kou... by the way this is Gohan, Gohan Kou."

Kou turns and eyes the boy.

He turns back to Kokoa.

"You can do better."

Kokoa stares at the bat.

"He's a saiyan as well."

Gohan just watched as the 2 talked, his mind was racing with thoughts, the androids and Kokoa were top of the list. Wait her.

He shakes his head. Things are gonna get weird for the 9 year old from now on.

* * *

 **AND SCENE, Now I know what I said in the warning, but honestly.. some people are clueless about everything in dbz just like me and in Rosario+ Vampire, but I do know of the snow women, the succubi, and a few more things but the thing that surprised me was super saiyan, ss1 is a 50x, ss2 is a 100 but someone said ss3 is 300... I thought 150 now let me guess... ss4 is 1200x lol... please let this not be true... anyway the Rosario arc Is around 6-8 chapters and during the android saga well... you'll see when we get there... i'm sorry i'm not a grand writer but i'll try to improve everyday... anyway that's the end of... DBZ Saiyan+ Vampire i'd like to thank you for reading now or sometime in the future, i'll see you in the next chapter of DBZ Saiyan+ Vampire but until then... until then... don't worry Gohan the stage has been set.**

 **DEEP ANNOUNCER VOICE. NOW GOHAN HAS ARRIVE TO YOKAI AND HAS ALREADY FORMED A FEW BONDS, SADLY THE ANDROIDS WILL APPEAR WITHIN OVER A MONTH, HE NEEDS TO BE READY, COULD HIS NEW FRIENDS HELP HIM AND WHAT OF KOKOA, FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z SAIYAN+ VAMPIRE.**

 **Starts playing: Azalea by**


	2. T,R,V

**"Um hi... DO YOU WANT THE BEST PLAYERS ON THE GAME, WAIT.. DO YOU WANT THE BEST PLAYER IN THE GAME, BEN OFF RONALDO GET DEAN MARNEY GET ALL THE DEAN MARNEYS" Vizeh (2017)**

 **Anyway i'm back with another chapter yay, anyway before I go on um I was checking last chapter... Kokoa is ...13 I wanted her to be 14 so her age gap with Moka won't be too far but it will sort it self out eventually... anyway i'm up at 3 am checking this shit I... just... so far I have a few follows now so i'm happy, almost done with my college semester so I can put more time into the things I love so yay, I guess we can continue... just remember I won't do all of season 2 from the anime. By the way when I typed Nano. Ripe last time at the end it didn't show, fanfiction.. really, also spoilers... the androids will be different, don't worry we're getting 16, 17, 18 just... I don't wanna ruin the rest of this part of the story... so I'll just continue on. Also this is gonna have my own twist to everything... i'm serious you'll either like it or not. I'll even borrow yet twist a few things from tfs playbook. The piccolo/ nail gag, I find that actually really cool for piccolo.**

 **Gohan: The following is a fanfiction and parody, Db, dbz. dbs, dbgt are all own by funimation, toei animation, Fuji tv, shueisa, and akria toriyama, except for Rosario + Vampire, please support the official release.**

 **Plays: Azalea by Nano. Ripe**

 **Chapter 2: Training, rooming with a vampire**

* * *

He laid down on his bed with a sigh, it's been a week since Gohan had arrived to Yokai academy... He's getting by. Don't get it wrong, grades are great, studies are great, his academics are top notch... It's the androids.

"Yokai is great and all but I would rather be here after the androids are done with." He goes aloud.

Gohan looks to the kitchen. Then to the window.

"So the others are gonna join us... I just hope we can win." Goes Gohan. He then jumps off the bed.

"Why am I being a downer, I'm the son of Goku, the strongest there is, and with Mister Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, hopefully Vegeta, and with Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Moka and with Ginei and Ruby, we'll take care of those androids, even more with Kokoa... but can I even help?" he goes aloud.

He sighs as he checks the time.

"I better get moving." He goes.

He opens the door and sees a girl standing there. He blinks.

"...Kokoa."

"Gohan.." She goes.

The 2 just stare at one another for a few moments before they talk again.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ah, well I should be asking you the same thing." She says with a tone of ego.

"Well this is my room."

"WHAT?!" She goes.

"Yeah... so again why are you here, shouldn't you be with the others already?"

Kokoa looks to her right side, Gohan notices the look and sees luggage.

"Uh..." He blinks.

"This... is my room... well new room."

.

.

.

.

"WHAT, YOU'RE MY ROOMMATE?!" They both go.

A few minutes past and Kokoa has put her stuff away. Gohan just stared the whole time.

'How...why... she's a girl...i'm a boy... is it cause of my age... what's going on.' He thinks.

Kokoa enters the bathroom, Gohan crosses his arms and looks to the floor.

Soon Kokoa comes out dressed in a purple gi just like Gohan's.

He looks at her and blushes slightly.

Kokoa checks her wristbands and her belt. She looks and notices Gohan's eyes on her, she blinks.

"What are you staring at!?" She demands.

Gohan blinks, he soon looks away with some shame.

"Sorry."

Kokoa hears the sincere tone of his voice, and soon her harden glare softens.

"Well, I guess as long as you aren't being dirty, you can look." Goes Kokoa. She then places her right index finger between her teeth and bites down, then giving a sexy like pose.

Gohan blush now becomes clear. He tries to turn his head before she notices. She walks over to him and cups his cheek, he looks right at her.

"A drink before we go?" She asks.

Gohan blinks.

Meanwhile in the forest.

Goku is floating crisscrossed along with Piccolo. He's in front of the newspaper club minus ms. Nekonome, they were all dressed in their school gym outfits.

Soon Gohan and Kokoa arrive by way of instant transmission.

"...WOW, you've got to teach me this someday." Goes Kokoa.

"Well, the person you should ask about it is my dad, speaking of Dad." Goes Gohan.

Goku looks at the 2 arrivals.

"Ah you guys, what keep you 2 lovebirds?" Goes Goku.

"WHAT? WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Goes Gohan and Kokoa, they glance at each other and look away with a blush.

Goku laughs. "I know you too, just poking fun, anyway today we're gonna work on your ki, but Gohan..."

"Yeah Dad."

Gohan walks and places a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Today you're working with Kokoa."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah Goku what?!" She goes.

The others except Piccolo blink.

"Why?" Gohan asks.

"Well you too are clearly somewhat attached with one another, not only that, I see something here, you 2 could make a great par, so Gohan, use what you learned and help Kokoa fly, the sooner we do this, the sooner we can get to ki attacks." Goku goes.

Gohan looks at an annoyed Kokoa, he sighs.

"Okay."

.

.

.

"THIS IS STUPID!" Goes Kokoa.

The 2 of them had stood still for the past half hour. You would think for a saiyan, using your ki would be easy.

"It simple Kokoa, your ki is already there, just bring it out below you." Gohan says.

"Easy for you to say." She goes.

Gohan doesn't make a reply as he continues to watch her.

'She's close, I know she can do it.'

"Come on Kokoa."

"OH MY, WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

Gohan then goes silent.

Kokoa blinks as he looks the other way.

"...Sorry... I didn't mean to yell."

"No i'm sorry, i'm distracting you, i'll just be over here." He goes.

Kokoa stands, stunned as she watched him walk a bit away.

'Shit, damn it how can I focus with this now!' She thinks.

She quickly grabs his arm.

"You're staying here and watching okay."

"But..."

"Look... i'm just deeply annoyed, I've been trying to be as strong as my sister then came that rosary that took her away, now 3 people appear who are stronger than her, 2 of them are saiyans, one's a Namekian, and now there are gonna be some androids who are to be a hell of a lot stronger."

"Well they're actually cyborgs, we just went with androids." Gohan says.

Kokoa blinks.

"Uh..."

"Yeah I know."

Kokoa shakes her head and got back on point.

"Look Gohan... i'm just frustrated, it's not you... honestly being around you had made this stuff easier." She says.

Gohan blinks, but soon gets a blush.

"Really..."

Kokoa nods.

"So come on, let's continue I wanna get flying now." She says with energy. Gohan nods.

Meanwhile as they got back into the prep for flying, Goku looked over at them.

He smiled.

'Looks like I was right, those 2 are clicking.'

3 minutes later.

"That's it Kokoa." Goes Gohan.

Goku and the others heard the sound and looked over. Kokoa was now in the air.

She was silent, she couldn't believe this, this is wonderful. So this must be what Kurumu feels in the air.

Soon Kokoa lands, she quickly runs and hugs Gohan and spins him around, laughing.

After a few moments she realizes what she's doing and puts Gohan down. They both look away blushing.

"Alright looks like everyone can fly with their ki now." Goes Goku. "We have plenty of time left, so i'm gonna teach you a few moves that you can use your energy for."

"Hey Dad?"

"Hmm..."

"Can we learn the maseko ha 1st?" Goes Gohan.

Goku looks over to a smiling Piccolo. He has left a lasting impression.

"Of course son. Piccolo if you will."

"Alright." He goes.

Meanwhile

He reluctantly chose to come back early to earth, he would have liked to stay in space longer, but fuel was low, but it was fine, he could go find out about Kararot's and the others progress... wait where are they.

He annoying flew to their house in his blue spandex and white and yellow strapped armor.

He soon sees the son residence and lands. He, having no patience, knocked hard on the door.

"Alright i'm coming!" Goes Chi chi. Who would knock so hard around here anyway, hell who would...

Her eyes widen at the person at the door.

"Where are they?" He goes.

.

.

.

"Maseko HA!"

Kokoa fires a yellow beam at Gohan, he swats it away towards the sky. The 2 continue to rush one another, fists and kicks connecting back and forth they went.

Goku and Piccolo were sparring with Moka. Tsukune with Ginei, Kurumu with Mizore, Ruby with Yukari but she was so easy on her.

Another half hour past.

"Whew, alright we'll call it a day now guys, you are all making amazing progress, at this rate we'll be more than ready for those Androids." He says.

"We're just gonna keep calling them that Goku?" Goes Piccolo.

"Well it's kind of stuck on the tongue now." He says.

"Anyway dismissed." Goku said.

The others bow and they started heading back to dorms.

Gohan walks over to Goku and Piccolo.

"Are we gonna do our regular training now dad?" Goes Gohan.

Goku blinks.

"Are you sure, you and Kokoa were going at it there." He says.

"Well yeah, we can't be too careful right?"

Piccolo places a hand on his shoulder.

"Gohan as much as I know how badly you want to keep training, you have to remember to pace yourself."

"Piccolo's right, you can't keep going nonstop, sooner or later you gotta rest your body, otherwise you'll barely keep up." Goku says.

Gohan looks down.

"Besides, we're just gonna meditate for the rest of the day."

"After we see this head master." Goes Piccolo.

"What...what happened?" Goes Gohan.

Kokoa opened the door too her room, that she shares with Gohan, apparently this dorm is co ed.

She sighs as she walks over to the fridge, she was hungry, and also a bit annoyed.

"She went super saiyan again." Goes Kokoa. She occasionally glanced at Goku and Moka.

She sighed, she needs to transform if she wants to get her back.

"THIS IS SO ANNOYING, WHAT HAPPEND THAT CAUSED HER TO TRANSFORM." She goes.

Soon Gohan opens the door and sees an annoyed Kokoa.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He goes.

She jumps at his voice and turns around.

She crosses her arms.

He sighs as he enter the kitchen and begins cooking.

She takes a pack of blood out from the fridge and begins to drink it. Gohan glances over.

"Um, is that all you ever eat, I know you're a vampire but you're also half saiyan... can't you eat regular food as well?" He asks.

She blinks.

He soon finishes making his food and sits at the table.

"Here have some." he goes. Kokoa raises an eyebrow.

She glares at him, and then the ramen. She sighs.

"Fine."

He grabs a plate and places some of his food on the plate. He puts it in front of her.

She takes her chopsticks and begin to eat, she stops at her 1st bite.

"Um... are you.."

She begins to eat rapidly. A smile appears on Gohan's face. She was starting to be like his dad.

He starts eating as well.

Soon they are both done and Gohan is cleaning up.

Kokoa sits on the bed and watches him.

A smile appears on her face.

'You know thinking about it, he's a really nice guy.' She thinks. 'Not only that but he's also quite strong, and a good fighter... he's... cool...'

She soon shakes her head, she's getting a crush. She can't get a crush. Not on him.

She sighs as she lays down on the bed.

"So... should I take the floor?" He goes.

Kokoa sits up and looks at him.

"No." She goes.

"Are you...sure?"

She grabs his hand and pulls him to the bed.

"It's big enough for 2. At least our size." She says.

Gohan stares at her, he sighs.

"Alright." he goes.

She smiles.

"By the way..."

He blinks.

CHUU!

"GAAAAH!"

Kokoa bites his neck and drinks his blood.

Gohan sighs, he was actually starting to enjoy this.

.

.

.

He tapped his foot waiting for the bus.

"This is annoying, hurry the hell up you stupid thing." He goes.

Soon a yellow bus pulls up.

"Finally." Goes the man.

The door opens.

"Yokai academy?"

He nods.

"Well get on."

The man scoffs as he gets on. He sits at a seat and crosses his legs.

"Kakarot, i'm coming.' He thinks.

* * *

 **ALRIGHT THAT'S THAT DONE, NOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORTER THAN I WANTED IT TO, BUT I WAS TIRED OF WAITING TO FINISH, Impatience much me , ALSO I'M THINKING OF WHICH EPISODE OF RV TO DO NEXT, CAUSE I'M NOT FOLLOWING THE WHOLE ORDER YET, I'M THINKING THE PARENTS BUT I WANT TO DO CURRY. BUT YOU'LL SEE IN A BOUT 2-4 DAYS OR LATER TODAY OR TOMMOROW, CHAPTERS ARE TO BE 2000 WORDS PLUS. BUT UNTIL THEN, UNTIL THEN. Oh some things will be missed in editing, gomen.**

 **DEEP ANNOUNCER VOICE. GOHAN AND KOKOA ARE GETTING CLOSER AND CLOSER, HOWEVER THE ANDROIDS ARE STILL ON THE WAY, AND NOT ONLY THAT GOKU AND PICCOLO HAVE BEEN FOUND OUT BY THE HEADMASTER, AND SOMEONE'S ON THE WAY TO YOKAI ACADEMY, WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN FIND OUT ON THE NEXT SHITE EPISODE OF DRAGON BALL Z SAIYAN PLUS VAMPIRE.**

 **Starts playing: Azalea by Nano. Ripe**


	3. P,C,V,SP

**"ARE YOU TIRED OF RONALDO'S BEING ALL AROUND TERRIBLE, JUST LIKE MY FANFICTIONS, THEN YOU NEED THE BEST PLAYER IN THE GAME, SO BID OFF RONALDO GET DEAN MARNEY GET ALL THE DEAN MARNEYS." VIZEH (2017-2018)**

 **Yo everyone hope you're not ready to kill me yet, this thing is still going strong, anyway we're just about almost half way done with the Rosario arc, I can't wait to be done with it but to be fair... there is one chapter here I can't wait for... chapter 6 or 7 maybe 5 cause everything happening right now is like... each is a week so everyone's doing the bonding during those points, just showing significant parts. Anyway i'm sure you'll all ready to read on, so go ahead, but I warn you, this fanfic is M for multiple reasons. Mainly cause I do write M type stuff I can't help it.**

 **ALSO SOMEONE ASKED ABOUT GOHAN'S AGE, I don't want to spoil the story so i'll pm you an hour after this is up, this story is not something you'd see everyday, personally I could care less other wise I would have done things differently.**

 **And there will be lemons and limes, i'll notify everyone in the A/N at the start of a chapter.**

 **Also... I kind of want Mizore to be a saiyan... I don't know I might I might not... I need to chill out... we'll see next episode.**

 **Kurumu: The following is a fanfiction and parody, db, dbz, dbs, dbgt are all owned by funimation, toei animation, Fuji tv, shuiesa and Akira toriyama, except for Rosario Vampire, please support the official release.**

 **Plays: Azalea by Nano. Ripe**

 **Or Asterisk by Orange range**

 **Chapter 3: Parents, vampire, and a saiyan prince**

* * *

She stood in front of her under the night sky out in the forest. Her face showing a clear blush.

"...Mizore..." Goes the girl.

"Kurumu..."

The succubus can see the embarrassment on the snow woman.

"I...like you a lot..." Goes Mizore.

"What..." Goes Kurumu.

Mizore bit her lip, she's too nervous too continue.

"What of you me by a lot... I didn't charm you did I?"

Mizore jumps, she made it sound like she's playing a game, this isn't a game right now.

"Kurumu... i'm not charmed, I do really like you..."

She couldn't understand it, why her.

"Why..."

"Because... you... you've had an impact in my life, I... I... dang I want to find the right words just... I really wanna give us a go..."

Kurumu blushed a deep red.

Kurumu closed the space between the 2. Mizore stared at the beauty in front of her, her heart racing.

Kurumu takes her right and lifts up Mizore's chin.

She gives a deep kiss to the snow woman for 10 seconds. She parts her lips and looks at snow woman.

"You're not charmed..."

Mizore nods. The 2 just stand their in the forest under the moonlit night sky.

"...My...destined one..." She goes.

 **A/N: I FORGET, ARE THEIR DESTINED ONE ONLY RESTRICTED TO THE OPPOSITE SEX, LET ME KNOW... WHO AM I KIDDING I'M A LOOK THIS UP LATER... MAYBE...**

Mizore wraps her arms around the waist of the succubus.

"Everyone says you're hot, such a beauty... but really... you're a goddess, you're divine Kurumu." Mizore says causing the succubus to blush red like a cherry.

"Mizore... is that how you see me?" She asks.

"You're the perfect girl Kurumu, you're energetic, positive, clearly not afraid to speak your mind, some may say you're an air head at times-"

"Hey!"

"But... you're just always in that head of yours, just thinking away... being happy... while I...am just alone... I never thought I would fall for someone like you but, you just got me, I... Kurumu... just tell me... yes or no..."

Kurumu looks away with a blush.

"Mizore...

They stand there for what feels like years. Silence, not a word between the 2 for a minute.

"Let's say... I say yes... you know about our race, if anything..."

"So what, who cares, there's still others who can find their mates to continue our race, why do we have too."

Kurumu hugged herself. She was having mixed feelings.

Mizore looked at her, she began to shed tears, she was foolish.

"Kurumu... fine..." Mizore goes with sadness.

Kurumu goes silent.

"I'm sorry that i'm in love with you... i'm sorry i'm not a guy, i'm sorry that i'm a snow woman."

"Mizore, why are you saying that?"

"Because it's the truth, I want to be with you, but I see that securing your race is more important... I hope you find your destined one... I'll see you tomorrow."

Mizore turns and runs off, ignoring the calls of Kurumu to wait... she was dumb... she was so dumb.

That was 2 days ago.

"Do you really have those feeling for her?" Goes a voice.

Mizore looks to her left. It's Gohan. Mizore looks at the desk and sighs.

"My feelings are still there."

Gohan places a hand on Mizore.

"I never had this before, I don't know how to really help you Mizore-chan." Goes Gohan. Mizore looks at his face and sees his sincere smile. She looks away from him and at the window.

"Maybe it'll go away..."

Mizore gets up from the desk.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She goes. He nods as she exits his room.

He lays on the bed, Kokoa hadn't shown up yet.

He looks towards the celling and sighs.

'I wonder about Kokoa and Me... WHAT DID I JUST THINK!' He goes.

He soon senses her, he smiles as he can now sleep.

Kokoa entered the room and headed for the bed... just to see Gohan laying down, sleeping.

She just stares at him.

'He looks so cute when he's sleeping. God damn it...'

"Kokoa.' Goes Gohan in his sleep.

Kokoa blushes. What is going on.

She felt her heart race. She's falling for him... they've known each other only a few weeks... but..

'Damn it...' She goes as she gets in the bed.

She glances at him one last time before going to sleep.

The next day

Gohan arose from his slumber to a banging at his door. He rubs his eyes and opens the door.

"GOHAN!" Goes the person.

Gohan blinks and freezes.

"M...mom..."

.

.

.

"OW MOM..." Goes Gohan, he's being pulled by his ear by Chi Chi.

"Don't ow me Mister, you're basically an hour late, I know I raised you better than this." She goes.

"Ow I know mom, but accidents happen... OW!

She pulls harder.

Eventually they arrive to Nekonome's class. Chi chi notices 2 women having a heated discussion. She shakes her head.

Gohan glances at them and blinked, they looked like Kurumu and Mizore but older.

He opens the door and sees the others, but Mizore and Kurumu look a bit, embarrassed.

"Hey Guys." Goes Gohan.

They all turn to face him.

"Oh Gohan thank Kami." Goes Tsukune. Gohan blinks. He looks at the girls, more specifically Mizore and Kurumu.

"What's going on?"

Meanwhile

He sat on the ground with his leg crossed. Sensing for his target.

"Hmm... there you are Kakarot." the person says. He takes off into the air.

'Seems like this world is like an alternative dimension, no wonder I couldn't sense you earlier Kakarot.' He thinks.

Few hours later.

Gohan is dressed for gym class.

"Look at my little man." Goes Chi Chi.

Gohan sighs.

Can this day get... not gonna finish it.

Gohan enters the gym and sees the others. Tsukune looks like he's been in a war.

"Hey Tsukune." Goes Gohan. Tsukune looks over to see the young saiyan.

Gohan blinks at the boy.

"What happened to you?"

"Hehe, Mizore and Kurumu again." he goes.

"Shoot, I thought Mizore liked Kurumu."

"Wait you know?" Goes Tsukune.

"Wait you know?" Goes Gohan.

"Alright everyone sorry i'm late had to get ready." Goes a familiar voice.

Gohan and the others look to see a man in a orange gi and blue under shirt.

Gohan and Chi chi stare.

"Dad..."

Soon everyone is outside, Tsukune and the others are playing tennis. Gohan, however was with his dad, and so was his mom.

Gohan had on a look of disbelief, what exactly happened.

"Dad...what happened at the head master's office?"

Goku rubbed the back of his head.

"Well..."

As Goku told Gohan and Chi chi what happened, Kurumu and Mizore were dragged from the class by their parents, both caught quick glances to each other, their mothers didn't see.

Ageha stands with her arms crossed, tapping her foot. Annoyed.

"You mean to tell me... you 2 haven't even kissed yet."

Kurumu rubs her arm and bites her lower lip.

"Yes."

Ageha stares.

"Kurumu... if you love Tsukune you need to act now, if you continue to play these games you'll lose him to that woman's... thing." Ageha states with disgust and hatred.

Kurumu stares... actually upset, Mizore was not a thing. She then felt her heart hurt from the words of her mother towards Mizore.

"Shit don't tell me." Goes Kurumu.

Ageha looks at her daughter who has a worried face on.

"Kurumu, are you listening?"

'This pain... am I really...'

 **Flashback**

She just ran, she was so worried about her she forgot she could fly.

"Mizore!" Goes Kurumu. She sees a clearing.

She soon sees her standing. At the edge of the cliff.

"Mizore.." Goes Kurumu.

"No one understands..."

Kurumu blinks.

"No one understands my pain, my loneliness, when I 1st saw you I noticed how you kept chasing that boy, but I can see your despair, your pain, sorrow..."

Kurumu stands still, listening to the snow woman.

"Why keep living if I..." Mizore just goes silent.

"Mizore..."

Kurumu sees her starting to fall over.

"NO MIZORE!"

 **Flashback ends**

Tears begin to flow down her face.

"Kurumu, what's gotten into you?"Ageha says with worry.

'I was so scared of her dying. and because I chose the others instead of being around her... i'm.. glad Moka and Tsukune showed up in time... still can't believed I forgot I could fly. You know now that I think about it, Mizore since then has been a wonder to be around, i'm glad she didn't kill herself... in fact...'

'I really like you.'

'I kissed her, she didn't get charmed... she...I...'

"KURUMU!" snaps Ageha to get her out of her trance.

A light smile is on Kurumu's face.

"I do too." Kurumu goes. Ageha raises an eyebrow.

"Kurumu are you okay, i'm hope your paying attention, as I was saying, you have good assets to use, and Tsukune clearly isn't a homo, so you shouldn't even be having a problem."

Hearing Tsukune's name cause something to snap inside of Kurumu. She looks at her mother and takes a deep breath.

"Mom, I have a confession to make!"

Mizore just clenched her fists, she shouldn't have talked of Tsukune, he made a lot of sense because they were always hanging out, and part of the newspaper club. Her mother's words to help get Tsukune were starting to get to her, she couldn't take it.

"And the cold will-" Goes Tsurara, she is interrupted.

"Mother, i'm sorry... but I can't do this anymore, I have to tell you the truth."

And soon class is over.

"So basically i'm just a helping hand really." Goes Goku as he, Gohan and Chi Chi exit the gym.

"A gym teacher..." Chi chi sighs. "Honestly I think it's the best for you Goku."

Goku then gives the classic Son grin with a little laugh.

"And as usual our son is off the charts, the only one in school who's close to him is a girl named Yukari Sendou." She goes. "And apparently the 2 know each other." She goes with a playful tone.

Gohan looks at his mom in a panic.

"Not like that Mom." he goes.

"Aw, i'm playing Gohan."

Gohan sighs, where's Kokoa when you need her.

The 3 of them soon stop before entering the cafeteria, there was so much noise of crashing going on inside.

The son family opened the door to see Ageha and Tsurara glaring each other with hatred.

"YOU HORRID YUKI ONNA, YOU, HOW DARE YOU GIVE BIRTH TO THAT SPAWN!"

"ME, LOOK WHO'S TALKING, THE MOTHER OF AN ALL AROUND WHORE, A THOT, CORRUPTING THE MIND OF MY SWEET DAUGHTER. THOUGH I EXPECT NOTHING LESS OF A CHILD BIRTH FROM SUCH A SLUT AS YOUR SELF."

"WHO'S A SLUT, BITCH!"

Gohan looked over to the others and at Mizore and Kurumu who looked with embarrassment and regret.

"I'M SORRY, SLUTHOOD MUST RUN IN THE FAMILY, WHO'D THOUGHT A KURONO COULD EVEN DIVE INTO THE WORLD OF CARPET MUNCHING."

"US, HOW ABOUT YOU, AT LEAST MINE ISN'T SOME BROODING ICICLE!"

"AT LEAST MINE ISN'T ON THE PATH OF A BIMBO."

"AT LEAST MINE DOESN'T HAVE TO FREEZE HER DATES."

A smirk appears on Tsurara.

"AT LEAST MINE DOESN'T NEED TO MANIPULATE EVERYONE SHE'S SEES."

The 2 ladies continue to go at it. Mizore looks to see Kurumu with a sad, emotional look.

Mizore walks and places her arm on her shoulder. Ageha's anger is clear as day, but when she looks towards her daughter, she somehow gets even more mad.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Demanded Ageha. She turns away from Tsurara and glared at Mizore.

Kurumu couldn't take much more.

"ENOUGH, MOM LEAVE MIZORE AND I OUT OF THIS!" Pleaded Kurumu.

Ageha grit her teeth.

The others looked on with worry. Then a cling sound happens.

Everyone looks over to the source of the sound... it's Moka... well inner Moka.

She opens her eyes and glares at the 2 older ladies.

"Shame, it really is, for 2 women like ourselves to act like children, you should know better, especially at the age you too are."

"WHAT?!" The 2 goes.

He flew he flew fast towards the high power level.

'I hadn't felt something this similar since frieza, maybe this could give Cooler a run for his money, but I know that can't be Kakarot." He thinks. He stops and hovers above the school, he looked at the cafeteria.

'Wait... that's a super saiyan.' He thinks.

Moka's energy skyrockets. Her hair now golden, eyes teal.

Ageha and Tsurara stand with fear.

'I got no time for these games.' He thinks.

"IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO LEARN YOUR PLACE!" Goes Moka.

"I agree." Goes a voice.

A white boot connects with Tsurara, she crashes into Ageha and they crash into Tsukune.

Moka blinks, who the hell dared to interfere in her affairs again.

"GREAT ANOTHER ONE?!" Goes Moka.

Gohan and Goku blink, who did that.

"Great another mess." Goes a voice.

Gohan and Goku look to see Piccolo enter the cafeteria.

"Hey Piccolo." Goes Goku.

Piccolo nods to Goku and soon sees Chi Chi and Gohan.

Piccolo just smiles.

"Well, I've finally found you Kakarot." Goes a voice.

Gohan, Goku, Piccolo, Chi Chi, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore all looked at the source.

"Oh, hey Vegeta."

 **A/N: HELL'S BELL'S BY BRUCE FAULCONER**

Vegeta landed on the floor with his arms crossed. And a face that was far from amused.

"So Kakarot, care to explain why I couldn't sense you or the namek, and you're son's energy?"

"You mean you haven't already figured it out?" Goes Goku.

Vegeta glares with a scowl.

"You know what I mean fool."

Moka was so ticked off, she had enough of this. 3rd times the charm.

"OKAY I'VE HAD IT, WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Goes Moka.

Vegeta faces the girl and looks at her, he blinks to make sure his eyes aren't playing him.

"There's no way you could be a saiyan." He goes.

Moka stares at him.

"Let me guess, you're also a saiyan?" Goes Moka as she crosses her arms.

Vegeta smirks.

"Indeed, I am Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans!" He goes with a tone showing his pride.

Moka blinked and looked at Gohan and Goku.

"Is he serious?" She goes. They both nod.

Moka looks at Vegeta who's arms are crossed.

"Well, forgive me your majesty." She goes as she bows.

Vegeta blinks.

"At least someone knows how to respect their prince." he goes as he glares at Goku.

"GOHAN!" Goes a voice.

Gohan goes wide eyed as he is biten.

CHUU!

"GAH! KOKOA!" He goes.

Vegeta raises his eyebrow at what just happened, not only that, the girl has a saiyan tail.

 **A/N: I'M SURE I DIDN'T HAVE IT REMOVED YET.**

Moka quickly looks over.

"KOKOA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She goes. Kokoa gets off Gohan's neck and blinks.

"You're in the presence of our saiyan prince, show respect!" She goes.

"Wha...what?" Goes Kokoa. She looks over to see Vegeta tapping his foot.

She looks at Goku and Gohan who nods. She quickly gets on her knees like her sister.

Goku and Gohan both sigh. What a day.

"Alright, now, Kakarot... tell me...WHERE THE FUCK I AM?"

.

.

.

Parent day was now over, students can be seen hugging their parents good bye.

Vegeta stands with his arms crossed and eyes closed. A world for monsters.. the fuck we have monsters in the other world the fuck is this.

Gohan stood watching Mizore and Kurumu's parents talk to their child. Apparently Saizo's father was their old crush(from what he could gather) he now sees the 2 girls being covered with pleads from their mothers to not quit on Tsukune.

Mizore crossed her arms annoyed. She was getting tired of this, she already confessed the truth, she was in love with Kurumu, why couldn't she see that?

Tsurara soon stop talking as she noticed her daughter's body shake.

"Mizore..." goes Tsurara.

Why, why.. just.. why.

Mizore soon takes off running into the forest.

"Mizore!" Calls out Tsurara.

The others saw the girl run, Kurumu saw her look, her look of loneliness, her agony. Then a thought comes to mind, a thought she didn't want to ever happen again.

Kurumu activated her wings and flew after the girl.

"Kurumu!" Goes Ageha. But she was already off.

Gohan saw the look on Kurumu's face, that look told him something bad was about to happen.

Gohan quickly ran off after the 2.

"Gohan!" Goes Chi Chi. Goku places a hand on her shoulder.

"Chi chi." He goes. She heard the tone of his voice very clearly. She stood still.

The 2 mothers just stood in disbelief.

Kurumu flew fast, she wasn't gonna let her take her life, she couldn't, she didn't wanna lose her, she can't.

"Mizore."

A tear is formed and it drips onto her cheek. She never felt like this before.

"Damn it, Mizore where are you... wait of course!" She quickly changes her course and goes to the one place, that place where Mizore became a new addition to their group.

She found it after a few seconds and just like she had hoped, she was there.

"MIZORE!" called out Kurumu.

Mizore doesn't move, she just looks out over the edge of the cliff.

Kurumu touched down, she stood behind Mizore, ready for her to try something.

"Mizore..."

The sound of crying can be heard.

"Why...why did I have to fall in love with you." Goes Mizore.

Kurumu stands, keeping herself composed.

"Mizore..."

"I should have just ended my life... save everyone trouble."

"NO YOU SHOULDN'T DAMN IT!"

"OH, WHY DO YOU CARE, YOU CAN HAVE ONE LESS GIRL TO BE IN THE WAY OF TSUKUNE FOR YOU, BESIDES WE BOTH KNOW IT'S GONNA BE MOKA, REGARDLESS."

Kurumu stops talking, she looks down to the ground.

'This feeling... it's back... the idea of Tsukune... and I...' She looks up toward the snow woman, who still hasn't turned.

"Mizore, you're right."

"Tsukune might chose Moka... but I don't care about that, I actually see Tsukune as more of a friend than a lover anyway."

Mizore eyes felt like widening but they didn't..

"And why is that."

Kurumu has a light smile, this.. feels right... it truly does.

"Because there's someone else, I want to be with."

"Hmm, Ginei?" Goes Mizore.

"WHAT! NO IT'S YOU!"

 **Plays: Nail's Gift**

Mizore quickly turns around, Kurumu is blushing bright red.

"Me..."

Kurumu plays with her fingers while she nods.

"But... a few days ago.."

"I didn't even finish giving you my answer, you just ran off... Mizore... I have feelings for you, it just... I tried to resist them, telling myself they're false... but I can't do that anymore... i'm tired of telling myself Tsukune this, Tsukune that... I want to be with you Mizore, I love you."

Mizore heart felt like jumping for joy. It did and so did she. Mizore quickly ran and kissed the succubus. Kurumu was caught off guard but nevertheless she welcomed the kiss.

Gohan was a few trees away looking on with a smile.

'Finally.' he thought.

He looked up at the sky with a smile. A certain someone comes to his mind.

He soon shakes his head.

'What am I thinking...'

He places a hand on his chest and takes a deep breath.

'Maybe I do feel something... Kokoa...' He thinks.

Not far away from him.

She looks at his smiling face and light blush.

"Gohan." She says lowly.

She clenches her chest.

A light tear forms.

'Damn it...this is more than a crush.' She thinks.

Kokoa sighs as she starts walking back to the school.

The 2 girls approach the school hand in hand, ready for whatever their parents have to offer.

Ageha and Tsurara make sounds of relief when they see their daughters. But soon they widen their eyes. They were holding hands.

"KURUMU!"

"MIZORE!"

The girls see their parents, both angry.

Kurumu stands with fear. But soon a squeeze from Mizore's hand reassures her.

"Kurumu, what are you doing with this... girl."

"Mizore, what is this!"

The girls sigh.

"Mom, i'm sorry... but it's not Tsukune I want, it's Mizore."

"Mother, I love Kurumu."

"BUT...BUT!" Goes both older women.

"But whatever, I honestly just see him as a friend, besides I have more in common with Mizore than him."

Mizore looks away with a blush.

Ageha can't believe her ears.

Tsurara looks to see the smile on Mizore's face... that look of happiness. She understood.

"This is... my daughter can't..."

"Enough." Goes Tsurara.

The young girls blink.

"Kurumu, do you really care for my daughter, more than a friend, as a lover?" Goes Tsurara.

Kurumu blushes.

"I do."

"Mizore... you really love this girl?"

Mizore nods.

Tsurara sighs.

"I guess I can't stop you... alright you have my permission to be with her, as long as your happy Mizore, I am too."

Ageha just stares dumb founded at the woman.

"Ageha... I think it's time we've buried the hatchet... we've got more important stuff to do anyway then fuss about who our children date." Tsurara goes.

Ageha sees the snow woman's extended hand. No way she was...

"Are you serious?"

Tsurara smiles. "If you want to keep being angry at me that's fine, but I've moved on, I've got a husband and a wonderful daughter, thinking back i'm glad my life turned out the way it did. I want my daughter to be happy, even if it means letting her date yours."

Ageha stood in stunned silent, she looks to her side gritting her teeth. She soon sighs.

She shakes her hand.

Mizore and Kurumu smile.

Tsurara looks back at Goku and Chi Chi. Gohan just got back.

"It's nice to meet you again Sons." She goes with a bow.

Goku smiles.

"Bout time for a hello Tsurara." he goes with a bow, so does Chi Chi and Gohan.

Kurumu blinks and so does Vegeta.

"You know them all?" Goes Kurumu to Mizore.

"Yes my whole family does. In fact... I've trained with Gohan when he was younger."

Kurumu just stares.

.

.

.

.

Mizore and Kurumu sit at the cliff under the moonlit sky.

"I love you Kurumu." Mizore says with happiness.

Kurumu blushes.

"I love you too Mizore."

The girls cup one another's cheek and soon kiss one another.

.

.

"Well good night Kokoa." Goes Gohan as he lays in bed.

"Whatever." She goes.

Gohan sighs, he looks up at the celling.

"Hey Gohan?"

"Yeah..."

Kokoa bit her lip.

"Do you think.. i'll ever become a super saiyan?"

Gohan blinks at her question.

"I don't know... mainly cause I haven't transformed yet... but I believe you will."

A light smile appears on her face.

"Thank you... good night." She goes.

Gohan smiles.

"Night."

Vegeta stood onto of a tree.

"So you're heading back Vegeta?" Asks Goku.

Vegeta turns to face Goku.

"Actually Kakarot...no i'm not, there are saiyans here, half breeds that need the guidance of a true saiyan warrior, and I will show them the way." Vegeta says.

Goku smiled.

"Alright, in the meantime you and me can be sparring partners."

"WHAT LIKE I'D SPAR WITH A CLOWN LIKE YOU?!"

"Come on Vegeta I know you want to be stronger than me, so being a sparing partner can help, besides the others will join us soon."

"KAKAROT WHAT?!"

"Hehe... well see I asked Chi Chi to get in touch with everyone else so we can all train together, besides this will increase our chances of beating the androids."

"HA, YOU'RE A FOOL IF YOU THINK I'D NEED ANY OF YOUR HELP TO BEAT THOSE MACHINES..."

"Oh... remember cooler?"

"KAKAROT THAT WAS DIFFERENT, HE WAS ALREADY POWERFUL, THAT BIG GETTY STAR WAS JUST MAKING CLONES FOR HIM, BESIDES THE REAL DEAL WAS JUST NOTHING BUT CORDS!"

"Okay Vegeta... but I think Moka and Kokoa would rather train with us than just you."

Vegeta grit his teeth.

"...Grr... fine Kakarot i'll be part of your little training group, but know this... I'll only train with the saiyans.. and maybe that snow woman!"

"You know Moka and Kokoa are half vampire."

Vegeta just sighs, honestly he would rather be back in space... but seeing his son, his one year old son.. damn he's getting soft.

 **song ends**

* * *

 **AND SCENE I think this one was good in terms of dialogue, I could have done better, but i'm so in a rush to get to cell so we're almost half way done with the Rosario Arc, the android arc will be 3-5 chapters and the cell... I have no idea.. I will be doing buu... but I wanna do a bit of super and gt as well and a oc arc, oh well we'll see. Also Mizore's theme will be Nail's(Nail's Gift) And Kurumu's will be 16's.**

 **DEEP ANNOUNCER VOICE. NOW THAT PARENT DAY IS OVER AND THE HEARTS OF MIZORE AND KURUMU ARE IN UNITY OF HAPPINESS, THERE IS STILL THE THREAT OF THE ANDROIDS, ONLY A MONTH LEFT TILL THEY ARRIVE WILL THEY ALL BE READY, FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z SAIYAN PLUS VAMPIRE**

 **NEXT EPISODE: CURRY, VAMPIRE, LEMON AND THE Z FIGHTERS**

 **Plays: Azalea by Nano. Ripe**


	4. C,L,V,Z

**"OH HI MY NOSE IS MASSIVE, ARE YOU TIRED OF RONALDO'S BEING ALL AROUND TERRIBLE, JUST LIKE MY FANFICTIONS, THEN YOU WANT THE BEST PLAYER ON THE GAME, SO BID OFF RONALDO GET DEAN MARNEY, GET ALL THE DEAN MARNEY'S." VIZEH (I'm not gonna tell you the coin website because i'm not affiliated with them)**

 **HEY WHATS UP GUYS DE12NOW HERE, with another A/N. 1st off I realized the guy who asked about Gohan's age... either doesn't have a profile or something else... so... as much as I want to answer your question... it may spoil the story... but... i'll think about it... just not now... I may answer at the end of the chapter... also before I forget... I wasn't specific last time... I wanted Mizore to be half saiyan... I really like her character she can be cold yet warm, and she has protagonist potential, ... also the piccolo/ nail gag is coming up, might be this chapter, might be next.. Oh, there's a lemon in this chapter. So without anymore delays lets get straight into the fanfic, let's go.**

 **Yeah Mizore's gonna be half saiyan... I thought about it for a while and after so much thought I've decided to do it and... maybe Kurumu.. but that's it. ALSO THERE'S A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER.**

 **Mizore: The following is a fanfiction and parody, db, dbz, dbs, dbgt are all owned by Funimation, toei animation, Fuji tv. Shiuesia and Akira toriyama, except for Rosario Vampire, please support the official release.**

 **Plays: Azalea by Nano. Ripe**

 **Chapter 4: Curry, lemon, Vampire, Z fighters**

* * *

"ARGH SON OF A BITCH!" Goes Mizore in her dorm.

She begins rubbing her hand after she burnt herself, she looks around her dorm, all covered in ice.

She looks at the pot with food in it. She sighs.

"Fuck, it happened again." She goes.

She sits in a chair and soon sees a photo of Kurumu next to the calendar. She gets up, walks towards it and checks a specific date.

"I won't quit, i'll keep going for you Kurumu." She says.

The next day

Gohan is outside in the forest, meditating with his father. He should be in school, eh missing these 1st few classes were fine.. for now.

"Ya know Gohan, as much as I know you wanna keep training, your gonna have to head to class." Goku said.

Gohan sighs.

"I know dad... it's... well I got a lot on my mind."

Goku gets up and puts a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Gohan don't fret too much about the androids, we'll take care of them." Goku says with a smile.

"Well dad, it's more than that."

Goku blinks as a light blush appears on Gohan's face.

"Well, what's the matter son?" he asks.

Gohan looks towards the ground. His silence proving his nerve.

"It's...well... it's... Kokoa.." He goes.

Goku blinks.

"What about her?"

Gohan looks up at his dad who smiled.

"Well... I think i'm starting to... like her..."

"What, Gohan I assume you 2 were already friends."

"What no not like that... it's... well..."

Goku watched as his son stutter.

Goku placed his hand on his head and rubbed.

"Don't fret Gohan... i'm sure she feels the same way." Goku goes.

Gohan quickly stands up.

"Dad!" Goes Gohan.

Goku lets out a light laugh.

Gohan looks away from his father with a light blush.

Soon the 2 start heading back to the school.

Gohan's thoughts were still on his father's word.

'She... feels the same huh?' he thinks.

As they walked through the hallway a door opens and a girl is seen running.

Gohan and Goku blink. That was Mizore. The 2 peek into the classroom and sees ice and frozen students.

Goku and Gohan look at one another.

.

.

.

It was after school, Mizore was heading back to her dorm with supplies.

"Hey whatca got there?" Goes a voice. Mizore jumps from surprises and see Goku.

"Ah Goku, forgive me I didn't sense you." She goes with a bow.

"Hey, no need to be formal you know how laid back I am." He says. Mizore looks to the side.

"So I saw what happened in that classroom earlier." He goes. Mizore blinks.

"Seems like you could use some cooking help." Goes Goku.

"Well..i..."

"Hey don't worry I got the best girl for the job... well 2."

"2." Blinks Mizore.

.

.

.

She stares blankly as Ruby and Chi Chi check her cooking.

"Honestly... this is bad, very bad." Goes Chi Chi.

"Um, Mom."

Chi chi looks to her left. There stands Gohan and Goku.

"As much as I would like to help Mizore, why am I here?" He goes.

"BECAUSE THIS IS PUNISHMENT FOR MISSING HALF OF SCHOOL."

Gohan went wide eyed.

"DAD YOU TOLD HER?!" Goes the demi saiyan.

"Hehe... sorry son, hey we're helping out a friend at least right.." Goes Goku.

Gohan sighs. This is gonna be a long afternoon.

Meanwhile

Vegeta sat under a tree with his arms crossed. He was meditating, he was meditating.

'Damn it... of all people I have a kid with that woman.' He thinks. 'Damn her and that body of hers... that brain.. and.. fuck, everything about her...'

He grits his teeth. He had no idea that he'd fall in love with Bulma, at 1st its like they hated each other... but soon that hatred became love... something that Vegeta hadn't felt since his father.

A tear falls down the saiyan prince's eye as he remember the days before Frieza ruined his life. Now, that life is gone, he may no longer destroy planets, but he still aims to be the strongest fighter in the universe.

He sighs, thankfully no one else is here to see him in such a state.

His eyes soon open as he look towards the night sky. If there's one thing he forgot, it's shelter.

Vegeta sighed and looked around.

'The leaves will make a blanket, the wood, a house. I'll make the bed out of the branches, yes this will have to do.'

He soon gets to work. He takes down 5 trees, 2 for the house, one for his bed, and the other for warmth and back up resources.

He soon finishes and lays on the wooden bed with leaves as his cushion.

He sighs.

'Maybe I should go see that headmaster, sooner or later i'll have to eat.' He thinks. He soon closes his eyes.

The next day.

Vegeta opens his eyes to the sound of fighting.

'What the hell?" He thinks. He sits up, surprised his back is okay.

He exits the house to see Goku and Gohan going at it along with Piccolo.

"HEY!" Goes Vegeta. The 3 stop and look at the prince.

"Hey Vegeta." Goes Goku.

"CUT THE CRAP KAKAROT, WHAT IN THE NAME OF VEGETA ARE YOU, THE NAMEK AND YOUR SON DOING TRAINING AROUND ME WHILE I'M ASLEEP!" Goes the prince.

Goku rubbed his head.

"Sorry, we didn't know you chose to set up here." Goes Goku.

Vegeta crosses his arms.

"Alright i'm awake anyway, time to spar Kakarot."

Goku put up his hands.

"Well Vegeta you see."

Just then a loud grumble can be heard.

Piccolo, Vegeta, and Gohan look at Goku who has a smile on his face.

"See, i'm hungry."

.

.

.

The 4 begin to walk towards the school. Gohan couldn't believe his eyes.

"Wait Vegeta." Goes the boy. Vegeta looks at him.

"If you come to the school with us, no doubt you'd get in trouble."

Vegeta smirks.

"Well maybe it's trouble I want... besides I need to talk with the headmaster anyway, now come on aren't you Hungry just like your father?"

Gohan rubbed the back of his head. He then sees a familiar purple. With a pot In hand.

"Hey Mizore." Gohan calls out.

Mizore stops walking and soon sees the 4.

"Hey Gohan, thought you would be at school already."

Gohan rubs the back of his head.

Another grumble is heard.

"Hehe sorry about that." Goes Goku.

Soon they arrive at the school... but.

"Uh... what's going on?" Goes Goku.

The students are deep into eating...curry.

"Um...guys.." Goes Mizore.

They look at her and soon sees students coming their way.

Mizore guess they wanted her curry (they're legit reaching for it) and quickly took off.

Gohan, Goku and Piccolo soon followed.

Vegeta looked down to the ground and saw a plate of curry.

He quickly tasted it.

...

"THE FUCK IS THIS." He spits it out.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON."

Gohan couldn't believe it, everyone was eating curry like zombies. Even Ruby.

Gohan, Goku and Piccolo soon caught up too Mizore on the roof... only there they find the others.

"Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, Kurumu..." Goes Gohan. Mizore stood shocked. What the hell happened.

Soon laughing can be heard, the 4 of them look behind them and sees a woman in a orange covered, black outfit. It's Ms. Apasara.

"Isn't it wonderful, look at all the happy faces eating such wonderful spicy curry." She goes.

Goku grit his teeth.

"So you're the one behind this?" He goes.

She smiles with a bright face.

"Indeed for you see, the world is filled with all these cheap imitations of a true curry, I know of the real deal so I made it so everyone can enjoy an actual curry."

The 4 stare blankly at her, this bitch is stupid.

'Indeed she is.' Goes a voice in piccolo's head.

'Oh Nail, you're still here?' He thinks.

'Yeah just been silent, letting you alone, seeing how busy you are now at this school, by the way I wasn't checking your training, how's the new technique.'

'Oh the hellzone grenade, it's alright, but I think we should save this for later.'

'oh yeah agreed.'

Now back on Apasara.

A hand tugs on Mizore's skirt. She looks to see Tsukune.

"Cu...curry..." He goes.

"Tsukune..." Mizore goes.

Gohan looks at the boy, his lips are all dried up.

"Mizore... let Tsukune have some." Goes Gohan.

She looks over at the boy.

"But I made this for Kurumu."

"Mizore... its clearly her curry that's doing this, maybe something else will fix it." He goes.

Mizore nods in under standing. She soon prepares a plate for the lad. Once the food in the pot is shown to be curry, Apasara twitches.

"HEY WHAT TYPE OF EXCUSE OF CURRY ARE YOU GIVING HIM!?" Goes Apasara.

"If you must know... it's my shaved ice curry, here you go Tsukune." She says as she hands the plate to him.

He soon starts eating it.

Goku looks at the lad with a light smile. He's going just like him when he eats.

Soon Tsukune finishes, And he starts laughing.

"What the hell?!" Goes Apasara.

His face looks normal and his lips are better.

"Ah, thank you so much Mizore, that was an amazing curry, masterpiece even, so much better than what I was eating." He goes with a smile.

Mizore nods to the boy.

"GGGGGRRR HOW DARE YOU, THAT THING IS HORRID COMPARED TO THE REAL THING."

"Real thing, no one likes food that's too spicy." Goes Goku.

"AND WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW?" She goes.

"Well, my wife makes an amazing curry for one."

Apasara deciding she had enough, forms a giant plate of curry.

Tsukune of instinct turns to Moka and takes off her rosary in a panic.

Soon inner Moka arrives... looking yellowish.

'Great not her too.' Thinks Gohan.

"I can't believe it... for me to fall for such... how can I allow such a foolish and weak spell to get me, i'm a vampire and a saiyan." She goes.

She looks at her foot and sees a plate of Curry, she smashes it. Asapara snaps.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS, YOU WILL ALL LEARN TO RESPECT CURRY."

"Or how about you learn your place."

"WHY YOU."

"OI SO YOUR THE ONE WHO MADE THESE CURRIES." Goes a voice.

Everyone look to see the new arrival. A pissed off Vegeta with a plate in hand.

Asapara looks at him and notices no change of skin color.

"How... how are you not like the others."

"Hmph, this is horrible, it's too bloody spicy." Vegeta takes the plate and sends it to the ground.

He looks at Asapara with a devilish smirk.

"And for the record if you think controlling a true saiyan is easy then you got another thing coming, now then,:

In a flash Vegeta punches her in the gut before she could act.

Her mouth wide, body shaking from the force of the punch. He brings his fist back and watches as she falls to her knees.

He grabs her by the hair. He then turns to Moka.

"You finish her off." He says.

Moka blinks, she was finally gonna teach someone there place.

Vegeta tosses Asapara up, soon Moka delivers a roundhouse that sends her into an ordainment above the school.

Goku sighs. At least everything was almost done with now.

"Wait, Mizore, can we use the rest of your curry for the others, if it fixed Tsukune then it should work for the others."

Mizore blinks, but soon nods.

As the others are being fed Mizore looks at them with a little smile. Soon a hand is on her shoulder.

"I see, someone's trying to live their life now." Goes Moka.

Mizore looks to her side with a small blush.

"You know.. there's something about you... that I can't seem to understand."

Mizore just stares at Moka.

"Such as?"

"Your power... I feel it when your in full monster form... but there's something else... i'm probably over thinking it."

Mizore stares in silence. She bites her lower lip.

"That's a secret." Mizore responds.

"I see, well one day we're gonna find out."

Then.

Crack

"What the hell was that?" goes Vegeta.

They all look around, soon to discover the source of the noise. The ordainment where Asapara was.

Soon it burst open with loads of curry.

"SHIT!" Goes Vegeta.

Soon a wave of curry begins to flood out the school.

Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo take to the air and watch.

"Well we got out of there in a curry, hehe." Jokes Goku.

"Kakarot, leave the jokes to me." Goes Vegeta.

"Wait... you can make jokes Vegeta?" Goes Goku.

Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Of course, besides if we didn't move, that would have been a spicy situation."

The other 3 stare at the prince.

"Whatever, I don't care for your amusement."

.

.

.

Few days later.

The whole entire mess at the school has been cleaned up, thank god. It was lunch time. Everyone was eating Mizore's curry.

"Wow this is amazing." Goes Gohan.

"Thanks Gohan."

Goku takes a bite and a tear falls from his eye.

"This...is...so... good... I think this even beats Chi Chi's..." Goes Goku. "DON'T TELL HER I SAID THAT!"

Piccolo watched with a glass of water at hand.

"Mister Piccolo, even though Nameks don't need to eat, you at least could try it." Goes Mizore.

"Hmmm... i'll think about it kid."

Vegeta was with them, eating his at an alarming pace.

Goku flashes a goofy smile.

"Well someone's happy."

"SHUT UP KAKAROT I'M EATING." Goes Vegeta.

"Sure thing partner."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, after meeting with the headmaster, he was to be along side Goku as a helping hand for Gym.

"So Mizore... how did you make your curry so good... did you use magic?" Goes Yukari.

"No, I made these out of my love for Kurumu." She says.

Kurumu who was eating the curry, stopped and became silent.

She looks towards Mizore who has on a light blush.

'Mizore.' Thinks Kurumu.

It was now the evening.

Mizore looked up at the celling in her bed with a sigh. She was happy, something she hadn't truly felt in so long. She felt needed, she felt like she was special.

A knock at her door gets her out of bed, she opens it and stares at the blue haired figure.

"What is it Kurumu?"

Kurumu rubs the back of her hair with a look on her face.

"Can I come in?"

.

.

The blue haired girl sits at the table, still with the same look.

"Is something wrong?" Asks Mizore.

Kurumu stands, but doesn't face the snow woman.

"You said you made your curry out of love for me..."

"Yeah, it's true, the ice crystals I used are made when a Yuki onna is completely pure, thinking about you and me together, the happiness... helped me."

Kurumu faced the snow woman with eyes showing tears.

 **Plays: Nail's gift.**

"Hey... you're crying?" Goes Mizore.

"Mizore..."

Mizore eyes lock onto the ones of the succubus. In an instant Kurumu tackles Mizore and they land on the bed.

"Kurumu."

Kurumu kisses Mizore hard on the lips passionately. Her body shaking with emotion.

After a few moments their lips part.

"Kurumu..."

"I love you... Mizore..."

Kurumu sits up and takes off her yellow blazer.

 **I ASSUME IT'S ONE**

She soon removes her whole top attire, leaving only a blue bra.

"Kurumu..."

A tear can be seen on Kurumu's face, her hands begin to undo her bra.

Mizore began to get red on her face as the bra is now removed, showing the beautiful big breast assets of her girlfriend.

Kurumu presses her breasts against Mizore, who's blush is now clear.

"Hmm, I see you like them." Goes Kurumu.

Mizore is silent, she wanted to say something but nothing could come out.

Kurumu began to finish undressing, she was now down to the white and blue panties.

"Kurumu..." Was all the snow woman could say. Kurumu winks at the girl.

She takes off the panties and is now fully naked.

Mizore gulps.

"So you like what you seeeeeeee..."

Mizore takes the girl down and begins to kiss her, their breaths become hot with each kiss.

Mizore takes her left and grabs Kurumu's right breasts, a moan escapes the succubus's mouth.

Mizore starts kissing her neck. Kurumu wraps her hands around her head. Soon Mizore is groping both breasts.

Kurumu begins to moan, however the moan was pleading, she wanted more.

"Are you just gonna tease me Mizore?" Goes Kurumu. Mizore locks eyes with her. She soon however understands what she wants.

Mizore takes off her whole attire except, the bra and panties.

"Come on don't keep me waiting." Goes Kurumu.

Mizore smiles. She does as asked. She takes off her bra showing a nice pair and soon her panties are off.

Kurumu blushes, Mizore is beautiful.

"So, shall we do one at a time or get right into the thick of it?" Goes Mizore.

Kurumu smirks.

"What do you think?" She asks playfully.

Mizore nods and gets back on top of Kurumu, she goes and sucks on her nipples, each suction presenting a gasp of pleasure.

Mizore looked at the face of pleasure on Kurumu and she wanted to see more.

She takes her right hand and begins to rub Kurumu's pussy.

A gasp of surprise and pleasure escapes her. The pace was slow but Mizore wanted to make her scream her name now. She decided to kick it up a notch.

Kurumu bit her lip as she saw Mizore, eating her out.

"My... kami... Mizore... you're... so...good." Moaned the succubus.

Those words sparked Mizore to go harder.

"AH AH... Wait Mizore.."

Mizore pauses and looks at her.

"You've been pleasuring me this whole time... let me do you." Goes Kurumu.

Mizore blinks but nods with a smile.

Mizore is lying down with Kurumu facing her pussy.

Kurumu blushes red, she places a finger on her clit and begins to rub it. Light gasps can be heard from Mizore.

Soon Kurumu head up to kiss her and used her free hand on the girl's breasts.

Kurumu kisses her lover's neck, she then started to finger her.

Gasps became moans, which then became louder after 2 minutes.

Kurumu decide to go all in, she went back towards Mizore's pussy and began to eat it out.

Mizore eyes widen. She clenched the covers of her bed as Kurumu ate her pussy.

Her breathing was becoming labored.

Soon Kurumu stops.

"Kurumu...why..."

A smile appears on the succubus. She pulls Mizore on top and they soon went 69.

Both girls pussies became exposed to one another.

Blushes appear on both girls as they begun licking one another.

Both just wanting to sit back and moan in pleasure just continued to eat out each other. They were connected, their hearts racing,

Mizore wrapped her arms around Kurumu's ass and pressed down hard to her face, making her partner moan loud, soon Kurumu did the same thing.

The way Mizore was eating her out was so overpowering, she shook her ass just to get more pleasure.

Kurumu's eyes rolled up as she felt some of her orgasm juice drip.

"Tasty." Goes Mizore. A bright red was on Kurumu's face.

Soon Mizore stopped.

"Mizore..."

"Let's press against each other.

Kurumu blinked, but soon the girls had their pusses against each other.

"Now I can see your face when you cum." Mizore said.

Mizore moved her pussy against Kurumu's. Both girl's holding each other close as they grind against each other.

Both girls locked their eyes on each other, they kiss. Soon Kurumu is grinding on top of Mizore.

Her breath labored, her heart racing.

"Mizore, I... oh..." She went faster.

Mizore smiled. She soon took control and had Kurumu on bottom. She started grinding hard and faster.

Both girls eyes rolled up as they felt their orgasm approaching.

"Damn.. i'm gonna cum..."

"Cum with me Mizore..." Kurumu pleads.

"I wouldn't cum without you." She says.

Soon both lock their arms around each other. Their pace, quick, their breathing, hot and heavy.

"AH AH I'M CUMMING..."

They lock eyes with each other.

"MIZORE!"

"KURUMU!"

Then.

"I LOVE YOU!"

Both girls arch their backs as wave of orgasmic pleasure over takes them, along with a flow of their squirt juice.

When they finish cumming, both look deep into each other's eyes.

They smile and kiss.

Soon they're laying on the bed naked, cuddling.

A smile on Mizore's face is clear.

"Mizore."

She looks to the face of her girlfriend.

"Yes?"

A smile appears on the succubus.

"I love you so much."

Mizore smiles.

"So do I... good night my succubus." She says.

"Good night my Yuki onna."

They kiss and close their eyes.

Kurumu's face, a smile. Mizore's face... a smile... with a tint of hope.

 **Song ends**

The next day

Mizore opened her eyes to a little more warm than usual bed. She looks left and saw Kurumu. She smiled. She was finally with the girl, the girl who changed her... the girl who has her heart.

She sat and looked at the clock. She sighs, there's no school, but they have training. She gets out of bed and goes towards the kitchen.

She prepares some rice balls for Kurumu.

A happy moan comes from her bed. Mizore knows it well.

"Morning Kurumu." Goes the snow woman.

Kurumu smiled.

"Morning." She said as she kissed Mizore's cheek.

The 2 of them ate breakfast and prepared for training.

"Hey Mizore, do you have any extra gym clothes." Goes Kurumu.

Mizore still putting on her underwear pauses to glance over at the girl.

"Actually..." Mizore walks to her closet. She pulls out a purple colored Gi.

"Here, I have plenty, besides it's more comfy." She says.

Kurumu blinks, but takes the outfit.

Soon the 2 are almost dressed.

A knock is at the door.

"I'll get it." Goes Mizore. She opens the door to see Gohan.

"Hey Gohan."

"Oh you're up, I thought you... uh..."

Mizore stares blankly at him, until she turns to where he's looking. It's Kurumu, picking up clothes. She stops and blushes as she notices Gohan.

"Uh..." Goes the succubus.

Gohan looks at Mizore who's trying to avoid his gaze.

"Nice." He goes.

"What?" Goes the 2 girls.

Gohan just smiles.

"See you guys soon." He says. He teleports away.

The 2 girls look at one another. Deciding to get out of there before someone else comes. The 2 quickly get dressed and head to the training spot.

Once they arrive, they notice 4 figures, one who's bald with 6 dots on his head and in an orange gi, another who's dress in a mix of green, white and black with red dots on his face and a hat, a tall short hair guy with the same gi as the bald one, and a guy in green pants and what looks like half the top of a gi of the same color, and he has an eye on his forehead.

Mizore and Kurumu blinks.

"Oh hey there they are." Goes Goku pointing at the 2 girls.

The 2 girls apologize for being late. Goku waves it off.

"Alright guys now that everyone's here meet the rest of the gang. Yamcha, Tien, Chaiotzu, and my good friend Krillin."

The 4 of them smile at the others.

Meanwhile as introductions were being made

Vegeta was crossed legged as he waited for them to hurry up their mindless chatter.

"The sooner we do this the better, I don't wanna be here one second longer than I need too." He goes too him.

.

.

.

"FINALLY." He goes to himself.

Vegeta gets up and stretches himself out.

"Alright now for the pairs." Goes Goku.

Yukari, Chaiotzu

Ginei. Yamcha

Ruby, Krillin

Kurumu, Tien

Mizore, Piccolo

Tsukune, Goku

Kokoa, Gohan

Moka, Vegeta

The 4 arrivals blink.

"Ve...Vegeta?!" Goes Krillin.

"Indeed baldy." Goes Vegeta as he steps out from behind the tree.

The 4 z fighters cross their arms.

"Hey guys, this is no time to let bad blood get in the way of our training." Goku says.

Vegeta sighs.

"For once I agree with Kakarot, we have a month till the androids arrive, we must push ourselves to our limits and beyond, unless you don't have the spine." Vegeta glares at the yokai students, and staff (sort of).

They aren't fazed.

"HAHAHA, this should be great, come on let's go." Vegeta says.

Goku smiles.

"That's the spirt Vegeta."

"SHUT IT CLOWN!"

A sigh from the Z fighters and the yokai students can be heard, one thing for sure is... will they be ready... only time will tell.

* * *

 **SCENE NOW I KNOW THERE WASN'T MUCH GOHAN/KOKOA BUT THAT WAS BECAUSE THE CHAPTER WAS MAINLY MIZORE/ KURUMU, OR KURUMIZO... SO WE'RE HALF WAY DONE... YES MIZORE IS NOW HALF SAIYAN ...and maybe Kurumu BUT TRUST ME THAT'S IT, NO THE WITCHES WON'T BE SAIYANS, not Ginei as well...TSUKUNE... WE'LL HAVE TO SEE, REMEMBER HE GOT MOKA'S BLOOD... SO THAT'S THAT I'LL SEE YOU LOT AROUND SUNDAY OR MONDAY IDK. ALSO I LOST A FAMILY FRIEND RECENTLY SO RING THE BELL 10 TIMES AND TAKE CARE OF YOUR SELVES BOYS AND GIRLS, CHERRIO.**

 **DEEP ANNOUNCER VOICE: With only a month before the androids arrive will our heroes be able to stop them, will their training even be enough, one thing for the sure the fate of the earth hangs in the balance of the Z warriors and the fighters of Yokai academy. And something suspicious hangs in the air, what could it be, a secret hidden among friends, find out next time ON DRAGONBALL Z SAIYAN PLUS VAMPIRE!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: PRETTY BOY, ANDROID 13 AND THE SUPER SAIYAN YUKI-ONNA**

 **Plays: Azalea by Nano. Ripe**


	5. PB, A14, SSJYO

**"LIL KID, You can get some coins if you wanted to, not expensive you need fifa coins to make money moves, fifa coin is the place to go you ain't gotta chose, M.O.M is the discount code, don't get comfortable. Go get you some coins to make money moves, yeah you ain't gotta trade to make money moves." Momo (2017-2018)**

 **Yo ladies and gentlemen this is de12now with another chapter, now I know you are all wonder, what the fuck am I doing, look I wanted Mizore to be half saiyan but then the idea of Kurumu as well came to thought. So she... well.. I don't think we know of her father so there's my excuse. Also before I forget we're almost done with the Rosario arc I know that we've been seeing a bunch of Mizore/ Kurumu, that's because I need to settle them before the androids, Gohan and Kokoa will be set but official during the androids/cell, and before I forget all these quotes above are from my favorite youtubers. Right that takes care of that, with out anymore delay let's go.**

 **Mizore: The following is a fanfiction and parody. Db, dbz, dbs, dbgt are all owned by funimation, toei animation, Fuji tv, shuiesa and Akira toriyama, except for Rosario+ Vampire, please support the official release.**

 **Plays: Azalea by Nano. Ripe**

 **Chapter 5: Pretty boy, Android 13 and the super saiyan Yuki Onna**

* * *

She laid in her bed, staring at the celling in pain. Her body was covered in aches.

It was a few days ago when they went to her home village, everything was going fine .. until 2 people a tall one with a pony tail and a short purple one burst out of nowhere, they had kidnapped Kurumu and demanded Goku followed them.

Little did they even know that another person was waiting for them along with the 2, he had white hair with a cap on that had an RR logo, apparently they were a few androids made by the red ribbon army, however they didn't say who was their main creator, they had orders to kill Goku... and even Mizore.

When it looked to be 3 on 1, a man in a blue jacket with a c logo appeared, soon after so did Vegeta, the 3 took them on and it looked like they had a win, but when the 2 who kidnapped Kurumu were destroyed, the last one took their parts and powered up so much, he easily handled, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, even Goku. But then he said his primary objective was to kill Goku, but Mizore was easier prey so she was now his main target, then Goku. Apparently there was someone in her village who wanted her dead. The fight was horrible, Yukari, Ruby, Tsukune, even Kokoa and Moka had problems against him. Mizore thought she was finished until Kurumu did a Maseko ha right at his head. The android known as 13 went after her, stating she's now on his kill list. Then a big energy ball was in the sky, right above Goku, android 13 went after him only for Goku to drive a fist right through him.

After the battle her parents tried to find the one who made a deal with their creator but they were already dealt with.

Now Mizore lies in her bed, still hurting. She recalls what she and Kurumu were talking about before her kidnapping.

"Secrets... she told me..."

'I never knew my father.'

Mizore turns her head to the right, looking at a photo of a happy Kurumu.

She smiles then closes her eyes.

.

.

It was a wonderful healthy baby girl, Tsurara smiled at her daughter, Mizore. However... there was a problem.

"The tail."

.

.

Mizore began dreaming of her life, a social outcast among her village due to her tail, she would only know love by her parents, even then, she was alone.

Then came Gohan, those moments with him and his friends were memories that she cherished forever. Soon however she was back to being lonely... until... she met Kurumu and the others.

She opens her eyes. Looking around her room, she checks the time. She was late for school, so late. She tries to sit up, she actually manages it. However she is still unable to get out of bed.

"Damn it... why am I so weak?" She goes as she falls back onto the bed.

'Where's that Senzu bean?' She thinks.

Another day has passed, totaling a week.

Gohan, Goku and Piccolo were crisscrossed in the forest. The boy in the blue jacket, Trunks told them that they weren't the androids due to the fact that they said they weren't, the androids weren't in 3s but this was a good way to test how far they had come, if the real deal was as strong as these, then they were almost ready.

"Hey..." Goes a voice.

Gohan looks to see Mizore, holding onto a tree.

"Mizore.. you should be resting." Gohan says.

"Not a chance... besides... the androids are still coming... and did you forget... that... Senzu.." Mizore falls down to the ground.

"Mizore!" Gohan shouts.

.

He couldn't believe his eyes, this guy got all the girls and even Ginei. Tsukune watched as they all surrounded him, praising him.

"Damn.. Kotaro."

The others while pretty much slaves to Kotaro's will, watched Tsukune who was really upset. Especially Moka and Kurumu.

'Tsukune.. please warn Mizore and Gohan.' thought the succubus.

.

.

"So, how long she's been out." Goes Vegeta. Gohan, Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta and Trunks were surrounding Mizore's bed.

"A few hours now." Goes Gohan.

Trunks, who i.d was exposed during the trip to Mizore's home village, decided to stay with the others for the rest of the time till the androids arrived.

He looks at the sleeping face of Mizore and has a small smile.

'You still haven't transformed in this timeline... Mizore...' He thinks. The snow woman was like family to him, apart from Gohan, she and a few others were the only saiyans around to show him... dae way.

.

.

Kokoa was pissed off, Gohan hasn't been talking to her, and this new guy Kotaro is getting on her nerves, will he cut it out with that say...

..

"I LOVE YOU MASTER!" Kokoa says aloud. But inside, she's shocked. She doesn't want this guy... she wants Gohan... did she just admit something.

.

.

Mizore eyes felt heavy, she still tried to open them.

She looks to see the others asleep in her room. If only they knew.

Gohan, lying his head on a table looks to see the girl awake.

"Hey sleepyhead." Goes Gohan.

Mizore manages to sit up.

Soon the others except Piccolo who was meditating, woke up and saw her awake.

"Bout time." Goes Vegeta.

"Oh yeah, here, Senzu bean." Goes Gohan. Mizore blinks. It's a small green bean, this is suppose to heal her in a flash?

"Go on, what are you waiting for?" Pauses Goku.

Mizore blinks at his pause but soon eats the bean. Her energy comes rushing fast, and her body is all better, hell she's even stronger than she was before.

The boys blinked. Her energy level went up, way up than before. This was odd.

'What is this girl?' Thought Vegeta.

"Wow.. I feel brand new." Goes Mizore.

Gohan smiles. But soon his face changes. There was a collection of power levels, in one stop.

"Guys, we have work to do." Goes Goku.

Everyone nodded. They all soon teleported to the source.

 **A/N: TRUNKS LEARNED THE I.T WHILE MIZORE WAS OUT, SHE LEARNED IT FROM GOKU AND GOHAN WHILE ON THE TRIP. AND A FEW OTHER THINGS, WELL MASTERING A FEW OTHER THINGS.**

They soon arrive and blink at the scene, a huge crowd of students and a stage is in view. They look to see a few familiar faces in dresses around some boy.

"What the hell.. what's going on, and why are they chanting je t'aime?" Goes Vegeta.

Piccolo rolled his eyes, he soon found out what this was and informed them it was a spell.

Goku and Vegeta laughed. So did trunks and Piccolo. However, Mizore and Gohan stared in anger.

They saw Tsukune getting attacked by Ruby but ignored him.

Kotaro was having a time.. a time that would soon come to an end. 2 people approached him with anger. He stops his singing and faces them.

"YOU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THEM!" Goes Gohan.

Kotaro laughs.

"Don't know what you're talking about, je t'aime, they can't get enough of me." He goes. He looks and still sees their faces, still mad. 'HOW ISN'T THESE 2 AFFECTED.'

"Let them go or else." Goes Mizore.

Meanwhile Tsukune looked to see the 2 old friends stare Kotaro down. He needed to free Moka, the spell only worked on the weak mind, from what he could gather.

He saw his chance. He jumped over past Gohan and Mizore towards Kotaro, he moved but that was a mistake.

A cling is heard and Inner Moka is freed.

"Uh... Help!" He goes. Fearing for his life.

A few of the girls on the stage tries to get in front of Moka. Even Kurumu and Kokoa. However, Mizore and Gohan grabs them by the wrists.

"MASTER!" They plead.

Gohan looks Kokoa right in her eyes.

'Damn... I never seen that look before... is he... upset.'

"Kokoa... I know you don't like this guy, please come to your senses." Gohan pleads.

"Gohan, Kotaro used a spell on their minds, I don't know what really breaks it, but when I got hurt early, Moka seemed to had broken the trance." Tsukune said.

Mizore eyes widened at the info.

"A strong feeling, like love... that's it." She goes.

Gohan stares at the snow woman. That wouldn't work there's no way...

'She feels the same way.' Repeats the words of his father.

Gohan looks at Kokoa... he grows a light smile.

'What is he..'

KISU!

Gohan plants his lips against hers. Soon her gaze softens as she welcomes it.

Soon Mizore does the same thing.

And soon the 2 girls are freed.

Kurumu hugs and cries into Mizore's arms. Kokoa just looks the other way.

"NO, WHAT... THAT.."

"Oh learn your place already." Goes Moka.

Kotaro eyes widen.

"No please, it wasn't my idea, wee." He goes.

A twitch can be seen on Moka's right eye.

"KOU!" She goes.

She grabs him by the tops and throws him up, then delivers a hard kick to his face.

Soon he goes back to bat and everyone else starts to shake their heads, showing they're free of his spell.

"Wee...wee.. forgive me..." he goes.

Gohan walks over to the bat.

"Why Kou... why.."

The bat faces him.

"Because of you."

"What?"

"You were gonna take Mistress Kokoa from me... I was gonna be lonely wee..."

Gohan blinks at the words of the bat.

"That's never gonna happen, besides you're my friend, I wouldn't do anything to harm you." he says.

"Wee.. you mean that..."

Gohan gets on a knee.

"Yeah."

"Wee, thank you... but..."

"But what?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

Just then the stage background exploded, the audience look towards it and sees a white hair and skin colored individual, with black jacket and purple pants , he had on a blue cap with the RR sign.

The others stare in shock.

"ANDROID 13?" Goes Goku.

 **Plays: Majin Vegeta's theme**

The new arrival laughs.

"You could say that." He goes.

"How, how are you alive, we destroyed you!" Goes Trunks.

"Indeed, but what you destroyed was version 1, I am android 13 v2."

"What?!" Goes Piccolo.

"Allow me to explain, android 13 was made to kill mainly Goku, but after some deals, Mizore became a new target along with Goku, his objective was to kill Goku 1st but, who ever was the easiest took the main spot, now I suppose you're wondering about v2, I was designed to be just like v1 but a bit more powerful incase he disobeyed, however the programming of me was gonna take a long time, so I was made in another lab still under the docs supervision of his computer. When you destroyed 13 v1, I was more than ready for ya, and the best thing about me... all I need are his parts and I gain all his power, including 14 and 15's!"

Goku grit his teeth.

"So you're gonna tell us who really created you?" Goes Goku.

"Hmph, might as well, I was made by DR. Gero." He says.

Goku grit his teeth.

"DAMN IT!" He goes.

"Dad, you know who he is?"

"Gero was part of the red ribbon army, the funny thing is I thought I got rid of all of them when I destroyed their base..."

Trunks glares at the android with hate.

"That's the guy who made the androids who attacked in the future." Goes Trunks. "Damn it, I didn't think it would be possible for him to make so many, crap baskets."

Ginei stood along side Tsukune, Ruby, and Yukari. They stared at the machine with fear.

"Yes, now that bat over there is the reason I managed to get here." He goes.

"WHAT!?"

"Yes, you see I have a mission just like v1, to kill Mizore Shirayuki."

Mizore's body froze, she didn't understand it, why her... why.

"Why.." She goes.

"It's simple, there were those in your village who wanted you dead, they gave Gero locations and resources in exchange for your head. By the way thanks you useless bat, I told you to bring her to me, not get a harem." 13 v2 rolls his eyes.

"Nevertheless here we are." He goes.

Some of the others looked at Kou.

"He was gonna kill me...wee.."

"INDEED, NOW I'LL SAY THIS ONCE, INTERFERE AND I'LL DESTORY YOU ALL IN A HEARTBEAT." Goes 13..

"BUT HOW, HOW DID YOU GET PAST THE BUS?" Goes Piccolo.

"Foolish question, anyone of you clowns can get fooled easy, i'm surprised that bus driver didn't even questioned me, especially with the bat, but then again, you don't bite the hand that feeds you, unless you can feed yourself better. NOW THEN." He focuses on Mizore.

"Ready little frost girl."

Mizore stared harshly, her hands became ice claws, soon her hair was icy

"Mizore..." Goes Kurumu.

"I'll be fine." She goes a with a smile.

Vegeta grit his teeth. If he had 13's power mix with his own... he was a lot stronger.

Mizore pushes off her right foot and swung with her right, it connects with 13's forearm, soon a wave of snow and ice covers the whole area.

Mizore looks to see the machine still standing.

 **Plays: Piccolo vs 17 by bruce**

"I see, trying to make the environment cold enough to keep you from overheating, smart move, but the question is will you win before it's all gone." he says.

"Hmph, i'll dispose of you quickly." She goes.

Mizore begins to unload a barrage of fists onto 13 but he puts up a good front defense.

The others got everyone back from the battle, but they still watched, cheering Mizore on.

Kurumu held her left arm. She hoped for the best, but also was aware of the worst.

The others watched, most in awe. Goku and Gohan showed no emotion, but Mizore was actually taking him on with confidence.

It was back and forth between them. Mizore hits him with a right, they disappear in a flash, 13 elbows her in the gut, Mizore responds by smashing a knee in his face, he gives her a back hand, she takes her now spinning form and turns it into momentum, she then spin kicks him. They soon disappear( or it would seem to most of the spectators, they were moving so fast) and reappear.

Soon they got on the icy ground, it was about to get interesting.

They both slam their fists into one another's, they break off. 13 presses his foot against the ice, while Mizore spins with grace, they rush, seemingly disappearing again.

"Is Mizore still warming up?" Goes Gohan. The newspaper club looks at the boy.

"She's just getting started?" Goes Yukari.

"Maybe, maybe not. One things for sure, for a death match she sure seems confident." Goes Vegeta.

The 2 fighters were going at an alarming rate.

"Uh... is anyone else having problems watching them?" Goes Nekonome.

Gohan blinks, a lot of students raised their hands, only the ones in their group didn't.

"Well you guys are gonna have trouble when it gets serious." He goes.

Boom, boom, boom goes the sky, the fight between the two were clearly past the warm up stage.

"Which is now." Goes Goku.

13 was gritting his teeth.

'Shit this girl is tons stronger than the data I have, might need to kick it up a notch.' he thinks.

He rushes her he tries a right, but Mizore does an after image. He smirked. He turns around and fires a blast, however she was not there. Instead a foot came flying into his face. He goes flying but recollects himself. He disappears, so does she. Back and forth they go, each trying to get an edge in the fight.

They reappear, Mizore lands a knee, 13 connects with a right, Mizore goes and kicks, he ducks, she brings her leg down, he moves back. They charge in for a punch.

The 2 right fists connect. They break off.

"You're handling yourself rather well missy." He goes.

They were at a kind of stand still for 2 minutes.

"I wanna know... do you really want to kill me... do you really have too, 13 v1 said your creator was gone, you don't have to follow his orders."

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF, LISTEN HERE MISSY WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT I'M GONNA KILL YOU, NOW!" He straighten himself up. "NO MORE TALKING IT'S TIME FOR ASSWHIPPING."

Mizore smirks.

"I agree.."

She spread her body apart and starts gathering ki. 13 v2 blinks.

Goku and Gohan smiled, she was gonna do it.

'Remember not to strain your body.' Thinks Goku.

"Hey what's she doing?" Goes Inner Moka.

"She's doing the move Kakarot used against me when I 1st came to earth." Goes Vegeta.

"Oh... and that is?"

"KAIO KEN!" Shouts Mizore. A red aura surrounds her.

"KAIO HUH?"

Mizore hits him with a hard left, he goes flying, he does a few flips but Mizore smashes a leg upwards sending flying again, this time she appears behind him and kicks him into the ground. She then fires ice projectiles and finishes with an energy blast.

"And that's the Kaio ken technique."

"Interesting, a move that increases your power by a multiplier by what you call." Goes Moka. "Why didn't you teach us this?"

Goku looks at her with a serious face.

"I was but then this happened, and for Mizore, she was ahead of you guys so I thought might as well." He said.

"Well it looks like Mizore has this won with the Kaio Ken." Goes Yukari.

Goku shook his head.

"What?!" Goes the newspaper club.

"Watch and you'll see why."

Gohan watched the fight with a smile still on his face, but soon it became a frown as he checked the environment.

"... Uh dad, we got a problem..."

"Hmm."

Gohan points to the environment around Mizore and 13, Goku eyes widen. Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks notice and grit their teeth.

"Okay, what's going on?" Goes Kokoa.

Kurumu looks to where the z fighters are looking. She shook her head in disbelief.

1\. Android 13 was getting off the ground.

2... well you're about to find out.

"I don't get it, what are we looking at?" Goes Yukari.

"HAHAHA, I'M IMPRESSED GIRL YOU SURELY AIN'T NO CITY SLICKER, YOU GOT THE FIRE OF A WARRIOR IN YOU NO DOUBT, HATS OFF TO YOU...but now it's time to finished this charade..."

His body soon morphs, it was now big, muscular, dark blue skin with orange and green spiky hair.

Mizore widen her eyes. This is bad.

"By the way miss I'd hurry it up if I was you." He says.

"Okay I can't see it, why the worried looks, besides his body?" Goes Yukari, soon Ginei agrees with her.

"The snow arena... it's melting." Goes Gohan.

Mizore blinks.

"Oh little lady, don't you see, mother nature's calling, to end your winter breeze, your little snow zone, is about to be back to a hot zone." Said the now super android 13 v2.

Mizore looked around, he wasn't joking, the ice is starting to melt.

The other looked on with worry.

'Come on Mizore.' Thinks Gohan. Kokoa looks at his face, he was really rooting for her.

"ALRIGHT, BRING IT!"

Mizore flew in for a gut punch, she then elbowed him in the face. She jumped back and tried a hook, however 13 smashed a knee into her gut, some blood actually came out her mouth.

13 then upper cut her, he then grabbed her leg.

"Where you going, the dance ain't done yet... we still got the grand finale.." He says. He slams her hard into the ground and begins slaming her over his shoulders, back and forth, back and forth.

He spins her up, and knees her in the face. Blood can be seen from her nose. She grit her teeth. This is getting bad, She tries a kick to the head, however he grabs her leg and does the same thing again. He tosses her up, but punches her in the gut. She hangs there in mid air.

"Aw, did I break your spirt?" He asks.

The others watched as she hung in the air, silence.

"Mizore..." Goes Kurumu.

A laugh escapes Mizore's lips.

"If that's your best i'm disappointed." She says with a smirk.

13 crosses his arms.

"Okay missy, you're right... besides it's time to end this." He said.

Mizore quickly rushed him, and he rushed her, back and forth the fists flew. However 13 was taking control of the fight. He uppercut her and smashed an elbow into her back.

"This isn't good." Goes Piccolo.

Mizore gets kneed in her gut, then an ax handle smashes into her back. She hits the ground hard.

Goku grits his teeth.

"No... not even the kaio ken x5 is enough." Goes Goku.

The newspaper club blinks.

"Wait, she's been using it by 5x?" Goes Moka.

Goku nods.

"You guys must not be seeing it, I remember doing it against Frieza, but the kaio ken x10 couldn't even do it." Goes Goku.

"GAAAAAH!" Goes Mizore. Everyone watches as 13 kneed her in the gut while she was on the ground. So the red aura became visible.

"She was doing it whenever she could attack, saving her ki and letting it flow from attack to attack, she does have battle smarts." Goes Piccolo.

13 saw Mizore try to stand.

"Allow me."

He grabs her leg and tosses her up,

"TIME TO DIE!"

He charges up a big red energy ball.

"S.S DEADLY BOMBER!" Shouts 13. "YOU'RE FINISHED!" The energy ball soon carries Mizore up, up, up, up, until.. BOOM!

A red explosion mixed with white clouds the sky.

The spectators watched in shock. Android 13 crossed his arms.

Just then a figure started falling from the sky, it landed on the ground. It was Mizore... she was alive.

"Hehehe, I'm impressed girly, really I am, I was expecting to badly damage you, but that didn't do it." He goes.

"ENOUGH!" Goes Trunks. 13 turns to face the boy, along with the others.

"What's wrong, fear for your friend's life?"

"Just... stop... please.." Goes Kurumu.

"Oh, is that... oh my here we go, I know I know, I should just let her go, bye gones be bye gones, but that ain't the way it's gonna be, I was programmed mainly to kill her ass and that's exactly what i'm gonna do... and when i'm done, Goku's next, remember i'm android 13 v2, I got v1 in me and I was to be after him if he failed, thus his duties fall to me. NOW THEN, TIME TO CLEAN UP SHOP."

"DAMN IT, WHY, YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO-" Trunks get interrupted.

"OH NOT THIS AGAIN, REMEMBER I GOT V1 MEMORIES, HIS DATA, ALRIGHT, YOU WANNA TALK ABOUT FREE WILL, WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING BOY, IN ORDER TO GET SOMETHING, ONE'S GOTTA DO WHAT THEY GOTTA DO, YOU SHOULD NEVER EXPECT ANY HAND OUTS, I CHOSE TO FOLLOW THESE ORDERS, SO DON'T LECTURE ME BOY WITH YOUR 30 DOLLAR HAIRCUT MIZORE DIES!"

 **I THINK THAT'S 3000 ZENNY**

Death... death... that's what she wanted... to be free of her pain... death was her escape... WAS... now there was something else... someone else.

'Kurumu.'

With that Mizore flew up and that surprised 13.

"Up so fast huh?" He goes.

"I'M NOT GOING DOWN TODAY DAMN IT, KAIO KEN X10!"

"Kaio what?!"

She elbows him in the gut and delivers an upper cut, she gives a spin kick that sends him fly and she charges after only to get kneed in the face.

"Damn it no Mizore." Goes Goku.

"I don't get it Goku, she seems fine now." Goes Moka.

Vegeta crosses his arms.

"If what happens next does happen, you'll understand soon enough Moka." Goku says.

"What?"

"She'll do 20x Kaio Ken, she do whatever it takes for her survival and her friends too." Goku states.

"Kakarot." Goes Vegeta.

"I know Vegeta.. but then everyone will be in danger, we just have to hope she can do it."

Mizore glares at the android with anger.

"I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU, I'LL HAVE TO RISK USING IT... KAIO KENX20!"

The aura around her flashed even more red. 13 eyes widen.

She kicked him in the gut, she kicked upward to his forehead. She began to unload fists into his mid section like a mad man, she then did a spinning kick that sent him flying.

She places her hands in front of her forehead. A yellow energy ball was formed, and it was huge,

"MASEKO, HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screams as she fires the wave at him. He places a hand forward and soon he was engulfed.

BOOOOOOOOM. An explosion that covered the sky.

Mizore breathed heavy. She did it... she did it.

"Mizore, she did it!" Goes Yukari and Ruby. Tsukune and Ginei smiled.

Moka and Kokoa crossed their arms. Kurumu just smiled. However the others clenched their fists, everyone was cheering.

Mizore smiled. She actually did it.

The newspaper club soon notices the z fighters tension.

"Hey... guys what's up?" Goes Tsukune.

"She... she ... LOOK!" Goes Vegeta.

Everyone looked to where the explosion took place.

Mizore's smile so disappears and becomes replaced with horror. 13 was still there.

His body was cut with some exposed wires, but he was still looking 100 percent.

"No seriously Kaio what?" Joked 13.

"Kaio crap."

"I thought so."

Mizore was about to charge at him. But soon she became rigid, she falls down to the ground and struggles back to her feet.

13 lands and laughs.

"I gotta say it, I've had fun.. you really could have killed me earlier if you wanted too. But it's too late." He goes.

The newspaper club and students blink. What happened.

"Damn it, she had him, why is she struggling to move?" Goes Moka.

A laugh can be heard from 13.

"I heard that loud and clear, and for my next target i'll answer it, the kaio ken, useful technique able to boost your power by the number you times by building up your energy and letting it flow. However, with great power comes great responsibility. In this case her body. The move is actually taxing on the body, the more power you put in, the more strain on your body. Little Mizore here went very far with the kaio ken to the point to where her body is suffering from the strain of the move. So in conclusion. The harder you push, the harder the strain and now Mizore here is a stiff as a doorknob, hell she's a real icicle now."

The newspaper club eyes widen. No wonder Goku didn't teach it to them yet, such power yet at the cost of your body's durability.

"So now Mizore, there's nothing you can do."

A goofy smile appears on her face.

"Damn, i'm fucked." She goes.

"Six ways from Sunday, and right from the down under, i'll make this quick, but it's gonna be painful, just like the doctor ordered."

13 lunged and grabbed her head, he began running, dragging her on the ground. Rubble followed him as he tore up the ground with her body.

He soon tosses her up and sends her flying with a right hook, he rushes on foot, he unloads fists onto her body. He soon grabs her left arm, then right. He took her and smashed her back into his knee. He grabs her head and tosses her. She crashes.

Mizore, struggling to stand has blood flowing from her head, mouth and body, her top was almost gone.

13 was walking slowly towards her.

Mizore couldn't quit she had to keep going.

She takes her hands and bring them to her right.

"KA, ME..."

Gohan and Goku widen their eyes.

"Ha...Me..."

A blue sphere appears... that slowly became red.

"What this?" Goes Vegeta.

13 blinks at the Kamehameha in her hands.

"What's this?" He goes.

"HA, TIMES 10!"

She fires the Kamehameha x10 right at 13. Once it connect an explosion happens.

The spectators all watched with fear, worried that Mizore had failed to stop him.

He soon comes from the smoke, a bit more damaged.

"Shit.." She goes.

He smiles, man that smile was scary.

Mizore starts shaking, but soon collects herself.

"I'M NOT GOING DOWN, DAMN IT...I can't move..." She goes. Soon 13 towers above.

He smirks.

She clenches her fist.

"SON OF A BITC-"

13 delivers a hard right that sends her rolling. 13 grabs remains of her top.

"Any last words my snow friend?"

The others couldn't let this happen, she couldn't die. SHE CAN'T DIE.

"Ma...mase..."

"What?"

"Mase go fuck yourself."

"Well said, defiant to the end, you've earn this, good game."

He throws her up in the air and charges a big blast.

"FULL POWER SS DEADLY BOMBER!" He shouts. He fires the blast and it soon collides with Mizore sending her into the sky,

BOOM!

The explosion covers the sky. Everyone looked in horror, why didn't they just stepped in.

"Well poor Mizore... she died as she lived."

No one spoke.

"If you must know, I mean alone."

Soon a sound can be heard from the sky, something is falling down.

A crash happens. 13 and the others sees what it was, it's Mizore.

"MIZORE!" Goes Kurumu.

"Ah, you're like federal crime record, you never leave." He says as he walks over to her. She's actually trying to get up. But was struggling, why... soon it was clear.

"But this time, imma enjoy getting my pardon." He says as he places a foot on her back. " I see your heavy breathing, check around, my SS Deadly Bomber wrecked the whole arena, no more snow, no more fight to show."

Goku grit his teeth.

"Now i'm gonna stomp a mud hole in ya and walk it dry." He says. He stomps hard onto her back, continuously. She screams in pain. Tears flowing down her face.

"Oh poor Mizore, you should blame your parents, they brought this on you." He goes.

Something snapped inside Kurumu, she didn't care anymore, she's going to help her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" She demands, she flies out there, determined to save her girlfriend.

13 smirked.

He grabs Kurumu by her head. She starts panicking.

"KURUMU!" Moka turns super saiyan and rushes to help her.

Soon the others follow, enough of these games.

Then 13 fires an s.s deadly bomber at them, the 4 super saiyans got in front of the others to protect them.

"Damn, he is stronger than version 1." Goes Goku.

"Indeed, now don't come any closer, or i'll take poor Kurumu's head here and pop it like a hymen, or better yet i'll crush it like paper and make it like flat and mushy like play doh. If she wants to be saved it's up to this girl down here but I doubt that, hahaha." Goes 13.

2 people were watching the scene unfold. It was Tsurara and her husband. Ichigo.

 **I'LL CALL HIM THAT IN THIS.**

And there was a 3rd person but he was watching from up high. He watched with an eye on the Yuki onna, he had blue skin and white hair, an outfit of black, purple red, and a staff. He, is Whis.

13 was squeezing on her head. The pain, the pain.

"GAAAHHH!" screamed Kurumu.

"Yeah, scream ya lesbian, scream louder, I wanna see you crack."

Tears flowed down Kurumu's face... why.. why did it have to end like this.

 **Song pauses**

The screams, the pleads, everything.. it hurt.. it hurt so much... why her... why her.

'Why am I so weak... why... i'm so pathetic... I had him, I had him... and now he's gonna kill Kurumu.

Ting.

'Kurumu.'

Thoughts enters Mizore's mind of the blue haired girl, her pretty face, wonderful body, cheery personality. Her Kurumu.

'Kurumu...Kurumu.'

"Kurumu.." Goes Mizore.

13 stops squeezing Kurumu and looks down at Mizore. She's starting to shake.

"Hmph, got another one in ya?" He goes.

Soon winds begin to blow around Mizore, the ground beneath her giving way.

"What the?" Goes 13. She starts rising, even with his foot on her back. She soon gets him off and turns to face him. 13 let's go of Kurumu's head and grabs her top from the back.

 **Plays: Nail's gift**

"Let her go..." Goes Mizore.

13 blinks but soon smirks.

"Girl don't you realize you can't win."

"I SAID... LET..."

Her hair started getting wild, it was starting to rise and get spiky, and golden... her eyes becoming teal.

Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and the rest of the newspaper club blinks. Trunks smiles.

Mizore wasn't gonna take it anymore, she wasn't gonna be weak, she wasn't alone anymore, she had her friends, and she had Kurumu, and she will not let her down.

"LET... HER.. GO... LET MY KURUMU GOOOOOOOO!" Soon her body became charged, and she changed. Her power skyrocket as she now had spiky yellow hair with teal green eyes.

"No...way..." Goes Gohan.

"What?!" Goes 13.

"She's a saiyan?" Goes Vegeta.

"..This is unreal..."

Mizore blinks and checks herself out, the energy around her felt incredible, in fact she doesn't feel over heated anymore.

Mizore glares harshly at 13.

"Last time, let her go." She demanded coldly.

13 smirked.

"So looks like this is my reason for being made to kill you, cause you're a saiyan." 13 goes.

Mizore quickly elbowed him in the gut. He let go of Kurumu.

She drops onto her knees. She looks at Mizore... it's like when a yuki onna shows her true form. But somehow it's more beautiful.

13 looks down at his midsection, he took a big dent.

"THE HELL, HOW THE... DAMN IT YOU WON'T BEAT ME GIRLY."

"I don't plan on just beating you, I plan on killing you." She says.

13 rushes her and unloads fists onto her, but they do nothing.

"THE HELL!"

He looks at her eyes, no more was the confidence that became fear, they were filled with anger and rage, yet they were calm and composed.

Mizore smashed a fist into his midsection, she gives a hard knee to his face. She then does a spinning kick that sends him flying. He stops in the air with pure anger.

"DAMN IT GIRL I'VE HAD IT, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Do it then." She says coldly.

"Why... you..."

"Should have left me alone, now you'll die."

13 snapped.

"FULL POWER- GAH!"

A right fist sends him flying again, Mizore teleports behind him and smashes him to the ground.

He gets up, angry as fuck.

"I'M DONE, FULL POWER... SS DEADLY BOMBER!" He fires the bomber right at her.

No explosion, it goes past her.

He blinks.

"Behind you."

He turns to see her with a smirk on his face.

Mizore smashes her right into him again and gives a spin kick. He hits the ground hard.

Mizore soon heads up to the sky.

13 was looking bad. He sees her, charging up.

"IT'S TIME TO END THIS!"

She places her hands in front of her forehead and begins to charge her maseko.

"Uh... guys..." Goes Gohan.

"Is she seriously gonna..." Goes Piccolo.

Goku smirks, that was smart was she was doing.

"Are you a fool, you'll kill us all." Goes 13.

A smirk appears on her face. She soon disappears.

He blinks.

He looks down to a fist knock him into the sky.

A ball of yellow and white mixed formed in front of Mizore.

"SNOW MASEKO HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She says as she fires the big energy beam.

13 stared.

"NO, NO... NOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed as the energy wave engulfed him, he tried to fight it with an S.S deadly bomber but he didn't have the power to stop her,

Soon an explosion happens, once it's cleared it shows nothing. 13 was defeated.

The spectators all cheered for Mizore.

The Z fighters and the newspaper club stared in disbelief.

"She's a saiyan..." Goes Vegeta.

Mizore turns to see Kurumu. She saw a look of surprise on her face,

Mizore walked over and hugged her, she soon kissed and went back to the embrace, it was a cute moment.

Then.. Mizore went limp, she stopped moving.

"Mizore..." Goes Kurumu. She was soon in full throttle fear mode.. till she realized Mizore was asleep.

She held Mizore close. She's happy for her... so happy.

Song ends

Whis smile, he was enjoying this.

"My oh my...that girl has potential... not only that... a lot of them do... especially that girl with the red hair and the little boy... I know lord Berrus will be in for a treat in the next decade and a half." He goes.

"Hmm, that boy in the blue jacket is the time traveler... supreme kai of time can be upset if she want, I think this one was a nice call." He goes to him self.

A few hours later

She opened her eyes, she felt heavy. She sits up and sees she's in her room, she looks to see Kurumu sleeping at the table.

"Kurumu..."

The blue haired girl opened her eyes to see the snow woman awake. A tear drops from Kurumu's eyes.

Plays: 16's theme

Kurumu hugs the girl.

"You were amazing Mizore." She says.

"Hmm... guess my secret's out now."

Kurumu smiles.

"I can't think of a better way to come out."

Mizore rubs the back of her head.

"By the way, I had gotten this Senzu bean from Gohan, your injures were bad."

"I'm injured?"

"Yeah, you got a damaged spine, a concussion, few damaged limbs and bruises and cuts, you're lucky... I wouldn't know what to do if I.."

Mizore placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't cry Kurumu, it's over... i'm fine." She said.

Mizore winced in pain from her back.

"Um... Senzu?"

Kurumu giggles and gives her the bean.

She eats it. Soon she's all better, and she's stronger too.

"Mizore... how is it everytime you recover from near death, you get stronger."

Mizore rubbed the back of her head.

"Well it's a zenkai boost a saiyan gets, the worse the injures the stronger the boost.

Kurumu nods.

"Speaking of boost, I remember what happened after the fight with v1, the saiyans did get stronger... but there was something else."

Kurumu sat on the edge as Mizore was in deep thought.

"Kurumu... have you ever... felt like you've become stronger whenever.. you get badly hurt.."

"Well... I think so... why?"

Mizore closed her eyes.

"Wait your dad... do you have a photo?" She asks.

Kurumu looks up in thought. She then goes to her bag and pulls out a photo.

"Here." She goes.

Mizore looks at the photo, she nods.

"Show this to Vegeta." She goes.

Kurumu blinks.

A knock is heard on Mizore's door. Kurumu opens it, it's her parents.

"Mother... father..."

"We were worried about you... so we came to check up on you... we're proud of you Mizore." Goes Tsurara.

Mizore has a small smile.

"...Kurumu... maybe you are one..." Lowly goes Mizore.

She saw him sitting under the tree meditating with his son from the future.

"Father... it's Kurumu." Goes Trunks.

Vegeta blinks and looks to his left.

"What is it succubus?"

Kurumu rubs the back of her head.

"Hey um does this look familiar to you?" She hands him a photo.

Vegeta gives a long look at the photo.

"No way... he was here... what do you want to know?!" Goes Vegeta. Trunks blinks.

"Um...well.. Mizore told me to ask you about the person in the photo... see... that's... my dad."

Vegeta's eyes have never been wider.

"GET EVERYONE HERE NOW, I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY'RE DOING!" He goes.

Mizore was now walking out of the dorms with her parents towards the bus stop.

She got her saiyan genes from her mother from what she was told.

A figure calls out to Mizore. She turns and sees Yukari.

"Hey Mizore."

"Oh hey Yukari." She goes.

"Um Vegeta wants us to meet up apparently, something important." She said.

Mizore looked at her parents.

"Might as well meet the prince of the saiyans." Goes Tsurara.

2 minutes later, The newspaper club were there. So was Gohan, Goku, and Piccolo.

Vegeta stood with Kurumu at his side and Trunks.

Mizore blinked as she saw Kurumu's face had on confusion.

Vegeta had his eyes close but opened them once he felt everyone was there.

"Alright you are all here." Goes Vegeta. He looks to see Mizore's parents and smirks at them. He focuses on the others.

"Now-"

"Oh Tsurara, Ichigo I didn't see you guys, how's things." Goes Goku. Vegeta got a twitch on his forehead.

"Fine Goku, very fine, even more now that Mizore has transformed into a super saiyan." She says.

"HEY CAN THESE CONVERSATIONS WAIT!" Goes Vegeta.

"Alright Vegeta, man." Goes Goku.

Vegeta smirks.

"Now to cut it short."

He places a hand on Kurumu's shoulder.

"Kurumu is half saiyan." He says.

Everyone's except Mizore's eyes widen.

"What...?" Goes Outer Moka.

"How?" Goes Gohan.

Vegeta smirks.

"This."

He shows them a photo of a boy, who looks very similar to Vegeta.

"This is her father... who's name is Tarble. He's also my little brother."

Blinks, blinks, blinks galore.

"Which means Kurumu is my niece."

"What!" She goes.

"Niece?!" Goes Trunks.

"No way!" Goes Goku.

Kurumu stands stunned and confused... how is she a saiyan.. she doesn't even.

An image comes to mind, she was only 5 years old, she had a tail.. but it wasn't a normal tail for a succubus, it had fur and it made her very weak when touched.

She then remember the talk Vegeta gave to Moka and Kokoa, about their tails.

There it was, she was indeed half saiyan and Vegeta's niece.

* * *

 **AND DONE, NOW I may get in trouble cause I know Tarble was sent somewhere, don't know the planet, don't care, but let's say he was adapting to his ship, went from place to place, found Ageha, they did the business... i'm gonna stop there, I've got to get ready for the next chapter so take care of yourselves and wait.. Android 13 v2... I needed something to trigger her transformation, wasn't gonna go through the manga for fairy tail, so about 2 more chapters till the androids, I can't wait... but until then, until then.**

 **Update, next chapter will be all 3 episodes from the anime in one, I wanna be done already.**

 **DEEP ANNOUNCER VOICE, WE ALL LOVE MINE INSTEAD OF THE VOICE FROM KAI AND SUPER.: MIZORE WAS NOW A SUPER SAIYAN, AND KURUMU IS VEGETA'S NIECE, SO MANY THINGS ARE HAPPENING AT ONCE, AND THE ANDROIDS ARE LESS THAN A MONTH AWAY, WILL THEY ARE BE READY TIME IS OF THE ESSENCE, FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z SAIYAN PLUS VAMPIRE!**

 **Next episode: Confessions to a vampire by a super saiyan.**

 **Plays: Azalea by Nano. Ripe**


	6. Vampire plus super saiyan

**Dragon DRAGON ROCK THE... oh it's not time yet... well shit... alright everyone imma make this short so about 3000 words, I really just wanna get over to the android saga. I'll get caught up with tfs on that one, ain't going through all of it. So let's gooooooo! Also I never used Haiji... hmm. Also now if you see ***** that means that chapter was not how it originally was to be.**

 **Newspaper club + Gohan: The following is a fanfiction and parody, db, dbz, dbs, dbgt are all owned by funimation, toei animation, Fuji tv, shuiesa, and Akira toriyama, except for Rosario Vampire, please support the official release.**

 **THIS DISCLAIMER IS KILLING ME!**

 **Plays: Azalea by Nano. Ripe**

 *******Chapter 6: Confessions to a vampire by a super saiyan**

* * *

Their fists collide with one another, their bodies in overdrive using the kaio ken x20. Goku and Gohan were training hard, the androids will be here in less than 2 weeks, they were working their asses off now, school had to wait. But work had to be sorted, so Goku requested a few subs while he was out training his son and also got him some time away, just like Mizore had due to saving the school from android 13 v2, however today she was working on her Kaio ken with Trunks. Vegeta would pick one of the 2 for a 3 minute spar every now and then.

"HA!" a blast is thrown by both members of the sons and a light explosion happens.

"You're getting better at this son."

"Thanks dad."

The 2 continue to trade blows back and forth.

Piccolo would also be joining in with Goku and Gohan and getting some training in with Mizore. Everyone at this time learned how to do the Kaio ken, I.T, and Goku taught the spirt bomb to Gohan and Mizore, but he warns them to use it as a last resort.

Their week of training was almost over, the group had decided not to head to the dorms to rest up. However Mizore, decided to head to class one day to see what she was missing.

They had 2 days left before they had to head back.

Goku and Gohan looked up at the sky. Is that a crack?

The 2 shrugged it off and continued to meditate.

Soon it was their last day.

Apparently Mizore had a big nose bleed, they wondered how till she told them it was Kurumu. How she did it... let's just say public display of affection.

Flashback

She stared at the students, all in monster form, mayhem was on the agenda.

"What the hell?" She goes.

She then hears loud, heavy breathing.

"Mizore..." Goes the source.

She turns.

"Ah Kurumu, what's going...on... Kurumu?"

She was in monster form, and looked with a blush.

"Mizore... my heart, it's beating fast, so fast... feel it."

She takes Mizore's hand and placed it against her breasts.

"Uh Kurumu.."

"Yeah... i'll show more."

She then pulls down her top, revealing her huge, healthy breasts. All nice, naked and erect nipples.

Soon Mizore fires a huge nosebleed.

"KURUMU!" She goes.

"Mizore, you mean so much to me, I love you so."

Kurumu presses her naked breasts against the snow woman.

"Kurumu, you're breasts are so nice, but I think your showing of your affection a bit too much."

"NONSENSE."

Soon all Kurumu has on his her underwear.

"KURUMU, STOP."

"NO!"

She pulls her behind cover. A sly smile on her face.

"Take me Mizore. Take on me."

Mizore gulped. Kurumu took off all her clothes.

"...Fuck it!" Mizore says as she removes her top and bra and begins to mate with Kurumu.

And thus the 2 begin fucking

Flash back ends

The 6 fighters sat in a circle, Vegeta became accustom to join them, he did feel more powerful.

"So you guys ready, the androids will be here in a couple of days." Goes Goku.

"If we have something to go on, 13 was a pain, even if he was v1, we should be able to." Goes Piccolo.

"I agree with Piccolo, we've made great progress, honestly at this point I'm will to bet that I can crush those androids in my time." Goes Trunks.

"Haha, of course, you have my genes in you anyway, it makes sense that you can destroy those rust buckets." Vegeta said.

"I'm a bit concerned actually, since we know they're coming, won't there be a change in their time of arrival?" Goes Mizore.

"Not likely, as long as we haven't done anything to get their notice, then they'll be there." Goes Trunks.

Gohan looked down at his feet.

"Something wrong son?" Goes Goku.

"He's probably thinking about Kokoa." Toyed Vegeta.

Gohan blushes red.

"Gohan..." Goes Trunks.

Gohan shakes his head.

"I'm fine really, it's not Kokoa... it's just... everyone's a super saiyan but me." Goes the kid.

"Well Kurumu's not... yet." Vegeta looks at Mizore.

Goku ruffles his hair.

"Don't worry son, you'll become a super saiyan some day."

Mizore nods to her friend.

Gohan nods with a smile.

Soon everyone heads back.

Gohan knocks on his dorm room. A person opens it, it's Kokoa.

"Um..."

"I'm still not talking to you."

Gohan sighs.

"Kokoa... i'm sorry I kissed you okay." Kokoa glared harsh at him. She then shuts the door on him.

Gohan leans against it with his back. He slides down and cradle his body.

"Damn it... what is this..." Goes Gohan.

Kokoa has her back against the door as well. Tears on her face.

"Damn it."

Ever since Kou's little stunt, she and Gohan have become awkward. At 1st she would get him to sleep on the floor, then she would train with someone else... and now... she doesn't even want him in the room.

"Mistress Kokoa.." Goes Kou.

Kokoa just looked at the floor, she managed to get her sister back... so why does she feel empty.

"Damn it... Gohan... it was just a kiss... right..."

She saw his face, that look, his eyes as he kissed her... damn it.

She needed to solve this now.

She opens the door, and Gohan is gone... she can't even sense him.

'Damn.'

Gohan leans against a tree, a tear falling.

He soon closes his eyes and sleeps.

The next day. Was something else.

Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Trunks (as back up for Vegeta) found out what happened at the school.

Long story short, Kokoa brought lillith's mirror, Tsukune's cousin made a 'wish', everyone's monster form just went, wild, the great barrier was about to crack, and Moka gave up her rosary to fix it. And now we have outer Moka.

Course while, Goku and Trunks scratched their heads at this, Vegeta and Piccolo didn't mind. Inner Moka was a warrior one that would be helpful.

Gohan... wasn't himself, he felt so... he couldn't focus. On anything. During Gym class while the usual went on, Gohan decided to do what must be done... he hopes his mom will forgive him.

It was night time. Gohan looked around, no one in sight. He takes on last look at the dorm room for a long time, he'll miss the school believe it or not.

"Time to go." He said to himself.

He exits the dorm. And walks towards the forest. He soon hears chatter. He looks and soon hides behind a tree. He sees Tsukune talking with Ruby.

She didn't like this, if Tsukune gets another rosary, she'll be back to square one.

She grits her teeth but soon sees the change expression their faces. They're looking at something. She follows their gaze... to Gohan.

He's looking at the direction where he met Kokoa. He walks that way.

Ruby and Tsukune debate whether to see if he was eavesdropping. However they dismiss the thought as he just seems to be out for a stroll to clear his head, after all the androids come this week.

Kokoa stares at them as they head back to their respective areas. Kokoa decides she needs to make sure Tsukune doesn't ruin all her work. But she was feeling tired. So she decided to head back to the dorm, but one thing was on her mind about Gohan.

'Why'd he have that bag?' She thinks.

She arrives at the dorm and opens it. She heads to the bed and lays down.

She blinks, it's made.. but... it's like it was never even touched for hours. She had thought he would lay down, but apparently not.

"Well, whatever." She says. She looks around the room... Why does is it feel more open.

She looks towards his desk and sees something, a note.

She turns on the lamp and reads it...

The paper falls from her hands. She quickly turns on the room light.

"No..." She goes. His stuff was missing.

His books, clothes, gi's, everything.

Kou pops up from around her head and blinks.

Kokoa falls down onto the floor and begins to cry.

She was too late.

Gohan sat on the ground, this is where it all began, and sadly this is where he'll say good bye.

He writes out sayonara.

Tears begin to fall down.

Gohan couldn't deny these feelings.

He's in love with Kokoa.

She somehow just got into him, it was a hell of a month and a half, he's not a super saiyan, but damn is his Kaio Ken good.

He lightly smiles as he leans against a tree. He closes his eyes.

'This is for the best.' He thinks.

.

.

.

The next day

He woke up, his eyes adjusting to the light. Gohan stood and realized he slept in his gi. He shrugs it off, he's done it before.

He soon looks to see Tsukune at the bus.

"Hey Tsukune." Goes Gohan.

Tsukune blinks as the boy approaches.

"Where you off too?"

"The northern barrier to get a rosary for Moka." He says.

Gohan sees the look of his eyes. He smiles.

"I wanna help you Tsukune." Goes Gohan.

Kou was being held down by Tsurara and Ageha.

"I DON'T KNOW NOTHING!"

"YOU WERE JUST TALKING ABOUT TSUKUNE PLANNING SOMETHING BAD, AND YOU WILL TALK." Goes Tsurara. After everything they all had been trough Tsukune just held them together, and when Gohan came around, they were unbreakable.

"WEEEE...GOKU!" Pleads the bat.

"Did someone call me?" Goes the man.

Kou looks at him with tears in his eyes.

"GOKU WEEEEE GOT PROBLEMS!"

Goku blinks.

"Kakarot what's the hold up, today is dodge ball for the class, and I enjoy watching them jump and flop around for their lives." Goes Vegeta. He looks to see the parents.

"Oh great is it parent's day again?"

"Oh today's the future's path session right?" Goes Goku. The mothers nod.

Chi Chi said she might not make it, due to some weather issues.

Kou took the chance. He got from the women and flew to Goku, paper in his um bat feet,

Goku blinks.

"What's this?" Goku takes the piece of paper and reads it.

Vegeta crosses his arms.

"Come on Kakarot we haven't got all day... kakarot..." Goes Vegeta.

Goku's stiff, stiff as a doorknob.

"Hey Kakarot, what the hell's the matter with you?"

Goku's eyes just showed, sadness... disbelief.

"Are the androids so worrying that you'd let them crowd your judgement, you like her, you don't need to hide it son." Goes Goku.

"Son... what are you talking about Kakarot."

Goku snaps.

"I need to tell you all something right now."

The parents blinked, what's gotten into him.

The note reads..

Kokoa,

I'm leaving, I've made a mess of things between us and i'm sorry, maybe after the androids are done with, we can fix... whatever relationship we have... until then bye.

From Gohan.

Gohan and Tsukune sat on the bus, as Tsukune was chatting away with the bus driver Gohan looked out the window. He kept thinking of the red haired Vampire.

'Kokoa...' He thinks.

Tsukune glances at his friend, the human frowns at the look on Gohan's face.

"Hey Gohan, are you alright?"

Gohan sighs.

"It's nothing."

"Girl troubles." Goes the bus driver.

"WHAT?!" Goes Gohan.

The driver laughs.

Soon they arrive at the northern barrier. They get off.

"Alright I know where the castle I need to go to is here, Gohan.."

"No need to ask Tsukune let's go."

They take off flying. Gohan looks at his friend once more. It's clear he loves Moka, both inner and outer... so why... why can't he go forward and admit how he feels for Kokoa.

'I'm scared to lose her, i'm scared something will drive her away.' He thinks.

"WEEE!" shouts someone. The 2 looks to see a huge flock of bats.

"No, I won't be stopped now." Goes Tsukune.

"Go ahead Tsukune, i'll handle this." Goes Gohan.

Tsukune nods. He tries flying by.

The group of bats tried to stop him, but Gohan fires a blast that stops them.

One of them angrily rushes Gohan.

Gohan is not fazed.

"WEEE, ASSHOLE, WEE!"

Gohan blinks.

"Kou."

"YOU, DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING?"

"Uhhh..."

"You think you're such a hot shot, well I got news for you buddy, no one kisses and plays with Mistess Kokoa's feelings you ass hole."

Gohan doesn't say anything.

"You know what, I've got more important things to do than talk with you." Kou goes.

"Wait... what do you mean feelings, we're just friends."

Kou stares with anger.

"TO YOU, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW SHE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU, BASTARD!"

"HEY DON'T BRING MY FATHER INTO THIS."

 **A/N: A BASTARD IS THE CHILD OF A TERRIBLE FATHER... OR SO I'VE CHECKED, SO GOHAN TOOK OFFENSE IN HIS DAD'S NAME.**

"WELL TOO BAD, DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HER WHEN SHE FOUND THE NOTE? SHE CRIED!"

Gohan blinks.

"She... what..."

"She cried. It was terrible, I always thought it would be her sister that she would keep caring about, but I was there, Moka was the one who told her to embrace her feelings, and when she saw that note... I saw her spirt crack."

Gohan is at a lost for words.

"I... can't... i'm not sure I could... I..."

"GRRR, I'M OUT OF HERE, DO WHATEVER I KNOW FOR SURE SHE'LL FIND BETTER THAN SOME BOOKWORM LIKE YOU, COWARD!"

Gohan says nothing as Kou flies off.

Gohan lands on the ground.

He places his hand over his heart.

'Why...why am I feeling this way... the androids are more important... besides she's about to be 3 years old than me... but it's... like...'

Gohan dropped to his knees. He felt so heavy... and for the 1st time since he arrived, he cried.

"Damn it.. why... why did I... Kokoa..."

He lets his tears follow as he sits at a cliff. Looking out over it.

"What am I suppose to do dad?" Gohan goes.

And indeed Goku sits next to him.

"Look inside your heart son, see what truly matters most, that's the only way."

Gohan closes his eyes. He thinks, he feels.

Goku could only watch as his son tears feel from his crying eyes. He looks to see Piccolo, Trunks and even Vegeta standing behind them.

Soon Gohan opens his eyes.

"I love her, I love her so much, I just couldn't let the androids be pushed aside, I had to focus on them, I missed out on some school because of it, and not only that... I ruined my chance to be with her anyway... and she's older than me."

Goku flashes a light smile.

"Son... if you truly care for something, you don't let it carry on, you take care of it. This won't go away until you answer it." Goes Goku.

Gohan looks to his dad.

He smiles.

"Right." Gohan floats up and so does Goku. Gohan turns his head and notice the others.

Piccolo and Trunks gives a thumbs up. Vegeta does too.

"Hurry up boy, we leave tomorrow to prepare. Android time is now." Goes Vegeta.

Gohan blinks.

"Vegeta..."

Vegeta looks dead at him.

"As much as I have more important matters, I understand this ordeal, I went through it when I was trying to deny myself of Bulma... but damn, it didn't work."

Trunks blinks at his father.

"Trunks, don't tell anyone about this, it wouldn't count for your mother in the future I don't think, hell it's because of you why I even fell in love with her in the 1st place."

"What?"

"If you hadn't had warn us I think i would have just boned and left... but I stayed at capsule corp, and I found many things I enjoyed of Bulma. So thank you."

Trunks then smiled. Vegeta is changing.

"Alright now, what are we slowing ya down for son, Go get your girl..." Goku pauses and widens his eyes. Soon the others do too.

That's a huge power level. Near other huge power levels.

"I think that's where i'll find her." Gohan said. He takes off flying.

Goku smiled. His son has grown.

Gohan felt for the 1st time, relieved. He was finally released of his weight. He loves Kokoa.

Even thought the writing to them was poor, i'll take a huge L on that meant to do better, (shouldn't had read the wiki), but it was readable.

He couldn't deny it no longer. In fact he smiled.

"I love her, I love Kokoa."

He started spinning.

"I love her, I love her, I love her."

He begins dancing.

"I love Kokoa Shuzen."

"Well good for you Gohan."

"GAH DAD?"

"Yeah."

"I thought.."

"Like i'd miss such a high power level."

Gohan smiles at his dad. They were flying away.

They soon see a big castle.

"It's there."

The 2 float above it.

"Dad I hear something."

"Me too."

They focus on the sound, making it clear. It sounds like Tsukune, Moka and Kokoa, and some other guy.

"I'm hearing things...like father and family.. I think this dark lord Tsukune told me about might be Moka's and Kokoa's father.

Goku's eyes brighten. "Meaning he's a half saiyan."

Gohan felt the power levels, they were quite high, even Tsukune's.

He look through a window and saw.. 2 super saiyans... one of them.. was Tsukune?

'Question for later.' He thinks.

'Now then... to do something I should have done a long time ago.'

He places his fingers on his forehead.

Kokoa grit her teeth. Everything was falling apart. Her sister's blood legit made Tsukune like a saiyan... a human saiyan? And now he has the rosary to seal her sister away.

"Kokoa." Goes Her father. Tsukune and Moka don't say anything.

"I'm disappointed... not only by the string of events you've done to lead this human here. But also from what I've gather... you used another human as a drinking fountain."

Kokoa hangs her head in shame... Was that really what Gohan was to her.

Ever since she saw his note, she hasn't been thinking clearly, it's like she lost herself.

"Kokoa... are you crying? Over another human?" He goes.

"Mr. Shuzen..." Tries Tsukune.

"QUIET HUMAN, YOU MAY HAVE SAIYAN BLOOD, BUT THAT WASN'T FROM BIRTH."

Moka doesn't say anything. She's actually surprise that Gohan wasn't with her, to be honest she's disappointed. In both.

Kokoa for keeping away from her feelings, and Gohan for leaving. Sure the androids were a threat, but why let them stop you from one day of happiness.

"Kokoa..."

"I drove him away father, I have no need of worrying about him."

Tsukune and Moka stare at the young Halfling. She sounded happy, but she looked hurt.

"Hmmm." Was all he could get out of him.

Deep down, he was looking at the 3 in front of him with a deep hope. That They could be what brings Humans and Monsters together, yes there were humanoids but not monster, monsters.

"However I realized my mistake."

Issa face keeps the same unimpressed expression.

"It took me awhile to realize what I had, and what I felt with him, for the past month and a half, things were changing fast, and we've.. found each other unable to break away, honestly... I care for him."

"What... Kokoa..." Issa grit his teeth, but he was actually glad though he won't show it.

A tear falls from her face.

"If I wasn't so cold to him... maybe he'd stayed instead of letting the androids get to him."

"Kokoa..." Goes Moka.

She clenches her top around her heart. She never felt like this before.

"So... now I realize my feelings... I love him... I love Gohan."

"... Great, my other daughter has fallen for a human!"

"Father... damn it... he's half human. he's also a saiyan."

Issa looks unamused. Damn he wanted to smile.

"No matter, it's clear you have fallen in love with someone who's weak, and a coward."

"Great now i'm really being shit talked behind my back." Goes a voice.

The 4 of them blink.

"That voice." Goes Tsukune and Moka.

"Could it be..." Goes Kokoa.

Then in the middle of them, the source was found, a boy in a purple gi.

He looks up with a smile at Issa.

"So, you're Moka's and Kokoa's father?" Goes Gohan.

Issa raised an eyebrow, this was but a boy.

"And so I'll take it your the one who has Kokoa's heart wrapped around your finger, you worthless saiyan." He goes.

Gohan only smiles.

"Such arrogance, popping up out of the blue and acting like you own the place."

"Yeah whatever." Goes Gohan.

Kokoa blinked, does he not know how powerful her father was.

"Gohan." She goes.

"I love you Kokoa." He goes. She stands frozen.

"Gohan."

"It took me a while to realize, I was worried about the androids, not because of their possible strength, but because I was worried.." He turns to face her.

"About losing you."

A blush appears on her face.

"I was worried that being with you might get you killed, I would be so worried about your safety, it would be distracting in battle... But now.. I understand... my fear was cause I love you, if I let it consume me, it can still get in the way." He states.

Moka has a light smile. Tsukune does as well.

Gohan takes her hands in his.

"I understand our situation, but I won't be able to go on like this... so I admit it, I love you, you're an awesome person, on the outside you're harsh, rude, and only care for your sister... but inside.. there's more to it, you put up this Tsundere front because you state you only want your sister, but you want more than that."

Kokoa couldn't speak. He found out.

She wanted to best her sister, she wanted to be strong, an individual living up to the expectations of her name. And now cause of him, she's more free than ever.

"Gohan..."

"Kokoa, do you love me?" He asks.

She bites her lip.

"Yes I do."

The 2 smile at one another and share a kiss.

Tsukune smiles. Moka smirks.

However..

"ENOUGH OF THIS!"

Gohan face Issa who looks annoyed.

"This is foolish, you dare to trick Kokoa into believing you care for her...?"

"It's true sir."

"Ha, your love is an illusion like the one this boy loves."

Gohan raises an eyebrow.

"He told me, Moka's outer self was made by the rosary." Tsukune goes.

"But, it's true." Issa says.

"So what!" Goes Gohan

Issa glares.

"Even if she was born because of the rosary, she's a living being now because of it, hell I know someone who has that kind of problem, and who are you to determine someone's will to live."

"Gohan." Goes Moka.

Gohan ignores her.

"That's stupid as fuck! Just cause she's born by the rosary means she's an illusion? She and Moka are one and the same, it should be up to her if she wants her to return."

Moka blinks, she's never seen him like this, before he was so reserve, quiet. She felt his energy rising.

"Hmph, such rudeness, I pity your bloodline." Issa says as he turns back to super saiyan.

Gohan smirks.

"My father is the great Son Goku, the man who help save the earth countless times. He won the 23rd world martial arts tournament, where he and my mother fought one another. My parents love was cemented in the heat of battle, my father, the saiyan Kakarot, has done more than you could ever HOPE TO DO!"

Gohan starts looking mad.

"Gohan." Goes Kokoa.

"What.." Goes Issa. The boy's eyes were going teal and his hair was getting yellow.

"Mr. Shuzen, why do you hate the humans so much?"

"Hmph, because they fear monsters, they fear anything that isn't them or a humanoid."

"Then why don't you just change their minds?"

"Because it's foolish, pointless, all they have ever done is think, think they're better, that they're supreme... but when something else.. alien... arrives they pick on it like a circle jerk, they are the real monsters."

"Is that what you think, you forget, Tsukune's a human, and he has gone through great lengths for his friends to protect them, and now he can do better with the power of a saiyan... and you think what he does is foolish..."

"IT IS, BOY! HE'S FOOLISH FOR LOVING AN ILLUSION, AND YOUR FOOLISH FOR TRYING TO LOVE SOMEONE HIGHER THAN YOU!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

His eyes widen. So does everyone except Gohan. Meanwhile looking from a window. Goku smiled.

"You're doing it son." Goes Goku. Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks only watched in awe, Gohan was growing up.

"FOOLISH, POINTLESS, WEAK, DUMB, YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE... YOU DON'T GET IT... EVEN THOUGHT THINGS SEEM BAD ON THE OUTSIDE, YOU HAVE TO SEE THE INSIDE BEFORE YOU CAN DECIDE THAT IN FULL... AND DON'T YOU EVER TALK SHIT ABOUT MY LOVE FOR KOKOA.."

Gohan looked ready to explode.

"Or..."

"I'LL BEAT YOU SENSELESS."

Issa then laughed.

"Come on boy."

"DON'T CALL ME BOY... I AM SON GOHAN... AND ONCE THE ANDROIDS ARE DONE WITH, I'M BEDDING WITH KOKOA!"

"Gohan!" blushed Kokoa.

"Oh really..."

"Yes... BECAUSE I LOVE HER.. AND I'LL DO WHAT I CAN TO PROVE IT... DAMN IT!"

Something amazing happened, Gohan felt the energy right there, he was ready.

"YOU HEAR ME... I LOVE KOKOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Soon his aura brighten and.. an explosion happens.

 **Plays: Azalea by Nano. Ripe**

Kokoa and the others were caught off guard and a bit fazed due to the explosion, and what they saw left them staring.

Gohan was in cased in a golden aura, his hair was standing tall and yellow, he even had teal green eyes.

"Gohan... you're a super saiyan."

Gohan glares at Issa with anger.

Issa couldn't believe it... this power...

'He's stronger.' He thinks. Deep down.. he was happy, Kokoa found a perfect lover, and even Moka.

"So think you can take me boy?"

Gohan looks at Kokoa with a smile, he mouths, it's your turn next.

"I DON'T THINK I CAN, I KNOW I CAN!"

Issa smirks and rushes. Gohan does the same.

Their fists collide and a huge explosion happens, wrecking the whole castle.

The 2 were going at it in the air. Issa was pouring onto Gohan, but Gohan was acting like it was nothing.

Issa punches Gohan on the nose, but he didn't flinch.

"How.."

Gohan smirks.

He punches Issa hard in the gut.

"LEARN YOUR PLACE!" Goes Gohan as he spin kicked Issa into the ground.

Gohan lands with a deadly glare.

"Gohan!" Goes a voice.

He looks up, it's his dad, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Trunks.

Goku landed and hugged his son, spinning him around.

"You did it son, you're finally a super saiyan!" Cheered Goku.

Gohan just smiles. He's soon put down.

Moka smiles, Gohan is a cool kid.

She looks at Tsukune who has her rosary.

She takes it.

"I expect that we'll be sharing you now." She says.

Tsukune blinks.

"What?"

"Are you dense Tsukune, both me and her love you, and we share the same body... so it's only fair to share." She says.

Tsukune smiles and nods. Moka rolls her eyes. She was about to put on the rosary but caught the glace of Kokoa. She smiles at her sister. Moka then kisses Tsukune's lips and puts on the rosary.

Soon outer Moka's back. She hugs Tsukune tight and kisses him as well.

Kokoa just stands in silence.

A hand is on her shoulder. She looks to see Goku.

He gives her the classic Son grin.

"There they are!" Goes a voice.

Gohan and the others look to see, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari and their parents.

"Hey guys, you missed something amazing. Gohan turned super saiyan a few moments ago."

"What?! Really?" Goes Mizore.

Gohan nods.

"How?" Goes Kurumu.

He blushes as he glances over at Kokoa.

Soon rubble can be heard. They look to see Issa standing up.

'To hell with this heartless front.'

He starts chuckling, then laughing.

"Well, looks like I was wrong, there's some good left after all." He goes.

Gohan and Tsukune blinks.

Issa looks at Goku.

"Are you Goku." Goes Issa.

Goku nods.

"Hmmm, I take it you can go super saiyan as well?"

"Indeed, and just incase, this green guy is Piccolo, he's a namek."

"Geez Goku forget I can talk?" Goes Piccolo.

"Hello I'm Trunks."

Vegeta smirks.

"And i'm Vegeta, prince of all saiyans."

Issa blinks.

"Is he serious?"

His children nod.

"Well, nice to meet you majesty." Goes Issa with a bow.

Vegeta then laughs.

"HAHAHA, GREAT NOW A DARK LORD IS BOWING TO- OW, KARAKOT THE HELL!"

Goku hits him in the back of the head.

"Come on Vegeta don't you think you're taking your title a little to seriously, besides your dad's dead... shouldn't you be King now?"

Vegeta stares at Goku like a moron.

"1st off, there's more saiyans around, course they must know their ruler, and 2nd... never thought about it."

"Oh... wait Vegeta... are you happy that there's more saiyans?" Goes Goku.

Vegeta gets red.

"WHAT!"

"I knew it, you're not the cold heartless bastard the others said you were now."

Vegeta closed his eyes.

"Well.. guys think it's time we all head back we've still gotta train for the androids."

Trunks blinks...

"Uh Goku... do you know what day it is..." Goes Trunks.

"The 5th..."

"Wrong it's the 9th."

...

"THE ANDROIDS WILL BE HERE TOMMOROW... BUT HOW... HOW DID WE LOSE TRACK OF TIME?!"

"Well with everything happening with the great barrier and Moka, I guess we just lost focus."

Goku grit his teeth.

"Great I was hoping to stay a few more days before we head to the human world." Goku says. "Now our plans have fallen apart."

"Plans?" Goes Gohan.

"Oh, I wanted us to spend the last day in the human world so we can get up and head straight out, now..."

"Perhaps I can be of service?" Goes a voice.

Goku smiles, the others widen their eyes.

"King kai that you?"

"Indeed Goku?" Goes the blue skinned Kai.

"But how?"

"Well... you are on earth... just like a different world, or realm, anyway that's not why i'm calling you."

"Who's King Kai?" Goes Kokoa.

"He's the guy who trained my dad after his fight with his brother."

Kokoa raised an eyebrow.

"Hey guys, we can use King Kai's planted to travel back to the school." Goes Goku.

The students blink.

"Kakarot.. what are you on now?"

"Just link together and hold on." Goes Goku.

Every one did as asked, except the parents, and they went poof.

The group arrives on a small planet surrounded by pinkish sky and a long snake below it.

"Hey King Kai."

"Hey Goku... ah sees the whole group is here, hi i'm king kai, i'm the one who taught Goku the Kaio Ken and the spirt bomb... Uh..."

The students were blinking at him, he looked... more like a monster, but for some reason they expected something else.

King Kai sighed.

"Alright, I know you aren't here for talk, so hurry along and get ready. Goku you know the drill." Goes King Kai.

Goku nods.

He searches for an energy signal at the school. Perfect.

Poof.

They arrive in the courtyard.

"Gah!" Goes a voice.

"Sorry Haiji." Goes Goku.

"Forgiven Sir." he says.

Haiji blinks.

Goku notices.

"What's up?"

"Weren't the others with you?"

"Ah they must have went to get their stuff."

Haiji nods, he would have came with Goku and the others, but felt he would be less help than good.

Finally, the newspaper club were ready to leave.

They were at the school entrance.

The fan club collation were crying at the feet of the ones they worshipped, Mizore kept them back, especially the one for Kurumu.

Tsukune actually had a handshake with Saizo.

"I'm sorry about what happened between us." He says crossing his arms.

"It's all good." Goes Tsukune.

"Hey, when you guys come back I seriously wanna get in on this martial arts, I might get a girl who'll like me then."

Tsukune smiles. Saizo's still a bit of a dick but he's trying.

I FORGOT TO MENTION THIS NEXT PART EARLIER, SORRY.

Shizuka Nekonome and Ririko Kagome, hand in hand, bow to Ruby.

"Please watch over my newspaper Club." Goes a tearing Nekonome.

"Of course." Ruby says.

The catlady holds her lamia close. Ruby has a smile, who know what Lillith's mirror could do, it actually helped these 2 get together.

SORRY

Some girls are saying bye to Ginei. Some were harsh, others... you get the idea.

He rubs the back of his head.

"Guess i'm still the perv of the century." He jokes. The girls glare at him.

He sighs. Him and Yamcha have been like brothers, in fact he's gotten tips from the former bandit with girls. Still they didn't really trust him, but he was working on it. Hell the former members of the security committee were bowing to him, with sorrys and the works.

Some of the teachers who caused the newspaper club problems were there as well wishing them luck.

It seemed everyone (save a few...Kuyo) who they've had problems with were there.

"Well, time for us to get going." Goes Ruby.

The bus had returned to Yokai, the parents said their farewells at the northern barrier.

The newspaper club look to see Goku, Gohan with Chi chi, apparently she just got here. Vegeta, Piccolo and Trunks.

"Alright, ready every one? Goes Goku. They all nod.

"WAIT WEEE!" Goes a voice.

Kokoa was running with Kou right behind her.

Gohan blinked, she was coming in very fast.

Soon she lost control of her pace, and crashes into him.

They're laid out with Kokoa on top of him.

Chi chi stared with concern, but Goku placed a hand on her shoulder.

She bit her lower lip and sighed.

Soon they boarded the bus. The students and staff of Yokai waved them farewell.

Everyone on the bus had smiles, including a couple in the back holding hands.

.

.

.

The plan was set, everyone was to meet at the island half and hour before 10 am, Goku had went to Korins to get senzu beans, apparently they figured out a way to grow more than they used to faster.

Gohan, Mizore, Moka and Tsukune all sat on the lawn in front of the son house, meditating. Gohan and Tsukune were working to get their super saiyan forms to come out at will.

The newspaper club, minus Mizore were a bit surprised were the sons lived.

Soon it was almost evening. Mizore had made her curry and everyone was eating it.

"Mmm..." Goes Chi Chi.

Goku looks to see his wife's face. She was smiling wide with tears.

"IT'S GOOD!" She cries. It was better than hers.

Piccolo watched as everyone ate. Then Mizore walked up to him with a plate.

"Come on Mister Piccolo." She says.

'You know you want to?'

'Shut it Nail.'

'Besides we don't need to eat, but we can if we want.'

Piccolo sighs.

"Alright i'll bite." He says.

Piccolo sits and takes the plate. The others stop eating and looked at the namek.

Chi chi grabbed her recorder. (Why not)

Piccolo sighs and takes a bite.

Piccolo is stationary for a minute.

His eyes widen.

"Wow... unreal, my god..."

He takes another bite.

"THIS IS AMAZING, IT TASTES INCREDIBLE!" He declares.

The others watch in amusement.

"YES YES YES YES, THIS IS GOOD, THIS IS GREAT, THIS IS PERFECT, AAAAAAAAAHH!"

He begins to eat it fast, almost like Goku eats.

The others start laughing, but soon the saiyans follow Piccolo's example.

Soon it was bed time.

Mizore decided to take Kurumu to her home village. Vegeta took Trunks to capsule corps. Ruby, Yukari, Ginei, Moka and Tsukune were sleeping in the guestroom. The boys were on the floor. And Ruby being like the mother chose the couch for some reason. Gohan was sharing his room with Kokoa.

She woke up in the middle of the night to find him, not in bed. She looks for his energy. She soon exits the house quietly and finds him at a pond. Gohan looks out over it and at the sky.

"What are you doing up?" She goes.

Gohan turns his head to face her.

"Just thinking?"

"About..."

"Us."

Kokoa blush, good thing Kou was still asleep.

She sat next to him.

"So...Kokoa..."

Gohan was trying to find the right words.

She held her left arm.

"What are we?" He goes.

"What?"

"Are we together or... we just having a fling..."

She pokes at his head.

"Dummy, course we're together." She says looking away.

"Kokoa.."

She looks back to face his smile.

"Well Gohan... I...don't know... to be honest, I never felt this way about anyone... i'm clueless about Love honestly." She places a hand on her chest where her heart is.

"I never felt this way either... it doesn't hurt...what I feel for you... is so strong and positive... I'm happy to feel this way about you..."

Gohan sees her hands now at her sides. He places a hand down on top.

She blushes.

"We can date ya know, really get to know each other a lot closer."

She smiles.

"You know how I feel, so why do something as dating?"

"Well, we're boyfriend and Girlfriend aren't we?"

"You... want to..."

He turns his whole body to her.

"There's no one i'd rather be with than you Kokoa."

She smiles. He loves her, and she loves him.

"I love you." He states.

"I love you too."

They both kiss under the night sky and stars.

They walk back to the house hand and hand. Little did they know they were being watched.

"Good job son" Goes Goku. He I.t back to his room with Chi Chi's who's up.

"Someone's gonna have grand kids in the future." Goes Goku to her.

She smiles wide and pulls him into bed, for a quick love session.

And today is now the day.

THANK GOD, BTW SONG ENDS IF I DIDN'T STATE IT

It was 9 am. Goku, Gohan and the others were up, they had a good breakfast and are waiting for Mizore and Kurumu. Goku was in the usual, Gohan was in a gi similar to Piccolo's. Tsukune and Moka were in the same Gi as Goku except, they had a symbol showing they were trained by him. Yukari and Ruby went with what they normally wear, Ginei wore the gi that Tsukune had except he didn't have the under shirt. Kokoa was wearing the same Gi as Gohan. Piccolo, we all know Piccolo.

Soon Mizore and Kurumu showed up, course they decided to dress in a gi like Gohan's.

"Alright you guys please be careful." Chi Chi told them.

"Relax Chi Chi, we got this, those androids will be toasted and we'll be back home before dinner."

"I hope so, besides Gohan's gonna have a lot of Homework to do once he gets back to Yokai." She says.

Goku just smiles, Chi Chi, always wanting her son to learn, and to be honest, Goku's kind of glad for his son's intelligence, it's helpful on the battle field.

"Oh before I forget." Goku grabbed 2 bags off the counter.

"Here ya go." Goku tosses the bag to Mizore. It's a bag of Senzu beans.

Goku places the other on his hip.

"Alright you guys ready?" He asks.

They all nod.

Plays: Rock the dragon

"Lets go." Goku takes of flying, followed by Piccolo, Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, Ruby, Ginei, Mizore, Kurumu, Gohan and Kokoa, with Kou on her head.

Gohan took Kokoa's hand in hers. She blushes at the action but welcomes it.

The new and improved Z fighters were heading to the meeting point. It was time to save the world again.

NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL Z SAIYAN PLUS VAMPIRE!

* * *

 **NOW I CAN FINALLY GO ROCK THE DRAGON YES YES OH MY GOD, THE ROSARIO ARC IS OVER THE ANDROID ARC IS NOW, I'M TELLLING YOU THE NEXT 4-6 CHAPTERS WILL BE EH(I FORGOT THE ORIGINAL NUMBER). So now I will state a few things.**

 **Gohan will be 12 and Kokoa will be 15 by the cell games, they will use the hyperbolic time chamber twice, in this fanfic you can enter for 3 years, with an hour to spare so you can exit before it locks you in, also you can reenter after a full year outside for 3 years again, I was gonna leave it at 2 but thought let's make it 3 because who the fuck gonna bitch about it, we're not full cannon. Also warning due to Mizore's snow woman side, she is a but stronger than most, she has had 2 Zenkai boosts and I forgot to say what happened during android 13 v1, Gohan had gotten one as well, everyone who was a saiyan did. So Mizore being a snow woman with the risk of over heating means that she can just go through a near deadly overheat, recover and receive a boost, they get stronger everytime they survive death, get a bloody beating, and injures that take them out the fight, I feel it applies to many factors besides the usual, get that ass beat. Also I recall Goku using the beans on his way to namek, yes he was doing 100 times gravity, tired, with some pains, but that kind of proves my point. And before you go nuts and say your too far from cannon, I didn't want to follow all of cannon to begin with, other wise this wouldn't have worked in my eyes... that much. Also Mizore's overheating thing... she gets a zenkai only if it's deadly, like she's reaching the brink of death. Don't want her to be too overpowered. Now there are a few more things, but they'll be cleared up next chapter, also this story has lolicon and shotacon.. you still here good, that's all I have to say at the moment, thanks for reading boys and girls, take care and Cherrio.**

 **Deep announcer voice: THE TIME FOR THE ANDROIDS IS NOW, WILL THE INCREASED NUMBER OF FIGHTERS TURN THE TIDE, FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALLZ SAIYAN PLUS VAMPIRE!**

 **Next chapter: ANDROIDS, HEART VIRUS, AND A SUPER SAIYAN PRINCE**

 **A/N: WE'RE GETTING THROUGH GERO AND 19 IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE I COULD CARE LESS FOR THESE 2, THE CHAPTER AFTER IS 16/17/18. ALSO ORIGINALLY I WAS GONNA HAVE GOHAN AND THE OTHERS TRY AND LEAVE WITH OUT THE NEWSPAPER CLUB, ONLY TO BE STOPPED AND FORCED TO LET THEM COME, I CHANGED IT BECAUSE THEY WOULD HAVE TO RIDE THE BUS AND GO THROUGH THAT ENDING IN THE ANIME, AND I DIDN'T WANNA TYPE THAT OUT, SORRY IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT.. BUT IT'S WHAT YOU'RE GETTING.**

 **PLAYS: ROCK THE DRAGON**


	7. A,HT, SSP

**So..here we are, the dbz phase... honestly never thought I get here in less than a month. Now relax at your desk, or on your couch, have a cup of tea, have the browser clear of porn tabs, be sure the story is downloaded on your phone, and let the action begin.**

 **OH BUT WHY THIS WAY WHY.**

 **BECAUSE THIS IS HOW I SEE IT**

 **BUT CLEARLY IT SHOULD BE CLOSE TO CANNON**

 **Well too bad it's my.**

 **NO, CHANGE IT NOW DE12NOW, CHANGE IT NOW**

 **BITCH I DO WHAT I WANT! (R)**

 **Now, I'm not liable for accidents due to awesomeness... btw I love warrior from an unknown land, challengers, wild soul, mission make a new legend and battle with all my force, i'm quite sad that they were plagiarized music but the funny thing to me is... what if they were based off those songs... but then again, making music quite similar to something is automatically considered plagiarism but what do I know... damn I miss being 7-10 playing the shit out of budokai 3 and tenkaichi 3, I swear my cousin was the ONLY ONE WHO I WOULD PLAY WITH, mainly cause my brother sucked, and my sister kept changing characters. Now I play fifa and rage the fuck out on it along with pubg and fortnite(I could go dr, disrespect, but i'll be mr. respectful instead. Also if you see(R) that's a reference. Btw there's a beat in warrior from an unknown land that I some how hear, its like the beat on the namek stage in budokai 2... I MISS THOSE FUCKING TRACKS!**

 **Goku: The following is a fanfiction and parody, db, dbz, dbs, dbgt are all owned by funimation, toei animation, Fuji tv, shuiesa and akira toriyama, except Rosario + Vampire, please support the official release.**

 **YEAH I'M A COPY AND PASTE THIS SHIT NOW.**

 **Plays: Azalea by Nano. Ripe**

 **Chapter 7: Androids, heart virus and a super saiyan prince**

* * *

10 minutes till 10 am, Goku and co had just arrived and greeted the others. And soon said co were looking at certain scientist, with a baby in her hands.

"Um Bulma... what's with the baby?" Goes Gohan.

Krillin looks over. "Yeah.. ya baby sitting for a friend?"

"No, believe it or not this is my son." She goes.

The 2 blink.

"Yeah and you won't believe who the father is?" Goes Yamcha.

"Mine." Goes a voice.

They all look up to see Vegeta and Mirai Trunks.

They land looking ready for battle.

Vegeta scans the fighters among them, course only Goku, Gohan, Moka, Mizore, Kokoa, and Kurumu were of importance to this fight. He looks over to Bulma and sees little trunks.

"So.. you brought him... here?" Goes a ticked Vegeta towards Bulma.

"Well why not, Trunks wouldn't wanna miss seeing Gohan's new friends after all."

The Yokai students blink. Tsukune was about to speak but Vegeta beat him to it.

"Speaking of...Woman, you recognize this boy?" Vegeta points to M. Trunks.

Bulma stares at him. "Yeah the guy from the future."

Vegeta blinks, she's a top class scientist, yet she couldn't tell a near look alike from a near look alike..

"Alright i'm not doing the guessing game, listen up, Bulma this is our son Trunks, except from nearly 20 years from the future." He said.

"WHAT?" Goes the ones who don't know.

Bulma stared confused. "Wha...what..."

"Think about the hair 1st off, also the fact that he's a saiyan and what he's wearing, it clearly screams our child besides if Kakarot some how had a another kid before he died in his time then surely they would have another half breed child.."

Bulma still stared in confusion, but soon it washed over.

"Alright, now that i think about it... he does have kind of your face Vegeta... and the hair... wow he is like an older image of our trunks." She says.

Bulma then pauses.

'Oh kami i just realized i asked my son for sex!' She thinks.

Vegeta places a hand on Kurumu's shoulder.

"One more thing, Kurumu is my niece."

"WHAT?!"

"I had a brother named Tarble, he was sent off world due to his unsaiyan like nature, somehow he came here, mated with her mother, and now here she is."

Bulma glances at the succubus/ saiyan. She clear as day does have some saiyan qualities.

"Alright, now that's out of the way, we can plan the situation... um... Future Trunks."

M. Trunks stares at his father. He can just call him trunks.

"These androids, they don't have an energy signal since they're machines?"

Trunks nods. Of course they're androids. Well cyborgs.

"Good, now Kakarot, we have those beans correct?" Goku nodded.

"Good, so we wait for something to happen." Goes Vegeta. Gohan looked at the prince in surprise, but then again it's Vegeta he's been in a lot of planetary exterminations and had to lead a few squads.

Soon it was 2 past 10, everyone was on high alert.

So on alert they didn't notice Yajirobe arrive. Course Krillin did, 2 minutes later, apparently, some more beans had finish sprouting.

Then.

BOOM!

An explosion, in the middle of the island.

"Alright Guys it's time, let's move!" Goes Goku. Everyone nodded, they headed down to the city in they're training pairs, except Tsukune was with Moka and Piccolo was with Goku. Vegeta insisted Bulma go home, Trunks..

"SO WHAT YOU LEFT YOUR TIME CAPSULE?" Goes Vegeta.

"Well, you see..."

"Grrr, whatever just I.T to it."

"Well i can't since there's no energy signal for me to lock on to."

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"DAMN, WHY IS IT IMPORTANT?"

"Well..."

As Trunks explained his situation, apparently Goku, Piccolo, Tien, and Krillin were flying off, with 2 shady people. Soon Ginei came back up to Bulma with Yamcha.

"Senzu bean." He goes. Bulma stares in shock at the hole in Yamcha.

Vegeta grit his teeth, what the hell happened. He shook his thoughts and headed off to the battle field.

Goku, and the remaining Z fighters soon landed on a desert plain north of the island. Across from them, Android 19, and Android 20.

"There." Goes Gohan. Him and the Yokai gang landed behind them.

20 blinks.

"Well... this..is unexpected... Never thought you would be able to rally these many fighters Son Goku..." He pauses. He scans the group and soon spots and stares... she was the one, the one they wanted dead. Mizore Shirayuki.

"Yeah, well lets say connections can come in handy at the worst of times." He says.

"Connections... hmph, no matter you will not win this fight, i have more than enough data of your capabilities, 19 if you will."

"Yes 20."

Mizore didn't like the look of this 20, he was giving her a strange feeling, it was like... i want you dead. Makes sense but it feels like he wanted her dead for a long time.

Number 19 stood ready for battle.

"You cannot win, i have data of every ability you have possessed Son Goku." He states.

"Hmph.. tell us... you were collecting data on us for years, did you follow us to namek, or how about Yokai."

"Hmph, there was no need, we had more than enough data to ensure your demise, a little space trip wouldn't matter, as for yokai, the same thing."

Piccolo smirked.

"So you don't know about a super saiyan?" Goes Piccolo.

"Super saiyan?" Goes 20.

"Error data not found." Goes 19.

Goku showed a smirk that meant no time for games.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!" Shouted Goku, his hair stood up and turned gold with his eyes turning teal.

Goku (now a super saiyan) with no time to waste, rushed the android with a hard right knocking him into the air and giving chase.

The others smiled, the battle has started but they had Senzu beans. Course for Goku.. he still had this nagging pain in his chest.

Trunks flew fast towards the woods near ginger town, if anyone messed with the capsule, they'll be in trouble, not only that he'll be stuck here.

He soon arrives and heads to where he hopes it should be, lucky it was. Sadly he didn't notice the other machine not far from him. He quickly took off and head back to the others.

The z fighters, and Yokai students were cheering Goku on, he was winning the fight.

19 tries a right hook, Goku ducks and knees the robot, he then jumps and hits a double ax handle bringing the robot down on it's face. The fight was looking good.

However to Gohan, something was wrong.

Goku went up to the air and charged his Kamehameha, this would bite him in the ass.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He fires the energy beam, set on destroying the machine. Soon the beam is gone, and 19 is stand with a deadly smirk.

"Fool, shouldn't have done that, thanks for giving 19 the energy, now he'll end you, and Gero's revenge will be complete." Goes 20.

"Aw crapbaskets." Goes Goku.

19 knees him in the gut and delivers and ax handle that sends him down to the ground. Goku tries to get up but struggles due to pain.

"Shit, Goku's having trouble, that bastard machine, absorbed his Kamehameha." Goes Piccolo.

"Well just throw a senzu bean." Goes Krillin.

Goku soon gets a boot to the face that sends him sliding on the ground, he's soon out of super saiyan state.

"What... how..." Goes Tsukune.

Gohan watched his father's frame carefully, he soon realized.

"IT'S THE HEART VIRUS!"

"WHAT?!"

"LOOK!"

Goku has his right hand over his heart. Clenching his teeth.

"DAMN IT GOKU, WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE THE MEDICINE!?" Goes Piccolo.

"I...DIDN'T... EXPECT TO GET IT NOW... I... WAS TOLD I WAS TO GET IT...EARLIER!" He gets out with grunts.

Soon 19 is over him and has his hand over his neck. Draining him.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FATHER!" Gohan rushes and kicks 19 off his dad. 19 hits the ground, but soon gets up, only for another foot to send him to the ground.

Gohan looks to see the attacker. It's Vegeta.

"If anyone is going to kill Kakarot it's going to be me understand!" Goes Vegeta.

"Ah, Vegeta so nice of you to-" 20 gets interrupted.

"SHUT UP YOU RUST BUCKET OF BOLTS! Gohan get Kakarot his medicine."

Gohan nods.

"I'll help you." Goes Kokoa.

Gohan doesn't say no, she gets Goku up and they are on Gohan's shoulder. He I.T home.

Vegeta faces 19.

"YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME NOW!"

"Careful Vegeta they can absorb energy with their hands." Goes Krillin.

Vegeta smirks. "No matter, he won't get shit!"

Vegeta spreads his arms apart.

"So... does a machine like yourself experience fear?!"

Soon Vegeta charges up. His hair turns golden and eyes teal.

The z fighters unknown of his ability to go super stared at the prince.

"Shit...i must advise caution 19."

"Understood doctor... number twent-"

However before 19 could even wrap up the sentence, Vegeta smashed a knee into his face, punched a hole though him and legit yanked off his arms, he then spun kicked him. He skids on the hard ground.

"Without those hands, you are nothing. TIME TO SAY GOOD BYE!" Vegeta roused to the sky and aimed a palm at the android.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta fires his blast, it consumes and destroys 19.

20 stared in shock. 19 was just wrecked.

He soon realized.. he was fucked. He glances at all of them and notices Mizore glaring harshly.

"That thing said doctor... wait a second.." Goes Mizore.

20 grit his teeth as he saw her face show a look of fury.

"Doctor.. android... he was following your orders... and..." She shot a look daggers.

"YOU'RE DR. GERO!" She goes.

Gero was exposed yes... but whatever he had to fall back. he just had to.

Mizore quickly charged and smashed him away into the rocky zone.

She had to follow fast.

"YOU, YOU TRIED TO RUIN MY LIFE!"

Trunks had I.T to where the others were at, couldn't believe he forgot he could do that, surprisingly no one noticed, they were busy with something else.

Trunks looks down and sees something...unexpected.

'These... these aren't the,.'

"GRRRRRRAAAA!"

Mizore begun blasting around the rocky mountains, just hoping to find him.

'Shit i best be careful... i didn't want to do this, but i got no choice but to activate 17 and 18.'

Soon Mizore stops her barrage.

"Your android 13 v1 and v2 fail against me GERO!" She stated.

His eyes widen in shock, how the hell did she manage this. Of course Son Goku and the others.

"I PERSONALLY WRECKED V2's SHIT!"

Now fear was setting in. Mizore was lost in her bloodlust.

"Come out..."

A light blizzard began to form around the snow woman.

"Come OUT!" She says with more force.

"WHERE YOU... ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Soon an explosion of snow begins to cover the rocky mountains.

"What the hell?" Goes the Z warriors.

"MIZORE!"

She turned to see Kurumu.

"Mizore calm down, going this way isn't gonna find him, you might be letting him get away."

"THAT BASTARD MUST PAY, HE...HE..." Mizore looked to her right side. Her eyes widen. There he was. A sadistic smirk appears.

"And thus the FLY IS TRAPPED IN THE SPIDER'S WEB!" She states, Gero turns in horror. He was caught.

Soon an energy blast was forming in front of Mizore's forehead. She glared at Gero with the intent of DEATH!

"MIZORE, NO... WITH THAT MUCH YOU'LL BLOW UP THE PLANET, CALM DOWN!"

Soon some of the others saw her, her energy rising, if 20 absorbed that they'll be more than likely fucked, no lubrication... it's gonna be dry.

'An attack like that...could i even absorb it?...' He looks at the pleading face of Kurumu. 'YES I THINK I'M GONNA MAKE IT BACK.'

Mizore wouldn't let her eyes off him.

"MIZORE!"

Kurumu yanks her hands down.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO DESTROY THE PLANET?!"

"Oh crap baskets." Goes a voice.

Everyone looks to see Trunks.

"Oh look who decided to show up last minute." Goes Vegeta.

But Trunks wasn't moved, he was more focused on Gero.

"Is that... an android...!?" Goes Trunks.

The others look at him, except Mizore and Kurumu.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THESE ARE THE ANDROIDS RIGHT!?" Goes Vegeta.

"No, these aren't the ones." Goes Trunks.

"Well what ever, i'm still killing Gero for what he did to my family and friends." Mizore goes.

'SHIT I NEED TO GET OUT, NOW!' He thinks. Then a certain hovercraft is flying near by. He smirks, this is it!

"FOOLS ONCE I ACTIVATE 17 AND 18, YOU'RE ALL FUCKED SIX WAYS FROM SUNDAY!"

And he fired!

Gohan, his mother and Kokoa managed to calm Goku down with the medicine, he was now sleep.

"Thank goodness you brought him when you 2 did." She said as she places a bucket near Goku.

Gohan sits on the floor near his dad, not wanting to leave his side.

"Kokoa. Go help the others." Gohan says.

"But aren't you coming?"

"I will, just wanna do something 1st."

Kokoa sighs. She soon I.T to the others.

"DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!" Shouts Mizore. Gero got away, they had him, then Bulma decides to poke her head in and screw them up.

Kurumu still has her hands on Mizore's wrists.

"Damn... wait... Trunks.. he said something about 17 and 18, are they the ones?" Goes Vegeta.

"Uh.. yeah they are."

"Hmph, so we just gotta stop him." Goes Vegeta... but then again the idea of fighting those androids sounded nice.

"Alright now... WOMAN!" Vegeta calls to Bulma.

She, and Yajirobe were safe, thanks to Ginei and Yamcha.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"WHAT, I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SEE FRIEZA!"

"SO WHAT, WE CAN NOT HAVE SLOW DOWNS ON THE BATTLE FIELD!"

Bulma crossed her arms.

"Say... that guy looked like Dr. Gero."

"WOMAN! GOT ANYTHING WORTH SHARING ON THE ANDROID."

"What would i know, hmm?" Goes the woman.

Vegeta stares at her, if he realized one thing, these scientists have a bit of an ego, but he can get through Bulma. And he does.

"Well... he may have a hidden lab in the northern mountains near north city."

"Then that's where we're headed, Trunks?"

Trunks blinks with a jump out of shock, he was in thought.

"Can you keep up?" Vegeta says. Trunks realizes his father's words.

He flashes a smirk.

"Good, now for you." He looks at Mizore." You stay here till you cool off and teleport to us."

"WHAT?!"

"What you just did was reckless, if he wasn't such a coward, Gero could have spotted an opening and possibly killed you, you wanted him dead, but a saiyan must keep their head, otherwise defeat is a high possibility, Kurumu you stay with her."

"HEY I'M FINE WE'RE JUST WASTING TIME FOR GERO TO ACTIVATE THOSE FUCKERS!"

"Mizore.."

"LET ME GO! Mizore shouts with force as she yanks herself out of Kurumu's grasp.

"Mizore!" Kurumu tries to get close, but Mizore soon light slaps her out of anger and annoyance. Shock soon sets in. The stun on both girls faces.

"See... if you come with us now you'll just be a liability." Vegeta states.

"Now you 2 get the woman, the kid and the fat man home." He says to Yamcha and Ginei.

"EVERYONE ELSE MOVE OUT!" Vegeta flares his energy as he takes off, Trunks right behind him and soon the others.

Mizore floats in the air, a horrid look on her face.

Kurumu faces her.

"Mizore.."

"Please...don't... touch me..."

A frown appears on Kurumu. She sees her love's look. Disappointment and sorrow.

"You weren't in the right mind Mizore, it can happen to the best of us." Kurumu says.

"DON'T TRY TO MAKE WHAT I DID JUST NOW NORMAL!"

"Mizore..."

Kurumu wraps her arms around her love.

"I said... not to touch me.."

"You didn't say what type."

"You know what i meant."

Kurumu sighs into Mizore's shoulder.

"I love you." Kurumu says.

A tear falls from Mizore.

"So do i..."

A few minutes past as the 2 float there.

Soon Kokoa arrives.

"Hey... where's the others?" She goes.

The 2 lovers look at her.

"They went to stop Gero from activating 2 more androids, they're the ones Trunks warned us about." Kurumu said.

Kokoa sighed and decided to I.T to them. Leaving Mizore and Kurumu alone.

"I..." Mizore tries to start.

"Hey hey, don't worry about it my love."

Mizore smiles.

"I'm lucky to have you."

"So am i."

Soon a few more minutes pass.

"Ready?" Goes Kurumu.

Mizore nods.

They I.T to the others.

.

.

Gero grit his teeth, he didn't have anymore time to waste.

He press a button on the machine. it was a capsule like coffin, once it lifted, it showed a boy in blue jeans, black shirt, brown scarf with black hair.

"Ah 17, hope you had a good nap."

"Thank you for waking me doctor... but it's Lapis."

"Ha ha.." Goes Gero,

'FUCK, NO MATTER HOPEFULLY 18 AT LEAST HAS THE COMMON SENSE TO UNDERSTAND HER NUMBER.'

As Gero walks to open 18. 17 steps out the machine and looks around. Same place, he soon sees a few key things, a remote and another capsule.

'Interesting.' He thinks.

The capsule opens, exposing a girl with blonde hair, a blue jacket, crystal blue eyes with a skirt.

"Ah 18... functioning nicely." Gero says with a little perverted tone.

"All thanks to you doctor... but it's Lazuli... and that tone... seemed odd."

"Ah apologies 18."

'NOT HER TOO.. DAMN IT.'

"All is forgiven doctor, after all you gave me this life."

Soon however the door to his lab is broken down.

"DAMN IT... ALREADY?" Goes Gero.

Lapis and Lazuli look towards the lab entrance and sees the others.

"17, 18 DESTORY THEM."

The yokai students blinked with shock... they looked like teenagers.

"Really doctor... you want us to fight them?" Goes 17.

"YES, NOW KILL THEM." He turns and sees 18 near the other capsule.

"Hmm, number 16 huh?" She says.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Lapis, i think we have a little guy in here waiting to get out." She goes.

"ENOUGH OF THIS, I AM YOUR MASTER, YOUR CREATOR, YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!"

She turns to face him.

"Or.."

"OR I'LL SHUT YOU OFF, DON'T MAKE ME RESORT TO IT!"

"And how... with this." Goes Lapis. He has the remote in his hands.

"Why you..."

"Hey Lapis can i get a hand."

"GOD DAMN IT, ENOUGH OF THESE GAMES... I DEMAND YOU KILL THOSE INTRUDERS NOW, YOU FUCKING WHORES!"

Lapis eyes goes serious. So does Lazuli.

"Grrr... if i can't shut them down, i'll stun them." Gero reaches into his pants and pulls out a smaller remote.

He quickly press it. Lazuli doesn't move. A sickening grin appears on Gero.

Lapis soon realizes what happened. Lazuli's stunned.

"Now, 17... take care of them while i discipline 18." He says with slurp.

Lazuli felt her self starting to move.

Gero got closer to her.

"Don't touch Lazuli." he says.

"WHAT?!"

Lapis just glares at him.

"ENOUGH OF THIS, I ORDER TO KILL THEM OR I'LL TAKE MORE DRASTIC MEASURES!"

The yokai students stared in horror, Gero is fucked in the head.

"DO YOU HEAR ME, MOVE YOUR FAT ASS AND DESTORY YOU WHORESI GAVE YOU LIFE, AND I'LL TAKE IT AWAY-!"

Lapis snaps, he quickly takes Gero's head off with a quick back hand. Lapis quickly destroy both remotes. Lazuli regains her control.

Lapis glares at Gero's head.

"DON'T, CALL US... WHORES... AND NEVER TRY WHAT YOU ATTEMPTED TO LAZULI." Lapis quickly stomps on Gero's head.

He turns to see Lazuli up and back on the capsule.

"Really.." He goes. She's back to as is after that?

"Come help me out."

He rolls his eyes.

"1st thing 1st, let's get rid of this place." He says.

Lazuli faces him, nods.

BOOM!

The lab was now just wide open space, in the center was the capsule.

The others had gotten back just in case.

The 2 cyborgs remove the top of the capsule and out comes a green and black armored male with a red hair looking like a Mohawk.

"Well well, rise and shine big guy, looks like Gero made you before us, guess that makes ya our big bro in a sense." Goes Lapis.

The machine doesn't reply.

"Hmm, looks like Gero forgot to install a voice system."

"I can speak." He goes.

"Whoa, about time... so tell us your name, i'm android well... cyborg 17, but the real name is Lapis, over there is 18 but it's really Lazuli."

Lazuli crosses her arms.

"I am android 16." He goes.

"Hold on... you're not a cyborg at all huh?"

"Affirmative." Goes 16.

"Hmph... don't really like calling ya that buddy... but we do if ya want us too."

"I suggest so until further notice."

"So big guy, what did Gero tell you of your mission."

The others listen in on the conversation, especially Mizore, these androids.. well cyborgs were really human considering that they were supposed to be killing machines.

"My mission, was to kill Son Goku."

That wasn't good.

"Wait, was?" Goes Lapis.

16 goes silent for a few moments.

"It seems there was a malfunction when programming my mission, i am unable to determine whether i should kill or fight Son Goku.. i am unsure."

The twins sigh.

"Great, ya know what let's go." Goes Lapis.

"Where?" Goes Lazuli.

"Where ever we want, Gero's dead big guy, you can do what you please."

16 just looks at him.

"...You know what... come on we'll just go somewhere." Lapis says. "Can you fly?"

"Affirmative."

"Alright, 1st order of business, get a car." Goes Lapis as he goes to air.

Lazuli and 16 are behind him.

"What, why Lapis?"

"I always wanted to drive sis."

As the 3 take off. The Yokai students just stare... what just happened.

"THE HELL, WHERE ARE THEY GOING?!" Goes Vegeta.

"Did that big android say he was to kill Goku?" Goes Tien.

"He did, and from the looks of things, those other 2 are gonna follow his every word." Goes Piccolo.

"I don't know guys... something seems off." Goes Krillin.

"There's nothing off about it, those are the ones from the future, and with that other android, we're in trouble."

"Hmph, let's waste no time." Vegeta flies after them, soon Trunks and the rest of the Z fighters minus Krillin follows.

"Man... i don' t get it." He goes.

"Penny for your thoughts." Goes Mizore.

"Well, if they were really killer machines... wouldn't they had just attacked us straight away, not only that, did you see how protective Lapis was towards Lazuli."

"So... got their names down huh?" Goes Mizore with her arms crossed.

Krillin just shrugged.

"If anything, we should follow them." Goes Moka.

Everyone nods and soon they fly off.

The androids land on the road on the side of the mountain.

"So, we stealing one?" Goes Lazuli.

"Honestly... don't know, maybe, maybe not." Goes Lapis.

"HEY YOU 3!"

Vegeta and Trunks land, both now at base form.

"Hmmm, you must be Vegeta." Goes Lapis.

"Hmph, of course, your creator did a good thing to inform you of the one who will be the bringer of your death." Goes Vegeta.

"Hmm, look no offense but we're not in the mood for this right Lazuli?"

"Yeah... but maybe 16 would?"

"Negative."

"Come again?" Goes Lapis.

"I will only fight Son Goku, the battle whether it's to the death or not is still unclear to me." Goes 16.

Lapis sighs.

"If anything you're making a mistake, so why don't you go on with your day and i won't have to put you in a hospital bed... but then again... death might be better for you."

Vegeta smirks.

"I'll take him Lapis." Goes Lazuli.

"NO! I'LL TAKE YOU." Goes Trunks.

She looks at him and notices the look of hate. She didn't like it.

"Nevermind Lapis, you take Vegeta."

"Alright prince, guess it's you and me."

Vegeta grins. He's gonna enjoy this more than he should.

Trunks glares at 18 harshly.

"Um... looking at me a little funny there." She goes.

"...I'M GONNA KILL YOU, I WON'T LET YOU HARM ANOTHER SOUL!" Trunks suddenly charges up to Super Saiyan." YOUR REIGH OF TERROR ENDS HERE!"

Lapis and Lazuli blinks.

"What?"

Vegeta charges up towards super saiyan as well.

Father and son glance at each other with a nod.

"Hmph, just cause you changed your hair color and eyes doesn't mean-GAH!" Goes Lapis and he is sent flying by a right hook.

"LAPIS, GAAH!"

Trunks kicks Lazuli up in the air.

And soon here comes an ass beating.

* * *

 **SO... THE 19/20 BIT WAS SHORT CAUSE I WANTED TO GET TO 17 AND 18, AND GERO.. MADE HIM A BIT OF A PERV TOWARDS 18 CAUSE WELL... LET'S FACE IT, SHE'S FUCKING HOT, BUT SHE'S KRILLIN'S SO BACK OFF. ALSO EVERYONE IS STRONGER HERE EXCEPT THE ANDROIDS... look i'mma be real, theres 2 more then we finally get the cell saga... AND TRUST ME, IT'S GONNA HAVE A TWIST OR 4, I'M NOT SURE, I DON'T WRITE THESE IN ADVANCE I JUST TYPE THEM, ANYWAY I'LL SEE YA NEXT TIME.**

 **(R)1 Tfs- The episode where Cell over looks Nicky town and that little sexual like scene they did. Also things will be short till perfect cell and we all know it ain't no spoiler so i'll catch ya later, take care and cherrio.**

 **DEEP ANNOUNCER VOICE(FUNIMATION): THE FIGHT FOR THE EARTH HAS BEGUN, VEGETA AND TRUNKS SQUARE OFF AGAINST 17 AND 18, I MEAN LAPIS AND LAZULI AND 16 SITS ON THE SIDE LINES, THE FATE OF THE WORLD HANGS IN THE BALANCE AS GOKU IS OUT OF COMMISSION BUT... COULD THIS JUST BE THE START OF A DARKER THREAT, FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z SAIYAN PLUS VAMPIRE!**

 **Next chapter: Cyborgs with a soul, and a bio android threat?!**

 **Plays: Rock the dragon**


	8. C,BIO

**DAH... I AM BACK... eh whatever, anyway it's gonna be a quick chapter cause i want to get to Cell, mainly cause while we gotta have the androids i really enjoyed Cell. So... hmmm... well you'll see. Also everything is a lot faster here till perfect cell... so... i think i may start Cell here. Also changed the title from what it was to be last time sorry.**

 **Trunks: The following is a fanfiction and parody, db, dbz, dbs, dbgt are all owned by funimation, toei animation, Fuji tv, shuiesa and akira toriyama, except Rosario + Vampire, please support the official release.**

 **Plays: Azalea by Nano. Ripe**

 *******Chapter 8: Cyborgs with human souls and a bio android nightmare**

* * *

Vegeta charges and smashes a right hook into Lapis, the shock sends him into the mountain side. A hole is left from the crash. He soon blows his energy, blasting the ground off him.

"You're a lot stronger than Gero data suggested, still sooner or later you're gonna tire out. My energy goes on forever-!"

Lapis gets interrupted by a fist in the gut.

Vegeta ax smashes him to the road hard.

Trunks dashes towards Lazuli with a slash of his blade. She blocks it. Trunks looks at his sword in his rage, it looks like it's about to break. Some of it does.

'NO, I WON'T LET MY FUTURE HAPPEN HERE!' He thinks, his energy rises. He knees Lazuli in the gut, he elbows her face, he then spin kicks her towards the road. Trunks sheathes his sword and glares at Lazuli.

"You... you kill Gohan... you killed him in cold blood, i... WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" He screams.

"What?" She goes as a kick slams into her face.

Meanwhile the arrived warriors just stare in silence, Vegeta and Trunks were wrecking them.

Mizore looks over and sees 16 at the edge of the cliff, there were birds on him.

She makes her move towards him and sits down. Course a certain bald monk saw her.

 **Plays: 16's theme**

She glances at the bird in his hand.

"You don't seem like the killing type." She goes. He looks at her.

"You are Mizore Shirayuki."

"Yes... are you gonna try and kill me?"

"Negative, i was design to kill or fight son Goku, you are not on my kill list, but you are in my database." He goes.

She nods and soon a bird lands on her. She surprised.

"Guess i'm not too cold." She says.

She glances up to see Vegeta and Trunks handling Lapis and Lazuli with ease.

"So, 16... i must ask you... why must you kill Goku?"

"It is my mission."

"But, do you want to... Gero's gone you can do as you please, you don't have to kill him."

16 glances at her and sees the sincerity on her face.

"I do wish not to, but it's my programming."

Mizore sighs.

"You like these birds?"

"Yes, all of life, not just the birds."

"I see...well here's a thought... everything here is still here because of Son Goku, if you kill him who knows what will happen."

"What do you mean?"

"See the bird in your hands."

He nods.

"Imagine it was Goku."

"But it is not."

"Just imagine."

He looks at it.

"Now, this is Goku... lets say, you crush him... how would you feel?"

"About the bird?"

Mizore sighs.

"The bird yes, but also Son Goku."

He looks at the bird, it's right there, if it was Goku his mission would be done and dusted.

"I must finish Son Goku."

"Okay...Now... crush it."

"What?"

"The bird is Son Goku, isn't he your target?"

"Yes... but... i don't want to hurt the bird."

"Just the bird?"

"No, i don't want to hurt at all."

"That's the thing, you don't want to hurt yet you hunt Goku..."

16 is silent.

"If you want to spar with Goku that's okay, but if you kill him... he has a family, friends who love him, the world is here because of his efforts, why take away the thing that kept this world safe." She goes.

He looks at her and back at the bird.

"Do you want to kill it?" She goes.

"No."

"But Son Goku?"

 **Plays: Nail's gift.**

"Killing him... was my creator's order, but now that he is gone... i can choose my own path?" He goes.

She nods.

"Then i will not kill son Goku, if we are to fight, let it be a spar."

Mizore smiles.

"I can imagine Gero rolling in hell mad now but he deserves it."

She stands up, ready to return to the others.

"Excuse me Mizore, but i must ask a favor."

"Shoot."

"Stop Vegeta and his friend."

Lapis hits the ground hard, what the hell Vegeta shouldn't be this strong.

"Well, Well looks like your murdering days are numbered." Goes Vegeta.

"What.." Goes Lapis as he stands.

Vegeta flys towards him only to meet an energy wave, course Vegeta dodged it, and fired one back at the cyborg.

"LAPIS!"

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING YOU HEARTLESS KILLER, YOU'LL PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES!"

"What... i haven't done anything." She goes.

Trunks flared his aura again. Lazuli fires her power blitz, only for a buster cannon to meet it and destroy it, but the buster kept coming.

'SHIT!'

Boom. She goes flying, she lands hard on the road.

"LAZULI!" Goes Lapis. He was angry, what is this?!

"WHAT'S YOU GUYS PROBLEM!?"

"Our problem is you cyborg, we have no more time for these games and we'll end it here, you won't be killing another soul TODAY!" Vegeta's energy rises.

Lapis goes wide eyed. He charged an energy wave.

"TAKE THIS!" Shouts Vegeta.

Soon Vegeta rushes Lapis catching him off guard. Vegeta uppercuts him and sends him to the ground with a kick. Lapis gets up, breathing.

Lapis looks towards his sister. She starts getting up. Unfortunate Trunks was next to his father.

"Ready boy?"

"I've been waiting for this, for years!"

The 2 saiyans charged their energy.

Krillin took the moment to rush towards Mizore.

"Man... i don't like this, Trunks said they were bad.. but they seem innocent to me."

"That's cause they are." She goes.

"What?"

"Gero's programming wasn't good enough to wipe away their humanity, a clear sign of it is them referring to their real names, Lapis and Lazuli." Goes 16.

Krillin soon thought back on Gero calling them 17 and 18. He soon nods.

"So what do we do?" Goes Krillin.

"Simple, you get them out of here, while i hold them off." She says.

"What?"

Lapis and Lazuli stand and look towards their attackers.

"SHIT!" They go, what the hell is this?

"WELCOME TO VEGETA'S BIG BANG ATTACK!"

"BURNING ATTACK!"

The saiyans fired their blasts. The blast create a shake in the ground as they hit their target's location.

The z warriors and newspaper club all floated a bit back from the 2 saiyans.

The smoke cleared. Lapis and Lazuli were still there.

"Hmph, time to end this." He flares up once more, putting what he had into this next attack.

"Shit we need to move now." Goes Krillin. Mizore nods, she acts.

"WELCOME TO OBLIVION!" Vegeta says as he's about to fire, but soon a figure stands in his way.

Everyone eyes widen in confusion. It's Mizore.

"Mizore... what are you doing?" Goes Trunks, Vegeta calms down the energy blast.

"That enough, i won't let you harm these 2 anymore, Trunks you may hate the androids of your time, but these are clearly different." She says.

Soon the 2 cybrogs try to stand, surprised by the turn of events.

She turns to face them. She reaches into her pockets.

"Here catch." She says. She throws 2 senzu beans.

The duo catches them.

"Take em and get moving." She goes.

"MIZORE, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" Goes Trunks.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOURS?! THINK ABOUT IT, THESE 2 CLEARLY HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING BESIDES IF THEY TRY, WE'LL STOP THEM!" She goes.

Vegeta wasn't having any of it.

"MOVE SNOW WOMAN!"

"ENOUGH!" She quickly ascends to super saiyan and hits Vegeta with a hard right.

He crashes into the mountain.

Mizore stands defiant.

The 2 cyborgs stare at their savor. Wasn't she on the other guys side.

"My friend the bald guy is with 16, he'll get you somewhere safe." She says. "Go now!"

They blink.

"Why are you..." Goes Lapis.

"JUST GO!" She demands.

The 2 look at each other and flies off.

Vegeta soon comes flying back and smashes a hard right into Mizore's face, she hits the mountain leaving a small crater.

Meanwhile, Krillin were getting the androids away from the northern mountains and near north city, he suppressed his energy to keep low.

"Alright, you guys should be good, no one came after me so they must be focused on Mizore, can't believe the idea worked."

"That kid.. he called us killers..." Goes Lazuli.

"Indeed, Gero had intended for us to kill, but our will power and his unsuccessful programming has failed him." Goes 16.

The twins looked at 16.

"Well now, you 3 enjoy your lives now." Goes Krillin.

"Wait...so... you're just gonna leave us alone?" Goes Lapis.

"Honestly... you guys are very strong... maybe we can spar one day, hopefully soon, after we calm Vegeta and Trunks down." Krillin says with a smile.

The 2 twins looked at the little man, he was really kind.

"Best get going guys, i don't know how long Mizore can entertain Vegeta."

"Was that girl who saved us the lesbian?" Goes Lapis.

"What... how did you know?"

"Well.. i kind of saw her holding another girl's hand, rather tight if you get me."

"LAPIS!" Goes Lazuli.

Lapis sighs. He faces the big robot.

"By the way, 16... thought of a name or do you just want 16."

"Hmmm... i have been thinking... i would like to be named after another metaphoric rock, just like you 2 are." He goes.

"Well shoot, what shall we call you?"

"Hmm... how about... quartzite." He states.

"Hmm... quartzite... alright big guy." Goes Lapis.

"Well... you 3 take care." Goes Krillin. A hand stops him. He looks to see Lazuli.

"Thanks for helping us out there." She says as she kisses him right on the lips. She was gonna do cheek but why not just sweeten the deal. This of coursed raised his Ki a bit.

He stands stunned as the androids take off flying.

He turns around with a sigh. He looks ahead. He flinches.

"GO..GOHAN!?" He goes. Indeed Gohan is there.

"How...did...you.."

"I sensed your ki and I.T to you."

Krillin sighs.

"So you saw...what do you make of them."

"Honestly... i don't think they're evil but they could do something so we shouldn't take anything lightly, i'll move my dad to Roshi's just incase, i'll inform the others."

"Speaking of others i bet Vegeta's tearing into Mizore now huh... still surprises me that's she's a half saiyan..."

"Well actually about them..."

 **Plays: Hatred at 2 powers Dbz burstlimit ost**

Vegeta was gritting his teeth as his hands in a game of mercy against Mizore. His aura was flaring while her's stayed calm.

Gohan and Krillin I.T to the others.

"So.. how's the battle between them?" Goes Krillin to Tien.

"It's... unreal... Vegeta's going high... but it's like Mizore's isn't worried." Tien says.

Vegeta soon kicks Mizore in her gut. He ax smashes her into the ground.

She senses Krillin's energy is near by, she hoped the cyborgs got away, as for this game, she could end it... but she must make them see reason...

They got out alive because of her.

Vegeta laughs.

"Foolish girl, you should have stayed out of my-GAH!" A fist sent into his gut, Mizore brings a right across his face, and follows up with a combo of kicks with fists.

Trunks watches in awe and confusion..

'These androids are more powerful than the ones in my time... never had my sword done what it did.'

Vegeta takes a few more fists before he gets really angry. He blasts her back with a kiai. He rushes with a fury of fists. She was blocking them.

The Z fighters couldn't believe their eyes. Nor the newspaper club.

Soon Ginei and Yamcha had returned by I.T and saw with their eyes too.

"This is insane, Mizore is so strong... how?" Goes Krillin.

"The answer is simply androids 13 v1 and 2." Goes Gohan.

"Wait... there was a v2?" Goes Krillin.

As Gohan fills the others in, Vegeta grabbed Mizore's right arm and threw her into the mountain side.

"Ha, is that all you...got.." Goes Vegeta.

Mizore was getting off the mountain with a bored look.

"What's with the look?"

Mizore smiles.

"You would have died if i didn't stop you."

"WHAT?!"

The others couldn't believe what they heard. HOW?

"Why... HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE SAIYAN PRINCE THAT WAY, YOU DOUBT MY STRENGH SNOW WOMAN SAIYAN HYBRID, YOUR PRINCE."

"I don't give a fuck what you are-!"

Before she could go any futher, Vegeta punches her hard in the face. He unloads his amazing impact and sends her to the road. She hits it hard and legit wrecks it, man constructions gonna be a pain when it comes time to fix this.

Vegeta smirks. Mizore was taking a beating, she must be punished.

He lands and smashes a knee into her face, and smashes an ax handle into her, she hits the ground hard.

"Is that all you got snow woman... and you think your worthy of my nieces hand?"

Then he blinks as he hears a laugh from her. She stands, shaking her head at him.

"You're an idiot."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm not gonna lie, i'm more powerful than you Vegeta."

The others except Gohan widen their eyes.

"Ho...HOW?!" Goes Trunks.

"BULLSHIT!" He goes. He's VEGETA, only Kakarot can keep up with him.

"Then hit me, hard as you can!"

Vegeta grunts, such arrogance.

He does a spin kick to her, she goes flying... or she should have. She was moved but not by much.

"What the hell?"

Mizore stares at him.

"That was as hard as you can?" She goes.

Vegeta smirks. "FINE, I'LL DO IT, JUST DON'T CRY WHEN IT HURTS LITTLE GIRL!"

He flies a bit back from her. Mizore knew it was time to get serious, but... Vegeta must realize the truth.

He charges an energy attack, he aims at Mizore perfectly. She smirks.

'Foolish girl... don't think i know what you're planning, you don't think i'll do it... because of the planet... you're in for a shocker.'

His palm generates a big blast.

"Guys i don't like this..." Goes Krillin.

"Mizore..." Goes Kurumu.

"MIZORE, YOU'RE CRAZY IF YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE THAT?!" Goes Yukari.

"Damn... i may have to agree with Yukari." Goes Moka, who's inner Moka.

Gohan just stare.

"She'll be fine." He goes.

The newspaper club looks at him.

"WHAT?!"

"Just watch."

Vegeta smirk, becomes a grin.

"IT'S TIME TO MELT SNOW WOMAN, WELCOME TO SUPER SAIYAN VEGETA'S BIG BANG ATTACK, AND WELCOME TO OBLIVION." He aims, but then he closes his fist.

Mizore blinked.

He flies fast, fast enough to punch her in the gut with the closed fist and opens it. He fires the big bang attack and she put her hands in front, but still she crashes into the mountain side.

She grits her teeth, apparently struggling to get the blast off her.

"FATHER!" Goes Trunks.

"IT'S TOO LATE BOY, WE CAN ONLY HOPE SHE SURVIVES IT.''

"MIZORE!" Shouts Kurumu. Why had she done this.

Gohan crossed his arms.

"Just end it Mizore."

Vegeta stares at the blast, she was still fighting against it, soon she tired out.

"Ve...VEGETA!" She calls out. "IS THIS... YOUR BEST...GRRRRRRR!"

"HAHAHA INDEED, YOU'RE A FOOL FOR CHALLENGING A SAIYAN ELITE, A SAIYAN OF ROYAL BLOOD, A SAIYAN PRINCE, SUPER SAIYAN, YOU SHOULD HAVE NOT INTERFERED, NOW KURUMU MAY HAVE TO LOOK FOR ANOTHER MATE."

Mizore heard it all.

"THEN... IF THIS... IS IT THEN... I've seen enough."

"Pardon?" He goes confused.

She pushes the ball off and punches it away, it goes past him and explodes in the sky.

Everyone except Gohan stares in awe, they look at Mizore.

"Do you see Vegeta... you were strong to take them, but they can go on forever, also i feel 16 is stronger than them... maybe even me." She goes scared. If he tries anything to Goku, she'll be in a fight for his life.

Vegeta stared at her, his anger rising. She... she was..

"YOU BITCH! I'LL WRECK YOU!"

"You'll regret that." She says.

Vegeta attempt a left, but she catches it with her hand.

"See." She goes.

Vegeta grits his teeth.

"BULLSHIT!" He snaps.

He begins unloading strike after strike, Mizore dodging each other.

He goes for a kick to the head, she disappears and reappears behind him.

"Am i too fast Vegeta?" She goes.

"GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He goes after.

'Time to wrap it up, he might try blowing up the planet at this rate.' She thinks.

She ducks a right hook and knees him in the gut, she back hands him into the mountain, wit a kiai he emerges with anger.

"You... you... DAMN YOU!" He goes.

"Father, stop before you do something you'll regret."

"LIKE HELL I'M LETTING THIS YUKI ONNA DISRESPECT HER PRINCE!"

"You say that like i'm your bride, gladly i'm Kurumu's your ego is messing you up Vegeta, just stop!"

"NOT TILL I CAN'T MOVE MY ARMS!" He says.

Mizore blinks.

"Okay then."

She flares her aura. She punches him in the face, then knees in the gut and unloads with a meteor smash (ss1 Goku budokai tenkaichi 2 style) as he falls to the ground he regains himself and glares at her.

"GGGGRRRRRAAAAAA!" His energy rises high.

"ENOUGH!"

She starts gathering her energy as well, her power level begins rising and rising, soon her muscles expand.

"What...the..." Goes Moka.

Vegeta glances at her in shock.

'What the... the hell is this...' He thinks.

Mizore glares at him.

He starts firing energy blasts. However soon, she breaks through and kicks him in the left arm... hard... so hard... He stumbles back and drops to his knees.

"Father..." Goes Trunks.

"FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCKK!" He screams.

Mizore kicks him right in the face. He skids on the ground.

"And to be safe!" She goes.

She rushes and places her left foot on his right shoulder.

He makes a high pitch squeal as he powers out of super saiyan from the foot press.

Mizore sighs and does the same.

The others couldn't believe it.

"What... just... happened.." Goes Moka.

Song ends

Meanwhile

"So we're just gonna fix this car up?" Goes Lazuli. It's a black colored van, it was like the one in the anime.

"Yeah... besides it's close to being ready for the road once more." Goes Lapis.

"Just need to fix the transmission." Goes Quartzite. "It's finished."

"Alright, next stop Goku's." Goes Lapis.

"What, why?" Goes Lazuli.

"Well, Quartzite said he was design to fight Goku, and since me and you fought, best he gets a fight as well."

"But his friends..."

"I don't want to kill son Goku, but a spar will be perfect." Goes 16.

"See, alright to Goku's, by the way that kid that just popped up alongside your boyfriend, he's Goku's son right?"

"Oh my god Krillin's not my boyfriend." She goes.

"Now we're on a 1st name basis sis." Goes Lapis.

"Shut up."

"Indeed that was Goku's son, however he seems a tad off."

"Hmm?" Goes Lapis.

"He looked as if... something was wrong."

"Maybe it's Goku, maybe he got sick or something."

"Whatever let's go." Goes Lazuli.

Now the fight is over, and everyone is stunned, 1st Mizore is stronger than Vegeta and the androids are stronger than the ones in Trunks timeline.

Vegeta flew off in anger. Mizore did the same, seems like she didn't cool off completely especially after what Kurumu told her about being rough on Vegeta.

"My father... he has pride for sure, but this is insane."

"Well at least he's not trying to kill us all again."

"HE TRIED TO WHAT?!" Goes Trunks and the newspaper club.

"I'm surprised you didn't know that." Goes Krillin.

Piccolo looks down on the ground.

'She said that big machine might be stronger... damn it... got no choice do i, incase the worst happens.'

"Look, i have somewhere to be... don't follow!" He goes as he takes off.

"Where's he going?" Goes Yukari.

"Bet he's going to fuse with Kami." Goes Krillin.

"What?" Goes Ruby. Krillin sighs, here we go.

Piccolo arrives at the lookout and sees a surprised Popo and calm Kami.

"Hello there Piccolo, what brings you here?"

"I'm here for your body."

'Could at least ask him out to dinner 1st' Goes Nail.

'1st we don't eat, 2nd shut up?'

"And what makes you think i'm just gonna give it up that easy?"

"Because if you were half the guardian that you should be, you'd know we don't have anytime to waste!"

Kami tightens the grip on his staff.

"It's true, a great evil has risen."

"Then you know what i'm talking about, you know who dangerous these cyborgs can be?"

"They haven't done anything yet Piccolo, but i can see the planning ahead... but i feel they are but the common cold to what comes next..."

Trunks was with Bulma and Krillin heading into the woods near Gingertown, apparently someone saw something that belonged to Capsule corp. What shocked Trunks was that it was his time machine.

They arrive and he quickly checks it.. and boy does he not like this.

"So... this had arrive a year before i did... damn.."

"Um Trunks, i think you should take a look at this.." Goes Bulma.

He walks over to her and sees the big bug shell.

"What the hell.." He goes.

Gohan and the newspaper club were at Kame house, they moved Goku just incase.

Gohan sat in a chair on his dad's side as he laid on the cover. Everyone else were down stairs.

Roshi course had a nosebleed looking at the girls.

"Are you positive only the tall witch chick is over 18?" He goes. They all rolled their eyes.

"Good luck gramps, one of them's a lesbian." Goes Kokoa as she sat on the stairs.

Roshi's face lit up.

"I'm sure Mizore wouldn't like you trying to move in on her girl Roshi."

"Oh... Mizore... it's been so long since I've heard that name." he goes.

"Wait you know her?" Goes Kurumu.

"Hey, whenever Goku makes a family friend, he makes sure everyone knows, i wonder how her mom is.."

Chi chi hits him in the head with a pan.

"ENOUGH ROSHI SHE'S A MARRIED WOMAN!"

"Ow, can't i have a little fun, i'm old, ain't no woman around for me to be paired with." He goes.

"Well..." Goes Yamcha, he stops himself, don't wanna try and make this worse.

Kokoa sighed as she walked up the stairs and saw Gohan. He looked over his dad with concern.

"You're gonna beat this dad, no matter what." He goes.

Kokoa holds her left arm. This boy is a wonder, so caring, always trying his best, a super saiyan and he's smart... and more.

'Gohan.' She thinks.

One would wonder... would he do the same for her.

Piccolo glared harshly at Kami.

"THIS IS ANNOYING IT'S HIGH TIME TO MAKE A CHOICE OLD MAN!"

Kami sighs.

"LOOK IF YOU WANT SOME KIND OF APOLOGY FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO US, I GOT NEWS, I COULD CARE LESS."

"Listen Piccolo."

"What... i don't have time to wait anymore, you talk of a threat worse than the cyborgs... how about you tell me huh..."

"DAMN THERE YOU GO, ALWAYS GOING FULL FORCE AHEAD, I EXPECT MORE FROM A GUY WHO MEDITATES PRETTY MUCH NONSTOP."

"AND WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

"IT MEANS YOU NEED TO CONTROL YOUR SELF IN THESE SITUATIONS PICCOLO!"

"WHAT!"

Kami sighs.

"I can feel you Piccolo, you have changed.. but there's still this hot headedness from before the saiyans... you are smart indeed, but your emotions... they tend to get the best of you from time to time."

Piccolo grunts.

"What would you know?"

"Many things, Listen Piccolo, I've been the guardian for over 300 years, I've seen wars, sickness, cheating, death and worse, while being stuck on this lookout, able to interact with the outside world for only moments at a time... what good can i do with that huh... not much.. and now i am to give up my free will to someone else to finally do... what a guardian is too do... it looks good on paper, but in the end it's just another prison."

Piccolo stands shocked...

"Kami... i'm sorry..."

"Nevermind it Piccolo...i'm done anyway."

He faces the namek.

"You're right... this threat, it's unlike anything the world has ever since and the cyborgs seem to play a part in it's game... if we don't do this now, we're more than likely to lose everything... even if your emotions something get the better of you, you tried to reassess the situation and adapt... you're skilled Piccolo, and when we fuse i hope you find full harmony in you... but be warned Piccolo this is permanent, and once we do the dragon balls will be no more, and since you carry the power of the warrior clan, you won't be able to make anymore."

"What?"

"Sadly it's true, when i merge with you, you're keeping your body, it's better suited for battle anyway... you'll gain new powers and more however the power of the dragon clan to make the dragons balls won't due to Piccolo daimao creating you with the traits of the warrior clan, remember we are fusing but not into who we once were completely... only with Piccolo daimao could that have happened, but now he's gone."

"I see.."

"However... i believe you can have the ability to at least heal."

"Hmph... even thought i can't make dragon balls, we can always use a healer on the battlefield incase we run out of senzu beans."

"Seems like someone likes the idea."

"It will have to do."

Kami nods.

"Well Mr. Popo... i guess this is good bye... it has been... a trip."

"Kami..no.."

Kami smiles.

"It's for the sake of the earth mr. Popo, take care."

"Good bye.. Kami.."

Kami and Piccolo face one another.

"Alright... i take it you're familiar with the technique." Goes Kami.

"Right."

Piccolo puts his hand on Kami.

"Good... now lower."

"Yeah not falling for that."

"Hmm.. i didn't think so."

.

.

.

.

.

A light flash has come and gone.

"Wow... this is what we were.." He goes to his head.

'Hello... gotten real quiet... oh god are they finally.

Laughter can be heard.

'Oh god damn it.'

'Isn't this the part where you can't to your self.'

'Oh haha.'

'Come now, we should do whatever feels right'

'YOU CAN WIN YOU FEEL GREAT YOU CAN DO THIS!' Goes Nail and Kami.

Piccolo sighs as he head down and off to Ginger town.

"By the way piccolo... i forgot to mention the black star balls.' Goes Kami.

'The what?'

.

.

.

Trunks was flying over to Ginger town.. suspicion on his mind.

'This is bad... something's going on over there.' He thinks.

"Hey Trunks." Goes Krillin.

"Oh hey... i didn't sense you."

"Oh i refer it to stealth mode."

.

.

.

Kokoa just watched as Gohan looked at his dad.

She looks over and sees a few medicine bottles.

"Those must be his medicine right?" She goes.

Gohan nods.

"Gohan.. can we talk."

"Can we do it here."

"Well it's private... and..."

"My dad's asleep."

"Come on Gohan."

"What?" He goes.

"Your dad's gonna be fine... after what you told me of him.. he'll beat this thing."

"I believe he will, but i don't want to leave him alone.. right now the only one who can keep the androids back are me."

"What are you saying... that me and my sister can't contribute?"

"What... no..."

Kokoa glares at him.

"Look Kokoa... if there's a problem between me and you it can wait this my dad is back up and running."

"But.. Gohan.."

Gohan doesn't respond.

"Grr... you don't pay that much attention to me.." She says lowly.

"Is that what you wanted to ask?" He stands and faces her.

"No...it's..."

"Kokoa, i love you but that's a bit selfish considering our situation."

"Our situation..."

'Oh god damn it.' Thinks Gohan.

"Our situation is at an all time low, you're always worried, why don't you ever relax?"

"The world is always endanger, i can't just lay back and let it get destroyed."

"Who says it will come to that... you know i feel you care more about everything else but me!"

"What makes you say that?!"

"Well you've been around your dad the majority of the time he's been out."

"Okay, i care for my father, so what?"

"That's..."

"That's what?"

Kokoa doesn't respond, she confused herself in her rambling.

"I'll just fucking say it, do you love me, really?"

"I do."

"Then let me help you then."

Gohan shakes his head.

"There's nothing i need from you now."

"What?!"

Gohan widens his eyes at his words.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way it's... all i want is my dad to wake up, the only one who can do that is him." He goes.

Kokoa just looks at the boy.

"So.. there... is that good enough."

Kokoa grunts and crosses her arms.

Gohan sighs, he starts breathing a bit more than normal.

.

.

Piccolo lands in the middle of the town... there was nothing but clothes on the ground.. no people.

'What the hell...' goes the 2 nameks in Piccolo's head.

'Hold on... do you hear that?'

It sounds like singing.

Hard creek sound like footsteps are heard.

'What is that?'

It was someone singing mr. sandman.

Soon the voice got louder and the person... singing it... was mostly green colored with black spot, a orange beak like mouth reddish eyes with cat like pupils, and long tail and wings like a bug.

The thing looks at Piccolo.

"Hello..friend." It goes.

"What the hell's going on here?"

"Well... let's answer your question with another." It goes.

"Yeah.."

"WANNA SEE ME DRINK THIS GUY." It goes speaking of the victim in it's hands. Soon it stabs the man and drinks him out of his clothes.

Piccolo stares in shock.

"Hmm, so Piccolo what can i do for you?"

"WHAT... HOW DO YOU KNOW.. ME... WHO ARE YOU.."

"Oh that's for me to know, and you to find out. That is if you survive."

The thing charges it energy and does a kiai.

.

.

.

"That power... is that... Piccolo... with piccolo.." Goes Gohan.

"Hmm... i think i sense Trunks there." Goes Kokoa.

She places her fingers to her head.

"Kokoa."

"I'm going there."

"Wait Kokoa!"

"FOR WHAT, I'M CLEARLY USELESS HERE!"

She I.T to Trunks and Krillin.

Gohan sighs, and takes a few breaths.

'Damn this feeling.. why am i worried... she got Trunks, Krillin and Piccolo... and not only that... why does it hurt.' He thinks.

.

.

Piccolo couldn't believe this.. he was winning and now he's down an arm, but at least he knows this threat.

"And there ya go Piccolo." Goes the thing.

"Well that was nice of you to share Cell... though the name's boring."

 **4TH Wall time**

"Look we're already in danger of getting sued for not referencing properly so either think of something new or stick to the cannon script." Goes Cell.

"Hmph... so you can break the 4th wall.. for some reason it's a bit disturbing."

"No no... not falling for it, no... fuck i'm drinking you now!"

"Yeah no!"

Piccolo removes his useless arm and grows another.

"Shit!"

"By the way."

"What."

Piccolo brings 2 fingers to his head and charge.

"Hmm, special beam cannon huh?"

"Oh... you're in for a surprise." Goes Piccolo.

Soon Piccolo disappears and reappears behind Cell.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo fires.

It goes through the bio android.

"SERIOUS SHIT!" It screams.

Soon Trunks and Krillin lands as it tries to stand up.

"DOUBLE SHIT!"

Then Kokoa appears.

"WHAT!?" Goes a surprised Cell.

'She shouldn't be here.' Cell thinks.

He feels around his hole.

' I need to leave now... but that girl... best take her out of the equation.'

.

.

Gohan eyes widen... the energy level he was sensing had change.

"Damn Kokoa... being a hot head again." He goes. He coughs a bit, panting a bit hard.

.

Cell takes to the sky.

"ONCE I FIND THE CYBORGS 17 AND 18, YOU'RE ALL FUCKED! BUT FOR NOW SOLAR FLAIR!"

The 4 warriors are now blinded.

Cell glares harshly at Kokoa.

'Bye bye little Vampire.'

.

Gohan took a deep breath, he I.T's to Kokoa's location.

'KAMEHAMEHA!' chants Cell as he fires the energy wave at Kokoa.

Just then Gohan arrives, he sees the beam and quickly transforms to super saiyan. He takes the full hit of the blast.

'DAMN GOHAN... HE SHOWED UP... Hmmm... no matter..' Cell thinks as the smoke clears and shows Gohan.

'We'll see each other soon Gohan... just you wait.' Cell then finally takes off.

.

.

"Damn it he got away." Goes Piccolo.

"Hey did you guys feel it's energy rise for a bit there?" Goes Krillin.

"Yeah.. i wonder.. GOHAN!?" Goes Trunks, the others seem him in front of Kokoa with an x block up and him in super saiyan.

Kokoa managed to open her eyes and sees him in front of her.

"Gohan.."

"Ha..ha,, you really should think before you act." He goes.

She smiles at him.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Goes a voice.

They all look to see Vegeta, Tien soon showed up. And Piccolo filled them in.

"So, he had a sub lab..." Goes Trunks.

"We'll need to move if we want to keep him from the cyborgs." Piccolo goes.

Vegeta had his arms crossed and looked over to Gohan, he was out of super saiyan and breathing a bit hard.

Kokoa blinks to the now loud breathing and looks at him.

"Hey Gohan.. are you okay?"

"Hehe... never... better..." He grunts.

"Gohan... um.. you feeling okay buddy."

"Well... that Cell did try to blast Kokoa, i took the blast... thank fully i blocked... cause it hurt a bit..."

"Alright buddy, well i got a senzu bean if you need it." Krillin says.

"Well... okay... guess i can use one.." Goes Gohan.

Krillin tosses it to him. He eats it.

"GAH!" Goes Gohan.

He drops to his knees.

"Gohan what's wrong?" Goes Piccolo.

Gohan was lightly screaming in pain.

'What the hell is this... i never felt something like this... my heart... it hurts... damn it..' He thinks.

"Gohan talk to us!" Goes Kokoa."

"What the hell Gohan?" Goes Trunks.

Vegeta stared in confusion.

"This seems familiar.." He goes.

Gohan screamed in pain. Clutching his chest around his heart.

"Gohan.." Goes a tearing Kokoa.

Gohan looks at her in pure agony. She sees him clutching his heart.

"Gohan..."

His breathing now labor like and pleading.

"My...he...heart.." He goes.

Then horror sets in.

"NO, GOHAN HAS THE VIRUS!"

"THE WHAT?!" Goes the others.

"HE'S GOT THE HEART VIRUS, GOHAN NO!"

"Shit this isn't good, i only brought one vial of medicine i didn't think Gohan would get it as well." Goes Trunks, what the hell is happening in this timeline.

"Don't fret, Chi chi asked Bulma to recreate the medicine about 2 and half years ago... she just finished 3 months ago and there are a few made from what i heard." Goes Vegeta.

Kokoa picks up Gohan.

"Then i guess we know the plan, me and Tien go after cell, Trunks you take Krillin and find that sub lab and Kokoa get Gohan back to Kame's."

She nods.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HAHA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGAAAAAA!" Screamed Gohan.

Kokoa franticly flew towards the house, she stop after a few moments and remembers I.T

She does it.

Chi chi is upstairs with Goku, siting in the same stop as Gohan. The sickness seemed to be gone and he's just resting.

Then.

"CHI CHI!" Goes Kokoa.

She hears her scream and heads down stairs. She and the others see a shaken Kokoa with Gohan in her arms.

"Kokoa..what's wrong, what with Gohan?" She goes.

Kokoa is tearing up with the saiyan in her arms.

"Vi..virus."

'What?"

"HE'S GOT THE HEART VIRUS!"

"WHAT..!"

.

.

.

.

They laid out another cover to rest down Gohan along with Goku, they got the medicine in him... they just hope it isn't too late.

Kokoa leaned against the wall.

"Gohan..." She goes. Chi Chi enters the room and sees her.

"Ya know you might catch it too." Goes Chi Chi.

Kokoa sighs.

"I...just... don't wanna leave him alone." She goes.

Chi chi saw the look of concern on her face.

"Kokoa..."

"I love him.."

"What..."

"I love your son... i never thought i would love someone, especially like him.. but i do and... i don't want to leave his side." She goes.

A hand is on her shoulder.

"You know... i care for Goku the same way... i want to be by him as well, i already lost him once... i couldn't bear losing them both.." She goes.

The 2 concerned females just stand there watching. Hoping they would survive. Little did they know... a shocker was coming!

* * *

 **SO THERES A TWIST, I GAVE GOHAN THE HEART VIRUS.. kind of makes sense... he's been like glued onto Goku here and it'll be useful for the next chapter... also... i'm aware that I've been using lines from tfs... honestly i'm not full coping, just using a few lines... still need to work on my referencing and all that... so.. i'll see you all in the next chapter.**

 **DEEP FUNIMATION ANNOUNCER VOICE: WITH CELL ON THE LOOSE LOOKING FOR THE CYBORGS, THE Z FIGHTERS ON THE HUNT ARE TRYING TO BE HOT ON HIS TRAIL AND WITH GOKU AND GOHAN OUT OF ORDER, WHAT SHALL HAPPEN TO THE GROUP, FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL Z SAIYAN PLUS VAMPIRE.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: AWAKEN SONS, SEMI PERFECTION AND DOUBLE SUPER SAIYANS**

 **A/N: Originally Gohan was to get the virus kicking in high gear right after taking the blast, the fight between Mizore and Vegeta was gonna be shorter, and i was gonna show the Piccolo and Cell fight, but i'm kind of rushed, also we were supposed to be on Semi cell already, so the chapter after the next will be perfect Cell's arrival.**

 **Thanks for reading read n review, ask question cause now i'll be answering regardless.. i'll just try not to spoil anything however... i'm ready to be hated lol.**

 **Plays: Rock the dragon**


	9. S,SP,DSSJ

**"SEND THOSE FIFA PACKS MY WAY! I'LL OPEN THEM ON FUTBOMB TODAY, AIN'T GOT NO TIME TO BLOODY WASTE, USING THE PROMO CODE CALLED FU TA NAR I, GET 10% OFF ON YOUR PURCHASE EY, GET A FREE PACK WITH YOUR 1ST DEPOSIT EY, SO SEND THOSE FIFA PACKS MY WAY, I'LL OPEN THEM ON FUTBOMB TODAY." The extremeone A.K.A Me (2017-) Yes i have an affiliation, i'll be putting that on my profile... is this a joke i don't even know!**

 **KONICHIWA OR WHATEVER IT IS IT'S DE12NOW READY WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER... and i don't know when i'll cut it but i will cut it at a point. Also i think we'll be at the cell games in 10 chapters... also Hercule will be a much better martial artist... and aware of chi... he's still a pain don't get me wrong but a much better man.**

 **Kokoa and Kurumu: The following is a fanfiction and parody, db, dbz, dbs, dbgt are all owned by funimation, toei animation, Fuji tv, shuiesa and akira toriyama, except Rosario + Vampire, please support the official release.**

 **Plays: Azalea by Nano. Ripe**

 **Chapter 9... i forget..: Awaken Sons, Semi perfection and double Super saiyans**

* * *

Kokoa leaned against the wall towards the stairs. They had gotten the sons to stop shouting in what seems to be agony and now they're resting.

Gohan was now downstairs, Kokoa sat close to him, tears around her eyes. She places a hand on his forehead.

Roshi looks from his kitchen with a light smile.

"Who says romance is dead." He says to Chi Chi.

She rolls her eyes but then blinks in surprise, 1st non perverted thing from the man.

Mizore had arrived when they had stop screaming. Apparently after Gohan got the virus, Bulma checked her as well. And also Mizore asked for a few things.

Soon all of the newspaper club was asleep. Except for Moka and Kokoa.

Kokoa just wouldn't move.

"You really do love him." Goes Moka.

Silence fills the air as Kokoa just sits there.

"...Yeah.."

A light smile appears on Moka's face.

Soon.. BOOM!

"What the?!" Goes Moka, the newspaper club awakes up from the sound.

"IS IT THE ANDROIDS?" Goes Roshi.

Chi Chi runs upstairs.

"GOKU'S GONE!"

"What?!" Goes Roshi. The others look towards the stairs.

A few moments pass with no word from the woman or man.

Mizore stares at the celling, but soon looks towards the outside.

"Guys look." She goes.

Everyone faces towards the outside and sees a palm haired man in orange gi pants and blue under shirt.

"Kamehame, HA!" He shouts as a blue beam leaves his hands and through the ocean.

"GOKU!" Shouts Chi Chi. She jumps off the 2nd floor and runs to him, she embraces him.

The others smile. Now all they had to do was wait for Gohan.

.

.

"MORE TRAINING?!" Goes Chi Chi.

"Yeah, but don't worry i know where i can get a years worth of training in a day. I'll just need, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan and the others."

Meanwhile The others had moved Gohan outside, maybe fresh air would be good for him.

Kokoa sat on his side, her back to the house.

Soon a hand is placed on her shoulder.

She looks up and sees Goku.

"Go...ku.."

"Chi Chi told me about you never leaving his side, i'm sure he's thankful for that Kokoa."

Her lips starts to quiver.

"Kokoa..."

"The last time i spoke with him... i was being a bit selfish... you know he didn't leave your side mostly."

Goku blinks and looks at his son.

He smiles.

"I'm surprised he would do that, guess the androids weren't that much of a worry to him."

"By the way.. Goku.."

"If it's about the situation, don't worry i already know where we can get a years worth of training in a day, well it'll be a year for who goes in, but outside a day will pass."

"Really..."She goes. He nods.

A smile appears on her face, things were looking up... till.

A sudden power level dropped rapidly.

Kokoa glances over in horror at Gohan.

Goku's eyes widen.

"Gohan!?" She goes. She cradles his head in her arms.

Goku felt his energy fading fast.

'Come on Gohan fight it... we can't lose you.' He thinks.

Kokoa runs inside to grab a bottle of Medicine. Goku stares at his son.

He closes his eyes.

'Gohan... you... we're not gonna lose you...i know we're not... you can do it... son..' A tear nearly falls from his face.

Kokoa comes out of the house and notices Goku's expression.

"Go...Goku..."

He doesn't respond. Kokoa stares at Gohan... her eyes widening. She gets on her knees.

"No... Gohan..." She goes.

Tears begin to fall from her face. She clutches him tight to her chest.

"NO... GOHAN!" She goes.

Goku turns to see Mizore standing at the door. The others glance from their seated positions.

Meanwhile

The others stopped moving once they felt a power level just drop out of existence.

"No...Gohan..." Goes Piccolo.

"Did he...really.." Goes Tien.

"No.. Gohan can't be gone..." Goes Krillin.

Yamcha says nothing.

Piccolo faces the others.

"WE'RE DROPPING CELL FOR NOW, WE GOTTA GET TO KAME'S HOUSE!" He states.

Piccolo soon takes off fast. The others follow.

A green skinned bug man appears from the shadows, a... tear in it's eye.

"No... that boy didn't die..." Goes Cell.

.

.

.

Vegeta stood on the edge of a rock, Trunks was behind him.

'Father... for the past few hours, you've been nonstop thinking, planning... well i won't be leaving your side-' His thought process gets interrupted.

'No... that energy...'

"Gohan.." He goes.

Vegeta however doesn't move.

But he does sense it.

'Pity... he was only super saiyan for a few days... at least you won't die in vain, Gohan.'

.

.

Kokoa continues to cry her eyes out. Goku stands and watches her... her red hair... starting to flash gold.

"Gohan...Gohan..." She cries, trying to somehow revive him... but no luck.

"Kokoa.." Goes Goku.

"No...no..."

Her eyes were turning teal and soon.

"GOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN!" She lets a blood curdling scream of his name, her hair going gold, her eyes going teal.

The others stared, with complete understanding.

Kokoa had became a super saiyan... thanks to Gohan's death.

Piccolo and the others stop flying. They sense the huge power level.

"Is that.. Kokoa..." He goes.

"It's unreal..." Goes Tien.

"...If only Gohan was alive to see it."

.

.

Vegeta eyes widen.

'That Kokoa girl, she ascended to super saiyan.' He thinks.

'Kokoa..' Goes Trunks.

.

.

Her aura was blazing gold, her heart a shattered mess. Kokoa was a super saiyan... but with a broken heart.

She shed her tears all over, her eyes closed. He...he..

.

.

Kokoa opens her eyes, she... she heard it... his heart.

"Gohan..." She goes with hope.

The others blink.

"Gohan...i... your... your alive!?" She goes.

Goku blinks and soon smiles, his power level was coming back.

"Gohan...Gohan.." She goes happily.

She looks to the medicine bottle, and puts some in his mouth, just to be safe.

She sighs as she rubs his head. He was still alive, Gohan wasn't gone yet.

"Kokoa..." Goes Moka.

"She's right, i can feel his energy rising again, Gohan's okay." Goku said with a smile.

Soon Piccolo and the others appeared by I.T and sees happy faces.

"What's going on?!" Goes the namek.

"Gohan's still alive." Goes Kokoa.

If Piccolo wasn't so stoic, he would cry.

A smirk appears instead.

"Well, i expect nothing more from Goku's son." Piccolo goes.

Goku rubs his head.

"Anyway, thank god you guys got here, this makes it a lot easier, all we need is Vegeta and Trunks."

"Why, what for?" Goes Piccolo.

Goku glances at Kokoa then back at Piccolo.

"Think we better talk this inside." Goes Goku as he points his thumb at Kokoa.

Piccolo blinks, but soon they're all inside, except for Kokoa.

.

.

"So i see, back to the hyperbolic time chamber... you know no one's be able to stay in there for more than a year, it might be more than you can handle."

"Yeah.. well that's why i'm taking Gohan with me along with the others, someone should be able to do."

"Hmph... well Goku I've got some news about the time chamber thanks to Kami."

"Oh, go ahead Kamicollo." Joked Goku.

"... Call me that again and i'll make sure you don't eat for a week." Goes Piccolo.

"What better than big green, or should i say Piccoro..." Goes Goku. Piccolo just smirks.

"Anyway, The time chamber had gone through a bit of a change.. you can have more than 2 people in there now, 6 max but 2 is still the recommended limit, the more people in, the harder it becomes, and you can spend 3 years in there, with an extra hour as a failsafe so you don't get locked in there forever. And if you somehow manage to last 3 years or even a year, after a year out of the chamber you can reenter as if you never did." Goes Piccolo.

"WHOA REALLY? THATS GREAT, SO WE'LL MAKE EVEN BETTER PROGRESS, But i'm confident we'll only need a year." He goes.

"Well what are you waiting for, time is in short supply, if Cell reaches his perfect form, we're fucked."

"Relax Piccolo, beside.. i'll need Gohan, and if i'm right he'll be up soon."

"What?" Goes Kokoa as she enters.

Goku smiles at the young girl.

"So... someone became a super saiyan i saw." He goes.

"What.. I did?"

He nods.

.

.

.

"So, off to Kame's house?" Goes Lapis to Lazuli and Quartzite.

"Yes... however we will fly." Goes 16.

"Ha.. fine guess we should change it up." Goes Lapis.

The 3 take flight.

Everyone was in the house, they were waiting for Gohan to wake up.

Piccolo crossed his arms.

'Seem bored there Piccolo.' Goes Kami.

'Yeah man, need us to entertain you.'

'Please no.'

Footsteps can be heard from upstairs. Goku and Mizore were coming back down, apparently Goku had to ask and tell her a few things.

Soon the fighters were on the floor and the others were on the couch and chairs. It was all quiet.

Goku looked at Krillin who seemed to be fidgeting.

"You okay Krillin." Asks Goku.

"Huh.. yeah i'm fine.. well... you know... it's really quiet and peaceful right now... but it's not really the same without you or Gohan. The peace... it feels like silent madness."

Goku blinks.

"Well hey, good news is i'm fine, Gohan's gonna be fine... we're gonna be alright." Goes Goku. He soon looks towards the outside with a smile.

"3.2.1" He counts. Krillin looks at him. Then a massive shake of the earth happens.

"THE HELL?!" Goes Piccolo.

"That was intense." Goes Tien.

Goku had a smile on his face, he looks at Kokoa.

"Hey Kokoa.. why don't you head outside and see what that was..." He goes.

"Wait a minute Goku." Goes Krillin.

"Trust me, i'm sure she can handle it, besides she's a super saiyan now." Goes Goku.

Kokoa blinks then realized... Gohan.

"SHIT!" She goes. She opens the door and soon is frozen in place... There he stood. His purple gi moving with the wind. His spiky hair out and about.

He takes his 2 hands and charges a beam.

"MASEKO HA!" Goes the dude.

 **Plays: East district 439 Dbz Legacy of Goku 2 ost (don't know the title of the actual theme in the anime)**

The energy beam goes and rips through the water.

Once it settles down. He turns around to see his love, with tears in her eyes.

"Hey Kokoa."

She wanted to speak, what could she say, everything was happening rather fast.

"Hey are you alright?" He goes.

Fuck it she'll wing it.

"Gohan!" She goes. The others inside quickly stand, except Goku, they look outside to see the young saiyan. Alive and well.

Kokoa runs into Gohan's arms. Laughing and giggling. He was back, Gohan was back.

.

.

Gohan sat on the grass with his legs crossed.

"So Son, how ya feeling?" Goku goes.

"Haha, better than ever." Gohan goes.

Kokoa sat with a blush on her face. She was so happy Gohan was okay.

"Well son.. are you ready to get back to training?" Goes Goku.

"NOW HOLD ON GOKU, GOHAN HAS JUST RECOVERED FROM A FATAL ILLNESS AND YOU WANT HIM TO JUST GO STRAIGHT INTO TRAINING?" Goes Chi Chi.

"Chi Chi, i thought we already talked about this?" He goes.

Gohan blinks. He just got up and ready to roll and now he has to be put on hold.

"Mom.."

"NOT NOW GOHAN! I MEAN GOKU, CAN SAVING THE WORLD BE ON HOLD FOR 5 MINUTES WITH YOU?" She goes.

"Well i was gonna let Vegeta and Trunks go in 1st, that is if they let Mizore join them." He goes.

"Join in what?" Goes Vegeta. Goku turns and sees the briefs right behind them.

"Oh Perfect timing, listen, I've got a place where we can get a year's worth of training in a day, i'm gonna take Gohan in along with Kokoa and Moka, you can take Trunks in with you along with Mizore." He goes.

"LIKE HELL!" Goes Vegeta.

"Well i was gonna let you go 1st if you did... but.."

"HANG ON NOW KAKAROT... INCASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW, WE'VE BEEN DEALING WITH A FEW... ISSUES REGARDING THE ANDROIDS, APPARENTLY THERE'S THIS BEING CALLED Cell, and he's hunting the androids, from what the namek told us."

"Hmm, yeah i know... Anyway i think it's time we get moving."

"GOKU!"

"But Chi Chi..."

"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I'LL ALLOW YOU TO TAKE MY BOY WITH 2 GIRLS SOMEWHERE FOR A YEAR?!"

"Well... you got me there... But Chi Chi, the world is at stake here, if we don't take advantage of this, there might not be a world to save soon." Goes Goku,

Chi Chi crosses her arms.

"Fine."

"Alright." Goes Goku.

Gohan stands up with a smile, he looks a Kokoa.

She notices his smile.

"So...you became a super saiyan." He goes.

"How did you.."

"I heard dad say it while you were all inside... i told you you'd become a super saiyan next."

She blushes at his statement, he was right.

Once Goku informed the few, they were almost set to go. It was just.. Mizore.. and Kurumu.

"How come i can't go with you.."

"Well... you're.. not a super saiyan and i don't know if we'll get you there quickly so our training won't be slowed."

"But...but..."

Mizore places a hand on Kurumu's shoulder.

"Hey after we're done, i'll see if i can go back in, but you're coming with me..we'll work on getting you super saiyan there, how does that sound?" Goes Mizore.

Kurumu sighs and reluctantly smiles at her. She nods.

"Alright, Goku, everythings set."

"Alright, see you guys soon." Goku places his fingers on his head and I.T's to the look out with Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Mizore, Moka and Kurumu.

And time had then passed.

 **Song ends**

Piccolo was leaning against the wall, When.

"Can Goku come out to play?" Goes a voice.

"Oh god damn it."

Piccolo steps outside to see the cyborgs.

"Well hello there Piccolo."

"Hello Lapis."

"So you know my name?"

"Thanks to Mizore."

"Well now, look we're looking for Goku so he and Quartzite can spar." He goes.

"What, Quartzite?"

"16."

"Ah, well tough luck Goku's not here, but i'll be your opponent." He goes.

"Ah...i see... you know what.. i'll take you." Goes Lapis.

"Hang on Lapis." goes Lazuli.

"Lazuli, my fight was over before i could even enjoy, i'm sure Piccolo won't be in a hurry."

"Hmm, come on, there's an archipelago over there that's uninhabited." Piccolo says.

"alright, let's move."

"Hey Piccolo." Steps out Kurumu, she freezes once she sees the androids.

"Oh, you're Mizore's girlfriend aren't you?" Goes Lapis.

"How did..."

"She's in the docs database so i know, anyway tell her we said thanks, also to Krillin."

"I'm right here." Goes Krillin as he steps out.

Lazuli blushes red at the sight of him, he was just... cute.

"Sup Krill master." Goes Lapis.

"Yoo, what brings you 3 here?"

"Well we were here so Quartzite could spar with Goku, but i'm willing to have one more fight." Goes Lapis.

"Then let's go, you guys stay back." Goes Piccolo. Soon all 4 are off.

They arrive at the islands.

"Lazuli, Quartzite, I've got this." Lapis goes.

"Sure."

Piccolo stares at him.

'He's not really a killer... aw damn it i fused with kami for no reason... better safe than sorry.'

'Um you gonna power up now.' Goes Nail.

'Yeah.'

Piccolo's energy soon rises high.

"Piccolo is not alone... he has fused with Kami."

"What... what's Kami?!"

Piccolo knees Lapis in the gut and he drops to his knees.

"It means God, now bow!"

Piccolo fires a blast and Lapis dodges just in time, the 2 disappear and reappear trading blows back and forth.

.

.

"Here we are. The time chamber." Goes Mr. Popo. He opens it, for the 3 saiyans.

"Guess we'll see each other in a year Gohan." Goes Mizore.

The young saiyan nodded.

Goku places a hand on her shoulder.

"Remember what i told you." He goes. She nods.

"Come on Snow woman!" Goes Vegeta. Mizore rolls her eyes. The 3 saiyans enter and looked. There was a kitchen and some beds, a calendar, and hour glass and a clock on top of the building.

Trunks looked out towards the void.

"This.. it's like it's endless... it stretches on and on...this.. is too much... i need time...time to adjust... time to..-"

"TRAINING STARTS NOW!" Vegeta back hands Trunks.

"You weren't readYYYYYY!" A blast sends Vegeta flying, it was Mizore.

"Don't forget me." She goes.

Meanwhile

"Alright Kokoa now that you're a super saiyan, our training will be a lot easier."

"We're gonna train before we go in dad?"

"Yeah, but not with combat, 1st, you guys turn super saiyan.."

"Um, Goku... Kokoa may be able to go Super saiyan, but she doesn't know how at will." Goes Moka.

Goku looks at her.

"Ah that should be easy, all it takes is focus, you broke the barrier so now it won't be so hard."

"By the way, what triggered her transformation?" Asks Gohan.

Kokoa blushes red and looks to the lookout ground.

Moka looks the other way from the boy.

"Your near death son." Goes Goku.

"Oh...uh..." Goes Gohan... he did have the virus.

"You know now that i think about it... just cause your energy was gone... doesn't mean you were dead... i think you suppressed it while under the strain of the virus... and that's what we'll do." He goes.

The sisters blink.

"We're gonna turn super saiyan, and drop our energy as low as we can, by doing that super saiyan will feel natural for us, that way we can use less energy in transforming and keeping up the transformation." Goes Goku.

"Yeah." Goes Gohan.

The sisters raised an eyebrow.

"That... that sounds.. good... really good, impressive even." Goes Moka.

"Alright, 1st things 1st we're gonna get Kokoa transforming at will."

.

It had been 3 months in the chamber, Mizore was away from Trunks and Vegeta, time to time they would spar, however Mizore didn't like Vegeta's way of training, thankfully Goku told her his idea.

She had finished her training for the today and had a bag near her as she meditated as Super saiyan.

Trunks finished his a few moments ago and noticed her.

'That's strange, she's a super saiyan but her power is very low... what could she be doing.'

Vegeta soon notice Trunks gaze and looks at the snow woman. He pays no attention, but it does leave him curious.

'Being Super saiyan but suppressing your power... hmm..' He thought. if there's one thing about the snow woman... she does have her smart moments.

Almost half a year had past and Vegeta had done it, he ascended.

His muscles were a bit bigger and his energy was high, he soon remembered this form.

'She did it in our fight... Darn girl must not have realized.' He thinks.

Trunks looked from afar, he too had ascended... but farther than Vegeta.

'I knew my father would reach this statue, and i soon did too... Mizore... once Cell is finished... you're in trouble.' He thinks.

Mizore was coming back from being deep in the chamber. She still had that bag.

She notices Vegeta in the ascended state. She soon rolled her eyes.

'Too much too late.' She thinks.

A month has passed.

Mizore spots the catching their breaths.

"Hey.." She calls out.

They glance at her.

She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a bag.

"THE HELL!?" Goes Vegeta.

"Mizore... are those... senzu beans.."

"Yeah."

"IDIOT SNOW WOMAN DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TIME WE'VE WASTED RECOVERING, WE COULD HAVE BEEN TRAINING MORE OFTEN."

"Look Goku told me to do this half way through the year, so you don't burn them out. Anyway listen, there's 12 beans in here, 4 for us, i suggest breaking them in half instead of eating them whole."

Vegeta scoffs and turns his head.

"Alright Mizore, makes sense." Goes Trunks.

She opens the bag and tosses the beans to them.

"DON'T USE THEM NOW, USE THEM FOR NEXT TIME." She goes.

Vegeta crosses his arms and stares. Mizore heads back to the building.

"Alright boy... what do you think?"

"About?"

"Her staying super saiyan with her energy so low, clearly it must do some good for her."

"Hmm... i'm not sure... but I've been doing it for the past week and i think i might have an idea."

".. Shoot."

Trunks smiled, his father was giving him his attention, besides for fighting..

"Well usually it takes some energy from me when i transform... but after that week... the transformation took a lot less."

"What are you getting at?"

"I think she's suppressing her power to make it more natural, so she doesn't burn out her body." He goes.

"Hmm.. i see... might as well give this a try."

Mizore sits on her bed and looks at the nightstand.

She opens the drawer which shows another bag , of Senzu beans.

"They got theirs. Now for me... i'll rest for today." She goes.

.

.

Piccolo smashes a right hand into Lapis, Lapis comes back with a knee to the gut, Piccolo shoots his forearm into Lapis's face, they break off and rush each other.

"Piccolo is indeed more powerful than before." Goes 16.

"Yeah... i should have fought instead." She goes.

Piccolo lands on the ground and starts firing blasts at Lapis, but they're missing.

"Um... did you hit your head, cause you missed."

"Or did i?" Goes Piccolo.

Lapis raises an eyebrow and looks to see.. he's surrounded.

"Aw crapbaskets." He goes.

"HELLZONE GRENADE!"

.

.

.

The explosion subsided.

"Damn... it.." Goes Lapis, he was in a barrier but man did he have burn marks.

Lapis lands onto the ground. Piccolo across from him.

"I can see your getting tired Piccolo." Goes Lapis. "Why don't we call this a draw?"

Piccolo smirks.

"You know what.. that sounds nice."

Piccolo walks over and helps him up.

"You got some nice moves kid."

"Thanks.. i guess."

"Sure.. but listen You and Lazuli are in danger."

"What.." Goes the twins.

"There's this being called Cell, he's from the future and Gero made him, he wants to absorb you and Lazuli so he can reach his perfect form."

"You're kidding..." Goes Lapis.

'Uh piccolo we got a big problem!' goes Kami.

'What?'

'HOW DOES A BIG BUG MAN SOUND?' goes Nail.

'That sounds a bit...'

"Aw shit." Goes Piccolo.

"Come again?" Goes Lapis.

"Well shit, you done had to tell them Piccolo." Goes a voice.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Goes the twins.

They look at a rock and sees... Cell.

"Hehehe, hello brother."

"COME AGAIN?!"

"In a moment, hello my beautiful sister."

"OH FUCK NO!"

"And hello... 16."

"It's Quartzite now."

"Cool anywho.. i must thank you for getting them together Piccolo, now let's get down to business." Goes Cell as he gets in a stance.

"Okay, Piccolo... where do we go from here?" Goes Lapis.

"Inside me!"

"STOP IT."

"He's also a bio android mixed with the galaxy's strongest fighters."

"No need for flattery Piccolo, you're already inside me!"

"STOP IT, I THOUGHT WE WEREN'T DOING THAT ANYMORE!"

"Oh believe me Piccolo... this is on a whole new level."

Piccolo looks at 17.

"You got my back?"

"Of course man."

"Wait... you guys friends?" Goes Cell.

"Yeah... you could say that." Goes Lapis.

'THE FUCK IS THIS TIMELINE!'

"Whatever cause in the end, my siblings and i... will be together, walking in a perfection wonderland."

"STOP IT!" Goes Lazuli.

"Yeah... good point... no use chatting, time to start the fighting, cause i know how this will goes down."

Cell began charging his energy, his power level rising.

"Let's go Lapis."

"Right behind you big green."

"REALLY?"

"CAN WE FOCUS!" Goes Lazuli.

.

.

.

.

Piccolo takes a tumble and roll from a hard right by Cell.

"I THOUGHT YOU HAD MY BACK!" He shouts.

"I DID!"

Piccolo grunts as he tries to stand.

'Well i believe this is what the young ones called getting wrecked.'

'Yeah man, if you got any moves left now's the time to use em.'

'Yeah i got one.'

'Oh really since when.'

'Bout now ish'

Piccolo charges an energy blast in his hands.

"Nope." Goes Lapis as he moves out the way.

"LIGHT GRENADE!"

.

.

.

.

Cell rises from the water, a laughing man.

'SHIT!SHIT!'

Cell is right in front of Piccolo.

"If you wanna know how many people... i got enough."

"GGGRRR...NAIL GUN- GAH!"

Piccolo goes down with a hard right.

Cell picks him up.

"Any lasts words my green friend?"

"FUCK... YOU!"

"Well said Good game!"

.

.

.

.

Cell tosses the hole blasted Piccolo into the water.

"Ah Piccolo, he died as he lived... Alone." Goes Cell as no one responded to him.

"Now... Lapissssssss- Cell gets punched by 16.

"Got another one in ya?"

"STOP. IT!"

.

.

They had only 3 more months, Mizore was now breathing heavy, the heat was over taking her.

"Damn... come on..." She drops to her knees.

She reaches into her pocket and pulls out one half of a senzu.

She continues to training till she drops. She's been doing this since she got in here, she's been taking advantage of her Zenkai boosts. She still had more beans left, but she couldn't just use them all.

She gets back to the building and sees Trunks and Vegeta meditating in super saiyan. With their energy suppressed.

'Damn.. somehow they caught on... guess i shouldn't be mad.'

.

.

.

Somehow he did it. Somehow Quartzite had beaten Cell.

"LAPIS, LAZULI GET OUT OF HERE, CELL IS STILL ALIVE!"

"What" They go.

Soon he did show up.

"THERE WE ARE!"

Cell takes his expanded tail and absorbs Lapis.

"LAPIS NO!"

Soon he's covered in an energy and his body morphs into a more human like look.. but the funny thing is... Cell has curves and a nice booty. Sure whatever Fleece Johnson.

"Hmm, hmm." Goes Cell. "Now only one more to get.

"Lazuli leave now!" Goes Quartzite.

"No... running away would just make things worse, he'll kill whatever he can to absorb me."

Cell rolled it's eyes, if only they knew. His purpose, true purpose.

"Honestly i'm up for a game of tag, but it's for keeps." Goes Cell.

Quartzite tries a right but gets blasted on his face.

"QUARTZITE!" Goes Lazuli.

Cell chuckles... everything is going as foreseen.

"Now Lazuli... i'll tell you what, i love perfection and i want perfection, so we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way, choice is yours... oh and i know you won't try and blow yourself up... so..."

"HEY BUG MAN!" Goes a voice.

Cell looks up and sees Tien.

'Aw crap here we go again.'

"TRI BEAM HA!"

Lazuli stares at the 3 eyed human.

"YOU'RE GONNA BOUNCE OR WHAT?!" Goes Tien.

She nods and grabs Quartzite.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKING HUMAN!"

"FUCK YOU TOO, TRI BEAM HA!"

.

.

Plays: 16 theme

Kurumu watched from the island. Tien just rushed in to buy time... while she stood and did nothing. Krillin was off to get the remote. And she was doing nothing.

The others were planning to go to Goku, and she was gonna do nothing... all this time she has been on the side lines. Being a cheer leader. No more.

"Kurumu, we're heading out." Goes Tsukune.

She doesn't turn to face them.

"You guys go on ahead." She says.

"What... Kurumu?" He goes.

She turns her head and smiles at them.

"Tell Mizore i love her, and my uncle to chill out on his pride."

She soon takes off towards Cell.

"HEY KURUMU!" They call out but she doesn't respond.

The 4 super saiyans on the lookout grit their teeth, such a turn of events. And they didn't like it.

"This isn't Good, damn it Tien.." Goes Goku.

"Are we really just gonna do nothing!" Goes Kokoa.

"Vegeta, Trunks and Mizore are almost done in the chamber... hopefully Tien will-" Gohan pauses.

"That's...that's Kurumu... what is she doing!?" Goes Moka.

Tien couldn't believe his luck, he was on the ground, defenseless as Cell had a hand aimed at him.

"You know, Tri beam is a very intriguing choice of last words.. but it's far from the worst thing you've done today."

"Tri beam...Ki ko go fuck yourself."

"Aw see, that's the spritttt-"

A kick stops his sentence.

He sees Kurumu standing right there.

"Oh my god, the prince's niece, how nice of you to join us. Here to die just like the others i'd take it."

"NO... I'M GONNA STOP YOU, OR AT LEAST BY TIME TILL THE OTHERS ARRIVE!" She goes.

Cell blinks and starts laughing.

 **Plays: A hero's desperation DBZ budokai ost.**

"You, what can you do, listen Kurumu, you may be half saiyan.. but you're nothing.. nothing but a busty piece of work. I mean seriously you consider yourself a fighter?"

Kurumu grits her teeth and clenches her fists.

"I mean let's be honest, the only one who could offer any trouble is your girlfriend but she's not here now is she, i bet she's with someone else right now, i mean come on... the only person you're good for is a pervert."

Kurumu felt her anger rising. She was getting annoyed with this, she's more than just some pretty face.

Cell laughs louder and louder.

"You guys fell that!?" Goes Goku.

"Yeah Kurumu's power is rising... really high." Goes Gohan.

"You..you.." She enters her monster form.

"Aw what's wrong, the pretty face is gonna cry home to mama, seriously you just threw away whatever purpose you had left by coming here, now you shall die... you weakling, and to think your the niece of a prince... tsk tsk. But to commend you for your pointless effort.. i'll let you have a final request."

'Weak...weak.. is that what i look like.. some chick who only seems good for sex?! ...NO I'M NOT!'

"You can have a free shot if it will make your death less sad, or just give up, stand there and die, your choice."

Kurumu was angry.

"Come on ya weak busty bimbo, i ain't got all day!"

"ENOUGH... I AM NOT WEAK DAMN IT... I'M TIRED OF THIS..!"

Her blue hair begins turning gold and eyes going teal.

"Pardon?" Goes Cell.

"I...I... I WON'T BE ON THE SIDE LINES ANYMORE... I AM KURUMU KURONO... I WON'T STAY BACK NO LONGER, I AM STRONG, I WILL BE STRONG, FOR MY FRIENDS, FAMILY, EARTH... AND... AND... MIZOOOORRREEEEE!"

A huge flash covers the girl as an aura of gold arrives along side her, her eyes were teal and she had golden hair.

"What the?!"

Kurumu was now a super saiyan.

"No way!" Goes Kokoa.

"Is that Kurumu?" Goes Moka.

"She's a super saiyan." Goes Gohan, that energy spike, it's the only explanation.

"You're right son, she's transformed but i don't think she'll get the job done."

"Hmm... unless she reaches that form Mizore had reached against Vegeta."

Kurumu felt it, she had became a super saiyan.

"Well well... you've transformed but it's too bad cause-gah!"

Kurumu punched him in the gut.

"SHUT IT!" She upper cuts him. She then does a spin kick which sent him flying.

He regain himself and begins to get pissed. THE HELL IS HER POWER.

"I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET COMING HERE!"

"Try me."

.

.

It was the last month now. The 3 of them had made excellent progress, especially Mizore. Vegeta and Trunks were high.. but she was confident in her abilities.

They used up their Senzu beans and were training hard still.

Vegeta and Trunks chemistry was high. If they were a team they would be unbelievable.

Mizore looks out towards the void. She's thinking of her.

"Kurumu.." She goes.

"You must really love my niece."

She turns and looks at Vegeta.

"I do... i... really wish she was here with us."

"Hmph... it would have been pointless our goal here was to ascend, not turn into a super saiyan... but.. maybe once this is over... i'll teach her how to be a proper saiyan..."

Mizore doesn't respond.

Vegeta sighs.

"You believe she can do it.. go super saiyan?" Goes Vegeta.

"Of course... she has too..."

"Why you say that?"

"I believe in her."

"Hmm, i can feel some pride in you.. there may be hope for you yet."

Mizore just looks out to the distance.

Cell couldn't believe this.. what the fuck is going on.

"YOU'RE GONNA REGRET MAKING ME ANGRY, HELL HATH NO FURY LIKE A WOMAN SCORNED!"

She charges an energy beam to her side.

"Oh fuck." Goes Cell.

"GALICK GUN, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She fires the energy wave at Cell.

Soon the explosion comes and goes.

His body is not there.

"Hmph, that was easy." She goes.

Then.

"SURPRISE!"

Kurumu blinked. Cell's behind-

Cell hits her with a hard ax handle to the back of her head. She powers out of super saiyan.

He grabs her unconscious body.

"You know what... i'll save you to be absorbed once i reach my perfection. As for... Goku?"

Goku had Tien and Piccolo on him.

"GIVE ME KURUMU!"

Cell smirks.

"ALRIGHT BUT 1ST, FIGHT ME SCRUB!"

Goku smirks.

"Give me one more day and i'll give you an ass beating of a life time."

"What? Well guess what, Kurumu stays with me."

"GRRR... Fine.. but Vegeta and Mizore... will end you... that is if you don't manage to survive a full day... because if you do it won't matter because Cell... YOU'RE GONNA DIE!"

Goku teleports.

"Wait what.. hold on... was that Piccolo.. i blew a hole in him... how durable is he... how durable am i, questions for later... BUT I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!"

Cell rockets off to find Lazuli.

 **Song ends.**

Goku had returned to the look out and saw Bulma with some saiyan armor.. soon He, Gohan, Moka and Kokoa were dressed, in the same way.

A/N: I don't know how the saiyan armor looks for girls so i just had them wear the same model.

Goku addressed the situation with Cell.

"Great... so now we have to wait for Vegeta, Trunks and Mizore." Goes Tien.

Plays: Sprit bomb, Dbz budokai ost

"EVERYBODY, THE 3 ARE EMERGING FROM THE CHAMBER." Goes Popo.

Everyone follows the dark skinned indian genie and soon they see the door of the chamber.

The door opens and outsteps Trunks, his outfit a complete mess. And him as a super saiyan.

"Trunks oh my god." Goes Bulma as she runs to him.

He sighs.

"Oh my goodness sweetie, what happened, you look different, is that a wig."

"No mother, i just spent a year inside the hyperbolic time chamber with dad and Mizore, we would have been out sooner especially after it only took dad a few months to-"

"Enough Trunks, they don't need to hear about our training." Goes Vegeta as he steps out. Also a super saiyan.

Gohan blinks.

Goku smiles, looks like they found out.

"Where's Mizore... did you guys.."

Goku and Gohan's eyes widen. That power was huge but soon it was suppressed instantly. Soon Mizore is seen, with her being nearly naked, only her lower area was somewhat covered. And she didn't care. She too was super saiyan. Not only that, she was taller, her bust was as big as Kurumu's if not a bit bigger... her waist larger... it makes Inner Moka look secondary.

Mizore looks at Mr. Popo and bows.

"Thank you for allowing us to use the chamber."

"I should be praising you, never had anyone been able to spend a full year in there." He goes.

Trunks soon notices the others in armor.

"So, where'd you guys get the armor, it's like dads." Goes Trunks.

"That would be because of me." Goes Bulma.

.

.

.

Soon Vegeta and Trunks are putting on the armor.

"So looks like you 2 found out about the super saiyan suppression."

"Hmm, indeed Kakarot."

"Mizore, i got a set for you." She goes. Mizore shakes her head. Bulma blinks.

She looks at Piccolo.

"Excuse me, Mr. Piccolo..."

"Yeah kid?"

"I was hoping you could make me some clothes."

"Like your school stuff."

"No, a gi like yours."

"Oh."

'Did our heart just skip a beat.'

'That's nice.'

Piccolo smirked.

"Sure kid, you'll look real sharp,"

Mizore is covered by a beam. Her near naked body now covered by a purple gi with a cape.

"I've even added weights kid."

"Thanks, that's even better."

"So... I see the others are here.. except Kurumu." Goes Trunks.

"Um... well... you see..." Goes Goku.

"Cell has her." Goes Gohan.

Mizore freezes in place.

"What?" Goes Trunks. "How?"

"Somehow i think Kurumu went Super Saiyan and i guess she was a bit of a pain for Cell, so he managed to knock her out." goes Goku.

"So Kakarot... you just abandoned her for us to save her huh?" Goes Vegeta.

"I would have... but i also had to think of Piccolo and Tien. It was sadly the only move i could make."

Vegeta smirks then laughs.

"Well well, don't worry Kakarot, i, shall finish what you lot have failed to do."

"VEGETA, I DON'T KNOW IF YOU NOTICED, BUT CELL HAS ABSORBED ONE OF THE ANDROIDS, HIS POWER HAS LEGIT RISEN FROM WHAT IT WAS BEFORE...IT MIGHT BE MORE THAN WHAT YOU CAN HANDLE!" Goes Piccolo.

"Hmph for you, but me... i don't think so... i'm confident in myself, besides, Trunks and Mizore will there."

"Wait what?" Goes Trunks.

"It's time to prove yourself Trunks, after all... the training we've done together i want to be sure it wasn't a waste, i confident i won't need any of you but... i will let Mizore have 1st hits... after all your woman has been kidnapped hasn't she?" He goes to Mizore.

She doesn't respond.

"Brooding much...whatever it's time to-!" Vegeta is interrupted.

"KURUMU!" She screams as she takes off.

Vegeta smirks and follows.

"Wish us luck." Goes Trunks.

He flies to catch up with them.

"Alright guys let's get in there." Goes Goku.

The 3 nod.

"Wait." Goes Kokoa.

She pulls out a bat from her hair.

"MISTRESS KOKOA."

"Sorry Kou... just don't want you to get hurt is all."

He blushes. She cares for his wellbeing.

"Hurt, me? Nah." He goes.

"Okay, but if we go full power and a blast hits you..." She goes.

"On Second thought... good luck wee.." He goes.

The girl rolls her eyes a smirk.

"Oh i almost forgot." Goes Goku, he looks at Mr. Popo. "Um Mr. Popo... can we eat 1st?"

The 3 saiyans behind him sigh.

Cell rolled his eyes, those people were annoying.

"Issues in the bedroom, when i reach my perfect form, you'll see issues." he goes.

He stares at the last island.

"It's the last one.. she's either there... or I've killed her... oh well in for a penny."

Lazuli stares in fear... this was gonna be bad, she puts up her arms in an x block.

Cell stares at the island.

But soon he feels a power level coming up on him. He turns and sees Vegeta.

"Well Well... if it isn't Cell... you've gotten stronger that's for sure... but it's not enough to beat me."

"Oh of all people today,,, hello Vegeta."

"Hello fool."

"Oh we're really doing this... okay." The 2 land on a nearby small piece of land.

"Hold on... is that Vegeta?" Goes Lazuli. "It is... is he really thinking on taking Cell... he has to be a mad man."

"No,... Vegeta has changed, he's on a different level than he was previously."

Soon after the 2 land, Trunks lands not far.

"Oh my reinforcements Vegeta?"

"Don't worry... he's here only to watch... besides i told a little birdie she can have a free shot for you taking her love hostage."

"Her... love hostage.. oh Mizore... hahaha... well well... i don't see her... but sadly i'm in the middle of something more important than whatever this is.. so if you could go bring someone more important... say... Goku, that'd be great."

Vegeta stares at Cell.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Oh what's wrong prince are you mad... well at least Mizore may be interesting... but nevertheless... she's still nothing compared to-"

A loud gasp of confusion exits Cell as he looks down and sees a fist in his gut. It's Mizore.

"Where's my woman, you piece of shit?"

song ends

* * *

 **And we'll end here, now i'm thinking of adding broly to the group... but i'm thinking of pairing him up with Ruby.. now this adds a question of if i should make her saiyan or not... i don't need to... and if i did it wouldn't affect the story...i don't know yet... but i'll see you all in the next one... this should have been out a week ago but i was lazy... but for now take care of yourselves boys and cherrio. Also.. thinking of giving Mizore a dick... so she and Kurumu can have a kid easier... i could go a bit technical but it's whatever.**

 **Deep announcer voice: Now that Vegeta, Trunks and Mizore have entered the fight, will Cell still be able to reach his perfect form, find out next time on Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Plus Vampire.**

 **Next chapter: Perfection**

 **Plays: Rock the dragon**


	10. Perfection

**No quotes today... um anyway welcome back to another chapter, i'm so glad to be at this point with the story, i... i don't wanna keep ya waiting any longer... just go. Oh this will be short.**

 **Plays: Azalea by Nano. Ripe**

 **Chapter 10: Perfection**

* * *

The 2 young super saiyans walked out of the building and looked all around, it was so wide, it's like it was never ending.

"You see why i could only last a month in here." Goes Goku.

"Yeah you're right dad, it's overwhelming... and you say it gets harder the farther it goes.?"

"Yep, we'll be here a full year guys so, here."

Goku tosses a bag to each one. They're full of Senzu beans.

"Due to our biology, this is gonna help us out big time, but don't go nuts and use them all in one go, spread them out, break them into halves... Korin says he has a few more left, after that we're out." Goes Goku,

"So, 1st things, 1st before we start the suppression, let's see you guys technique, we'll also be switching partners from time to time to keep on our toes."

"Um Goku... do you think Vegeta and the others will be Cell." Goes Moka.

Goku blinks then smiles.

"Well... sure... but i think Vegeta might let him reach his perfect form."

"WHAT?!" Goes the 3.

"If there's one thing i know about Vegeta... he loves a challenge."

.

.

Plays: Fortitude- indomitable spirt, DBZ Budokai 3 ost

Cell groaned in pain.

"STOP FISTING ME!"

"Okay." Goes Mizore.

She pulls out her fist.

"NOT ALL AT ONCE... can... can i have a minute."

Mizore smirked.

"Shoryuken." She goes.

"Well thank you, that's appri-"

Cell gets an upper cut. Mizore flies up to meet him.

"Tatsumaki senpukyaku."

A hurricane kick meets Cell's face. He goes flying.

"TORNADO KICK!" She says as she smashes him into the ground.

The piece of land where Trunks was standing falls.

So 2 from street fighter and one from king of fighters, guess who, you get a cookie.

'Impressive, and she's not even a super saiyan right now.

I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT DIDN'T I LAST CHAPTER!?

Cell gets up, and man is he angry.

"MY TURN!" goes Vegeta now powered up, he rushes with a right hand that smashes Cell into a mountain on the island.

Mizore lands and crosses her arms as she looks around.

'Where are you Kurumu?' She thinks.

Meanwhile Krillin arrived... but seeing Cell getting his ass kicked made him do the stupid.

"There you guys are, come on we gotta go." Goes Krillin towards Lazuli and Quartzite.

"What?"

"He's right, but i would only slow you down in my current state."

"We can't leave you Quartzite." Goes Lazuli.

"... You're right Lazuli we can't he's your family and family sticks together." Goes Krillin.

She blushed. So kind... Maybe he and she could go on a date after all this.

She looks to see a remote in his hands.

"Um Krillin.. What's that?"

"Oh this, Bulma made it to turn you off so Cell couldn't absorb you, but it's pointless."

"What?" She goes in shock.

Cell was pissed off, this bastard is gonna pay.

"Come on Cell, is this it... i'll tell you what... you can have a free shot, but i'm warning you... if you waste it-"

A hard right hits him.

Vegeta however laughs.

"You're gonna regret it."

"WHY, YOU... ENOUGH!" Cell jumps onto a nearby mountain and charges an energy beam.

"GALICK GUN FIRE!"

.

.

.

Cell gets up from the wreckage with a smirk.

"Oh look at me i'm Vegeta, i'm the prince of all saiyans, and i both wear and am a-' Cell freezes.

"You call that a galick gun... pathetic."

"I WILL END YOU!"

"You'll die trying."

Vegeta ducks a right and elbows Cell in the gut.

He upper cuts him and spin kicks him into the water.

Mizore and Trunks watch.

"He should stop playing around and end it." she goes.

"Yeah..."

Vegeta lands and looks around.

"Damn i can't sense him... where would you-"

"SURPRISE!"

Cell grabs Vegeta's leg. Vegeta is upside down.

"LOOKIE WHAT I CAUGHT, A WALKING TALKING NAPOLEAN COMPLEX!"

Mizore laughed. He's not wrong.

Cell tries to tail stab Vegeta, but Vegeta grabs his tail with his under arm.

"OH NO, NOT AGAIN!"

"So, what do you do with this thing?"

"I DRINK PEOPLE, WELL SCREW PEOPLE!"

"Where you trying to drink me?"

"NO!"

He tries to get free.

"Yes."

An elbow smashes into him.

"Feel that, that's what honest feels like."

Vegeta smashes him with a kick back onto land.

Cell grunts in pain.

'He hasn't even gone super vegeta and i'm getting my assed kicked, the fuck!' He thinks.

"OI, LISTEN UP CELL, I'LL ONLY SAY THIS ONCE, LOOK TO MY LEFT, THERE IS MY SON FROM THE FUTURE, TRUNKS.. AND I AM PROUD TO SAY THAT HE IS MY SON, HE'S CLOSE TO MY STRENGTH AND NEXT TO HIM IS MY NIECE'S LOVER MIZORE, BELIEVE IT OR NOT SHE'S A SAIYAN AS WELL, AND SHE IS WORTHY TO BE ONE AND IN THE PRESENCE OF ROYALTY."

'VEGETA'S PROUD OF HIS SON, WHAT!'

Cell snapped.

"FUCK, I WANNA BE PERFECT, I WANNA, I WANNA, I WANNA I WANNNA!"

Vegeta smashes a kick into Cell.

"I WANNA!"

"Excellent i broke your body and your spirt, time to die!"

Cell grunts, he can't lose here, wait... there's still one chance.

Cell stands and turns around.

"If only you showed up just a minute later, i would have had Lazuli and no one would be able to stop me!"

"Oh really."

Cell smirks.

"Vegeta, i would have ended you without a 2nd thought."

".. You have my ear.!"

"WAIT WHAT?!" Goes Mizore.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Goes Trunks.

"SHUT IT YOU 2, AND YOU GO ON!"

"Why thank you prince."

"Don't push it bitch."

"Hey i take offense to that."

"What your a guy... oh wait nevermind."

"Actually i think Cell's a girl." Mizore says.

"WHAT?!"

"What guy has curves like that?!" Goes Mizore.

"Come on now, can we save it for my perfect form, besides... i'm just semi perfect."

"Wait how can you be semi, you're either perfect, or your not me."

"My point, Vegeta... is that i needed to absorb the cyborgs to achieve this... so i need Lazuli..."

"Hmmm.. yeah go whatever."

"Hmm, that's it."

"It won't matter, i haven't even used all my power, if it takes everything to kill you, then so be it."

"Ah, thank you Vegeta."

Cell turns to take off, but Trunks cuts him off.

"YEAH YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

"Oh come on."

"DAD, HE'S JUST PLAYING YOU!"

Vegeta stares at Trunks.

Soon Mizore joins Trunks.

"Ah Mizore.. you too... ah... well too bad for Kurumu."

"What?"

"I'll make this quick, you let me achieve my perfection, i'll give back Kurumu, deal?"

"NO, NO, MIZORE DON'T LISTEN TO HIM."

Meanwhile with a broke remote was Krillin with the cyborgs.

"Oh boy, we're in trouble."

Mizore floats unmoving.

Cell smirks.

"Now, if you'll...oooooooooooohh!" Cell goes as he looks somewhere.

"What the.." Goes Trunks he looks to see the cyborgs and Krillin with a broken remote.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU KRILLIN!"

Cell flies off towards the androids. But Trunks smashes him into the island.

Mizore just floats... she was frozen...

'Kurumu.'

Mizore lands, she couldn't focus just... where is she.

Flashback

"This girl is dead weight, i'll drop her here and come back to this island." Goes Cell.

Flashback ends

'Kurumu.'

She hung her head, but then she felt a familiar power level.

"Kurumu?"

"Vegeta, Trunks is picking on me."

"LEARN TO SHARE BRAT!"

Vegeta kicks Trunks into a mountain.

Mizore ran with a purpose, she felt it, she was here, Kurumu was here.

"KURUMU, PLEASE ANSWER ME, KURUMU PLEASE!"

A tear begins to fall off her face.

"Mi..Mizore." Goes a faint voice.

Mizore eyes widen, she sees a collection of rocks and moves them out the say, soon she saw the beautiful busty blue haired girlfriend of hers. Her clothes were dirty however.

"Mizore..."

"Kurumu.." Goes the tearing snow woman.

A smile appears on Kurumu.

"Why the tears?"

"Just...just happy to see you."

Trunks comes out from the mountain with anger.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH, FATHER IF I MUST TAKE YOU OUT THEN FINE!"

"What was that?!"

Then another blur comes up to the 2, it's Kurumu.

"Ah Kurumu." Goes Trunks.

"So the snow woman found you, nevertheless none of you are getting in the way of my challenge."

A smirk appears on Kurumu's face.

"Trunks, stop Cell." She goes.

Trunks blinks.

"What are you still doing here."

"HOLD UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP!" Goes Kurumu to Vegeta.

"Why you, little girl!"

"I'M, NOT LITTLE!" Kurumu blasts Vegeta away.

She smiles, that should fix his pride, or it would if he wasn't flying right after Trunks.

"I'VE BEEN SO CLOSE FOR TOO LONG, LAZULI, I'M COMING!SOLAR FLARE!"

Soon everyone except Kurumu cause she wasn't looking was blind.

"NOW FOR THE CLIMAX!"

Cell sees Krillin in front of the 2 machines and just blasts him, he does the same to Quartzite.

He then takes his tail and puts Lazuli inside.

Then.

A hard right smashes into his face. It's Mizore.

"AH, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT ...Kurumu..."

The girl in question appears next to Mizore.

"Die."

Mizore punches a fist through Cell and fires a blast. He goes into the water.

"Well that's over." Goes Mizore.

A kiss mark is left on her cheek.

"I knew you'd come my princess." Goes Kurumu.

A smirk appears on Mizore.

She turns and starts kissing Kurumu on her cheek and neck.

"Ahahaha Mizore..."

"Come on you know you want me."

Lazuli stood up, that was close...

Suddenly the ground beneath her breaks.

"GOTCHA BITCH!" Goes Cell, his power rises as high as his form can go, he then charges his tail and engulfs Lazuli.

Mizore turns but it's too late, the changes were in full swing.

Cell's power begun to rise... so high so bloody high, the sky turned black and the earth was shaking.

On the lookout Piccolo couldn't believe it.

"We're fucked... we're just fucked, DAMN IT VEGETA!" He goes.

 **Song ends**

Eventually it stops, and in front of everyone was..

Damn this is gonna be hard.

A figure, shorter than the previous form but not by much, a more developed crown with a purple like jewel in it's center. But that's not the eye catching part.

The figure had a way more human face, wings like the 1st form, the body had a mix of light greenish color with a greenish white of skin, the eye purple like with thin purple lines going down the eye socket and with model body like curves, an arousing hip and butt and voluptuous breasts. Oh and the tail is retracted.

Oh how she missed this form. Finally.

"P is for priceless the look upon your faces, e is for extinction all your puny races, r's for revolution which will be televised, f is for how fucked you are, now allow me to reprise, e is for eccentric just listen to my song, c is for completion, that I've waited for so long, t is for the terror upon you i'll bestow... my name is perfect Cell."

She bounces her breasts.

"And i'd like to say, Hello."

She takes a breath, everything is now as it should be.

"Alright who's 1st?"

"GIVE HER BACK!" Shouts Krillin as he fires a destructo disc at Cell's neck, it does fuck all.

"Ah, a volunteer."

Bam a hard kick to krillin's face sends him flying, legit flying.

Vegeta laughs.

Cell looks at the saiyan prince and rolls her eyes.

"Well prince, what do you think of me now?" She says.

"Oh please so you've changed your look big whoop i hardly believe this will be a challenge."

"Oh how cute prince, well.."

Trunks is off to check Krillin. Quartzite stares with anger.

Kurumu stares stunned, but Mizore has a nose bleed.

"Like what you see Mizore."

Mizore jumps.

"WHAT!"

"Mizore is that a nosebleed!?" Goes Kurumu,

"Uh... no."

"Come on, it's fine i am after all perfect, no one compares to me." She goes.

Vegeta rolls his eyes.

"Your ego will be your undoing."

"Is that so prince, perhaps you can really help me warm up?"

"Hmph, warm up, i'll enjoy wearing out these gloves on you bimbo."

"Like your wife?"

Vegeta then snaps and charges at Cell.

'Fool, only Gohan could stop me.' She thinks

* * *

 **YES TWIST 2 IS KIND OF HERE, CELL IS FEMALE... AND BOY IS SHE HOT... BTW WHEN THE CELL GAMES COME... I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE CELL JR'S... AND NO IM NOT TALKING GENDER, I'M TALKING THEIR USE... HONESTLY THERE'S GONNA BE PLENTY OF THEM... BUT WHATEVER I'LL CROSS THAT BRIDGE WHEN I COME TO IT... SO ALMOST TOWARDS THE CELL GAMES AND THE WAIT PERIOD EXPECT A LOT OF SMUT AND FLUFF DURING IT, SO THAT'S ALL I'LL CATCH YOU ALL NEXT TIME, TAKE CARE OF YOURSELVES BOYS AND GIRLS, CHERRIO**

 **Deep announcer voice: CELL HAS ACHIEVED HIS PERFECT FORM, AND HIS GENDER IS REVEALED TO BE FEMALE, NOW THE SEXY BIO ANDROID IS TO BATTLE VEGETA, BUT HER SIGHTS SEEM TO BE ON GOHAN, FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z SAIYAN PLUS VAMPIRE.**

 **Next chapter: Perfection's fatale, Perfection's desire**

 **Plays: Rock the dragon**


	11. P,F P,D

**"SEND THOSE FIFA PACKS MY WAY, I'LL OPEN THEM ON FUTBOMB TODAY, I AIN'T GOT TIME TO BLOODY WASTE, USE THE PROMO CODE FU TA NAR I, GET 10% OFF YOUR PURCHASE EY, GET A FREE PACK WITH YOUR 1ST DEPOSIT EY, SO SEND THOSE FIFA PACKS MY WAY, I'LL OPEN THEM ON FUTBOMB TODAY." The extremeone (2017-)**

 **P is for... oh wait we already did that, oh... well anyway another short like chapter so lets go. There may be a lemon. This is not short.**

 **Gohan and Kokoa: The following is a fanfiction and parody, db, dbz, dbs, dbgt are all owned by funimation, toei animation, Fuji tv, shueisa and akria toriyama, except Rosario Vampire, please support the official release.**

 **Plays: Azalea by Nano. Ripe**

 **Chapter 11: Perfection fatale, perfection's desire**

* * *

 **Plays: Perfect Cell theme remix**

Vegeta's energy spiked, as he tried a right. It catches onto Cell's face.

He blinks and jumps back. She wasn't fazed.

"Is that it?" She goes.

"GRRR, I AM SUPER VEGETA!" He goes as he ascends.

She smirks.

He attacks again, but she's not moving.

"Come on prince, hit me as hard as you can... or are you already?"

He stops out of shock.

"What... how... how..."

"Like a soon to be broken man once said, you're either perfect or your not me."

She kicks him through multiple mountains and soon he crashes into the ocean.

"See prince, the odds seem to be in my favor... but i'm letting you have a free shot, as hard as you can."

Vegeta gets up and glares harshly.

"I'm gonna kill you."

"Go ahead."

He takes off into the sky and charges up. Trunks widen his eyes.

 **You know what plays here**

"Dad... are you gonna...blow up the planet because of Cell?" Goes Trunks.

"But i live here." Goes Krillin.

Vegeta's energy was rising high, very high. Lighting strikes hit around Cell.

"Oh that's much better i can already feel that."

"In mere moments, all you'll be feeling, is oblivion!"

"That or disappointment, go ahead and flip that coin boy."

"GRRRRRRRRRRR, YOU MOCK ME, VEGETA THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS! I'LL END YOU WHORE!"

Cell rolls her eyes.

"FATHER DON'T!"

"UNCLE!"

"FINAL FLASH!"

Soon a huge beam of yellow comes at Cell.

"Aw how cute, he named it OH SHIT!"

.

.

.

.

"Oh good, he miss the planet."

Trunks sighs, but soon looks at Cell, she's missing her right side.

Vegeta soon starts laughing.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY..!"

"INDEED WHORE, HAHAHAHA!"

"Well it's not as funny... as your face."

Soon her right side is back to normal.

Vegeta out of shock lands.

"No... no.." he goes.

Trunks glares at Cell, she'll kill him.

"Aw what's wrong prince, giving up, good, i rather face trunks to be honest, maybe he'll do better than you."

Vegeta goes back to normal super saiyan.

"Wha..wha..."

"You could use a senzu ya know.. oh Trunks, your turn."

Trunks grit his teeth as he flew out to face her.

"Hmm, now i want you to come at me as hard as 'you' can."

Trunks grit his teeth. He was gonna have to do it in front of his father, he was already super saiyan so.. fuck it.

Trunks began to gather up his energy, his power soon higher than Vegeta's.

Vegeta watched... in disbelief with some pride.

'My son.. he's strong... but... don't tell me he's..'

Soon Trunks completes his transformation.

Cell smirks. But then a shiver goes down her spine. Something happened that she wasn't gonna like.

"GET READY CELL, I'M GONNA END YOU!"

"No you won't."

Trunks blinks.

"Do you honestly think that form will do you good, look you're strong, but let's say you have to much meat on them bones, your body can't compensate for it all."

"What?"

Cell sighs and rolls her eyes.

"You can't hit me."

"OH YEAH!"

Trunks rushes her, he gets her in the gut, then upper cuts her and begins to unload with a fury of strikes, he tries a right fist but Cell ducks. Trunks tries a knee, she dodges that too, he continues to strike with power, but nothing connects.

Soon Cell breaks off him, Trunks tries rushing again.

"Trunks enough." Goes Vegeta. Trunks stops.

"But father."

"And ya know what, that form isn't new, i can do it." And so she does.

"Oh look i'm trunks, please love me dad." " See anyone can do it."

Trunks lands, gritting his teeth. Cell lands with a smirk on her face.

"She's right, Trunks while i'm... proud of your progress... you're an idiot for using that form..."

"But... i.."

"Trunks... that form...i can do it too."

"What.. but.."

"I didn't use it because it's too slow.. i did however use it for my final flash... so..."

He looks at Cell. Then at Trunks.

"Follow my lead." Vegeta says.

Trunks blinks.

Vegeta flies high and so does Trunks.

"TRUNKS, HIT YOUR STRONGEST ATTACK ON HER ALONG WITH ME, WE'LL DO IT TOGETHER!"

Trunks nodded. Never had he thought this would happen.

"Also dad, here."

Trunks handed a senzu bean to him. Vegeta eats it.

"SO CELL ARE YOU READY FOR THE POWER OF FATHER AND SON!?" Goes Vegeta as he charges up his final flash. Trunks does the same with his finish buster. But he soon breaks the energy ball in half and starts charging a beam.

"Oh my." Goes Cell.

"TAKE THIS!"

"FINAL FLASH!"

"FINAL FINISH BUSTER!"

The 2 beams of yellow fly straight to Cell.

"OH SHIT!"

.

.

.

.

.

The 2 saiyans were taking deep breaths.

Soon Cell is legit half the woman she used to be. Vertically.

Trunks smiled. Vegeta smirked. Then.

Cell hops up on a leg and grows her body back.

"OKAY ENOUGH OF THIS YOU 2!" She goes.

Trunks and Vegeta looked in disbelief.

Soon Krillin, Mizore and Kurumu arrives.

"Well well, i must say you are strong, but i can't do this anymore."

"What?" Trunks.

"Hmmm... listen.. Trunks i'm from the future like you, but let me fill you in on some more details, in my time, you killed the androids along with some friends, and were going to the past to celebrate, but i... killed you all and absorbed you for the hell of it... boy was it nice."

"Why are you telling us this now?" Trunks goes.

"Because, i needed to tell someone, how much i know, how i knew you were able to 'surpass' your father, Kurumu, Mizore and the rest and more. Answer, I've been doing this for at least, a millennia now."

Everyone's eyes widen.

"Wha..what..." They go.

"Yes.. so i know about Goku training in this time chamber, so it's whatever to me besides.. i don't care for him."

"WHAT! IF NOT KAKAROT THEN WHAT FOR THE PLEASURE."

A laugh escapes Cell.

Soon a light blush appears.

"For Gohan."

"...What?" Goes the prince and Mizore.

"I'm... i guess in love or infatuated with the boy." She goes.

"WHAT!?" Goes Mizore.

"Indeed, he's the reason I've been going on for a millennia, all of you mean nothing to me, he's my only equal, he's perfection to my perfection, his strength, his body... not to mention his penis."

"WHOA WHAT?!"

"Oh...i guess i should let you in... every time i... say leave a timeline, i destroy earth, but not before i rape little Gohan." She goes.

The 5 stare in shock, 16 was stunned too.

Mizore clenches her fists.

"WHY, JUST WHY!"

"Because, lesbian. He's perfect, i'm perfect and it's fate."

Mizore glares at her with more anger than before.

"Just the feeling of his dick... it's over 9000, it's beautiful like me... i even tried the others, no one is better than Son Gohan." She says as she grabs her left breast,

The 5 just stare in horror. She started to play with it.

"Hmm... just his screams and his cum... oh it's wonderful it really is."

She looks and sees their expressions.

"Oh... i forgot about where i am... so i'm gonna host a tournament, like i always do... be sure to check the TV's but... it's gonna be at a wasteland just miles from west city and gingertown, now i won't lie...i am getting tired of this, so... i hope to find the Gohan that will just knock me off my feet. And when that happens, i'll take him, give him eternal youth, and we'll be together forever." She goes with eyes of a yandere.

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" Goes Mizore.

"Hmm... that's probably cause i also have a bit of your personality Mizore.

Mizore just stares.

"So be sure to check the news to know when the, Cell games will happen." She goes as she takes off.

The 4 watch in disbelief. 1 watches with anger.

'I'll kill you, i'll make sure Gohan doesn't suffer the fate as the others.' Thinks Mizore.

A few hours past and a small group are at Capsule corp awaiting the,... oh here it is.

"HELLO MAMA, I THOUGHT CELL WAS A MAN, DOH!" Roshi is smacked on the head by chi chi.

Cell had already dealt with the news anchor and had a smirk on her face.

"Hello people of earth, my name is Cell, you used to call me the creature on the news, well I've got big news."

"Please be leaving the planet forever, please be leaving the planet forever, please be leaving the planet forever." Goes Krillin.

 **A/N: OKAY IF A LINE IS BEING REPEATED I'LL JUST PUT X THEN THE NUMBER OF TIMES NEXT TO IT.**

"I am leaving the planet forever."

"WHOOOO WHO."

"After i blow it up."

"OH NO!"

"Unless..."

Krillin gasps in despair.

"One of your planets 'champions' can best me in one on one combat, hell it can be 2 on 1 3 on 1, MAKE IT A GANGBANG FOR ALL I CARE."

"So Goku then?" Goes Bulma.

"What about me and your son?" Goes Vegeta.

"I am hosting the fate of the world everyone so listen up, and listen carefully." (R)

"For such a grand event it shall leave you breathless, i hereby call it.. the cell games."

"For those who are familiar with your world martial arts tournament i'll be borrowing the rules, i shall be the only opponent, so no brackets, the games will start at 10 am.. i'm feeling.. 2 weeks from now, Yes 2 weeks. Bring as many people as you can, the more the merrier. It should be enough time to prepare apparently, Oh and for those not fighting time to reconnect with love ones, finish up your bucket list, have a huge party, get hyper (R), live a little, but no cheating or cucking that's disgusting, but then again i said to live a little so.. well doesn't matter anyway cause 2 weeks from today... well to give you an idea.."

A blast at a planet logo rips through the wall.

"So, keep that in mind and i'll see you in 2 weeks, oh and feel free to pray to your god, but spoilers... i won't be listening." She goes with a pose that showcase her boobs and a bit of ass.

She leaves the station.

Perfect theme ends

.

.

.

.

Then the hentai bangable girl comes on.

"ROSHI WHAT THE HELL?!"

"SHE SAID 2 WEEKS I'M USING EM!"

.

.

"And that's our situation." Goes Trunks.

"GRRR,, DAMN IT KRILLIN AND VEGETA!"

"HEY I THOUGHT VEGETA HAD IT COVERED."

"GRRR I DID TOO." Goes the man in questioning.

"Wait you did.." Goes Krillin.

"I mean... what do you expect me to say, i didn't need my ascended form when she was still a man, and now she wrecks me like i do Bulma."

"DAD!"

"YOU'RE 18 TRUNKS, DEAL WITH IT!"

Trunks turns his head.

"You know thinking of it... Mizore you were calm during the whole affair, why?" Goes Kurumu.

"What do you mean, i was pissed."

"Yeah, yeah, but before that..."

"Oh... well..."

.

.

A month had passed and Gohan was laying in his bed. Yesterday Goku had ascended but the form was... well too slow.

'Guess we're making do with what we got.' He thinks.

He puts a hand on his now cut hair. It was nice.

He sits up and sees Kokoa at the door.

"Hey there." He says with a smile. She was super saiyan.

"Hey Gohan... um..."

"Yeah what's up." He says as he gets up and walks to her.

"Um... it's... uh... i... do you think.. if vegeta fails, we can win."

"...Well... if anyone can win it's my dad."

She stares at him blankly.

"Um..."

"Why your dad, why not you?"

"Because my dad is awesome, he was the one who turned super saiyan and defeated Frieza, then Trunks came and finished him of course... not only that he defeated his brother twice, even though Vegeta was with him the 2nd time."

"Okay..."

"My dad has fought countless enemies and defeated them, it's unbelievable...huh?"

Kokoa giggled, then laughed.

"What...what's funny."

"If you weren't his son, i'd say you have a crush on the guy."

"WHAT? MY DAD IS JUST SO COOL."

"Yeah yeah, and my dad is the same... though... i can see why... after all your his son, and you're more awesome."

Gohan blushed and looked away.

"You're just saying that cause i'm your boyfriend."

"Yes and no, i'm saying it because it's true, when you were fighting against 13 v1 to protect Mizore, i saw how you wouldn't lay off him, you just kept going for her, you were like a wolf on the attack defending it's child, you were unreal, and when you showed up and intervened with my sister, you took her kick like it was nothing, and you fought with my dad and became super saiyan... you took a blast from Cell to protect me, you got the heart virus and survived it, i thought i had lost you.. Gohan,, you're a wonder.. i'm so lucky to have you."

Gohan stood in silence.

"Thank you."

Kokoa nodded.

"Now let's go train."

3 months have past now.

 **Plays: Hyperbolic time chamber dbz budokai 3 ost**

Gohan rushed his father with explosives rights and lefts. He couldn't find any opening what so ever, but he kept trying.

He saw another blast coming his way, he jumps back and gets rushed by Moka, she tries variations of kicks and some punches surprisingly, and Gohan dodged them all. He fires a blast to break her off him, allowing him to get her with an elbow in the gut and smash her into the chamber ground.

His dad rushes back, Goku attempts a meteor combination, but Gohan dodge his strike and gets behind him and kicks him into the ground.

Moka tries to sneak on him but Kokoa intercepts and cuts her off. Goku comes back at Gohan and the 2 continue to duke it out.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goes the sons.

"MASEKO!" Goes the vampires.

They were now almost a 1/3 done with their time in the chamber.

Gohan deflects blasts from Goku, he dodges a hard kick from Moka. He sees the blast coming from Kokoa.

He I.T behind her and kicks her down. Moka comes after him and the 2 are locked a fury of back and forth. A crash of the fists breaks them off.

Goku rushes Gohan who sees him. They crash their fists together and unload fists and kicks.

Soon the 2 brake off. And the 3 unload blasts on Gohan. He soon does a super explosion wave and blasts them back.

"Alright son, get ready."

Gohan smiles. Time to test it.

"SUPER KAIOKEN!"

 **A/N: I know it's KAIO but i still call it K O from time to time... nostalgia lol**

Now 4 months have past, Goku was with Gohan trading blows back and forth.

Goku goes for a right, Gohan ducks and tries a knee, Goku press his left hand on it to boost up and tries a spin kick, Gohan teleport dodges and kicks Goku to the ground.

Course Goku I.T behinds Gohan. Gohan turns and they're back at it.

Moka's kicks were being blocked by Kokoa.

"You're progressing impressively sister." Moka says.

Kokoa just smirked. She was keeping her focus.

The 2 sisters trade blows yet again.

Now 5 months have past.

Goku was sparing with Moka watching her moves and everything. Gohan was with Kokoa.

The 2 were trading blows back and forth, disappearing, reappearing. They fired blasts at one another, I.T and more.

Gohan elbows her in the face. She flips her body and kicks him in the gut. She kicks her leg upwards for a leg upper cut and spin kicks him to the ground, but he skid on it, he looks up and she's gone. He jumps to the side to dodge a kick towards his back.

The 2 smirk at each other and rush once more. They were doing so well. Goku and Moka glance at them. They were impressive.

Then.. half of the year was up.

"KAMEHAME HA!"

"MASEKO!"

The 2 blasts hit Gohan and Kokoa and they feel hard onto the ground. The older fighters powered out of super saiyan. It was all going so well.

"Alright you 2, i think we need to take a break for today." Goes Goku. Moka nods.

Goku walks back to the building, holding his left arm, and the same for Moka.

"No..." Goes Gohan.

"We gotta keep going, we can't stop now..." Goes Gohan.

Both him and Kokoa were struggling to stand.

"Gohan, Kokoa..."

"Everyone's counting on us..." Gohan says.

"We... we can't quit." Goes Kokoa.

"Come on... we can still go..." Goes Gohan.

"Come on..." Kokoa goes.

The 2 older ones stared, their power...

"Please... one more..." They go as they hold hands.

"COME ON, COME...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" They charges up their super saiyan forms, electricity surrounds them.

Goku and Moka stare in disbelief, but then the 2 power down.

.

.

.

Gohan opened his eyes to see a girl laying next to him asleep, it's Kokoa.

She feels a shift in the bed and sees Gohan.

The 2 lock eyes with one another and soon they're sitting up.

Goku and Moka were outside training.

Meanwhile Gohan and Kokoa just sat next to each other.

"I... guess i went over board earlier."

"What were you thinking about?" She goes.

"Huh?"

"Earlier, what were you thinking about."

Gohan blinked.

"Uh.."

"Before we passed out i felt your power, what were you thinking about, something in your head must have made you go that far."

"...My family and friends... everyone of earth, the monster world..."

Kokoa looks down.

"Kokoa.."

"I was thinking of you." She goes.

He freezes.

"You should know by now how much i love you... if i were to lose you... i'd lose myself... that's how much i love you."

"Kokoa..."

She goes silent with tears in her eyes.

"You remember what i said, 5 months ago about you... how awesome i said you were and so on."

He nods.

She faces him.

"What about me, don't you see me in some kind of way... or..."

"Kokoa... of course i thought about you earlier."

"What..."

"It shouldn't be a surprise to you Kokoa... i love you, i want to help keep you safe, a lot more than... the world itself." He goes.

"Gohan... that's kind of selfish.."

A smirk appears on Gohan's face.

"Well... when it comes to you... it's expected, i love you Kokoa Shuzen." He says.

"I love you too Son Gohan."

The 2 kiss...and then... the kiss got stronger.

Plays: Azalea by Nano. Ripe

Gohan felt something inside him, wanting him, telling him to go the distance(R) and he was going too, same for Kokoa.

The kiss got more and more passionate, each break from the lips making the 2 annoyed.

Gohan took his right and felt on Kokoa's abdominal, rubbing up and down. She was still in her armor, but she could tell what the signal was.

Gohan took his lips from hers and started kissing her neck. She smiled, letting a light moan come out.

That was a signal, gohan was doing something right.

She brought herself on top of him.

He then takes his 2 hands and rubs against her back.

'DAMN THIS ARMOR AND SPANDEX!' She thought.

He then puts his hands on her ass.

'OKAY NOW I WANT IT OFF.' She thought.

She gets Gohan off her neck, she smiles at him and takes off the armor from the top and the spandex, her b cup was becoming c. Gohan soon saw the breasts go nude as Kokoa removed her bra.

"You like?" She goes.

Gohan nods.

"Well... aren't you gonna take yours off?"

He blushes, but soon does. And when his upper armor is gone, so goes her pants, she's now left with white panties.

Gohan blushes red, then he felt it prod against the spandex.

Kokoa was right above it. She blushes red.

She smiles sly.

She takes off the pants for him and sees the white underwear.

Gohan just blushes.

"Well well, i see something wanting to be free. She takes off his under wear.

SMACK!

She flinches as she gets hit by his dick. It was long and erected.

"It's so big..." She blushes as she rubs it.

Gohan eyes wide, what is this feeling.

Her face was flustered. She then licks it continuously.

Gohan lightly moans with each lick and rub. She then licks her lips.

"Time to eat." She says.

Gohan eyes widen... what did she mean by that?

"Hey Kokoa... what... are...OH!" He goes. Kokoa was now sucking his dick.

Gohan had heard about this around Roshi and the school, fellatio it was.. or a blow job.

'This...this feels so... good.' He thinks.

Kokoa slurps his cock upwards to the tips and licks his head.

"You like it Gohan?"

"Yeah... it feels really.. Good ah..." Moaned Gohan.

Kokoa began to suck harder but soon she stopped.

"WHA... Kokoa?" He goes. She checking her chest.

"I think i can do it." She goes.

"What?"

She presses her chest against his dick and goes up and down.

He looks up at the ceiling.

'Oh god... my... dick... it's too much.' He goes.

Kokoa tittyfucks him faster. She looks at him to see a smile on his face.

'He's loving it.' She thinks. She begins to suck his cock again.

'There's something coming... i... cumming..'

"Kokoa...i think i'm cumming..?"

With that, she goes even faster.

"No.. slow...down... no.. I'M CUMMING!"

Then, CHUU

Cum and blood flows into Kokoa's mouth. Gohan stares in pleasure and some pain.

His dick tensing up with each ejaculation, soon it becomes hard for Kokoa to swallow it.

"You're drinking it?!" He goes. He grunts as he keeps cumming, soon he stops and take a few breaths.

He looks at Kokoa. She then opens her mouth. She drunk it all.

"Ko..koa..."

She takes off her panties and stands above Gohan.

She soon sits on his face, pussy in front of his mouth.

"Eat me out Gohan." She says.

"What?"

"Lick my pussy, make me cum." She goes.

Gohan blushes as he looks at the pink flower.

He places his tongue on the clit. And begins to roll it.

Kokoa moaned, the clit 1st ey?

Gohan continued to lick it and then went lower around the actual pussy. He sticks his tongue inside her.

She lets out a moan of pleasure as he goes in and out. He rolls his tongue around and brings up his hands. He widens it and goes back to work.

"WOW, Gohan.." She moaned.

Gohan looks at the clit and rubs it with his left. He then fingers her pussy along with his tongue.

He was doing it perfectly.

"FUCK... I'M CLOSE!" She goes.

He starts to go faster and faster.

Her moans going faster.

"SHIT...GO...GOHAN! I'M CUMMING!"

Soon a flow of pussy juice explodes over the boy. Kokoa's eyes rolled up and boy did she feel good.

Once she was done, she turns her body to 69 him.

Gohan blushes, but soon looks at Kokoa who smiles as she sucks his dick.

Gohan did what he did before and Kokoa was loving it.

She felt ready.

She stops sucking and looks at his dick.

"Kokoa?" Goes Gohan.

She turns to face him.

She takes his dick and stands it tall as she hovers her pussy above it.

Gohan blushes red.

"You'll be my 1st."

"Kokoa..."

She smiles lovingly at him. He does the same.

Soon she drops onto his dick and she closes her mouth to cover her scream. Gohan widen his eyes. She was tight and it felt over 9000.

Soon blood can be seen from her pussy. She smiles at Gohan.

"Kokoa... are you okay..." He goes. She nods.

"I never felt better."

She starts moving.

Gohan moans. It was unreal.

"You feel so good Gohan." She goes.

He bites his lip. It was so good, seriously.

'So this is sex... i never thought i would have it now.' He thinks.

Kokoa felt like her world was rocked. She was above cloud 9, she felt like a goddess.

She then got an idea, she kick this up a notch.

She soon turns into a super saiyan.

Gohan eyes widen as her walls tighten. He then turned super saiyan, and her walls felt like exploding.

She rode him faster, faster and faster. Her heart pounding as she fucked Gohan.

Gohan soon grabbed her ass on instinct and pressed his dick harder and harder into her, soon they were kissing each other. Not caring of the incoming consequence.

She then bit his neck but that only made him go harder and harder. Both eyes looked glazed as they fucked, being super saiyan made it feel so good. It was so amazing.

They lock eyes, losing themselves to each other.

"I'M GONNA CUM!" They go.

Gohan was going faster and so was Kokoa.

They love each other... so much.

"Kokoa..."

"Gohan..."

"I'M CUMMING... I...I...I LOVE YOU!"

And right after that cum came flowing out of Gohan and into Kokoa and then they shouted as their energy level rose to what it was before they passed out, maybe even farther.

Electricity flows around the 2 as they cum, they soon kiss and Gohan's hips and Kokoa's don't stop until they are completely empty, the end result was so much cum it looked like someone spilt a bucket of water, and it's a big bucket.

Soon the 2 are laying on the bed, breathing heavy, kissing each other.

"I love you." They voice once more, and they sleep.

Song ends.

Goku and Moka freeze. Those energy spikes.

The 2 stood stunned at the power levels, and once they calmed down, the 2 rushed over.

What they saw was a messy bed, and clothes on the ground.

Goku and Moka look to see Gohan and Kokoa naked in bed.

Moka was about to rush in but Goku grabbed her arm and pulled her outside.

"Let them rest, alright." He goes.

She stares at him in disbelief, but soon sighs.

The next day

Gohan sat up, stretching his body out, he looks to see Kokoa... naked and asleep in his bed...oh yeah they fucked yesterday.

"I didn't think that would happen so soon." He goes to himself.

Soon Kokoa began to awaken and glazes at her boyfriend.

"Well hello there sleeping beauty." Goes Gohan.

Kokoa blushes.

"Hello Prince charming."

The 2 kiss each other. They were seriously a couple now.

"So... looks like we lost ourselves huh?" Goes Gohan.

"Yeah... you even stuck it in my asshole." She goes.

"Well..." Goes Gohan looking for words to apologize.

"I didn't say stop did i?" She goes.

Gohan rubs his hair.

The 2 got dress and headed out to see Goku and Moka meditating.

Gohan goes super saiyan and so does Kokoa. Getting the attention of the other 2, training commenced once more. But there was a surprise in store.

7 months have past since they had been in the chamber and Kokoa's been acting a little off. So off that Goku had to halt the training.

"What's wrong Kokoa... you've been holding your stomach too much, and using it too often."

Kokoa blushes red and looks away from them.

"It's nothing, i'm fine... just the chamber getting too me is all!"

Moka glares.

"NO IT'S NOT, KOKOA, WE SAW THE STATE OF GOHAN'S BED A MONTH AGO.. WE KNOW YOU 2 HAD SEX!" She goes.

"WHAT?!" Goes the 2.

"Moka."

"WHAT, IT'S CLEAR THAT'S THE PROBLEM, THEY COULD HAVE WAITED TILL WE WERE OUT AND THE AFFECTS OF THE CHAMBER ARE GETTING TO HER."

Kokoa crosses her arms and heads back inside. Goku blinks at her exit.

"I'll talk to her." Goes Gohan.

He runs inside to see her crying on his bed.

"Kokoa.. what's wrong?" He goes.

She continues to cry into her hands. How could she tell him, she fucked up, she shouldn't had allowed this to happen, she shouldn't had done this now... not with Cell... this ruins everything.

"Kokoa.." He goes.

She looks at him and sees his caring eyes. She continued to cry harder.

"Kokoa... please tell me.."

"I'm so stupid... i was so lost in making love to you... that... i ruined everything... and now."

"Kokoa..."

"Gohan I'm pregnant."

.

.

.

He froze, he legit froze.

"Wha...what.."

Kokoa nod with tears in her eyes.

Gohan places his hands on her shoulders, facing her.

"Are you positive?"

"I... just feel it... I've been showing the signs, my training has been affected by it as well." She goes.

Gohan just looked at her.

"Kokoa..."

"This is just terrible... i don't wanna abort our child..."

"Abort? Why?"

"...Because... now's not the time to be having babies, and we're still in highschool."

Gohan doesn't say anything as she cries. He holds her close to his chest. She goes to sleep minutes later in the bed.

Gohan was standing over her, he rubs her cheek with a smile.

He then knew he would have to tell Moka and Goku... Better now than later.

.

.

"SHE'S WHAT!?" They go.

"She's pregnant, at least she told me she was."

Moka glares harshly at Gohan.

"YOU DARE IMPREGNATE MY SISTER!"

Goku steps in front of her.

"Whoa hold on now..."

"YOU HOLD ON, MY SISTER ISN'T EVEN 14 YET AND SHE'S TO BE A MOTHER?!"

"Moka... listen...i know you're angry of course... but it's not the end of the world... unless Cell..."

"That's just it, with him around there isn't time for such acts damn it."

"Moka..."

She crosses her arms and looks away.

Gohan just stood there. Tears start falling down. He remembers their love making, it was perfect and now she was pregnant by him, he should feel guilty... but he doesn't... in fact... he's glad.

"Moka." He tries.

"Don't speak to me."

"But Moka."

"I SAID NOT TO SPEA-" A hard fist to the gut shuts her up.

"ENOUGH DAMN IT!" Goes Gohan flaring his super saiyan power.

Moka grit her teeth.

"What's done is done... besides it's not like i got YOU pregnant anyway, i know you care for Kokoa... but what she choses to do with her body is her choice... she told me that she was an idiot for doing it... and i disagreed. I'm happy we did... and i'm happy she carries my child." Goes Gohan.

Goku blinks.

Gohan removes his fist and Moka drops to her knees.

The 3 then sense the sleeping beauty exit the building.

"Gohan... what's going on?"

He runs and kisses her with passion.

"I told them."

Kokoa raised an eyebrow wondering what he meant... then.

"YOU TOLD THEM I'M PREGNANT!?"

Gohan nods.

"Wha...wha...why?"

"Because, they should know so we can adjust our training for you."

She blinks. He's actually... not bothered.

"Aren't you upset?"

"No... in fact i'm so happy i could sing... but i won't." He smiles.

A blush appears on her face.

Moka sighs.

"Whatever." She goes.

"Hmm... ya know what... if things are bad out there... we can just let you 2 come back in." Goes Goku.

"Really dad?"

Goku nods.

"Now i think we should resume some training tomorrow, course if you 2 don't already have some preplan training huh?" Joked Goku.

The 2 blushed as red as tomatoes.

They were now 3/4 of the year done. Gohan was in his bed he looks up towards the celling. He was gonna be a dad, oh boy.

He chuckles to himself. He looks to his left to see Kokoa who's now 3 months pregnant.

He kisses her forehead. He didn't think his life would go this way so long ago... it feels like yesterday he became a super saiyan and now he has a child on the way. Oh his mother's gonna kill him.

Goku and Moka were meditating. Goku was trying to find balance in Moka for both her sides, like launch the body had 2 personalities each coming from a trigger, the rosary, Tsukune had the ability to set her free... but today Goku tested his theory.

"Alright Ready Moka."

"Yes, put it on."

And so Goku puts on the rosary, and outer Moka appears.

"Hello Goku."

"Hey Moka, mind me tugging this."

She blinks but soon nods. While she was away in the rosary she could see everything.

Goku tugs and out comes inner Moka.

"I was right."

"So it seems the rosary lock has no effect in this place... it's unreal." She goes.

"Indeed... now we need to get this trigger figured out so you can merge with her...kind of."

"What?"

"Well your dad says she's an illusion but she was born because of the rosary, i think we need to fuse her with you so you 2 can become one person... and so Tsukune won't have to keep being shared."

"Goku... i honestly... don't know what to say... this is the true me, and rosary me is real but not real... damn this is confusing."

"Ya got that right... but nevertheless you've made so much progress, i think all we can do now is meditate." Goku goes.

And so they did.

It was the last day.

"Alright guys... this is it, once we leave a day shall pass outside." He turns to face Moka who's body has completely just gone wow, her boobs were bigger, her hair was a bit longer, shit she was a young adult legit now. Kokoa had grown a few inches and in the breasts department. She still looked the same but she had changed.

But the one who changed the most was Gohan, his height had increased, his muscles were more tone, heck he was like a small John Cena (if ya know what i'm saying).

And so they exited. And Goku felt the high power level.

'Oh god damn it Vegeta.'

"THEY'VE EXITED THE CHAMBER!" Goes Popo.

 **Plays: East district 429 Dbz legacy of Goku 2 ost**

The group turns to see the 4 of them, all super saiyans and suppressed.

Goku looks around the group and sighs. He SIGHS!?

"Who messed up?" Goes Goku.

"Vegeta and Krillin." Goes Yukari.

"HEY!"

"Well anyway Goku we're in lucky, Cell's hosting this Cell games in 2 weeks, if ya don't mind I'm going inside along with Kurumu." Goes Piccolo.

"Ah... ya keep getting more and more students piccolo. I think you should have a school."

"Hmph, yeah right."

"Say Mr. Popo."

"Gi right here." Popo tosses Goku one.

Gohan and Kokoa walk up to piccolo.

"Hey Mister Piccolo."

"Yeah kid."

"Can you make us a gi like you did to Mizore."

'Oh my god it did it again.'

'You really care for them.'

Piccolo just smirks.

"Yeah kids, ya'll look real sharp."

And soon the armor is replaced with a purple gi with a cape.

"Alright so now that's done, Kurumu let's go, the sooner we go in the better."

"Oh wait Piccolo, here." Goes Goku as he hands a bag of Senzu beans.

Piccolo soon understood.

"Aren't you gonna help train your niece Vegeta?" Goes Goku.

"Actually Kakarot i feel the namek would be a good teacher for her."

"Whoa really?"

"Yes, surprised, besides... Trunks and i were going in at a later date."

"Alright, well i think i'm gonna see what Cell's like... get a feel for him."

"Actually Goku.. we need to talk to you about that.." Goes Trunks.

Goku blinks.

"Alright."

Goku walks to the other side of the lookout along with Trunks, Mizore and Vegeta.

"Alright guys, what's going on."

.

.

.

.

"And that's the whole story so far." Goes Trunks.

Goku nods.

"Okay.. so Cell's got a sick obsession with Gohan..." Goku goes a bit angry.

"Um.. Goku.. are you okay?" Goes Trunks.

"Fine.. excuse me." Goku I.T.

"Ok... that was unexpected." Goes Trunks.

Goku appears in the ring in front of Cell.

She opens her eyes and smirks.

"Hello Goku."

"Hello Cell.'

"I didn't expect you to be here so soon, you still have 2 weeks.

"CUT THE CRAP CELL, I KNOW WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING... AND I THOUGHT FRIEZA WAS BAD BUT YOU TAKE IT TO A NEW LEVEL YOU HENTAI FREAK!"

"Oh my... i'm surprise you know the word Hentai... wouldn't ecchi have been better?"

Goku shakes his head.

Gohan blinks in confusion.

"Where'd dad go?"

"Probably to see Cell so he knows what he's up against." Goes Tien.

"Well... i wanna go see mom, she's probably worried sick about me... and i know tomorrow she'll be worried more."

"Why's that?" Goes Ginei.

"I'm going back in the chamber."

"What?" Goes his Yokai friends.

"Why not, even though it's tough it's faster training time wise." Goes Gohan.

They look at one another.

Gohan crosses his arms. He decided to find his dad. I.T AWAY!

"So Goku... what do you think of my ring just got done patching a fucking hole." She said with annoyance.

"It's alright... but then again if you've done this so many times... you already know the outcome of each one don't you."

She smirks.

"Indeed, but who knows, maybe i'll finally get mine this time around."

"Grr... i'll make sure of it you monster, your days of traumatizing and terror are over Cell."

"OH really son-" She pauses as she sees someone behind Goku someone she wasn't expecting.

Goku turns to see Gohan.

"There you are dad."

Goku stands stunned. He looks back at Cell and worry overtakes him.

Gohan catches a quick look at Cell who blows a kiss at him before Goku I.T'S to the lookout.

Cell giggled.

"You can't escape your fate Son Gohan, you are mine."

* * *

 **AND SO WE ENTER THE WAITING PART OF THE STORY... HONESTLY I THINK WE'LL HAVE BROLY IN 3 CHAPTERS THEN AFTER THAT SOME FLUFF THEN THE CELL GAMES, THE TWISTS ARE NOT OVER YET FOLKS SO I'LL SEE YOU ALL SOON TAKE CARE OF YOURSELVES BOYS AND CHERRIO. ALSO GOHAN'S VOICE IS THE FUNIMATION ONE BEFORE COLEEN, SO NADOLNY I THINK IS HER NAME... SHE'S WAS JUST A WONDERFUL GOHAN... MISS HER SO MUCH.**

 **(R1) Dashiegames super mario maker**

 **(R2) Distance Naruto shippudden theme well the eng fan dub**

 **DEEP ANNOUNCER VOICE: Now that the Sons and the vampires have emerged from the chamber and are aware of the Cell games and of Cell, it's all about the final countdown from here, are they ready, do they need more time, and what of Kokoa now that she's pregnant with Gohan's child. Find out next time on Dragon ball z Saiyan Vampire.**

 **Next chapter: Hello Pan**

 **Plays: Rock the dragon**


	12. Hello Pan

**"Oh hi, MY NOSE IS MASSIVE! Are you tired of Ronaldo's being all around terrible, just like my video's, then you want the best player on the game, so bid off RONALDO GET DEAN MARNEY, GET ALL THE DEAN MARNEY'S!" Vizeh (2017-)**

 **So... that last chapter... eh... it could have gone better, but seriously i can't wait for the fluff chapters i really can't... but you can kind of predict where i'm going with this right now really... so anyway everyone enjoy.**

 **Gohan+Kokoa: The following is a fanfiction and parody, db, dbz, dbs, dbgt are all owned by funimation, toei animation, Fuji tv, shueisa and akira toriyama. except Rosario+ Vampire, please support the official release.**

 **Plays: Azalea by Nano. Ripe**

 **Chapter 12: Hello pan**

* * *

Gohan and Goku were sitting at a river near home.

"So... Gohan... you're gonna be a dad... at 10... well you'll be 11 in the chamber and your birthday is coming up so i guess 12."

"Yeah dad, 12 year old dad... it's weird and not normal... but we're not normal are we dad?" Goes Gohan.

Goku rubs the back of his head. They weren't normal but what is normal.

"Say dad... what should i name my kid?"

"Well son... honestly whatever you and Kokoa come to terms with." Goes Goku.

.

.

.

Gohan had a bag with him as he and Kokoa waited for Piccolo and Kurumu to come out. Mizore had stayed there waiting for her to come out. Soon Vegeta and Trunks arrived.

Eventually the 2 emerged from the chamber. Piccolo looked the same, but Kurumu... she was more woman than she was before. Her boobs, bigger, her waist, wider, not only that her body was fit. Looks like piccolo did alright.

Kurumu in a purple gi notices Mizore's glance. She was red all over.

Kurumu then I.T'S behind her and gropes her.

"GAH HEY!" Goes Mizore. Kurumu sees her blush and smile. Kurumu has gotten stronger.

"Here Gohan." Goes Piccolo, he tosses the bag of senzu beans.

Gohan bows to his 1st teacher.

The 2 headed back into the time chamber once more.

Goku soon sighs. He looks over to see the new guardian of earth, Dende looking over the look out.

While Piccolo and Kurumu were in the chamber Goku took Gohan with him to King kai's planet, they then went to new namek and gotten Dende to be the new guardian of earth.

Now everyone's thing was almost settle, Goku had to talk with Tsurara about her saiyan side and perhaps making her super saiyan...if she isn't already... then there's Moka and Kokoa's dad... but there was one thing on his mind... he now had to explain to chi chi about Gohan being a dad... in 20 hours.

.

.

The 2 had entered the chamber and looked around, taking in the place once more.

"Alright you can come out Kou." Goes Kokoa.

Indeed a bat pops out her hair and he looks at the void.

"WEEEEEE, WHERE ARE WEEEE!" He goes.

Kokoa rolls her eyes and grabs him.

"Calm down...you're not going out there, you're staying here in this building."

"Um... mistress Kokoa... if that's all I'm doing then.."

"I didn't finish." She goes a bit ticked.

"You're gonna be our maid while we're here."

"WHAT, WHY WEE?"

"Jeez your pretty much just a maid really besides a weapon... but also... cause we'll need help in a few months in here okay." She goes.

"That's an interesting time frame..." He goes.

She looks away from the bat and releases him.

"Very well anything for you miss Kokoa." He says.

She sighs. She looks towards Gohan but he's already out of the building and training by himself.

Kokoa rubbed her belly... it was coming.

.

.

2 months have past and Kokoa was legit showing now.

Kou had a freak out once he realized she was pregnant and then he threaten Gohan. Kokoa course smacked him into a wall.

Gohan watched as Kokoa sleep. Course some may find it weird but he's not really being weird, take it how you will.

Gohan ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead.

'I love you Kokoa... i'll do what i can to keep you safe, Cell's not gonna beat us.'

3 months have past. Gohan was standing out in the void.

'That power... that i had surging in me when we were with dad and Moka... if i can trigger it... will i have enough power to beat Cell.'

Gohan looks up at the void sky.

"Gohan."

'Kokoa.'

"Gohan."

He smiles at the thought of her.

"Gohan!"

He blinks out of his thoughts.

"Kokoa?" He goes.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU SKY GAZER, JEEZ I EXPECT YOU TO BE TRAINING AND I FIND YOU LOST IN THOUGHT."

Gohan just smiled. The mood swings were an occasion, but he didn't mind. Her stomach was now out showing a clear sign of pregnancy.

Kokoa glares at him.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Well... why not?"

"GGGRRRRR...-" She pauses.

"Kokoa, what's wrong?"

"Water..."She says lowly.

"What?" His eyes widen, did she say water.

"Water!" She goes louder.

"Oh, you want some water?"

"NO, MY WATER?"

"Wait..." His eyes widen in shock.

"Your water broke.."

Kou was humming as he stood on the kitchen table. Kokoa had went to grab Gohan for dinner.

"What's taking them.."

"KOU!" Shouts Gohan. The boy runs inside and looks around, where is that bat.

"I'm in here, so, rice and ramen or chicken with beef." Goes Kou from the kitchen.

Gohan runs in with Kokoa in his arms. Kou notices the look on his face.

"Gohan..." He goes.

"It's time."

.

.

Kou had laid everything out for Gohan. He knew how to do the procedure, thanks to his mother.

Kokoa was squeezing Gohan's hand so tight he wanted to scream.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Goes Kokoa.

Gohan had used the multi form technique to make the delivery easier. Course the real Gohan was having his hand squeezed.

"I can see the head."

Kokoa screamed in agony. She was gonna tear Gohan a new one once this was over.

"I SWEAR GOHAN YOU'RE GONNA... GRRRRRRR."

"It's... okay Kokoa you're almost there... just keep pushing."

"GGRRRRR... I'M GONNA MAKE YOU REGRET THIS SO BAD!"

"But you were the one riding me."

Kokoa grunted as she squeezed even harder on his hand. Gohan didn't scream but he wanted too.

'Okay Gohan best to shut up.'

"YOU'RE GONNA OWE ME...GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed.

That one did it to Gohan as she squeezed once more and that time Gohan screamed.

A smirk appears on her face as she groaned. Oh GOD THIS IS WHAT HER AND MOKA'S MOTHER WENT THROUGH!

"It's almost here."

"Come on Kokoa."

"DON'T YOU THINK I WANT THE KID OUT ALREADY, JUST... GGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A light cry can be heard. A smile appears on the clone Gohan.

Kokoa let go of Gohan's hand, and he massages it as he walks over to clone Gohan cuts the cord, then receives the baby.

Then the clone Gohan rejoins the regular gohan.

 **Plays: East district 429 Dbz legacy of Goku 2 ost**

The 2 look at the wonderful healthy baby now in Kokoa's arms, it was a girl with red hair like her. Course she had some of Gohan's features.

"She's wonderful." Goes Kokoa.

Kou could only cry at the scene in front of him, oh how they grow up so fast.

"Well Gohan... what should we name her?"

Gohan places his hand on his chin...

"Pan."

"Pan?" Kokoa goes.

"Yep."

"Why."

"Well, thinking about it, i'm sure she'll become a strong force someday.. and my mom knows how to make a pan dangerous... So..."

"I see... your mother's aggression in terms of discipline with that pan of hers...sure."

The 2 look down at her with smiles.

"Hello Pan." They go.

.

.

It had been a month since Pan was born, she was sleeping in the crib Kou made with materialization.

A/N I WAS GONNA HAVE GOHAN DO IT... BUT I NEED TO CHECK ON THE MAGIC PART.

The 2 parents watched their daughter's chest rise and fall in her sleep. The gravity was at the lowest here.

"She's so cute." Goes Kokoa.

"I know... she got pieces of her mom." Gohan goes. Kokoa nuzzles her head into his neck.

Kokoa giggled.

Kou just had to smile.

'I wonder what's gonna happen in 8 months.'

Gohan watched as Kokoa and Pan slept. Kou was asleep too.

A tear falls from the young saiyans face.

'This is my family now... i bet dad felt like this when i was born.'

Gohan begins to lay next to his girl, looking over them all one more time... he smiles.

'My family... only one thing left to do.' Gohan decides.

They were halfway done with the year, when Pan was doing something amazing. She was crawling, but starting to walk.

"Gohan... do you see this?!" Goes Kokoa.

Gohan nods with his girlfriend. Pan was developing faster than a human does.

"How... is this possible?" She goes.

"Well she is half saiyan, well i guess 2 half saiyans could mean 3/4 saiyan if they aren't the same other half... so.."

Kokoa rolls her eyes with some amusement and kisses his cheek.

.

.

They were 3/4 the way done. Gohan and Kokoa have been training regularly since Pan was 4 months old but boy were they in for a surprise.

"She's...walking... rather well." Goes Kokoa. Indeed she was... heck she could run now.

"Who knows, she could start talking by the time we're done here."

Pan stops to look up at the 2.

"MM oh a.." She goes.

Kokoa blinks.

"Did she try to say mama?"

Gohan bent his knees to smile on an even level with his daughter.

"I think so."

"Du da." Pan goes.

Gohan smiles.

"Almost there Pan."

.

.

"HE GOT HER WHAT?!" Shouts Chi Chi.

Goku had a huge sweat drop on his head.

"Um... Chi CHi.

"TAKE ME TO HIM NOW!"

"Wait Chi Chi."

She gets out her frying pan.

Goku gulped.

He soon complies.

He I.T's to the lookout and there's the group of Z fighters and the newspaper club.

"Oh Goku." Goes Tsukune.

The others become aware of his presence.

Vegeta hears his name and quickly turns to face Goku.

"Well Kakarot, back for the hyperbolic time chamber, well tough luck apparently Mizore promised Kurumu a year in the chamber while we were dealing with Cell.

"Oh uh... actually..."

"GGRRR. WHERE'S GOHAN!?" Goes Chi Chi.

Everyone on the look out blinked.

"Why the hell is she here?!" Goes Vegeta.

Chi Chi glares at Vegeta. Then at the newspaper club. Then Moka.

"Uh..." She goes.

"Hey Chi Chi, just try to relax, it's not a-"

"IT IS A BIG DEAL GOKU, MY SON, MY BABY IS IN THERE WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND BY THEMSELVES AND SHE'S-"

"They're exiting the time chamber!"

It was now the last day... it was unbelievable Pan's development, she was doing more than what Gohan did when he was at her age.

"So... ready..." He goes. She nods.

Kou lands in Kokoa's hair.

"Say.. Gohan remember the day of Pan's birth, i told you that you'd owe me."

"Uh..." Goes Gohan, a smirk appears on Kokoa's face.

"I'm sure you remember... anyway.. i take it back you don't owe me anything... in fact just having our child is enough for me."

Gohan looks into Kokoa's eyes, they kiss one more time.

'I do owe you something Kokoa, something special.'

Everyone looks toward the entrance.

'Hmm... wait i sense more than 2 power levels?' Thought Piccolo.

Goku stood with a smile. She had a successful operation.

'Wait, is that a 3rd power level, it was just 2 of them.' Thinks Vegeta.

'Whoa' they're power is serious suppressed but... there's a 3rd power level.' Thinks Trunks.

'Time to see your child little sister.' Thinks Moka.

Soon the couple emerges... with a 3rd party.

"Hey guys." Goes Gohan.

... Silence.

"Huh... guys what's wrong, you guys aren't this quiet.."

The group stares at Gohan, then Kokoa and then... the little girl in her arms.

Chi Chi stared in stunned silence.

Gohan looks at his mom and sees her look.

"Uh.. Mom are you okay?"

Chi Chi was frozen.

"Gohan... is..that..."

A little groan can be heard from the girl.

"Mama, dada." Goes Pan.

The 2 saiyans look at the girl. She said her words properly.

"She just said Mama, and dada.." Goes Chi Chi.

"Oh... everyone, this is Pan." Gohan goes with a smile.

"Say hello Pan." Goes Kokoa.

Pan looks at the people in front of her.

She waves with a smile.

Chi Chi started to feel faint... she's a... she's a. And She faints.

"Hey Chi Chi." Goes Goku trying to wake up his wife.

Piccolo sighs. Better her than him.

.

.

The girls were all crowding Kokoa and Pan. She was so cute. While Gohan and the guys...

"YOU FOOL, YOU KNOW OF CELL'S TOURNAMENT AND YOU USE THE TIME CHAMBER TO BIRTH A CHILD?!" Goes Vegeta.

"Hey, we needed all the help we can get, the sooner Kokoa gave birth the better." He goes.

"Even so Gohan, did you too make any progress in your training." Goes Piccolo.

"Oh yeah, after she birth Pan our training really took off, in fact i think having Pan made us seriously on a whole new level." He says with a smile.

"But Gohan, she looks so healthy, how did you guys keep her that way in the chamber."

"Oh that... Kou was there with us."

...

The boys were silent.

"Well Son now that that's taken care of we still got the cell games to worry about. So we gotta make a schedule between school and training, oh and time with Pan too."

Gohan nods.

He looks over at where Kokoa was and sees her with Pan. This is his own family, his child... his..his..

"Yeah dad... but there's one more thing i have to do."

Gohan walks from the group and feels inside his gi pocket. He was ready.

"Hey Kokoa." Goes Gohan. She stands and walks from the group towards him. She notices a blush on his face.

"Yeah Gohan."

Gohan bit his lip, how was he gonna do this... fuck it he'll wing it.

"I was thinking about what i owe you."

"What, Gohan i already told you, i was kidding."

"No, no, i actually want to... just let me ask you one thing."

Kokoa sighed.

"Okay shoot."

Gohan took a deep breath.

"You in a dress, me in a tux, saying our vows how does that sound?"

"...What..."

Gohan bit his lip... this was nerve wrecking, how did his dad do it, HELL HOW DID VEGETA DO IT... DID HE EVEN DO IT.

"Gohan... are you making riddles now?"

"What... no i... actually..."

Gohan brings out his right fist and bawls it up. Kokoa blinks.

"I have a trick to show you..." He goes.

She raises an eyebrow, he was just asking her something and now he changes the subject. She sighs, whatever.

"K shoot."

"Put your right index finger in." He goes. And she does. Nothing.

"Now put your middle finger in."

"Gohan..." She goes. Not liking the look of this.

"Trust me, please." He goes with that smile. Damn that smile.

She does put in the middle finger.

"Now the ring."

She rolls her eyes, she does... but she feels something inside.

"Gohan.." She goes.

He lets go of her finger and on it, was a mossanite stoned ring.

Kokoa froze.

"Go...Gohan...is this a..."

Gohan took her hand and kissed it's knuckle.

"Marry me Kokoa."

(R)

Kokoa blushed a big red. Then.

SMACK!

A hard pan hits Gohan in the back of the head. It was Chi Chi.

"THAT'S ENOUGH MISTER, 1st you have a baby and now you wanna marry her!"

Gohan rubs his head.

"Well... why not at least ask?"

Then a hover plane shows up, and lands. It's flyer, Bulma. and she had kid Trunks with her.

"WOMAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Sorry but the little guy has been asking about his older self so i thought to bring him up." She says, she glances at Gohan and the others who also have Pan with them.

"Um...who's kid?" Goes Bulma.

"Gohan and Kokoa's." Goes Chi Chi.

"WHAT?! OH MY GOD REALLY?" She asks. Gohan nods.

"AND NOW HE'S TRYING TO MARRY HER!?"

"But Mom..."

"NO GOHAN!"

"Actually Chi Chi, they could get married if they wanted too."

Chi Chi looks at the scientist.

"What?"

"Yeah... since they have a kid all they need is their parent's approval."

Chi Chi stares... what has the world come to.

"Well Gohan has my permission." Goes Goku.

"GOKU!"

"Come on Chi Chi, they've spent a good amount of time together, look at them they're so close it's cute."

Kokoa blushes looking at her feet.

"Not only that think of our Grand daughter." He goes.

Chi Chi sighs. If this is the case...

"... If... her parents give the okay, then so shall i."

"Oh believe me she has it." Goes a voice behind Goku.

They look to see Issa standing there.

"Father..." Goes Kokoa.

He stares at her.

"Never had i thought this would happen... but from what i can tell the boy truly cares about you... Son Gohan."

"Yes Sir."

"If you truly love my daughter... then you have permission to marry."

The 2 in question blush.

"Guess that means okay from you Chi Chi..." Goes Goku.

"Huh... hu... how did you get here so fast."

"Easy, your husband picked me up after king kai explained it to me."

"WHAT?!"

"I did it why you were shouting at Gohan... we just made it back too... hehehe."

Chi Chi looks at Goku, then at her son... everything was coming so fast.

She sighs.

"This can't be happening."

"Hey don't fret Chi Chi... heck after the cell games are over i'll be staying at Yokai as a teacher how does that sound?"

The whole lookout became surrounded in silence.

'Uh what's with the quietness.' Goes Nail.

'Goku isn't the type of person you'd expect to work.' Goes Kami.

Chi Chi couldn't believe her ears... Goku's gonna work legit...

'Goten your dad's becoming a man... well he already is one.' She thinks.

She looks at her son and her daughter in law.

"Okay... fine... get married."

Gohan blinked.

"Really mom."

She nods.

"Just know you put yourself into this Gohan... and i expect you to be a good father..." She goes.

"Aren't you gonna use me as an example Chi Chi?" He asks.

She laughs and Goku frowns.

Soon Mizore and Kurumu enter the chamber, and Mizore has a surprise for her.

Gohan and Kokoa began planning the wedding date which is to be over a week from now. The 2 laid Pan on Gohan's bed, never had they thought they would be here. But they're happy they are.

"I love you Kokoa."

"I love you too Gohan."

They share a kiss and look at Pan.

"And you too Pan.' They go.

Now the countdown to the wedding was on, and so is the Cell games.

Goku I.T'S to a certain someone.

"Hello again Cell."

She opens her eyes.

"Well well, back to check my ass out Goku, ya know, we can fuck if you want... however the pussy belongs to your son."

"NO WAY CELL, I'm just here to tell you to be ready in 2 weeks cause you won't be raping no one else and killing."

She smirks.

"We shall see."

Goku I.T'S home. Leaving Cell with her thoughts.

'Something feels so fucking wrong.'

Goku arrives home and notices the silence. He checks the living and dining room, no one is there.

He checks the bed room and sees Gohan and Kokoa sleeping with Pan in the center. He smiles.

'We're gonna win Son, for everyone.'

Goku heads to his bed room to see his wife and new daughter Goten asleep in a crib.

'And you as well Goten.'

* * *

 **OKAY SO.. WEDDING, I LIKE DOING THESE OKAY AND IT'S MORE FLUFF, ANYWAY THE CHAPTER AFTER WILL BE BROLY BUT IT'S GONNA BE SHORT BECAUSE THE FIGHT WON'T BE LONG, SO WHO SHALL HE FIGHT AGAINST, SAVING IT FOR THE CHAPTER TO COME, TAKE CARE AND CHERRIO. ALSO I WANTED GOTEN TO BE BORN NOW CAUSE WHY NOT, AND GOTEN'S A GIRL FOR KID TRUNKS KISS KISS LOL, ANYWAY TAKE CARE AND CHERRIO.**

 **(R) There's this Pharah and Mercy comic where Fareha does that magic trick i absolutely loved it, i don't know exactly what comic cause i saw it on youtube in a compilation and i was gonna save that for Kurumu and Mizore... oh well...**

 **DEEP ANNOUNCER VOICE: A WEDDING IN THE WORKS, A DAUGHTER BIRTHED, THE TIME CONTINUES TO COUNT DOWN TO THE CELL GAMES, WITH EVERYTHING GOING ON WILL OUR HEROES BE READY, THE SAGA CONTINUES NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z SAIYAN VAMPIRE.**

 **Plays: Rock the dragon**

 **Next chapter: Crystal clear**


	13. Crystal Clear

**Hey so no quote but a warning... a futa warning... i guess... i know that's weird but it was either this or get technical... ya know what i'm just gonna do this i'm actually to fucking mad to care what happens if no one likes it it is what it is you can't please them all, enjoy or not whatever.**

 **I'll put the futa warning right before and i'll let you know when it's over.**

 **Mizore + Kurumu: The following is a fanfiction and parody, db, dbz, dbs, dbgt are all owned by funimation, toei animation, Fuji tv, shueisa and akira toriyama, except Rosario + Vampire, please support the official release.**

 **Plays: Azalea by Nano. Ripe**

 *******Chapter 13: Crystal clear**

* * *

Mizore gazes out towards the void, she did not miss this honestly.

She hears Kurumu in the bedroom. She has a smile on her face, she soon bit her lip.

'I'm really gonna try this.'

She remembers her talk with Bulma about the alteration.

'It requires a certain touch to erect it.' She thinks.

She sighs. Better do it now.

She walks into the room and sees Kurumu in her gi pants with her breasts exposed.

Kurumu turns her head to see Mizore. A sly smile appears.

"Ya just gonna stand there and check me out or are you gonna do something?"

Mizore gulps nervously.

She best do it now.

She walks over to her and kisses her passionately.

They moan into each others kisses.

Kurumu breaks it with a blush.

"Someone's eager."

"Hmm... say Kurumu."

"Yes love?"

Mizore bit her lip.

"Wanna have a baby?"

Kurumu blinks.

"Wha...what..."

Mizore bites her lip.

"I was over at Bulma's and i asked for a favor... and she managed to make a solution."

Kurumu raises an eyebrow... what did that woman do.

Mizore takes down her gi pants and panties and showed her bare pussy.

 **FUTA WARNING!**

Mizore places her hands above her clit and some energy comes from her hands.

Soon her clit starts changing... it gets bigger, and changes shape. Kurumu stares at the clit but it's now a... dick.

I'm starting to regret this a bit.

Kurumu stares in shock, WHAT DID SHE DO.

"Mizore... are..."

"I'm still a girl... this is actually due to some energy." Mizore goes.

Kurumu stares.

She walks over to her and grabs her dick. Mizore moans from the touch. Kurumu blinks, she really feels it.

She strokes it more and more.

"Are... you trying... to make... me cum?"

"Maybe..."

Soon some precum can be seen, Kurumu stops and drops to her knees.

She licks it, and soon begins to suck it.

"AAAH!" Goes Mizore.

Kurumu keeps an even pace on the girl's shaft.

She soon flashes her boobs.

Mizore stares as she feels the breasts of Kurumu against her. Kurumu begins to move her bust up and down.

"Your breasts.. are really soft." Mizore goes.

Kurumu smiles as she moves her boobs faster and faster.

"Come on... cum already.." Goes Kurumu.

"Ku...kuru..KURUMU!"

Mizore shouts as she cums onto Kurumu's face.

Kurumu flinches as she gets covered.

Once Mizore stops cumming she looks at Kurumu... who seems a bit down.

"Kurumu?" Goes Mizore.

Kurumu stands and faces Mizore.

"Is...this... gonna be a common occurrence?"

"What..." Goes Mizore.

'Why would she say that, is something wrong?'

"Is it... bad for you?"

Kurumu shakes her head.

"It's just... even though you got this... i'm worried you go full dude on me."

Mizore stares but then chuckles.

"Mizore i'm serious."

Mizore smiles at her woman.

"No... i only intend to use it for when ever you want a kid." Mizore goes.

Kurumu smiles, she then kisses her.

"Now let's hurry this up, i wanna grind you out."

 **Futa over**

The 2 girls lay on the bed looking up at the celling.

Mizore busted hard inside Kurumu so now came the waiting game.

"Mizore.."

"Yes."

"Are you sure you'll only use it whenever we decide to have a kid?"

"Only if you want to, i won't use it unless you tell me."

A smile appears on Kurumu's face.

She goes low and starts licking Mizore's pussy.

And soon it gets hot and heavy.

A month has passed in the chamber.

"So... look like it worked." Goes Kurumu.

"Yep... so now we're gonna change our training schedule while we're in here."

"Okay." Smiled Kurumu.

5 months have passed since they entered.

Kurumu's pregnancy was coming along great.

Mizore rubs her head as she slept.

"I really do enjoy watching you sleep Kurumu, so calm, peaceful... cute."

Mizore kisses her forehead.

'Only 4 more months.'

And so it was finally 9 months over.

"Come on Kurumu." Goes Mizore. Kurumu was now in the process of birth, she squeezed the hand of her girl hard.

"DAMN YOU MIZORE SHIRAYUKI! Goes Kurumu.

The clone Mizore watched carefully for the kid.

"I see it's head."

Mizore smiled, their child was almost here.

"I SWEAR IT WILL BE A LONG TIME BEFORE I'D WANT TO HAVE ANOTHER KID!"

"I bet."

"DON'T GET SMART LADY! GOD DAMN IT!"

Kurumu kept screaming as she pushed and pushed.

"It's almost here."

"Come on Kurumu."

"I SWEAR MIZORE... GGGG...GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

A light cry is heard.

Clone Mizore takes the baby and gives it to the actual Mizore, they rejoin as Kurumu holds their child in their arms.

"It's a girl." Goes Kurumu.

Mizore looks to see a light blue haired girl with Kurumu eyes and some of her features on her face.

Mizore and Kurumu had a daughter, a healthy one at that.

"What should we name her?" Goes Kurumu.

"Hmm... Crystal."

"Crystal?"

"Yeah.. like an ice crystal... course... we could go with what you want."

Kurumu looks at the face of their child, she was crystal clear theirs.

"It's nice, we'll call her that."

The 2 ladies smile, but before they leave they're gonna be in for a surprise.

11 months were done.. Crystal had developed very fast.

"She's already crawling, jeez." Goes Kurumu.

"Guess cause we're half saiyan."

"But so are Gohan and Kokoa."

"Gohan's half human, maybe Pan would have developed faster if he wasn't."

Kurumu looks at their baby, only 2 months and doing what a 10 month would do.

Then the girl started to stand and walk a bit.

"Hehe.. guess the 'easy' part is over." Goes Kurumu.

"The easy part? There's never an easy part." Goes Mizore.

Kurumu chuckles.

"I know."

Mizore smiles at Kurumu and Crystal, then the thought of Gohan and Kokoa comes in.

'Mom wanted me to be wedded.'

Finally it was time for them to leave.

Kurumu held Crystal close to her as Mizore grabbed their stuff.

Vegeta stood waiting for the door to open, he had heard some serious stuff over at Capsule corp and wanted to be 1st to see.

"So back to the chamber Vegeta?" Goes Goku.

"Hmph, not yet Kakarot." Vegeta turns to face him, but sees Tsurara there, and Ageha.

"Well hello sister, and Tsurara."

Ageha doesn't look at the prince.

"Hello Vegeta." Goes Ageha.

Vegeta could tell some tension was here but he didn't really care, after Cell was dealt with, they could all move ahead.

Trunks soon I.T to the look out, his suit a mess after training in the gravity chamber.

"So... you're my aunt in law kind of?" Goes Trunks to Ageha.

She doesn't speak.

Gohan and Kokoa soon arrive with Pan in her arms. They were in a gi, but Pan was in grey color pajamas.

"So did they come out yet?" Goes Gohan.

"No." Goes Vegeta with a grunt.

Vegeta sighed. 'If she somehow got pregnant, i'll tear that Snow woman apart." He thinks.

.

.

He regret leaving her, he regret leaving his child, but now with Frieza truly gone, he can return to them safely.

It's been a decade and a half since he saw them, he knew she'd be angry and probably moved on, but he can at least see them one more time.

'My daughter Kurumu, i wonder... how have you grown... are you even well, is your mom...' A tear falls from the man as his attack pod enters the atmosphere.

He had the sudden urge to return, he felt like something had happened even with frieza gone.

His pod lands in a forest, he steps out to reveal a man with spiky hair, in armor with shoulder pads, he looked like the spitting image of Vegeta.

He had learned to sense energy but barely, to this day he uses his scouter, but less often. But he decides to use it...

'Whoa... these power levels...' He turns off the scouter to keep it from exploding.

He soon senses for them and heads over.

'I hear you may be on this planet Vegeta. Can't wait to see you.'

Vegeta stares, waiting for them to emerge, but senses a new power level entering earth, he ignores it cause that was gonna be more easy than Cell.

"They're emerging from the chamber."

"FINALLY!" Vegeta goes.

He senses for the 2... and lord and behold there's a 3rd.

He grits his teeth.

Soon out comes Mizore, she blinks at the sight of her mother and Kurumu's.

Then outsteps Kurumu... with Crystal.

"Hey guys." Goes Mizore and Kurumu. They soon notice the blinking on their faces, course on Crystal.

"Uh..." Goes Goku.

"GGGGRRRR!" Goes Vegeta.

"Mizore." Goes Tsurara.

"Kurumu." Goes Ageha.

"WHAT HAPPENED!"

"I'll tell you what happened, apparently Bulma agreed to do an experiment on Mizore, allowing her to get Kurumu pregnant."

The snow woman froze.

"How did you..."

"Hmph, let's say she has a big ego." He goes.

"Like yours Vegeta?" Goes Goku.

"SHUT IT KAKAROT!"

Tsurara and Ageha stare at the girl in Kurumu's arms. She clearly had their looks.

The mothers stared in shock.. but with some happiness.

"So... what's her name?" They go.

The 2 girls in question blink.

"Crystal." They go.

A smile appears on the girl's face.

Vegeta rolls his eyes at everything.. can this get worse.

He snaps his head to the left. That power source was getting closer.

Vegeta turns away from the others.

"Hey Vegeta whats up, you're more grumpy than usual."

"DO YOU NOT FEEL THAT KAKAROT!" Goes Vegeta.

The others blink at Vegeta's words but soon the power source lands on the lookout.

He looks, face to face with Vegeta.

"Ah, Vegeta should have known one of those power levels were yours."

Vegeta stood in disbelief.

"Ta...tarble?!" Goes Vegeta.

Tarble nods with a smile.

Then Goku pops out from behind Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta, who's he.. he looks just like you."

"Hey there, i'm Vegeta's younger brother Tarble."

"No way, you're really his brother... i thought you'd be taller."

Tarble blinks in surprise.

"My brother talks about me?"

"Well... we know about you because of his niece." Goes Goku.

"Niece..."

"In fact, she's over there." Goku points to the girl in question.

Tarble freezes, there they were, Kurumu and Ageha.

'She really has grown a lot, and Ageha looks more beautiful than ever.' He thinks.

Ageha stared, he looks just like he did years ago... he's really back.

"Tarble." She goes.

Kurumu looks at the face on her mother, then looks at the man. That's... her father.

Tsurara and Mizore backed away from the girls, sensing something's about to go down.

Tarble stood, what could he do... he left her a single mother after all, she was just getting pass high school when they met.

He gulps. Then a hand is on his shoulder. It's Vegeta.

"Before you face them, say hello to your nephew from the future, Trunks." Vegeta says.

"Nephew?" Goes Tarble. He looks to see the man in the damaged armor.

"Wait he's from the future.." Goes Tarble.

"It's a long story.. anyway i think they are more important."

"Speaking of this, Kakarot... take the others away for a bit, this is personal time."

Goku nods.

"I'm hungry anyway. Mr. Popo." Goku calls out.

Soon on that side of the look out it's just Vegeta, Tarble, Trunks, Ageha, Kurumu, and Crystal.

Tarble looks at the girl he fell in love with over a decade and a half ago. He takes a deep breath.

"I'm back Agehaaaaaaaa!"

She smacks him upside the head with a frying pan.

"Ow!" He goes.

"DON'T OW ME, YOU LEFT FOR ALMOST 2 DECADES, I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T EVER COMING BACK DAMN IT!"

He rubs his head.

"I told you.. with Frieza around he could be looking for anyone related to my brother, i didn't want him to find you and our daughter and used you as slaves or worse... i did it to protect you."

She stares at him... rage boiling. But if there's one thing she knew, he still cared, he had on a ring, a silver ring.. a promise ring.

"You still have the ring..."

"Yes...i do... i see you gave birth to another girl." He goes.

Ageha blinks with confusion.

"What?"

He points to the girl in Kurumu's arms.

"So... who's the lucky guy?"

"WAIT... THAT'S KURUMU'S DAUGHTER, I HADN'T HAD ANYONE SINCE YOU LEFT!" She goes.

Tarble blinks at the statement.

"Really?"

She nods.

He then faces the girl holding the child.

"You're Kurumu."

She nods.

He would extend his hand, but she's holding a child.

"I... don't know where to begin.. i'm your father Tarble... uh.."

"You have no idea... what i wondered about you..." She goes. "Whether you'd come back to us or not, if you had forgotten us."

Tarble sees the tears in her eyes.

"Kurumu."

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA LEAVE AGAIN ARE YOU?!" She goes.

Tarble gazes at her tearing eyes.

"No.. i'm not going any where, i promised your mother, and i promised you."

Kurumu forms a light smile at her father.

"You mean it Tarble?" Ageha goes. He nods.

She then breaks out in tears and hugs the man.

He embraces her back, and then they share a kiss, a kiss of longing.

Kurumu looks the other way and covers crystal's eyes.

Once they break the kiss, Tarble wipes away her tears.

"Your more precious when you smile." He goes. She blushes.

He then looks at Crystal.

"So... this is my granddaughter.." he goes. Kurumu nods.

"Who's the dad..." He goes.

"Well..."

"It's a woman who got your daughter pregnant." Goes Vegeta.

"Huh.."

"You can ask my wife how... by the way she's over there."

.

.

.

He hated this... this feeling, this power.. it was grand... but it hurt others... why must he hurt others. Because of his father, the constant killing got to him on occasion... he wondered at times is he truly a monster.

On the planet looking out across it's sky was a man in a red skirt with bagged pants and with wrists cuffs on him and a tiara around his neck.

"We've found him son... we're getting our revenge."

But the boy thought different.

'You're getting revenge father.. i don't care.' He thought.

A certain name rings in his head.

Kakarot.

'That name brings out my power... i must find him..'

Crying, a baby was crying next to him. He just wanted the boy to stop... he soon became scared as well. And cried.

The boy was picked up by someone, and soon laid next to a man.

The boy shakes his head, eliminating the thought.

'Kakarot...i must find you... maybe... you can help me... control this... for my father... sees me only as a weapon.'

"They're departing now, rest up, Broly." Goes a man with a scar around his eye.

"Yes... father."

* * *

 **I'LL END THE CHAPTER HERE WITH THIS... IT WAS GONNA BE LONGER HENCE THE ***** BUT I THOUGHT THE STATING OF BROLY WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA NOW NEXT CHAPTER IS BROLY BUT MY BROLY IS DIFFERENT THAN CANNON BROLY. YOU'LL SEE WHY NEXT CHAPTER... MAN AFTER THIS CHAPTER IT'S FLUFF TIME I CAN'T WAIT... ALSO AS I WAS TYPING THIS I WAS REGRETTING GIVING MIZORE THE D, BUT IT WAS SO STRAIGHT FORWARD AND LESS TECHNICAL THAT WAY I'M SORRY... BUT AT LEAST WE WON'T HAVE FUTA SCENES IN THIS REALLY, CAUSE WHILE I LOVE FUTA... SOMETIMES IT'S NOT GOOD FOR A STORY, GUESS I WANTED MIZORE TO REALLY FEEL THEM TITTIES BUT IT'S OVER AND DONE WITH, I'LL START THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH SHOULD BE 4000 WORDS, THE FIGHT WILL KIND OF BE SHORT AND RUBY IS NOW HALF SAIYAN... YEAH I THINK I HAVE A PROBLEM, BUT NEVERTHELESS SEE YOU NEXT TIME TAKE CARE OF YOURSELVES BOYS AND GIRLS, CHERRIO. ALSO I WAS MAD UP TILL CRYSTAL'S BIRTH BECAUSE LIFE WILL ALWAYS BE A BITCH, WHY COULDN'T I LIVE IN A WORLD LIKE DBZ OR SOME KIND WITH MAGIC, I BET I DO BUT IN ANOTHER DIMENSION.**

 **Deep announcer voice: A family reunion, but at the worst possible time? The cell games get closer and now there's a new threat BROLY? WHAT SHALL HAPPEN TO OUR HEROES NOW, FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z SAIYAN VAMPIRE!**

 **Next chapter: Broly**

 **or is it Brolly... does it matter cause i think some say either way... just stop me.**

 **Also next chapter will be on Ruby cause i said Broly X Ruby. I'm leaving now.**

 **Plays: Rock the dragon**


	14. Broly

**"Oh hi, MY NOSE IS MASSIVE! ARE YOU TIRED OF RONALDO'S BEING ALL AROUND TERRIBLE, JUST LIKE MY VIDEO'S THEN YOU WANT THE BEST PLAYER IN THE GAME, SO BID OFF RONALDO, GET DEAN MARNEY, GET ALL THE DEAN MARNEYS." Vizeh (Nov 2017-)**

 **... Yeah i know what you're thinking, can we have the cell games, HEY I WANT IT JUST AS MUCH AS YOU BUT IT SHOULD BE EITHER CHAPTER 20 OR 21 SO NOT TO FAR, hey at least we're getting closer, so anyway i hype to say i will be doing the buu saga but differently um... does anyone mind if i pair pan with Videl... i know i hear some boos but i'm just throwing it out there... wait... i take that back, just start the chapter me you dunce.**

 **There's an important A/N at the end.**

 **Ruby: The following is a fanfiction and Parody, Db, Dbz, Dbs, dbgt are all owned by funimation, toei animation, Fuji tv and Akira toriyama except for Rosario + Vampire, please support the official release.**

 **Plays: Azalea by Nano. Ripe**

 **Chapter 14: Broly**

* * *

'Okay Ruby calm down, you were with your friends at a little party and Vegeta goes off with some guy, then Roshi being drunk as he is decides to go with, now i'm here with him, Oolong, Kurumu, Krillin and i think Trunks. Oh great.' She thinks.

The ship they were in lands and soon they all arrive at a palace.

"Hmph... this is where i'll be staying?" Goes Vegeta to a man with a scar.

"Forgive me my liege, it was what we could make in such short notice, I assure you, we'll make a palace truly worthy of yourself."

"Hmph, whatever." He goes. He soon sees someone looking out over the area.

"And who's is that?" Goes Vegeta.

"Oh that, is my son Broly, Broly this is prince Vegeta... or i should say King Vegeta." Goes Paragus.

Broly turns to see Vegeta and bows.

"Hmph, discipline, you taught well Paragus."

"Yes... now might we hurry on to see the rest of the castle before we continue on?"

"Likely, Trunks you look over those fools who came along." Goes Vegeta as he and Paragus walked onward.

Trunks sighed and turned around to see only Ruby.

"Oh great." Goes Trunks. He senses for the others and takes off.

Ruby doesn't go after him, for she is staring at the boy with the yellow tiara.

Broly turns and sees her gaze on him. He sees something... something he never seen before.

"Hello." He calls out to her.

She freezes. He... looks odd, like there's something about him... that screams caution.

"I won't hurt you." He goes.

She just turns her head away from him.

They were alone at this time.

He walks till he's near her personal space.

"I'm Broly."

She doesn't respond. This odd, why won't she talk. Fuck it.

"Ruby, Ruby Torjo." She goes.

Broly smiled. She seemed peaceful.

"Would you like to walk with me Ruby." He goes.

"What... is that allowed?"

"My father will be busy with Vegeta, i have no better way to spend my time... so.."

"...Uh.. okay."

And thus they begin to walk.

Paragus looks back to where Broly was and sees him walking with Ruby.

He grits his teeth, some human is endangering the plan.

.

.

.

"AND THAT'S THE SITUATION GOKU!" Goes King Kai.

"Man a whole Galaxy, well best get started, see ya soon King Kai."

"WAIT GOKU, DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE YOU'RE GOING?"

"Well... since it's a saiyan behind this, just gotta look for one right... didn't you say someone came for Vegeta."

King kai nods.

"Then i'll head to him."

Soon Goku I.T'S.

"Ya know sometimes i wonder if that guy will be the death of me?" Joked King Kai.

.

.

.

She stood on the hill with her lady ship, a smile on her face.

"Ruby... do you know the origin of your tail?"

"No... why.."

"Hmmm... it's best to remove it, I've heard of another with a tail like yours who becomes deadly, out of control on a full moon."

"But I've been out before during those times."

"Yes... but you never did look at it did you, never seen it's beauty,"

Ruby looks down on the ground.

"No."

From then on Ruby kept her tail gone, but the idea of someone having a tail like her... she'd like to meet them one day.

"Ruby." Goes Broly.

She blinks out of her thoughts and looks at him, they were sitting, looking across the sky.

"You...okay.."

She nods.

He smiles and they look out onto the sky yet again. The past hour was calm and soothing for them both.

'He's really quiet and shy... i wonder.'

"Hey Broly... you never had any friends have you." She goes.

"Friends...what are friends?"

Her eyes widen.

"Really... you don't know what friends are?"

He shakes his head.

"Well they're like family, they always try to have your back when your in trouble."

He looks to his feet.

"So does that count for family?"

"What...of course, family is family, blood or not." She goes.

Everything he hears, his father is not.

"Ruby..."

They lock eyes for a few moments before turning away.

"Ya know... i used to be in the same boat as you, not knowing of friendship and so on... but i guess i found my way."

Broly looks to see a teat on her face.

"Why are tears falling off you?"

"I'm sorry... it's... i never thought I would experience what I have now to be honest."

Broly stared at her, wanting to help her. So he did what he thought could help.

He hugged her.

"Your not alone anymore." He goes.

She feels his arms around her. She smiles.

"And neither are you."

'This feeling... i feel for her.' He thinks.

He looks to see her happy expression.

'I want to act on it.' He thinks.

"Broly..."

"Forgive me Ruby."

She blinks, but soon is kissed by the saiyan. Her eyes widen but soften as she begun to be kissed back.

.

.

They sat in silence for minutes.

"I...never done that before." He goes.

"It's okay Broly... i never really did either."

Broly stands.

"Can.. you fly?"

".. Of course... I mean yes."

Ruby soon floats and so does Broly, he offers her his hand, and the 2 take flight.

.

.

"Hey Vegeta." Goes Goku.

"OH FOR FUCK SAKES, WHAT IS IT KAKAROT?"

Paragus eyes widen, but soon smirked. Everything is getting better.

"Oh well... i was just coming to see where you were off to and looking for this legendary super saiyan, who screwed up most of the southern Galaxy."

"Hmm... where's Gohan and Mizore?" Goes Vegeta.

"Oh Gohan's watching Pan while Chi Chi takes Kokoa clothes shopping for the wedding. Mizore is at home with Crystal and your brother."

Paragus widens his eyes. The exiled son has returned.

.

.

Ruby never felt like this. Broly was like a gentle giant. She laid in his arms.

"Broly..."

"Yes..."

"If given the chance, would you like to live differently?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like... start over, live a new life."

"You mean... being free from my father."

She sits up in confusion.

"What..."

Broly sighs, he could hold out no longer.

"We must find the others." He goes.

He carries her bridal style and heads back to the palace.

"So... this planet is fake... i'm okay with it." Goes Vegeta.

"DAD YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS."

Kurumu stares at her uncle with the least amount of compassion on his choice.

She then hears a whisper from the slaves.

"Father." Goes a voice.

Paragus turns to see Broly with Ruby in his arms.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT GIRL BROLY!?"

"That's my business."

Paragus stares.

Broly looks at Vegeta, he then sees... Goku. He then stares and catches Goku's look.

"Hello there i'm Goku, what's your name." Goes Goku.

"Broly."

"Nice to meet you.

Broly stares at him, something was kicking in his head.

"Enough of this, Broly we've been looking for you."

Broly snaps out of his train of thought.

"So have i... lord Vegeta, you must leave this doomed planet at once."

'FUCK!' Thinks Paragus.

"Explain idiot."

Paragus bites his lip... that could work.

"My liege, this planet is to be crushed by the comet Camori, but there is hope for this world, I put in so much effort on this planet for you, it would be a waste for it to get destroyed after everything, that's why you must find the legendary super saiyan, with your combine efforts you'll destroy the comet."

"I thought you said we had to fight for the throne."

"You do... but after the comet is destroyed."

"Wait a second, a saiyan wrecked the southern galaxy, maybe it was the legendary super saiyan." Goes Goku.

Paragus gulps.

Ruby blinks, what the hell is this. She checks Broly's reaction, and he's shaken.

"Broly."

"Okay, fuck this where is the saiyan." Goes Vegeta with anger.

"Whoa Vegeta."

"Shut it Kakarot."

Broly widen his eyes.

"Kakarot..." He goes.

Paragus looks towards his son, he smirks. Time to kill the prince.

Paragus presses a button on his wrist.

Broly grips his head with his hands.

"Broly..." Goes Ruby.

His thoughts began to shift... he wanted him to help him... why does he want to kill him.

"Uh Broly are you okay?"

"Course he is Kakarot." Goes Vegeta with Sarcasm.

Broly grips his head harder.

Ruby stares with huge concern.

"Broly..."

"Vegeta." Goku goes.

"SHUT IT KAKAROT!"

Broly begins to groan.

"Vegeta stop." Goes Ruby.

"You stay out of this woman, i'll do what i want damn it, so grab your shit and go home Kakarot."

Broly groans louder.

Paragus licked his lips.

"Kaka...kakarot.."

He must...he must...

"Broly..." Blinks Ruby.

He must kill.

"KAKAROT!" Screamed Broly.

Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Kurumu and Ruby looked as Broly turned super saiyan... and soon his body became big with huge muscles with super spiky hair.

Broly was legendary.

"Kakarot... KAKAROT!" Broly shouts as he rushes Goku.

Goku's instincts kicked in and he dodges in time. Soon he goes super saiyan and gets a right to the face, sending him flying.

Soon Trunks and Kurumu go super saiyan and goes after him.

Vegeta stands in shock, Ruby couldn't believe it. such power. She looks at Paragus who's laughing.

"What did you do to him..." She goes.

"Simple... i made him a warrior, such power and he didn't wanna use it... so once i found out how to trigger it i made sure to control it.

Vegeta stares at Paragus.

"And i should thank your foolish father for exiling us out, we survived the destruction of our home planet thanks to that."

Vegeta turns back to look as Broly... rips the 3 apart.

Trucks gets a hard right and crashes into a building. Goku was getting up from some rubble, and Kurumu was hanging on a beam.

Broly fires a blast at Kurumu and that gets blasted away.

Soon she's on the ground in someone's arms.

Her eyes open to see Tarble with Piccolo.

Paragus grit his teeth, time is of the essence.

Vegeta stares and soon goes Super saiyan, he flies over to the others.

"About time Vegeta." Goes Goku.

"Hmph, like i'd let you hold all the glory." Goes Vegeta. Tarble flies to be along side his brother, he also goes Super saiyan.

Broly smirks then laughs as he charges up.

"You are all bugs compared to me... Allow me to prove that."

Broly charges up a blast and fires at a planet. It goes boom.

"Now." Goes Goku, him and Piccolo rush, Broly disappears and smashes them into a building.

"MASEKO!" Shouts Kurumu and Trunks.

"Eraser cannon!" Broly shouts as he fires at the 2. The cannon erased the beams and the 2 got hit and crash to the ground.

Tarble and Vegeta rush only to be meet with the same blast.

Ruby watches at they struggle with Broly.

"Broly."

"It was foolish of you, to attempt to love him." Goes Paragus.

Ruby turns her head to him.

"YOU... YOU... THAT'S YOUR SON, DON'T YOU CARE FOR HIS WELL BEING?!"

"HAHAHAHA Foolish earthling, don't you understand, we saiyans are warriors, we have no need for such emotions."

Ruby just stares at him. But soon look to see the others an absolute mess.

"No...BROLY STOP!"

Broly was laughing like a mad man. Her words didn't reach him.

She grit her teeth.

"Now kill them Broly." Goes Paragus.

Broly began to charge up.

Goku looks up at the man.

"Guys...is this the worst or what...?" Goes Goku.

"Cell." Goes Piccolo.

"Cell." Goes Trunks.

"Cell." Goes Kurumu.

"Fuck it, Cell."

Goku chuckles.

"Really."

"Grr.. hate to say it, we have no idea of her full power yet." Goes Vegeta.

Goku soon stands up.

"Well guys.. i think i got an idea... but i'll need your energy."

"DONE!" Goes the others except Vegeta.

"Come on Vegeta."

"You have it just go."

"Alright."

Ruby grit her teeth. She was gonna stand here and watch Broly either kill her friends or get killed.

"Oh this is wonderful, Camori won't be needed after all."

"ENOUGH!" Shouts Ruby.

Paragus stares at her in annoyance.

"Oh my... ya know what... when Broly kills them, i'll have him torture you.'

Ruby began to flare her ki heavy. This is too much.

"Oh, you're gonna try and fight me... hahahaha!" Goes Paragus.

Her hair starts to stand up and go yellow.

Paragus blinks in confusion.

"What the..."

"YOU... I'LL STOP YOU AND SAVE BROLY!"

"Hahaha...very..." Paragus soon stops as her eyes start going teal.

"I WILL STOP THIS! I WILLL!"

Soon her ki rises and her hair goes Gold, eyes teal.

Paragus falls flat onto the ground. Ruby's a super saiyan.

Broly looks to see Goku rushing him.

"Yes, come and DIE KAKAROT!"

"HERE I COME BROLY."

Ruby looks at her self, she felt so powerful, she looks at Broly and Goku. She acted.

She flew as fast as she could. She wasn't gonna let Broly get killed or Goku.

"BROLY!" She shouted.

He turns his head, he soon sees her push him out the way as Goku strikes, a fist into Ruby's gut.

She grits her teeth heavy. That... was painful.

"Ruby.." Goes Goku in shock.

Broly stares in disbelief, she took the hit for him. Soon his mind started to become clear.

"Ruby... why..." He goes.

Ruby smiles at him.

"I really care about you... you talk about you never experiencing love, you've felt lonely for so long... only fighting, killing filled the hole in your heart... i didn't want you to go out with hate in your heart."

Broly stares at her.. that feeling came back... it made his sadistic grin become a warm smile.

Then a blast hits Goku in the back, the shock caused him to open his fist and the energy in his fist explodes into Ruby.

Her eyes widen as she takes the full blunt of the blast.

"RUBY!" Goes Goku. She goes flying back and then... an explosion covers her whole body.

Broly eyes were covered with shock.

"Ruby..." He goes.

The saiyan takes off after where she went.

Goku stares in horror, he turns around to see Paragus.

"YOU!" He goes.

Paragus widen his eyes.

Broly arrived to the explosion, and sees her body, a total mess, her clothes were ripped and her hair was no longer gold.

Broly lands and cradle her in his arms.

"Ruby..." He goes.

Her eyes begin to open up, she looks to see him, holding her.

"My.. gentle giant." She says as she then passes out.

"Ruby."

No response.

He looks at Goku who's glaring harshly down at his father. It soon clicks with him.

"FATHER!" Shouts Broly.

Paragus widens his eyes as Broly lands in front of him.

"YOU, YOU TRIED TO KILL RUBY DIDN'T YOU!?"

"What... Son it was Kakarot who tried to-"

"I was ready to remove my fist and the blast, but then you shot some energy at my back and the shock made me release it." Goes Goku.

Broly stared at his father with hatred.

"You.. never loved me... after you realized my power i was nothing but a weapon."

"Bro..Broly."

Paragus had his hand pressing on a button on his wrist, but Broly wouldn't stop.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

Broly fires an eraser cannon at his father, the blast doesn't kill him, but wounds him greatly. Paragus struggles to stand, his controller broken.

"Broly..." Goes Paragus.

Broly stares at his father, then looks at Goku.

"Forgive me for what i have done to you all Kakarot."

"Sure thing Broly, ya know you didn't look like a killer honestly."

Broly shows a smirk.

"But there's one thing i must do." Broly goes. He points towards something in the sky.

"I must destroy that comet."

Goku blinks.

"This world is pointless but for the ones who lost their homes, i can give this planet to them."

Broly began to charge his omega blaster. Goku took that as a warning to step back.

Broly charged up high, very high.

"HERE I GO!"

Broly fires his blast and it hits the comet.

BOOOOOOM!

A giant explosion rocks around the planet.

.

.

.

King kai lets out a big sigh, that was over thank king kai.

"Now the only threat left is Cell." He goes.

Ruby wakes up to see the others powered down.

"Guys...wha...wha..." She turns to the left and sees Broly, normal.

"Broly." She goes.

He hears her voice and sees she's awake. He smiles at her.

Soon the others in formed her what happened after she passed out.

She looks at Broly with a smile.

He turns his head with a blush.

"Well, now that she's awake.. i'm sure you remember what you did before you were knocked out Ruby." Goes Vegeta.

She blinks.

"Um... i took Goku's punch?"

"Grrr... yes.. but you also became a super saiyan."

"I... i did?" She goes in surprise.

Vegeta sighs.

Once everything was settled, everyone was preparing to head back to earth.

"You want me to come with you?" Goes Broly. Ruby nods.

"But...i.."

"You don't have to worry about your father anymore." She goes.

Broly looks at her expression. This feeling... he didn't want it to go.

"If that's what you want, then i'll go."

She smiles and reacts with a kiss on his cheek.

Broly blushes.

She grabs his hand and they head off towards the ship and back to earth, waving at the shamoshins and other races now freed from Paragus. And Paragus... was given a chance to live... but he wasted it.

.

.

.

"And that's what happen." Goes Goku.

The z fighters and newspaper club blink at the new arrival in Broly. Mizore stares and then gets an idea.

"Hang on... you said he was the legendary super saiyan, but it was a form right?" Goes Mizore. Goku nods.

"Hmm... so we've had Vegeta's ascended form, Trunks, and Broly's.. but they're not a next level in terms of super saiyan."

"What do you mean?" Goes Goku.

"I mean... all these forms are just the super saiyan state but... just modded, there must be more to it." She goes.

Goku crosses his arms and soon nods.

Kurumu walks up and picks up Crystal in her arms from Mizore.

Crystal giggled in her mother's arms.

Mizore smiled as she watched them.

.

.

.

Cell sighs with her arms crossed under the night sky.

"Damn, this is so boring, why did I give them 2 weeks instead of the usual ten, hell a week I should have done."

A smirk appears on her face.

"But the end result will still be the same, I will have you once more Gohan."

* * *

This was shorter than it was supposed to be... i'll see how I can extend it further and with more detail, but this is an important a/n so i'll cut off this sentence for it.

A/N: This is regarding me as a whole, for a lot of my life I've not been the most cheerful, and for the month of may and the time I had worked on this I've been a bit sad, and on the line of depression, it wasn't until after I lost a family friend that it started to get worse and as a result affected how I worked on the story, I originally planned to remastered the whole story after I finished it (because everything was to be longer but now as you can see it's a shit show), which I don't know when it will be, also I know a few things had happened out of the blue and I am sorry for that, being a fan fiction writer isn't too difficult, but making a story that many can enjoy is not something done over night. However due to my issues everything I had planned to work on were legit wrecked, all my planning, my stories everything just flopped, and I know you all are just shaking your heads thinking this as a joke, but I am not kidding, especially since I nearly killed my self already multiple times. So what does this mean, i'm erasing my plans and restarting how I do things, I won't delete this story, but I am taking a few day break to at least fix myself up, I've been working on stuff when I wasn't even in the mood and I felt like I had to get stuff out, I used to upload a chapter day after day when I started and u enjoyed it, but with life going the way it is now, everything has just fallen apart, will there be a new chapter this week, maybe, the week after, maybe, will there be a next chapter at all... maybe because i'm starting to seriously fall apart I've spent the past few days crying, feeling empty inside, just feeling I guess dead, then again you don't know how it feels to be dead, because you're dead. Anyway i'll continue with writing stories, just i'll only do it when i'm feeling up to it and not forcing myself. So in short, i'm a mess I need a break to lighten up my spirt so I can do better as a whole not just a writer. So I seriously thank you for reading my story and I'll see you all sometime later, take care and cherrio.

Deep announcer voice: The cell games draw closer and the fate of the earth as well, and with a possible new fighter among the Z fighters, will they have a better chance against Cell. Find out next time on Dragon ball Z Saiyan Vampire.

Next chapter:?

Plays: Rock the dragon


	15. Unfrosted Love

**So it's been months since I've lasted worked on this, yes I was depressed but I actually kicked that days later, now 3 reasons. 1, I had other stories to do that I wanted to work on. 2, I was working out how long the story was gonna be and how much to put in each chapter to … I guess be deep enough to read (you lot said it was mostly rush... yeah I agree) and 3 I've became a twitch affiliate and I wanted to build up my channel for a bit. Now I've decided to check every chapter and see what I should rework on... all the chapters of the Academy arc and a few others... I usually write enough to get the message but it's a story it needs detail. But I know that if I go and work on every chapter before where we are now, it'll probs be awhile before I get going on where I'd like the story to be... Honestly I want to be done with the Cell Saga, I do wanna do fusion reborn, some of super and... maybe gt but I also wanna do an oc arc... so yeah... anyway the question... when will I be back on the story.. the answer... i'll be back after team of the year... or before... I might not be back this month but I might be I don't know my twitch is kind of at a halt (I can't get no more than 6 views) and I need a new laptop (using my sister's old one) So yeah,,,, the story's out of hiatus and back on the set... yay.**

 **I'VE RE READ EVERYTHING AND HAVE DECIDED TO REDO AND EXPAND THE FOLLOWING WITH REASONS.**

 **CHAPTER 2 & 3 (REASON): Some context for Mizore X Kurumu**

 **CHAPTER 6 (REASON) Considering what the chapter is to present, it's not long enough with detail and a few lines I felt like could be better.**

 **Chapter 10 & 11 (Reason): Not enough detail for the scenes with Cell.**

 **I WILL UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN ITS... PRESENTABLE. WHICH IS NOW, ALSO FORGIVE ME IF IT'S SEEMS RUSHED, TOTY IS NEAR AS IM WRITING THIS BUT I PROMISE I TRIED TO MAKE IT AS GOOD AS I CAN CONSIDERING WHAT'S GOING ON. AND EVERYONE I'VE DECIDED TO DO WHAT YOU'VE SEEN NOW A DAYS IN GAMES, BETAS AND DEMOS, IF I FEEL A CHAPTER IS AT LEAST PRESENTABLE I WILL POST IT SO I CAN SEE WHAT EVERYONE THINKS SO I CAN FIND WAYS TO IMPROVE IT, LIKE A BETA OF A GAME( I WAS READING CHAPTER 2 AND THERE WERE MORE THINGS I COULD HAVE PUT IN) SO I MIGHT DO IT I MIGHT NOT, I'LL TELL YOU AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER IF IT'S GOING DOWN.**

 **Mizore: The following is a fanfiction and parody, db, dbz, dbs, dbgt are all owned by funimation, toei animation, Fuji tv, shuiesa and akira toriyama, except Rosario + Vampire, please support the official release.**

 **Plays: Azalea by Nano. Ripe**

 **Chapter 15: Unfrosted heart**

* * *

Mizore woke up in her bed in her home. She sat up and looked around for Kurumu, but she was not laying in bed, she looks over at Crystal's crib and doesn't see her.

'They must be up already.' She thought. She gets up, she's in her bra and panties. She checks her self and yes she's in suppressed super saiyan. She heads out to see Kurumu , also suppressed, sitting Crystal in her high chair, they were about to eat breakfast. Mizore walks in and Kurumu turns to her with a smile and kisses her cheek.

'Morning." Responds Kurumu. Mizore smiles in response.

The 3 of them soon have breakfast. Mizore looks at the 2 of them, and notice Kurumu in a blue top with a white pants, Crystal was wearing a white top and pants. Mizore raises her eyebrow, something feels off.

Mizore was about to speak, but Kurumu beat her to the punch.

"Did you forget about Crystal's and Pan's play date today at noon?"

Mizore pauses.

"That was at noon?" Goes Mizore.

Kurumu looks at her girlfriend in disbelief.

"I can't believe it, you did forget." Crosses Kurumu's arms.

"Well, I just forgot the time is all." Mizore said in her defense.

Kurumu stares at Mizore. Mizore gulps, as she doesn't like the look on Kurumu's face.

Kurumu soon relaxes her look and continues to eat. Mizore soon goes back to eating as well.

Once they finished, Kurumu cleans up the dishes. Mizore has a smile as she watches her. But soon an idea arrives in her head. Mizore gets up and embraces Kurumu from behind, a light blush is on the succubus's face.

But soon, Mizore places her hands on Kurumu's chests.

"You know, they've gotten bigger." Mizore states.

BANG!

Mizore falls down, holding the top of her head, Kurumu just smacked her with a frying pan.

"Ow Kurumu." Goes Mizore.

"That's enough, go get dress." Demanded Kurumu.

Mizore stands up with a bit of a frown.

"You didn't need to do that." Goes the Yuki-Onna.

Kurumu looks at her with a hmph.

Mizore sighs heads to the room to change. She decided to change into her gi.

A ting of pain is felt where the pan hit her, she rubs her head where she was hit, now she knows the wrath of the frying pan.

A knock is heard at the door. Mizore looks and sees Kurumu with Crystal in her arms.

"We're off." She says as she kisses Mizore's check.

Mizore smiles in response, and Kurumu and Crystal were off.

Mizore finishes getting dressed. She heads out of the room and spots her mom with a smile on her face.

"My my Mizore." Goes Tsurara.

Mizore rubs the back of her head. That pan did hurt.

"Yo know..." Goes Tsurara. "You never did tell how you even fell in love with her?"

Mizore, being the only one present had a little blush as she began to recollect, how she fell for Kurumu.

"Well..."

Meanwhile in front of the son's house.

Gohan, in his white shirt and black pants, sat next to Kokoa who was wearing her gi. They were both super Saiyan and were suppressing. Pan was in a red shirt and blue pants. Pan was playing with a ball.

"Hey guys." Shouts Kurumu as she arrives.

"Hey Kurumu." Goes Gohan.

Kurumu looked to see, that it was just Gohan, Kokoa and Pan.

"Where's your mom and Goku?" Asked Kurumu to Gohan.

"Oh Mom went out shopping with granddad for Goten…. and something else, Dad had to go to back to the Academy for a meeting, he'll be back soon." He says.

The boy soon looks at Crystal with a light smile.

"Ya know, she really do look like you Kurumu." He goes.

"Hmm, you think so?" She goes.

Gohan nods. "And I can see pieces of Mizore as well."

Kurumu sets Crystal down, near Pan. Pan was pushing tossing the ball in the air and bouncing it. She soon spots Crystal and stops, she walks over and sits with the ball. She pushes it over to Crystal who's sitting. Crystal soon pushes it back to her.

Kurumu watched with a smile, so did Gohan. Kokoa was focused on meditating, but did look at the girls playing.

.

Mizore sat across from her mother, who's smiling after finding out how she fell in love with Kurumu. A smile is on Tsurara's face.

A blush is on Mizore's face after telling her story.

"Well... I think you should be getting at Gohan's place as of now." Goes her mother.

Mizore shakes off her blush and I.T's to Gohan's. Tsurara sighs.

"Young love." she goes. Soon her husband enters the room and kisses her cheek.

.

Mizore arrives and is behind the 3, who are busy looking at the kids play. Mizore takes the chance to sneak up on Kurumu. Step by step she goes, slowly, and.

Mizore moves to grab Kurumu from the back but, Kurumu moves to the side, Mizore falls over. Kokoa and Gohan look towards the source of sound and sees Mizore getting up off the ground.

Mizore sits up with a playful pout towards Kurumu. Kurumu responds with a smug look.

Meanwhile Goku had finished the meeting and was talking with King Kai. And King Kai isn't happy with what he's hearing.

"You mean to tell me you don't think you can beat her?!" Goes King Kai.

Goku, looking upset, nods. "Not without a miracle, I promised Gohan that we'd not go back into the chamber and that we we're ready... but i'm beginning to have 2nd thoughts. Especially since what Trunks and the others told me."

King kai nods in understanding. But soon a sigh left his lips.

"Goku... this... is not good."

"I know, I just wish I could understand her power a little more."

"NO not that!" Goes King kai.

"Huh? Then what.."

"Goku, think... she's been through multiple timelines... she's has done this before... meaning she's expecting the same result again... Goku!"

Goku flinched at the demand in King Kai's voice.

"King Kai..."

"Listen... this isn't the 1st time she's been through this, and I can tell on your face that this is troublesome... but now we have a chance, a chance to stop her once and for all!"

"Well King kai, i'm all ears if it means ending her reign of terror... and to keep Gohan safe from that Yandere."

King Kai freezes, that's something he didn't expect Goku to say, it was a nice example of what Cell's infatuation is with Gohan.

"Goku, here's what we can do."

Meanwhile back the son's house the 6 of them had finished lunch and Mizore was helping Gohan with the dishes.

"So Gohan... anywhere you plan to take Kokoa for your honeymoon?"

Gohan paused what he was doing and rubbed his head.

"Actually I haven't thought of it at all."

Mizore pauses.

"What... you're serious?"

Gohan nods in response.

"With the cell games coming up, it actually slipped my mind about a honeymoon, I mean I wouldn't forget my own wedding.. but the honeymoon..."

Mizore soon flicks the half saiyan's head.

"Geez, for someone so smart, you can sure be like an airhead at times... by the way any plans for a bachelor party?"

Gohan shakes his head.

"WHAT!"

Outside Kokoa and Kurumu stood watching their children play.

Kurumu looks up at the sky.

"Never thought this would happen huh?"

Kokoa looks at Kurumu with her eyes.

"In 2 weeks we'll be fighting for the sake of the world, and yet here we are just relaxing."

Kokoa crosses her arms with hmph.

She looks down and sees the smile on Pan's face as she played with Crystal.

A warm feeling enters her.

"Relaxing... seems more like we're staking out the competition." Goes Kokoa.

Kurumu moves her eyes to look at the girl. Curiosity enters.

"Go on." Goes Kurumu.

"What do you mean go on, there's nothing else to it, we're waiting and watch Cell's moves till the tournament are we not?" Goes Kokoa.

"Yeah... but now that I think about it... there's something I wanted to ask?" Goes Kurumu.

"What is it?"

A little smile appears on the succubus's face before asking.

"Anywhere you and Gohan plan to go for your honeymoon?" She asked playful like.

Kokoa freezes, a look of shock is on her face.

She looks ahead before answering.

"Actually... we never talked about it."

.

.

"What?" Goes Kurumu. "Well you must have thought about your bachelorette party?"

Kokoa shook her head.

"What?!" Goes a stunned Kurumu.

"With the tournament coming, I really wasn't thinking of it at all, I mean i'm aware of my wedding, but everything else I haven't thought about."

Kurumu looks dumbfounded.

And so does Mizore as she chats with Gohan.

"Gohan... I guess I shouldn't be surprise considering what's going on... but if you asked me, I would take Kurumu-"

Gohan puts a finger up to pause Mizore.

"Actually you wouldn't, you'd stay at your home with her and Crystal."

Mizore stares at Gohan for a minute then chuckles.

"Actually I would, I would take her to see the northern lights."

Gohan looked at Mizore for a second, understanding what he heard. "Is that it?"

Mizore, a taken back by Gohan, stares with quick blinks.

"Uh... well no, we could go to Antarctica and see the penguins down there.

A snicker is heard from Gohan.

Mizore continues to talk about snow related choices. Then Gohan begins to laugh. Mizore stops.

"What's so funny?" Goes Mizore staring intensely at Gohan.

He stops his laughing.

"Mizore everything, but the northern lights, seems like something that you would enjoy."

Mizore looks set to respond, but thought about it.

She sighs.

"Maybe we should just stay at home."

Gohan puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about, it's not like you guys are getting married right now."

Mizore lightly chuckled. The 2 got back to finishing the dishes, but the thought of marrying stays in Mizore's mind.

Meanwhile the same thing happens with Kurumu and Kokoa.

"I mean we could go to Paris, Spain, heck maybe even England." Goes Kurumu.

"Sounds like you 2 are already engaged." Goes Kokoa.

Kurumu jumps back, hands up waving with a blush.

"What, no no... I mean..."

"Also those don't even sound likes places Mizore may like being, considering she's a Yuki-Onna."

Kurumu pauses, then thinks about it. Could Mizore even enjoy going to those places.

A sigh escapes Kurumu's lips. Where would they go, if they did get married.

But the thoughts of a honeymoon are fresh in Kokoa's mind, where could she and Gohan go. And is he thinking of this?

And the answer is yes, he is.

Meanwhile with Goku, him and King Kai have been thinking of what to do against Cell.

"Considering the situation, we need to look at our options, we have 11 days left. And we have no clue of her full power... Goku can you charge up near your full power?" Goes King Kai.

Goku nods. He steps back and begins to charge.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goes the saiyan.

Once Goku felt his ceiling coming, he stops.

"So.. what do you think King Kai?" Asked Goku, he already done this with Korin, but maybe King Kai could do better... At least he thought till he saw the look on his face.

 **Plays: Majin Vegeta theme**

"Uh King Kai."

The face on the Kaio was one of fear, one of concern.

"This.. is not good Goku."

Goku can tell from King Kai's reaction, he's in trouble.

"No... you're kidding me."

King kai's face clearly shows this ain't no joke.

"King Kai is she that powerful."

King kai's face loses his fear, and he looks at Goku.

"No... Goku... in fact I think you're not that far from her."

Goku blinks.

"Then why do you look so worried then, haha." Laughed Goku.

"Because... if she felt that... she would have done something drastic maybe."

"Huh?" Goes the saiyan.

"Think, she's been through this before, if something is off, she'll take whatever action she can to make sure she doesn't fail, even... even... prematurely blowing up the earth."

"WHAT!"

King Kai nods.

"Damn it, but what can I do, what can Gohan and Kokoa do?"

King kai has a face of confusion on.

"Gohan and Kokoa?"

Goku nods.

"You see... in the chamber me and Moka felt their power one day, and it rose so high, higher than my own. I was thinking if I couldn't beat Cell, and considering she was willing to take on multiple opponents, I was gonna have those 2 fight... but after what Vegeta and Trunks told me... I've been having 2nd thoughts, which is why i'm here now."

King Kai soon started to chuckle.

"Huh.. King Kai."

"Goku... do you know what this means?"

"Uh..."

King Kai jumps up in hope.

"You just gotta find a way to increase your power like they did."

"King Kai... I'm not sure if I can."

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

"I mean.. when I turned super saiyan, it was cause of Frieza, and what he did to Krillin, I don't think me using that image again in my head would work."

King Kai stares dumbfounded.

"What are you saying Goku, you mean that you'll need a new trigger or something?"

Goku nods.

King Kai looks down in deep focus.

"Only 11 days, and we're gonna need all the help we can get."

'All the help we can get... oh yeah.' Thinks Goku.

"King Kai.. I think I have something."

 **Song ends**

A poke on his head causes him to wake up.

"Come on Gohan." Goes a female's voice.

Gohan opens his eyes and sees his mother with Goten in her arms.

"Ah mom, you're back."

"Of course, now is your father back?"

Gohan raises an eyebrow.

"What? He should be... I don't think the meeting was that long."

Chi Chi raises her eyebrow.

"Well, let's hope your father hasn't gotten into more trouble, now come on, help me set the table for dinner."

Gohan blinks in response to what she said.

"Dinner?"

He looks around and sees it's dark out.

"Whoa!" He quickly gets to his feet and sees the others asleep.

He should wake them up, but seeing them makes him change his mind and let them sleep a little longer, if his mother would allow... and she's already inside.

A few minutes pass and Gohan pokes Kokoa on her face. She stirs slowly and begins to open her eyes. What she sees is a blushing Gohan.

"Gohan..."

"Wakey Wakey sleepy head." He said with a smile.

A blush is on Kokoa's face as she realize how close her face is to his.

"Uh Gohan."

A little smile appears on his face.

He soon stops as he hears Pan beginning to wake.

Kokoa sets up with Pan in her arms. The little one's eyes open to see her mother and father. She smiles happy.

Soon Gohan wakes up Mizore, who's surprised from how time has flown by.

She soon wakes up Kurumu and Crystal. Chi Chi walks out to see everyone waking up.

"Well well, did everyone have a good nap, oh and I made a few extra plates for you guys, Mizore and Kurumu.

The 2 look at each other and nod back to Chi Chi.

Back with Goku, he reads King Kai's face as he's in thought.

"I see, it's worth a shot, if all else fails then we got to trust in Gohan and Kokoa." Goes Goku.

King Kai nods.

"By the way Goku, have you've been using the same weighs since 3 years ago?" Asked King Kai.

Goku rubbed his head.

"I've actually increased it."

"Hmm... well I think it might help you and the others to train where Cell can't sense you."

"Hmm.. Yokai Academy."

King Kai nods.

"Well King Kai, I think I should be getting back, make sure Cell hasn't done anything already."

King Kai nodded, and Goku was gone.

He looks down in deep focus.

"I believe in you Goku."

Goku I.T's back to earth but he stops by Dende's lookout.

"Yoo Piccolo, how's the training?" Goes Goku.

Piccolo was currently meditating. He looks up to see the saiyan.

"Goku, that meeting must have took forever huh?"

"Hmm, not really but I did stop by King Kai."

"Hmm, I see, well I guess my training is going as good as it's going to, but anyway what do you think about Cell, think she'll hold her end of the deal and wait for the tournament?" Asks Piccolo.

Goku crosses his arms.

"We'll just have to see, anyway better get back and check on Gohan." Goku says as he I.T's home.

Goku arrives and sees Gohan, Kokoa, Pan, Mizore, Kurumu and Crystal all asleep.

The Saiyan halts his movements to ensure he doesn't wake them.

'Think it's better if I go for a swim.' He thinks. He heads down to the near by river and undress, and hops in.

He sits in the water and begins to meditate.

.

.

.

"Huh?!" He goes as he opens his eyes, he looks around and sees that it's nighttime.

"Man... must have lost track of time." He goes, he gets out of the water and gets changed, he heads back to the house.

On arrival he notices the others, aren't on the ground.

'They must be inside.' He thinks.

He opens the door and sees the others at the table eating.

"Hey guys." Goes Goku.

Everyone turns to see the palm tree hair male.

"Hey Dad."

"Goku, where have you been?!" Goes Chi Chi as she stood with authority.

"Oh right, see I was just relaxing at the river, and I just lost track of time." He goes.

Mizore turned her head and looked at the time.

"Speaking of time... we should be going now." Goes Mizore. "Thank you for the food Mrs. Son." Goes Mizore.

Chi Chi chuckled.

"No need to be formal Mizore, you can say Chi Chi, after all, you're on a 1st name basis with Goku." She points out.

Mizore nods to her. Mizore and Kurumu with Crystal in her arms waved them good bye as they exit the house.

"Alright, i'm hungry what did you make Chi Chi?" Goes Goku.

.

.

Mizore I.T Kurumu and Crystal to her home, they appear in the living room, and startled Tsurara.

"Oh My!" Goes Tsurara.

"Evening Mother." Mizore says.

A smile soon replaces the startled look on the older woman's face.

"I take it Crystal had fun?" Goes Tsurara. Mizore and Kurumu look at their child and sees her cheerfully waving her arms around in response.

"I think so." Goes Mizore.

Tsurara stand up and walks towards the kitchen.

"Well I can make you guys Dinner."

"Actually mother, there's no need. Chi Chi made some for us while we were over there."

"Oh really, alright then... i'll leave you too alone." Goes Tsurara as she exits towards her room.

Kurumu sat Crystal down. "She looks like she won't be tired for awhile." Kurumu says as she sits down, Mizore joins her.

They watched as Crystal tried walking around the room.

Kurumu and Mizore both had smiles on their faces.

"Mizore?" Goes Kurumu.

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A light blush appears on Kurumu as curiosity enters her thoughts.

"Hey... tell me... when did you fall in love with me?" Asked Kurumu.

"When... did I?" Blinked Mizore.

"Was it when we 1st met?" Goes Kurumu.

Mizore blushed as she rubbed her head.

"Actually it was before that..."

''Really?"

"Yeah... I decided to come to school one day and I saw the boys all lined up against the wall."

 **Flashback**

Mizore looked at each side of the hall way, why were all these boys against the wall?

'Weird.' She thought.

She then looked ahead and saw someone, someone beautiful, it was a girl in a yellow blazer with the school skirt on, she had purple eyes and gorgeous light blue hair, her skin looked so smooth and soft and a face that can woo the hardest of men.

"Who's that girl..?" She said with a blush on her face.

Mizore saw the girl begin to walk down the hall. Mizore decided it to join in with the others against the wall.

The girl walked down with a smirk on her face, everyone here were under her charm. As she was getting closer to the next part of the hallway, she stopped and noticed a girl with dark purple hair against the wall. She was surprised, but nevertheless she still carried on, a quick glace to the girl, and the girl in question felt her heart skip a beat.

'Who is that beautiful girl.'

 **Flashback ends**

A red blush is Mizore face.

"So all the way back then." Goes Kurumu. "Now that I think back to it, I was surprised to see a girl there but I must say... your face was cute." Goes Kurumu.

Mizore blush became redder.

"So yeah but of course it wasn't until I finally met you face to face after getting Tsukune's paper, you remember our meeting right?"

"Of course. I had finally caught you stalking me during gym."

 **Flashback**

Mizore had messed up, she was cornered, the light blue haired girl had caught her.

"Alright you... tell me what the heck do you think your doing following me?" The light blue haired girl goes.

"I'm... sorry." She goes.

The light blue hair girl tightens her stare.. and soon her face becomes fixed on the girl's face.

"Wait... I think I know you..." Goes the girl.

A blush is on Mizore's face.

"Hmm... I remember now, you were the girl against the wall with those boys."

Mizore blush is even clearer.

"Tell me... who are you, now." Went the girl.

Mizore gulped, such beauty... so close.

"Mi... Mizore Shirayuki."

Kurumu looks at the girl, she should just tell on her for what she's been doing... but thinking on the fact that this girl was there against the wall at that point might mean she has a free follower... not only that the girl doesn't seem that bad.

"Alright then Mizore... The name's Kurumu Korono."

A smile appears on Mizore's face.

"So I was right.. that is your name."

Kurumu blinks at Mizore's response.

"What?"

"I've been asking around for the name of a certain blue haired girl... I wanted to be sure it was you... I wanted to speak to you face to face... but I could never find the courage."

Kurumu just stands. "Well now you know.. I should just tell on you... but you seem nice enough to not be a pervert so..." Goes Kurumu as she extends her hand.

Mizore gulps again, she shakes her hand and her blush is back.

'So soft...' she thinks.

"Well...best be getting back to class." Goes Kurumu as she runs and waves to Mizore.

Mizore waves back and watches Kurumu go.

"Kurumu..."

 **Flashback ends**

Mizore looks up at the ceiling.

"Now that I think about, after everything, with me going to that cliff, and everything after... i'm grateful."

Kurumu listens.

"Especially after what Gohan told me that day I confessed to you."

Kurumu raises her eyebrows.

"What'd he tell you?"

 **Flashback**

Mizore leaned against her dorm wall, Gohan sat at her desk hearing her story.

"Hmm... well Mizore if you really feel that way about her.. you should just tell her, after all nothing ventured, nothing gained right?" He goes.

The Yuki-Onna looks straight at him.

"Well...I..."

"How about tonight, just write her a letter saying you want to meet and just tell her then, you don't want to go on like this do you?" He goes.

Mizore stands in silence.

'He's right, I should just tell her, the worst that can happen is a no... or so I've heard.'

And so Mizore quickly writes a letter and heads for Kurumu's door, she knocks on it and leaves the letter on the ground. Hopefully she's see it.

Mizore checks by hiding behind the wall at the end of the hallway, Kurumu's door does open.

"Hello?" She goes, she looks left and right and down and sees the note.

"What's this?" She goes as she picks it up. She sees it's a note from Mizore and reads it.

"What's so secret that she wants to talk about?" She goes to herself as she shuts the door.

Mizore takes a deep breath, it's happening.

 **Flashback ends**

"So, I guess I should thank Gohan for giving you the motivation for that huh?" Goes Kurumu.

Mizore nods.

"You know thinking about Gohan... he's quite the guy you know, after all for someone like him to be with a girl like Kokoa... it's really something." Goes Kurumu.

"Just like you and me?"

"Hey?"

Mizore chuckled. Kurumu soon smiled. She looks down and sees Crystal wanted to get picked up. Kurumu complies and puts her on her lap.

"So... did Kokoa talk about any plans for a bachelorette party?" Goes Mizore.

"Actually no, in fact she didn't have any plans."

"Weird same for Gohan."

"Guess they're too into fighting huh?" Goes Kurumu.

"Actually when it comes to Gohan i'm sure he would have had an idea of something to do." Goes Mizore.

"Well at least we'll have something right Mizore?" Goes Kurumu.

Mizore nods.

Then an idea comes to her.

"You know what... there's something I wanna show you." Goes Mizore.

Kurumu looks with a hmm as Mizore stands and goes to her room. She looks inside a box and grabs something.

She heads back out with a smile.

"Well... someone has a big smile, what's the surprise.

Mizore soon bit her lower lip.

"I wanna do it outside." She goes.

"Outside?" Goes Kurumu. She looks at Crystal, then at Mizore.

Kurumu sighed.

"Ok."

Kurumu went with crystal and got some warm clothes for them, better safe than sorry.

Kurumu went outside and saw Mizore with her back turned.

"It's a nice night out isn't it." Goes the snow woman.

"Yeah... anyway what is it you wanna show me."

Mizore turns around.

"Do you remember the night I confessed to you, tonight I feel the same vibe as that one."

Mizore walked closer to her.

Kurumu blinked.

"Uh Mizore."

Mizore grasps Kurumu's right hand.

"Kurumu Korono, when I first saw you I was taken back by your beauty, my heart skipped a beat, later on I would finally get to know you and the others. You and them gave me a reason to keep on going. I'm living my life and i'm happy for it, I have great friends, a great girl and a wonderful daughter. All thanks to you."

A blush is on Kurumu's face.

"I can't take all the credit, you gotta give some to Moka and Gohan."

"I mean it, Kurumu!" Goes Mizore with seriousness in her voice." You're the one who brought warmth in my life, you unfrosted my heart and gave me life... you gave me all this, sure Gohan help out, and so did Moka.. but none of that would have happened if it wasn't for you, if we didn't meet properly I wouldn't had gone to that cliff, if I never fell for you, Gohan wouldn't had told me to confess, all this wouldn't have happen...if you never came into my life.."

"Mizore..." Goes a now teary eyed Kurumu.

"I love you Kurumu, and i'm not gonna waste this chance." Mizore got one knee.

"Mi...Mizore?!" Goes a confused and startled Kurumu.

Mizore takes out from her pocket a ring. It was moissanite with color of ice around it.

"I wanted to make an ice one, but figured it would melt without it being somewhere cold and I didn't want your finger to freeze."

"Mizore.." Kurumu's heart was beating fast.

"Kurumu Korono, will you marry me?"

 **Plays: Nail's gift**

… Silence fills the air.

Kurumu began to chuckle, then her laugh got louder and louder.

Mizore blinks. "Kur...Kurumu?"

"Hahaha, hahahahaha… you.. you really gonna ask me that?" She goes with tears on her face.

"I...well..."

"Mizore... you don't even need to ask... I'll do it!"

Mizore eyes widen. "You mean..."

"Yes...i'll marry you... you're my destined one after all."

The snow woman stands and stares into the succubus's eyes.

They soon close they distance between them and kiss. All while Crystal is there watching in Kurumu's arms.

After the 2 break the kiss. Mizore places the ring on Kurumu's hand.

"Now looks like we have a wedding to plan." Goes Mizore. Kurumu nods. They begin to head back inside and once in they see Tsurara and Ichigo both smiling.

"Mother... Father?" Goes Mizore.

They just smile.

"Well now... looks like we have 2 weddings to prepare for." Goes Tsurara.

Mizore and Kurumu blinked, they were heard, or.

"Did you..."

Tsurara faces Ichigo. "I think it's better for us to retire to bed, night you 3." Goes Tsurara as she and Ichigo head back to their room.

Mizore and Kurumu face one another. They were engaged now. Soon a yawn escapes Crystal.

"Sounds like someone's ready for bed." Goes Kurumu.

"Yeah today was a bit eventful." Mizore says.

The 2 head back to their room and get Crystal ready for bed, once she's laid to sleep. Mizore and Kurumu both now out of their clothes, but in their underwear lay on their bed.

"So... any plans for our honeymoon Mizore?" Goes Kurumu.

Mizore smiled.

"I've got a few... but let's save for later."

Kurumu nods, they kiss once more and go to sleep.

 **Song ends**

Back at the son house.

Goku stood outside, in thought.

'If I can't do it... then maybe Mizore can.' He thinks.

 **Flashback****

"WHAT? MIZORE?!" Goes King Kai. Goku nods.

"I mean she hasn't even fought Cell yet right, besides I really wanna see how she'll fight her." He goes.

King kai stares at Goku.

"Alright Goku... i'll trust your judgement."

 **Flashaback ends**

Goku takes a deep breath. Now there's 10 days left till the cell games. He heads back inside and to his room.

Meanwhile at the cell games.

Cell had her arms crossed, tapping her foot.

"You know what, 9 days was long, but look at me 14 days... nice job Cell way to keep yourself away from your man..."

She sighs as she looks down her body.

"You know what, more time for them to train, it's fine. After all in the end, I will reign supreme." She goes.

She then starts thinking of Gohan.

"Hmmm, I can't wait for us to meet on the battlefield Gohan, it'll be glorious, perfect." She licks her lips. Then began to laugh.

Her laugh became more and more sadistic, straight up possessive.

* * *

 ****= I wanted to do this at the cell games but I decided to do it here.**

 **Alright guys I took my time, but honestly one's work can not be judged good by the creator's hand, so what do you guys think, i'll consider this chapter a beta because I've just got back into writing this and I wanna know what you guys think. Also I have a 3000+ requirement for chapters, anyway did I improve, was it a step up or did I get worse. Seriously everyone i'm doing what I can to make it good considering my writing. So yeah i'll start working out the outline of the next chapters.. also where should I have Gohan and Kokoa go for the honeymoon... cause right now i'm not sure, I could have them spend time on Mount Pao, and then there's Mizore and Kurumu, who I was gonna pop the question of marriage on the brolly chapter.. but thanks to a certain someone's review, I changed my mind, I think this one turned out okay, but you lot will tell me, so take care of yourselves everyone, and cherrio.**

 **Oh and we're about 6+ chapters from the cell games.**

 **Funimation dbz announcer (not the one from when they started dubbing dbz, the one from the remastered version and not kai incase you guys are confused): 2 weddings are on the way, and with the cell games approaching, what will everyone's mind set be in when the day of destiny comes, find out what happens next time on DRAGON BALL Z SAIYAN PLUS VAMPIRE!**

 **Next chapter: Meeting Lime**

 **Plays: Rock the dragon**


	16. Update

Alright everyone, i know i said i was working, but i've been busy with shit, i'm not wasting around anymore and get to the point. I've been working on how to make my story work since alot of you guys don't get stuff. I've tried but no one gets it. So i've decided to start doing some more research on a few things. Because if what i want doesn't seem to work, I'll have to scrap the story. I'm not kidding.

You're probably thinking, what about the rewrites, don't worry about those, i know. Also someone said something about me making saiyans for whatever, i'll admit Ruby was dumb, it would have been better if she wasn't and i'm changing that. That'll probably be the 1st uploaded rewrite. Anyway i think i may have Goten as a boy instead of a girl. And i'm still paring Pan with Videl. The path i'm taking alot of you may no are gonna dislike, but i won't say what it is of course cause it's a spoiler. Anyway i should be back to writing in a few weeks so take care.


End file.
